Miraculaddin 3: The Queen of Thieves
by LadybugXPrincess
Summary: The royal wedding is finally here! But before Marinette and Adrien can say "I do", the notorious Queen of Thieves and her youthful band of bandits crash the party to steal a magical artefact. As the mystery unfolds, Marinette learns of a shocking secret about her family... and clashes with a dark, new villain who joins in on the race for the ultimate treasure: the Hand of Midas.
1. There's a Party in Agreste

**MB: Hello friends and fellow Fanfictioneers!**

 **In honour of the upcoming, live-action remake of Disney's** _ **Aladdin**_ **(which I'm sincerely hoping turns out good. Will Smith, don't fail me now!), I am proud to present the conclusion to my** _ **Aladdin**_ **and** _ **Miraculous**_ **crossover series: "Miraculaddin 3: The Queen of Thieves".**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

THERE'S A PARTY IN AGRESTE

Despite the beautifully-warm day in the desert, a cold wind blew in from the north.

A shadow fell upon a sand dune, only to be disturbed by the boot-prints of a dark, slender, female figure.

The young woman reached the top of the dune, which was more of a small hill that led down into a grand valley.

At the centre of the valley was the city of Agreste, the crown jewel of the magnificent, desert kingdom. Beyond the stone walls, square hovels, and winding streets, there was the palace of King Gabriel – marble white with massive, golden domes and glistening banners of purple and silver.

The woman stared long and hard at the palace in the distance, and the air seemed to grow colder.

If she could, she would spit at everything that glorified citadel stood for, but half of her face was covered with a thick, sapphire-blue veil. The wind knocked against her back, and her long, blue cape swept around her body. Trails of sand got carried into the air, but the woman was protected by her phantom-like hood. Underneath her cape, she hid her tight garments, leather cuffs, and knee-high boots.

It wasn't exactly the kind of attire to wear to a royal wedding, but the Queen of Thieves wasn't concerned with proper dress code.

Behind her, she heard the chorus of moaning camels.

The Queen looked behind her, making sure all twenty of them were staying in line with their leader. Each camel carried two large, heavy baskets on their sides. The camels' bored expressions implied that they were getting tired of lugging the hulking things around.

The Queen took the reins of the head camel... just as the lid of one of its baskets popped open.

A tiny girl with deep-pink hair peered out of the basket, her eyes as blue as the ocean depths. "Are we there yet?" she hissed with a sweaty sigh.

"Shh," the Queen whispered gently. "Just a little longer. Wait until I give the order." Without waiting for a reply, she snapped the basket lid back into place, stuffing her impatient companion back in.

"Ow!" the girl's muffled voice sounded.

The Queen grinned underneath her veil, and then she preceded down the hill towards the city gates.

It wasn't long before she joined up with the long line of visitors.

People from near and far were pouring into the city entrance like ants on the march. All of them were dressed in their finest clothes, from the most elegant noble to the humblest traveller. The wealthy travelled on elephants with litters, horses with glittering accents, or camels lugging pounds upon pounds of bags. The massive, grey elephants snorted as they carefully trudged through the open gates.

The Queen of Thieves didn't dare glance at her surroundings for too long, especially with several Agrestian guards standing at the gate and on top of the wall. The men observed the visitors with stone faces, like they wished they had something better to do.

As far as any of them were concerned, the mysterious woman leading the twenty camels into the city was just another common merchant bearing gifts for the wedding.

The Queen loosed a shaky breath the moment she set foot beyond the grand threshold. The shade was a balm to her overheated body, but it still made her shiver taking in all the houses and holdings Agreste had to offer; every dreary crack on the walls, every alleyway festering with mud and rats. The Queen convinced herself to push on through.

Soon, this would all be over.

Soon, the Queen of Thieves would reveal her _special_ surprise for the bride and groom.

Then, she would never have to lay her pale, blue eyes on this wretched city again.

* * *

Lieutenant Roger stood silently with his arms folded, watching with indifference as the visitors filed in one by one.

Nobles, shahs, paupers, explorers, merchants, and entertainers – all of them had come to witness the marriage of King Gabriel's son to the legendary Hero of Agreste. Even kings and queens from neighboring lands had come, bringing their barrage of children, servants, and gifts with them.

Roger groaned. This mixture of high-born and low-born stature was abnormal here in Agreste. Back in the old days – back when Roger was still the respected captain of the royal guard – only the rich and powerful were allowed to attend events at the palace. But thanks to the prince's bride, that had all changed. Now, even the poor and desolate were invited, bestowed with fine new garments and monetary donations as part of a previous charity run by the future princess herself.

 _The next thing you know, every street urchin in Agreste will be a lord_ , Roger thought bitterly as an elderly man approached him.

It was Master Fu, the "Great Guardian". And now, apparently, the ordained minister for the wedding. He leaned carefully upon his cane, wearing his old, temple robes and scratching the small, grey beard on his chin.

His brown eyes gleamed up at Roger. "Ah..." he sighed with a smile. "In all my one-hundred and eighty-seven years, never have I seen so much bustle and hustle and assorted commotion."

Roger snorted. No one could possibly be _that_ old.

Master Fu tilted his head at the lieutenant. "Whatever's the matter, Roger? Your dear prince has finally chosen a lucky bride to marry. Shouldn't you be celebrating as well?"

Roger gritted his teeth. Before he could stop himself, he blurted, "What's there to celebrate? The "lucky bride" isn't even a princess – just a no-account baker's daughter."

 _The same one_ , Roger thought to himself, _who earned me my demotion_.

He looked down at Master Fu, just to see the old man's reaction to his remark.

Roger never expected those brown eyes to glow amber.

Nor did he expect Master Fu to vanish in a whirl of orange light.

Before the startled lieutenant could fully register the magical change, he found himself staring into those same amber eyes, only now they belonged to a tall, tanned-skinned girl.

Her mouth was drawn up into a smirk, and her shoulder-length, auburn hair fell beside her face in fiery waves. She wore the standard uniform of a palace official: dark purple with lines of silver. A small, curly pendant hung from the girl's throat, glowing as orange as a blazing sunset.

Roger stiffened with a gasp. _Oh, great... not_ her _again!_

By _her_ , he meant Lady Alya – defender of the citizens of Agreste and the future Chief Advisor. Also known as Rena Rouge, the "fox fatale".

She folded her arms at Roger, keeping that sly smirk on her face. "No-account?" Alya repeated. "My, my, my... And here I was walking all the way down here, thinking, "Hey, I should go see if Lieutenant Roger is doing a great job greeting the guests at the gate! Maybe I could put in a good word to Captain Nino for him, commending him for his _amicable_ and _dutiful_ nature.""

Roger resisted the urge to growl.

A year ago, this girl had just been a rambunctious street rat. Had she said those words to Roger _then_ , he would have no qualms hanging her from her toes in the palace dungeons. _But things have changed_ , he reminded himself.

Alya wasn't a worthless urchin anymore. She was on the king's personal council, and the best friend of the bride. Oh, _and_ the girlfriend of the _current_ captain of the guard, who had previously been the prince's lowborn manservant. _Why has this good city gone to the rats?_ Roger mourned.

He cleared his throat. "I, uh... Apologies, Lady Alya," he forced himself to say with a strained smile. "I was only being comical. I speak with the... greatest respect."

Alya's smile warmed, though the lieutenant could still see the spark of mischief in her eyes. "Wonderful," she said with that perky tone he always hated. "I'm sure Captain Nino will be pleased. Carry on, lieutenant." She turned away, her red hair whipping along her shoulders, but then she paused. "Oh! And next time, don't be afraid to say her name. Try it phonetically."

Roger swore steam was coming out of his ears... until they picked up several cheers down the street.

He looked to see a group of children, noble and commoner alike. Each one was waving a red flag speckled with black polka-dots: the colours of their beloved heroine and future princess.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!" they cawed like annoying crows.

Alya smiled, looked back at Roger, and nudged her head towards the children. "See? Like that."

Roger had it. He opened his mouth to retort...

... but the snivelling girl was gone in the blink of an eye. All that was left of her was a small trace of orange smoke.

* * *

As much as Alya enjoyed teasing the plump, fiery-headed guard, she had a job to do:

Making sure all the arrangements for the wedding were in order.

Most of the stands and stalls in the marketplace had been cleared away to make room for the parade of guests. The stables across the city were completely full, as were the inns and taverns where most of the foreign visitors were permitted to stay. The royalty and nobility had their own accommodations already set up at the palace. Rooftops were packed with common-folk waiting to head down for the ceremony.

Alya smiled and nodded at them as she passed on by. A normal representative of the royal family would have taken the main street to the palace, but Alya decided to take to the rooftops to avoid traffic. She had grown up in this parkour jungle. She would never get tired of being here, even _after_ she became Chief Advisor. Besides, she had a perfect view of the city from up here.

So far, everything seemed to be in order. Banners and streamers decorated even the dirtiest hovel, and the air was sweet with the scent of jasmine flowers and roses. Though the marketplace was closed for the day, vendors were still selling their goods among the ever-growing crowd. Food and drinks were dished out, as were a few simple souvenirs. Musicians entertained the guests as they waited to be huddled through the palace gates. Children played and danced around with dolls and costumes from _The Ladybug Princess_ , the public's favourite tale. No one objected to the spectacles, considering who the bride was.

Alya was quite certain that no one had ever seen a grand gathering such as this for generations. King Gabriel's own marriage to Queen Emilie eighteen years ago probably paled in comparison.

The redhead smiled as she broke into a sprint and leaped over a large alleyway, curling into a ball as she landed.

The arrangements in the city were all set. All that was left to do was double-check everything at the palace.

With any luck, Tikki was already way ahead of Alya.

* * *

The moment she set foot in the royal pavilion, where the wedding was to take place, Alya was amazed by how fast and how beautifully everything had been set up.

Snow-white banners hung from the domed, marble ceiling. Instead of walls, the whole pavilion was bordered with enormous, white columns, allowing fresh air and sunshine to pour in and give the space a more natural feel. Streamers and garlands of flowers were wrapped around the columns. The grand altar sat at the far end of the chamber, surrounded by smaller columns with a golden dome on top. A small staircase led up to the altar from the head of the wedding aisle. Rows of pale, unlit candles sat on a massive tri-stand behind the altar.

Alya's ogling of the pavilion was suddenly disrupted by a high-pitched declaration from the bottom of the altar stairs.

"Oh, for Astruc's sake!" Tikki squeaked, smacking her tiny hands against her enormous head. "What do these people think we're doing here – hosting a cake walk?! Just pick a spot already!"

Alya saw the ladybug kwami fumigate as she watched the noble guests enter the pavilion and debate about where they were going to stand. Alya could hear their constant nattering. "Too close to the window". "Not _this_ side of the aisle". "Perhaps closer to the altar". "Oh, I am _not_ standing beside _him_ ".

Next to Tikki, Plagg the black-cat kwami hovered over and patted her on her bulbous head. "Relax, Sugarcube," he said in his raspy voice. "They'll keep doing it until their fancy feet get sore. _Then_ they'll decide to stay put. It happens all the time."

Tikki blew out a long breath and put on a straight face. "Okay, okay... so long as they don't start shuffling during the ceremony," she said. "So... are the flowers ready?"

Plagg nodded. "Already sent off to the bride."

"The tables for the feast?"

"Mr. Tom is taking care of it. I just spoke to him."

"The bridesmaids?"

Alya quickly ran up to the two kwamis. "They'll be around shortly," she answered.

"Seriously?" Plagg asked her sourly. "They've been dressing up for _hours_!"

Alya shrugged with a frown. "I keep telling them, "Girls, you look just lovely", but they don't listen. The way they behave, you'd think this was _their_ wedding."

Tikki groaned, rubbing her face again.

Alya winced, remembering _she_ was supposed to be the optimistic one here.

Tikki had been super-excited when Lady Nathalie, the king's royal steward, left the kwami in charge of arranging the whole wedding. But as the date drew closer, Tikki had grown more anxious and often second-guessed herself on every single detail. Now the day was finally here, and the poor, red creature looked like she was going to burst into tears.

So Alya quickly took Tikki into the palms of her hands and rocked her gently. "Don't worry, Tikki – the bridesmaids will be ready in time. I'll make _doubly_ sure of it." She winked and beckoned to her magic pendant – a mark her status as an enchantress.

That seemed to ease some strain off of Tikki's tiny shoulders, and she smiled.

"And we needn't worry about the wedding gifts either," Plagg noted brightly. "Trixx has already got that covered."

Alya sprung to attention at that name. "You left _Trixx_ in charge of the luxurious gifts?" she asked, her tone bordering on concerned.

Plagg bobbed his head to the side. "Technically, she volunteered."

 _Lovely_ , Alya thought. "Memo to me," she muttered. "Inventory check before _and_ after the ceremony. I'll be right back."

As Alya took off down the pavilion walkway, which had been made to look like the wedding aisle, she heard Tikki asking Plagg: "Speaking of inventory, are you sure we have everything? I can't shake the feeling that we're missing something."

Plagg's response was lost in the clamour of the crowd.

Alya made her way far right to a small antechamber attached to the edge of the grand pavilion. All of the wealthier guests came in this way after leaving their elephants and camels at the royal stables. The reason being was because _this_ was where the gifts for the royal couple were being dropped off.

Alya squeezed past a pair of bearded lords and went up to the head table, where a tiny, orange-and-white figure was supervising the stash of treasure.

Trixx the fox kwami smiled menacingly at the assortment of loot the people set down on the tables: goblets, dishes, jewelry, bags of coins, and large golden bowls – all encrusted with gems, pearls, and intricate metal designs. There were even candlesticks, models of ships, and animal statuettes.

Alya waited politely for a noblewoman and her young daughter to deliver their gift. Once they left, Alya addressed the clearly-ecstatic furrball before her. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Trixx turned to see her friend, her bushy tail swishing behind her. "Oh, yeah – definitely," she replied with a grin. "You know, I had my doubts about all this wedding stuff, but this is actually not bad." She bowed to a younger lord and accepted a beautiful, painted vase from him before setting it down gently. "Ooh... Love the hydrangeas. I always did fancy nature."

Alya couldn't help but giggle. As annoying and selfish as Trixx could be sometimes, the little vixen was genuinely good at heart. Sometimes the redhead herself found it hard to resist the fruits of living in luxury.

"You _do_ realize that all of this isn't yours, right?" Alya asked Trixx.

"I know, I know... I'm just making sure the soon-to-be newlyweds aren't getting ripped off," the kwami insisted, her violet eyes gleaming. "And who knows? Maybe Marinette will let me have one of those nice little goblets. She and Adrien only need two."

Alya's face slackened. "Oh, geez... Marinette!" she exclaimed before speeding back into the pavilion, leaving the fox kwami to stare after her.

Tikki and Plagg were still at the head of the aisle, but a new face had now joined them.

Seeing him standing there – absolutely dashing in that uniform of forest-green and sandy-white, his dark jawbone looking sharp against his high collar, and his brown, scruffy hair combed back into smooth, sleek chocolate...

Alya almost lost her balance... _and_ her ability to breathe.

Nino saw her, and his face broke out into a relieved smile. "Aly! I'm glad you're here! I need your help!" he called.

Alya quickly reeled herself in before rushing up to her boyfriend, all while thinking, _Damn, I should've put on my dress before I came here._

Nino waited until she arrived before blurting out, "Don't panic, but... we have a little situation."

Alya tried not to look frazzled. _I'll deal with this first, then I'll go check on Mari_ , she assured herself. "Please tell me the bridesmaids aren't changing their minds _again_ ," she moaned to Nino, clasping her hands together in prayer.

The dark-skinned captain shook his head. "Nope, that's not it."

"Are they wearing anything naughty?" Tikki asked, putting on an adorable frown.

"This has nothing to do with the bridesmaids," Nino replied.

"Ooh, ooh! Some dumb valet parked an elephant in the wrong spot?" Plagg suggested.

"No."

"Uh... Trixx is palming some of the gifts?"

"I was just with her," Alya responded. "She's good. For now."

Tikki gasped. "Is it the meal order? Did the caterer mark chicken when someone actually wanted sea bass?"

Nino smacked his forehead. "No! It's not anything like that!"

Alya raised an eyebrow with impatience. Cute and brave as he was, her boyfriend was often slow to the point.

"Well, then?" the redhead asked as gently as she could. "What's the "little situation"?"

Nino sighed. "I just spoke with Nathalie in the hallway, _and_ Mrs. Sabine. Apparently..." He took a deep breath.

Then, the captain of the guard spoke the four most dreadful words Alya, Tikki, and Plagg had ever heard:

"The bride is missing."

* * *

 **MB: (GASP!) (Evil laugh) Gotcha!**

 **Inspiration for this chapter was drawn from the song "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from** _ **Aladdin and the King of Thieves**_ **. (Again, I don't own it).**


	2. Something Old, Something Borrowed

CHAPTER TWO:

SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING BORROWED

 _Ding!_

The door to the bakery brushed up against the overhanging bell as it creaked open.

Marinette smiled and stepped inside.

She hummed at the warm, cakey smell of the clay oven, mingled together with the scents of ginger and cardamom. Marinette sighed at the memories they brought back: watching rolls of bread rising, helping Mama sprinkle far-too-much sugar onto racks of cookies, and seeing Papa's mustache lift up into a proud smile when Marinette had made her very first quiche.

It had been a whole year since Marinette had last set foot in her old home. Ever since her parents became the Royal Palace Bakers, the bakery had been closed down. But after a few months, Marinette realized she couldn't stop giving out bread and treats to the people of Agreste. After doing some digging with Adrien's help, Marinette hired the perfect man to buy the bakery. He even forged a contract with Tom and Sabine, allowing him to sell off their new dishes to the public... after passing palace inspection, of course.

Business hadn't been better. In fact, the additional funds had allowed the new baker to renovate the entire bakery. The cracks had been filled in, new furniture and accents had been added, and the top balcony had been remade into an outdoor patio. Marinette also noted the new colour scheme: strawberry red with round, black windows.

Oh, and the new sign over the front door that read _Bug Bites Bakery: Quality Royal Delicacies._

Marinette grinned. She could never keep a straight face whenever she saw that sign.

But she knew that the _real_ reason why the bakery was doing so well was because of her continuous fame as Ladybug, the Hero of Agreste who defeated the evil sorceress Volpina and saved the kingdom. Not too long before that, Marinette was just Marinette, a baker's daughter. And this bakery was just a run-down shack struggling to stay upright.

 _What would have happened if I hadn't found Tikki's earrings in the Miraculous Temple?_ Marinette thought. _Where would I be now if I hadn't met Adrien?_

Looking around the interior of her old home, the blunette couldn't believe how much her life had changed in so little time. The adventure, the danger, the romance... It was like her life had become a fairytale.

Of course, Marinette knew better than to let that fantastical notion get to her head. She never would have made it this far without the people she loved: her parents, Tikki, Alya, Adrien...

A dreamy sigh escaped Marinette. _Adrien._

This time tomorrow, she would be the prince's wife and future queen. She would no longer be a girl of common birth; she would be a princess. A _real_ princess, unlike what she had tried to be last year.

Somewhere outside the bakery – which was closed for the wedding – Marinette heard the excited murmurs of the gathering crowd. All of them, rich and poor, had come to see her and Adrien get married. It was enough to send Marinette's stomach into a tizzy.

She tried her best to ignore the feeling as she made her way upstairs to the balcony.

It was hard to look at the red-tiled floor and the grand, black railing... and not see a dusty, stone floor with a small, wobbly railing instead. Marinette missed the hammock in the corner, which she had lent to Alya when the former street thief had moved in with her.

But Marinette wasn't looking for the hammock. She was looking for something more special.

She went to the back corner of the patio, where one of the tiles looked a bit loose. Marinette had purposefully made it that way, in case she ever needed to come back and retrieve what lay beneath.

Getting down on her knees, Marinette gently lifted the tile off, revealing a small alcove with a rectangular, wooden box stored inside.

Marinette pulled the box out delicately. It was the size of a normal, hardcover book, and it was covered with dust bunnies. Marinette blew them off, sending a grey plume into her face. She coughed and giggled at the same time.

She was about to lift up the old, copper latch when...

" _Hel-lo-oh?_ "

Marinette let out a startled squeal before snapping back to glare at the intruder on her balcony.

Or rather, _intruders_ : a red-headed thief and two kwamis.

"I don't know if you've heard," Alya said with a crooked eyebrow, "but _somebody's_ going to be late for her own wedding."

Tikki and Trixx folded their tiny arms at Marinette.

The blunette giggled. "Sorry, Alya," she said. "I just needed something."

Tikki's wide, blue eyes sparkled. "I've gotcha!" she exclaimed with a wink.

 _POOF!_

In a burst of pink, Alya and Trixx were wearing party hats and long beaded necklaces, and carrying a glass of wine. Beside them was a gooey, blue cake... which burst open at the top to reveal Tikki.

"A bachelorette party!" the ladybug kwami cheered, shaking globs of icing off of the ends of her three antennae.

Tikki then tried to offer Marinette a glass of wine.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Alya scolded, snatching the vintage away. "None for Mari – she's the designated flyer!"

Tikki chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah..."

Marinette couldn't help but laugh as the party decorations vanished.

Alya stepped over to her best friend, smoothing her hair out. "So what was _so_ important to get, you had to sneak away and give the rest of us a heart attack?"

Marinette stood up with the box in her hands. "My wedding gift for Adrien," she replied with a thoughtful smile.

She undid the copper latch and lifted the lid, presenting its contents to her friends.

Inside the box was a small dagger. The leather scabbard had rings of gold on the top and bottom. The hilt was forget-me-not blue with a curled, golden cross-guard and a blue jewel on the pommel. In addition, there was a tiny, gold medallion secured in the centre of the cross-guard. The medallion beheld the sigil of a golden hand facing palm out with the fingers pressed together.

Alya's amber eyes widened at the sight of the dagger. "Whoa..." she murmured, leaning in closer.

Tikki was covering her mouth. "It's so pretty... for a dagger, I mean."

Trixx inspected it closely like a bloodhound. "A very... _interesting_ nuptial accessory," she commented sarcastically. "Very sharp."

Marinette took the dagger out and set the box down on the ground. The little weapon felt light in her hands. Curious, she pulled it out of its scabbard. The small blade gleamed blue in the sunlight.

 _Yep, still as sharp and shiny as ever._

Sheathing the dagger back in, Marinette explained, "I figured since King Gabriel has a special dagger, Adrien should have one too."

Alya glanced up at her best friend with drawn eyebrows. "But, Mari... wherever did you _get_ a fancy piece like that?" she asked.

"My parents gave it to me," Marinette replied, "many years ago."

Tikki blinked. "They gave you a _dagger_ when you were a _little girl_?"

" _That_ doesn't sound vague and suspicious at all," Trixx drawled, folding her arms again.

Marinette frowned at the little vixen. "It belonged to my father," she said, "and _his_ father before him." She held out the dagger and stared at it thoughtfully. "It's been in my family for generations, passing down to every firstborn child. Not that any of us have ever really _used_ it," she added when she caught Alya's nervous gaze. "It's more of a household paperweight, really."

Tikki hummed with understanding. "I'm surprised you've kept it hidden this long," she said.

Red appeared on Marinette's cheeks. "Actually, my father lost this dagger once when I was a baby, but he managed to get it back."

"He _lost_ it?" Trixx enquired.

"I don't know the whole story, but one day, my father didn't have the dagger. The next day, he found it just... _lying_ there on our doorstep." Marinette smiled again. "Maybe someone had stolen it and decided to give it back."

"I doubt it," Alya said, pointing at the dagger. "The pommel alone is probably worth a thousand gold pieces."

"Maybe _more_ ," Trixx added with a greedy slur.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Whatever the reason, _somebody_ had put it there," she stated. "That day, I realized that there are _some_ acts of real kindness here in Agreste; _some_ people who think about more than just themselves. So when Papa finally gave this dagger to me, I made a promise." She lifted her chin proudly at Alya. "A promise to share that same kindness with others."

Alya smiled, knowing they were both thinking back to the day they first met, when the poor baker's daughter offered the starving thief a small loaf of bread.

"Okay, okay, that's very nice and all," Trixx groaned as she flew up to Marinette, "now can we _please_ hustle back to the palace? I need to do a tally on my... I mean, _the_ gift horde."

Alya snorted and tapped her pendant. "How about we take the scenic route?" she suggested, nudging her head at the small, black earrings on Marinette's earlobes. "I bet you _that_ will get the crowd excited."

Marinette smiled, but then her stomach did another flip-flop.

It must have shown on her face, because Tikki was fluttering over to her with concerned eyes. "Are you all right, Marinette?" she asked.

The blunette huffed a laugh. "I'm fine, Tikki." She paused and walked over to the railing.

The enormous palace sat in the distance. Marinette had dreamed all her life about living in a place like that, with not a care or worry in the world weighing down on her shoulders. Now, that dream was coming true, and Marinette felt like she was carrying a boulder.

She sighed and leaned on the railing. "I just thought I'd feel more ready for this."

"Uh-oh," Tikki sang before vanishing with a _POP!_

She reappeared as a pair of fuzzy, pink, bunny slippers over Marinette's shoes. "Are you getting cold feet?" the twin faces of Tikki asked.

Marinette snorted. "No, _of course_ not," she groaned. "It's just..." She turned around to face Alya and Trixx. "All my life, I've been a baker's daughter – scrimping and scraping to survive, making fun of the guards..."

"Oh, yeah," Alya nodded with satisfaction.

"... but all that time," Marinette continued as Tikki reappeared beside her head, "I've never had a real future. I've had real friends." She smiled and tickled Tikki on the tummy, making the kwami giggle. Then Marinette sighed. "Things are very different now, and they're only going to get crazier. I'm taking a _huge_ step today, into a whole new world."

Marinette looked up at the pale sky, imagining it dark with twinkling stars as the memory of her first date with Adrien came to her. A beautiful song – _their_ song – hummed in the back of her mind like a romantic lullaby.

That feeling immediately vanished as a new, nerve-wrecking reality dawned on her.

"What if it's not what I imagined?" Marinette said, not waiting for her friends to reply. "What do _I_ know about being a princess? Sure, I've pretended to be one before, but _this_ is the real thing! What if I'm no good at it? What if I mess up and make a fool of myself? I'll be remembered as the most ridiculous princess who ever lived for the rest of my life and I'll embarrass Adrien and the king and I'll become a total laughing stock!" She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

She heard a warm laugh, and felt an arm wrap around her. Marinette looked up to see Alya.

"Come on, girl – that's just the wedding jitters talking," the enchantress said. "You already know the answer to that." She nudged her best friend gently on the chin with her fist. "Don't worry about what everyone else thinks. Just be yourself. That's all Adrien could ever ask for."

Tikki nodded with a confident, "Mm-hmm!"

Even Trixx was grinning.

Marinette felt her heart rate slowing down, and she bobbed Alya on the side of the head with her own. "Thanks, Alya. _This_ is why I chose you to be my Chief Advisor."

Alya drew herself up like a proud noblewoman. "Well, as your future Chief Advisor," she declared with a bow, "I _insist_ that you return to the palace at once. Your groom awaits."

Marinette nodded and hooked her dagger onto her belt. Then she turned to her red kwami friend with newfound enthusiasm.

"Tikki, spots on!"

At the same time, Alya called, "Trixx, let's pounce!"

* * *

The crowd of visitors and citizens along the main street paused when two small shadows zoomed over their heads.

Looking up, they saw two young women in bright bodysuits – one red, the other orange – and the people erupted into joyous cheers.

Ladybug waved to them as she swung through the air above them on her magic yo-yo. Flying beside her, held up by her own magic, was the fiery-haired enchantress herself, Rena Rouge.

Children pointed and jumped in their spots. Women waved. Men pumped their fists into the air.

Ladybug and Rena reached the top of the palace walls before turning around and waving one last time to their deafening audience. Then, they leapt off the wall and vanished on the other side.

Right after that, the great oaken doors of the palace gates opened up to the public.

* * *

Adrien waited for the thudding in his heart to pass before he accepted the small, black box from Nathalie.

He had been waiting all morning for her to return from the royal treasury. When she finally arrived, Adrien had kindly asked his groomers to leave his chambers for a moment. The rest of his uniform could wait. Adrien needed this to be a private moment.

Now, holding the box in his shaky hands, Adrien smiled up gratefully at Nathalie. "Thank you for finding this for me," he said. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

She dipped her head with a smile. "It was not _too_ tedious, to say the least," she claimed. "Despite its size, it actually _does_ stand out."

Adrien opened the box, and his smile broadened.

Yes. It really _did_ stand out.

With careful fingers, the prince picked up the gorgeous, jewelled brooch. At its bottom was a teardrop of inky blue. Fanned ahead of it were five cornflower segments that resembled peacock feathers, each one with a darker, blue centre and a bright-pink, crystal eye up top. The whole thing fit right in the palm of Adrien's hand, and it gleamed from the flare of sunlight streaming in through the open balcony.

Nathalie watched Adrien with thoughtful eyes. "She would have wanted you to have it," she said softly, "especially on this momentous day."

Adrien's throat bobbed a bit, knowing who the steward was referring to. "Technically, it's not for _me_ ," he pointed out with a grin. "This is for Marinette."

He could already imagine his beautiful bride walking down the aisle towards him, wearing his mother's brooch.

As per superstitious custom, Adrien was not allowed to see Marinette until the ceremony. It made Adrien's blood heat. He couldn't stand to be in a different room from Marinette without thinking or worrying about her. _Cool your paws_ , Adrien reminded himself. _After today, we'll be together forever._

As if they weren't already.

Thinking about Marinette made Adrien wonder about another nagging feeling. "Do you think... Mother would have liked her?" he asked Nathalie hopefully.

The prince was asking the steward because he had only been a boy of six when his mother, Queen Emilie, had passed away. The only other person besides Nathalie who had known the Queen best was Adrien's father, and he was currently preoccupied with the final ceremonial arrangements.

Nathalie almost chuckled. "Oh, Adrien... All the Queen ever wanted was for you to be happy," she explained. "In fact, _she_ was the one who suggested that you marry for love once you were old enough."

Adrien's emerald eyes widened. He had never heard _that_ story before. "She did?" he asked. "But then... why did you and Father keep hounding me with the law?"

The dark-haired steward sighed. "We were both bound by tradition," she replied regrettably. "Me, most of all. But as it turned out, you had inherited your mother's ambition... and a complete disregard for the rules, I might add." Nathalie winked and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "All I'm saying is... If your mother were here now, she would be as proud of you as _I_ am. And she would have loved Marinette like a daughter."

Adrien smiled with approval, but then he felt his heart caving in on itself. He stared down at the peacock brooch. "I just..." He took a deep breath. "I just wish she could see all of this."

The next thing he knew, Nathalie was embracing him. It wasn't exactly a mother's love, but it was pretty close. Adrien accepted it all the same.

A knock at the door caused the prince and his steward to pull away.

It was the groomers, pleading to be let back in before the king had them all flayed for causing the prince to be tardy.

Adrien chuckled and placed the brooch back in the box before entrusting it back to Nathalie.

The crane-woman straightened with a smile. "Well, you don't need me anymore," she said. "I'll deliver this straight away."

Adrien watched as Nathalie swept toward the doors and allowed the groomers back in before exiting.

The prince reluctantly surrendered to their constant fussing. They bustled about and add the finished touches to his uniform.

All the while, Adrien imagined himself standing somewhere else: the edge of a balcony under a diamond sky, where he saw the bluebell eyes of a girl whose hand was reaching down to him in a helpful gesture.

 _Do you trust me?_

 _Yes._

Adrien smiled, his cheeks warming at the memory.

He couldn't wait to make more wonderful memories with his lady.


	3. Pre-Nuptial Arrangements

CHAPTER THREE:

PRE-NUPTIAL ARRANGEMENTS

"Of all days to be missing!" Sabine whimpered in the foyer, trying not to appear distraught as a group of servants hustled past her with an ice swan on a cart.

The bride's mother wore a dress of shimmering purple with golden dragons embroidered along the fabric. It was an ancient style used by her parent's people from the land of Cheng. In addition, a pearl hairpin orbited by a purple flower held her short, midnight-blue hair away from her petite face.

That same face was turning paler with each passing minute her daughter didn't show up. _Where IS that girl?_

"Maybe she wants to make a grand entrance," her husband Tom suggested. He readjusted his sash, which was the same colour as his wife's hair... and his daughter's. Underneath it, Tom wore a uniform of silvery-grey. Being a baker, he would have preferred white, but that colour was reserved for the bride only.

And speaking of whom, Tom wasn't sure where Marinette was, but he sincerely wished she would pop out before Sabine would have a heart attack.

Well, someone _did_ appear from the empty hallway leading up to accommodations... but it wasn't Marinette.

Alya quickly squeezed her bare foot into her second shoe before sprinting down the hall from her chambers. Her strap-less, sunset-coloured dress clung to her curves and legs, but she was able to move in it quite easily. Two front strands of her hair had been pulled behind her head while the rest fell back in soft waves. Her fox pendant sat at her throat, as usual, and golden earrings dangled from her earlobes.

The sight of her daughter's best friend lifted Sabine's spirits. "Oh, Alya… _Please_ tell me you've found Marinette already," she pleaded.

Alya blinked as she slowed her pace. "What? Oh! Right – yeah! She's in her room. She came in through the window. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush, but I'll tell you later. See you in the pavilion!" The redhead took off through the foyer before Marinette's parents could question her further.

Sabine sighed. "Perhaps we should warn Prince Adrien about the hassle of having our daughter as a wife," she grumbled. She hurried down the hall to Marinette's chambers with a stiff posture.

Tom chuckled as he followed her, his mustache tickling his nose. "Oh, don't worry, honey," he called. "I'm sure the boy knows _exactly_ what he's getting himself into."

* * *

Needless to say, Marinette's mother lost her ability to stay mad at her daughter once she noted the reason behind her untimely absence.

After Marinette finished explaining, she held the dagger out to her father. "Papa, could you hold onto this for me until the ceremony's over?" she asked. "I don't want Trixx playing around with it if we put it in the gift pile."

Tom smiled and accepted it. "I'll guard it with my life, my little macaroon," he said before kissing her forehead. "I must say, though, I'm surprised you've decided to give it to Adrien, considering how it's only been passed down through _our_ family."

Marinette shrugged with a sly smile. "Well, it _is_ mine by right of birth," she noted, "so I can do whatever I want with it."

The moment she spoke the first part of that sentence, Sabine's silvery eyes turned as dull as stone, and she glanced nervously at her husband. Tom's eyes saddened as he looked at Sabine.

Marinette couldn't tell what silent words they were exchanging. It was enough to make her concerned. "Mama, Papa, is everything okay?" she asked. "If the dagger's too much, I can –"

"No, no!" Tom said much-too-instantly, shaking his head. "It's fine, Marinette. Perfect, even. _Of course_ you can give this to Adrien. I can think of no one better to wield it, other than you."

Sabine nodded, straining a smile. "We just... We still can't believe our little girl is getting married," she said before swallowing and dabbing at her eyes. "It seems like only yesterday when you were sitting on the floor in the bakery, playing princesses and dragons with your dolls... and making the princesses _ride_ the dragons."

Marinette giggled. Even as a child, she was an unusual lady; dreaming of adventure and danger. If she could go back in time and see that little girl again, Marinette would warn her that adventures were not to be taken lightly.

She couldn't shake the feeling that her parents were still acting weird, but she figured it was just the sadness and excitement of the wedding.

Marinette pecked her mother on the cheek. "I may not be a little girl anymore," she said, feeling her own tears coming, "but I will always be your daughter."

The waterworks finally came, and the family embraced as one.

"All right now – enough of this nonsense," Sabine scolded playfully as she regained her composure. "You, young lady, have a wedding to attend. Where are those maids? Where is Nathalie?"

As if she had been waiting for the right moment, the royal steward entered the chamber... carrying a little, black box.

The sight of it almost made Marinette laugh. Her first adventure had started with a little, black box.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything," Nathalie said as she walked forward, "but the prince asked me to give you this to wear for the wedding."

Marinette's heart leapt and she took the box in her hands. She had barely taken a breath before she opened it.

But then she _and_ her mother inhaled deeply at the sight of the glistening, blue-and-pink, peacock brooch.

"It's beautiful!" Marinette breathed.

"It matches your hair," Tom said. "Now you have your "something blue" for the wedding."

"And "something borrowed"," Nathalie added with a smile. "For you see, Queen Emilie wore that on _her_ wedding day."

Marinette thought she was going to faint, and a watery feeling cascaded down her spine. "She... I... This... This belonged to Adrien's mother?" she murmured softly.

Sabine placed a hand on her heart. "Oh, my... and that darling boy gave it to _you_. How thoughtful."

Marinette was going to cry again, but she ended up giggling instead. "Nathalie, I can't _possibly_..." she began.

The steward shook her sharp head briskly. "I'm afraid the prince was _very_ explicit. Besides, it's only for the wedding. You can return it afterward if you wish." Her light-blue eyes gleamed. "However, I doubt Adrien will want you to stop wearing it."

Marinette was laughing now, as were her parents.

 _I'm going to owe you for this one, Kitty_ , the bride thought mischievously.

The room was silenced when a small trumpet blared from outside.

Nathalie sprang to attention. "Oh, gracious... Is that the time? Ladies, get in here – on the double!" she shouted over her shoulder. Then, she spun back to Tom and Sabine. "We must head down to the pavilion at once. Mr. Tom, I'll need you to stand over by..."

The steward trailed on as she led Marinette's father out of the room by the arm.

Sabine quickly took this last chance to give her daughter a big hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you downstairs," Marinette said as her serving maids poured in, carrying a large bundle with them: her wedding dress.

Sabine nodded proudly. "We'll be waiting... my little princess," she said before hastening after her husband.

Marinette was happy that her mother didn't look back, otherwise the young blunette herself would have started crying.

But now was not the time for sad tears or solemn goodbyes.

It was a time for happy tears, and happy beginnings.

* * *

Not far from the pavilion, where the grand stables stood, the Queen of Thieves' plan was just beginning as well.

She led her twenty camels past a group of grazing elephants, all of them owned by the wealthy rulers and nobles who had traveled to Agreste for the wedding. There was enough straw and water to keep them content, so there was no need for stable hands.

The Queen of Thieves was glad. The last thing she wanted was a small boy snooping around, and that wouldn't have ended very well.

Glancing once more over her shoulder, the blue-hooded woman herded her camels into one of the larger stable stalls. They all seemed happier now that they were finally getting some shade.

The Queen dropped the reins she held and went up to the edge of the open doorway. Peeking around the corner, she saw the grand pavilion not far away.

Behind her, from within the stalls, the Queen heard the sound of a woven basket being ripped apart.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Only _one_ person she knew would ever defy _her_ orders.

A hard hand gripped her shoulder, forcing the Queen of Thieves to look at her unruly companion.

A normal person would have thought they were staring into the icy eyes of Death himself.

But those eyes belonged only to an older, mortal man. He wore a purple tunic with matching pants and hard leathers, but it was his face that drew the most attention. A mask of stretchy silver covered it from scalp to chin, making his sharp cheekbones stand out. It was made to look like a skull. Complete with the eyes of frozen water, the whole look chilled civilians to the bone.

But not the Queen of Thieves. The whole look only irritated her.

The man – Hawkmoth, he called himself – seemed more irritated than the Queen was. He released his hold on her to sheath his long, thin sword into its scabbard, which looked like an ordinary cane to the human eye.

"My queen," Hawkmoth spoke lowly, his deep voice making the camels jittery.

She snorted and brushed his hand off. She knew Hawkmoth only called her that because it was required of him by the Code: she was the Queen of Thieves, nothing else, and all of her "subjects" were to address her as such. Hawkmoth, however, never once spoke the title with respect or compassion as the others did.

The Queen never expected anything less from a dark, terrible man whose heart was as black and scorched as pitch; a man who had every reason to believe _he_ deserved to be the true ruler of thieves.

"I thought perhaps you would allow me to walk along with you in the open," Hawkmoth murmured begrudgingly, "rather than let me suffocate like an _animal_."

The Queen glanced at the basket her companion had broken out of... or rather, what was left of it. She clicked her tongue. "My dear Hawkmoth," she said, glad her veil was hiding the smirk she was giving him, " _someone_ has to keep a cool head."

The silver-faced man made a noise that sounded like a threatened jaguar, but he kept his expression firm and blank. "Someone will have _no_ head if this is another wild, goose chase... _my queen_ ," he added with a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

She bore her blue eyes – calmer and deeper than his – into Hawkmoth, indicating that his idle threat did not bother her one bit. "If our friend returns with good news, this heist will be worth far more than you can imagine."

At that moment, the Queen heard a soft, " _Psst!_ " from above.

She looked up to see a thin figure wearing a dark-purple cloak leaping off the top of the stables.

The figure landed in a crouch, her long, black hair streaming all the way down to the ground. When she stood, the Queen only saw the half of her pale face that wasn't concealed. The look in that single copper eye said everything the Queen wanted to hear.

"Juleka… You found it?"

The girl nodded stiffly. "But there's a slight problem," she whispered. "The bride has it on her person."

Hawkmoth hummed, his mouth drawing up into a sneer. "Perhaps we can send the lucky prince our own wedding present... _through her_." He spoke that last part ominously as he inched his sword out a bit.

The Queen of Thieves immediately had that hand by the wrist, pulling it back with pinching strength.

Hawkmoth grunted in retaliation.

"You know the Code, Hawkmoth," the Queen hissed, her eyes narrowing at him. "We will get the Miraculous, but we do so _my_ way." She gave the man another hard squeeze to prove that she meant business.

Hawkmoth growled as he snatched his hand back. His stare was cold even when his face softened. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

The Queen sighed through her nose and looked back to the pavilion.

This wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped, but when was anything ever easy?

A more terrible thought pressed against her consciousness. _What if I'm wrong? What if this_ is _just another wild, goose chase?_

 _No_ , the Queen told herself adamantly. _The Miraculous is the real thing. This time, I'm sure._

* * *

Trixx smiled at her reflection in the miniature sceptre she held, making sure all of her fangs were nice and pearly.

She licked her paw and smoothed a piece of fur on her head that was sticking out. There – much better.

The vain vixen didn't appear startled when a tiny, green character came whooshing in to hover beside her.

"Hurry up, Trixx," Wayzz the turtle kwami said, nudging her gently on the shoulder. "The ceremony is starting, and we have good spots."

Trixx smiled at him. "I can see fine from back here," she claimed before returning her attention to her reflection.

Wayzz, however, didn't take the hint. "Alya is waiting for you," the miniature turtle stated with a cool tone, "and you are not showing any respect for Adrien and Marinette either." His green-and-yellow eyes lifted with intrigue. "Unless... you just don't want the others to see your sentimental side."

Trixx stopped grinning and cast her friend a small frown. "Look, there's only _one_ thing I get "sentimental" about at weddings." She sighed as she snuggled deeper into her spot on a jeweled, metal box. "And I'm sitting on it."

Once again, Wayzz didn't take the hint. He blinked at Trixx before glancing around her curiously. "A... box?" he asked.

That made Trixx groan. "The loot, Turtle Boy – the _loot_!"

Luckily for Wayzz, a shrill whistle from the pavilion made him turn tail – or, turn _shell_ , in his case – and race back inside.

Trixx breathed more easily now, and she returned to her self-admiration.

* * *

Alya tried not to blush when Nino stared at her with a soft smile.

"You look awesome," the captain of the guard said as they stood together just offside the head of the aisle.

Damn. She blushed. "And you look ruggedly respectable," she commended in return, "for a dork."

Nino flashed a toothy grin at her.

"Alya! Nino!" came a tiny voice.

The couple reeled as Tikki practically zoomed into their faces.

The kwami was carrying a small cloth and a tiny, white flower in her little hands, and she looked absolutely frantic. "Bad news," Tikki whimpered. "The boutonnieres clash with the cummerbunds!"

Alya noticed several people in the crowd staring at the scene confusedly... and impatiently. Sabine peered at them from the first row with inquisitive eyes, while Tom waved all the way from the back to see if everything was all right. Alya gave them both a reassuring smile.

Nino, thankfully, was the one brave enough to talk. "Tikki, isn't it a little _late_ for that?" he growled between his clenched teeth.

Tikki frowned at him, cocking her head. "What?" she asked annoyingly. "What are you trying to say? Out with it! What –?!"

Plagg, thank Astruc for him, grabbed Tikki and turned her to face the silent crowd.

Tikki gasped, her pupils shrinking. "They're all here?" she squeaked like a frightened mouse.

"Every single one," Plagg sang. Then, he gave a shrill whistle.

Wayzz immediately appeared beside them. "Is it time?" he asked breathlessly.

Tikki shook herself free of fright, put on a brave face, and tossed her items away. "Plagg, Wayzz – positions!" she ordered like an army general.

The two male kwamis saluted and raced to the top of the altar while Tikki flew straight up to the pavilion's dome. There, she waited.

Plagg and Wayzz came to a halt and sprang to attention. Then, they both drew a kazoo out of thin air. As one, they took a deep breath before blowing:

 _vvvvvvVVVVVVV! vvvvvvVVVVVV! vvvvVVVvvvVVVvvvVVVVVVVVVV!_

Everyone in the pavilion – rich and poor, royals and paupers, adults and children – turned their eyes to the kwamis and their strange, musical devices.

Once that was done, Tikki swooped in from the ceiling and rained down a sparkling shower of pink stars, scattering then throughout the entire chamber.

Many people beamed and gasped with awe that the sight.

When the stars fell on the tri-stand of candles, they all flared to life one by one. More praise sounded from the crowd.

Then, a large fixture of green light appeared at the top of the aisle.

It was there for a brief moment, and then it faded... revealing the hunched but humble form of Master Fu.

The Great Guardian stood in his ceremonial, silver robes, smiling respectfully at the astonished guests. Despite his old age, he looked as giddy and fit as a man in his late fifties.

Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz all sped back down to hover beside Alya and Nino.

At that moment, the doors at the other end of the aisle creaked open, and all eyes turned to see the first part of the procession.

It was the three bridesmaids, each one wearing matching red dresses and veils.

Alya hid her slyness behind her smile, patting her pendant.

The girls dug their hands into their little baskets and sprinkled pink, rose petals onto the aisle as they walked, smiling sweetly at the onlookers.

Tikki was trying very hard not to scoff at them. Plagg, however, made his distaste quite obvious.

The next to come down the aisle was a young page. He lifted a large banner bearing the sigil and colours of King Gabriel's noble house: a silver mosaic upon a field of amethyst-purple.

Alya took Nino's hand in hers, and he gave it a soft, excited squeeze.

They both smiled as the King of Agreste himself emerged through the threshold.


	4. The Ceremony

CHAPTER FOUR:

THE CEREMONY

Adrien watched his father tread down the aisle first, flanked by four of his trusted guards.

The prince waited his turn, fidgeting with the green sash crossing over his black uniform. It was all exactly the way he wanted it: sleek and proper, but also mysterious and daunting... like a black cat. A silver circlet studded with emerald and obsidian sat upon his golden head.

King Gabriel looked regal and flawless himself, wearing gold instead of the usual purple he wore on special occasions. His own crown – much larger and less delicate than Adrien's – gleamed with gold and encrusted diamonds.

The guests bowed or curtsied deeply to the king as he passed, giving respectful greetings of "Your Royal Majesty", "My king", and "My liege". Gabriel nodded to each of them with a smile, his hands clasped behind his back. Alya, Nino, and the kwamis did the same when the king approached them.

Adrien fidgeted again as soon as his father reached the end, and everyone glanced back to look at the _prince_ now.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien whispered to himself, "Here we go."

He stepped into the pavilion, keeping his back straight, his shoulders sharp, and his chin up.

Once again, the people bowed, murmuring their salutations and congratulations to the princely groom.

Then, Adrien heard cheering. Curious, he glanced to the far left side of the crowd.

He almost burst out laughing when he saw a group of children – most of them commoners – calling out and waving wildly to the prince. A few of the taller boys and girls propped the smaller ones onto their shoulders to give them a better view.

"Adrien! Prince Adrien!"

The boy covered his mouth to hide his mirth. He waved kindly to the children, and their responding smiles relieved him of his edginess.

But as soon as he caught his father's eye, Adrien forced himself to put on a straight face: mouth firm, eyes serious. He went to stand beside the king, clasping his own hands behind his back. Adrien never really admired tradition, but with so many other kings, princes, and lords watching, it made Adrien shiver standing within their critical gazes.

But then, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so solemn, my boy," Gabriel chuckled. "This is a happy day."

Adrien grinned, and his shoulders relaxed. "I'm just excited," he said, looking down the aisle towards the open door. There was no one there yet.

The king nodded. "As am I," he said, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice that made Adrien glance back at him. Gabriel's eyes had crinkled a bit, making him appear much older than he was. "I never thought this day would come, and now..." He sighed and stared down at the long carpet as though it would lift his spirits. "Now I'm afraid it's come all too soon."

Adrien huffed a laugh. "Father..." he began, but all the words he wanted to say vanished in an instant.

Gabriel's brow drew together. "Bah! Don't listen to me, son – I'm an old man." He straightened up and gave the prince a look of love that Adrien had not seen in a long time. "I'm very happy for you, Adrien, and... and I know your mother is too."

Adrien's look of gratitude and affection was a good-enough "thank you" as he could manage without speaking, lest he'd start crying.

"Aww..." Tikki said, putting her hands on her heart.

At that moment, a soft horn sounded from the other end of the aisle.

The whole pavilion hushed.

Adrien inhaled sharply, snapping back to the door.

A pair of beautiful peacocks stood by the entrance, their broad tail-feathers blocking the view of the hallway.

Not far from the royal birds, Tom waited with jumpy feet.

Gabriel stood as still as a statue, but he still wore his confidant smile. Alya and Nino looked like they were holding their breaths as they held each other close. Tikki, Plagg, and Wayzz were all bobbing up and down in anticipation. In the front row, Sabine leaned over to get a better look, as did Nathalie.

All Adrien could do was stand still and wait, and it made him more twitchy than ever. His heart was thudding off kilter. He felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck standing on end with exhilaration.

 _She's here!_

And when the musicians picked up their instruments and played the official Agrestian wedding theme, the peacocks drew their tail-feathers to the side.

A collective gasp went through the pavilion like a tremor.

Adrien felt every nerve in his body going slack as his eyes widened and his smile broadened.

She was _breathtaking_.

Marinette stood with her hands in front, holding a bouquet of red and pink begonias. Her midnight hair stood out like sapphire against her moonlight skin, and it was all drawn up into a braid that circled around her head like a crown complete with sparkling, diamond pins. Her gossamer veil – adorned with white ladybugs, Adrien noted – hung from a tiny comb on top of Marinette's head and cascaded down her back. And that gown! The top was plain, long-sleeved and hanging just off the shoulders. The skirt flowed all the way down to the floor. White flowers and sparkling stars clumped together at the bodice and scattered down the dress like snow.

And finally, secured on the right side on the front of her chest was the peacock brooch Adrien had given her.

The moment Marinette's blue eyes met Adrien's green ones across the aisle, she beamed.

Adrien thought he was standing inside a dream, just like he had felt the night he kissed "Princess Ladybug" on his balcony.

" _Wow_..." he breathed. There were just no other words to describe his lady.

"Oh, yeah!" Nino cheered silently beside him.

Alya looked like she was going to cry... as was Marinette's mother. And Tikki.

Throughout the room, there were whisperings and praises of the dress, the bride, the smile on her face... all of it.

Tom stepped forward, looking teary-eyed himself, and lent his arm to his daughter.

Marinette took it and allowed her father to lead her down the aisle, where her prince and one true love waited for her.

* * *

The moment she heard the pavilion grow silent, the Queen of Thieves knew the prince's bride had arrived.

She grinned deviously behind her face covering. "You distract the guards," she told Hawkmoth without looking at him. "I'll sneak up from behind and get the girl. _And_ the Miraculous."

She could feel Hawkmoth's sword-like, scrutinizing look at her back. "All part of your _plan_?" he guessed.

The Queen walked over to one of the grazing elephants and stroked its trunk. "A _large_ part," she replied.

The beast groaned at her in response, as though it could sense the wicked scheme festering in her heart.

The Queen went back into the stables, casting her eyes over nineteen of the twenty camels and their baskets. " _It's time_ ," she called softly, knowing they all could hear.

At that moment, the baskets either blew off their tops or broke apart all together, revealing a cloaked figure within.

They all carried a weapon of their choosing: swords, crossbows, arrows, knives, clubs, and other devices. Most of them were old and experienced criminals, hardened by years of black-hearted thievery.

Only seven of them were younger than the Queen, somewhere within their teens or early twenties. _These_ companions were the ones the Queen trusted most.

Of course, there was Juleka, the infiltrator and spy who could take on the appearance of anyone she chose. This was why the other thieves called her "Reflekta".

There was Ivan, the buffest and strongest of the seven, with smokey-grey eyes and barely any hair except for a small, blonde tuff on the front. He didn't have a weapon on him, but he usually didn't need one. His hard appearance and grim look earned him the name "Stoneheart".

Beside him was Mylene, his girlfriend. Though short and chubby with dirty-blonde braids and innocent-looking, brown eyes, she wore a crafty monster outfit with a matching mask: her "Horrificator" costume. She was not quite the fighter, but her ability to scare people made it easier for her not to be one.

Kim was tall, muscular, and sportsman-like with black, gold-tipped hair and dark-brown eyes. He carried a bow and quiver of arrows with him, and he wore a red hood that made him look every bit like his thief name: "Dark Cupid".

His partner – the puny, dark-skinned Max – had only one weapon that he needed: his brain. A genius for one his age, his tactics and strategies were remarkable, hence the reason why the Queen welcomed him to her inner circle. Max's thief name "Gamer" had been given to him due to his infinite winning streak at card games.

Rose nearly tumbled out of her basket as she emerged. She quickly smoothed her short, blonde hair and smiled with gleeful, baby-blue eyes. She carried a bag loaded with an assortment of... _aromatic ordnance_ , which was what the Queen liked to call them. Despite her sweet demeanour, Rose was also feisty and bossy, thus the reason why she was known as "Princess Fragrance" among her peers.

And last, but certainly not least, was the Queen's second-in-command, best friend, and confidant: Alix the "Timebreaker". When she popped out of her basket, her deep-pink hair gleamed with sunlit streaks, and she gathered herself up on her wheeled boots – an invention of her own making that allowed her to "glide" along the ground rather than run or walk. She was so quick and nimble on those things, nothing and no one could catch her.

The Queen's Seven gathered by their leader, and the other thirty-two men and women followed behind them. All of them grinned from the promises this heist was going to give them.

The Forty Thieves had arrived.

* * *

Marinette finally arrived at the head of the aisle, her heart pounding as she came within an arm's reach of Adrien. She wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms and kiss him right there.

 _Later_ , she scolded herself with a giggle.

She turned to her mother as she approached. Sabine pulled her in gently, being careful not to ruin the dress, and Marinette gave her mother a fierce squeeze before passing her the begonia bouquet.

Marinette then pecked her father on the cheek, her lips coming back salty from the streak of tears on Tom's face. He embraced her tightly, shuddering as he breathed, and then pulled away with a proud smile before moving into the front row with his wife.

Alone now, Marinette walked over to the king, who stood between the royal couple before the stairs leading up to the altar. Gabriel extended his hand to her. Marinette took it and dipped into a curtsy, her gown flowing out around her.

When she rose back up, Gabriel reached to take Adrien's hand in his other. Then, with all faces in the crowd watching, the King of Agreste joined the hand of his son with the hand of his bride.

Their fingers curled around each other's. A perfect fit. Marinette and Adrien smiled up at each other.

Gabriel stepped aside and beckoned to the stairs.

Adrien inhaled slowly, and exhaled even slower. "Are you ready, Milady?" he asked.

Immediately, Marinette imagined a night sky, fireworks, and a certain, feline prince holding her in his arms as they both listened to their song playing in the distance.

So the baker's daughter clasped her prince's hand tightly and answered with the same reply, "As long as I have you, I'm ready for anything."

His responding grin sent a jolt down her spine.

Together, they ascended the stairs.

* * *

Alya's ragged breathing could be heard, and her hands kept coming back wet every time she wiped her eyes. Nino held her in a sideways hug, sniffling rather pathetically.

Enormous droplets fell from Tikki's large eyes. "It's all... so _magical_ ," she blubbered.

Wayzz nodded with a happy grin, apparently taking the whole thing well.

Between them, Plagg looked like he was leaking and trying to hold it all back. "I'm not gonna cry," he said. "I'm not..." At that instant, Plagg burst into outright _bawling_ , pulling Tikki and Wayzz into a suffocating hug as tears rained down in wide arcs onto his fellow kwamis.

Tikki rolled her eyes and summoned a pair of tiny umbrellas for her and Wayzz.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien cleared the top of the stairs, both of them smiling at Master Fu, who greeted them with a bow.

The pavilion settled down, though there were still a few sniffles here and there, as the Guardian began:

"Your Majesties, lords and ladies, citizens from near and far, friends and family... We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of His Royal Highness, Prince Adrien of Agreste, and the lady Marinette, the Hero of Agreste, in blessed marriage."

A few people from the far back of the massive crowd hollered out, "Ladybug! Ladybug!"

Others quickly shouted out "Adrien!" or "Cat Noir!"

Marinette and Adrien chuckled, the former covering her blushing face.

Master Fu cleared his throat with a smile and continued.

* * *

The Queen of Thieves grinned at the lovely, royal couple as she climbed to the top of the pavilion.

 _That's right, old man_ , she thought as her eyes fell on the minister. _Keep talking._

She needed no rope or gear to help her climb. Her fingers hooked onto every small cranny she could reach, and she was as agile as a monkey.

Once she reached the golden dome, the Queen drew her sword from her hip. Crouching down, she turned in the direction of the grand stables. Marking where the sun was, the Queen angled her sword so that the flat part was facing outward.

The light danced off the blade perfectly.

The Queen smiled and inched it back and forth. Once. Twice. Thrice.

* * *

Hawkmoth grinned when he saw the tiny, flashing light at the top of the pavilion.

He walked over to where Stoneheart and Dark Cupid were struggling to get one of the elephants to move, pushing against the beast from behind. Obviously, they were getting nowhere.

Hawkmoth nudged them both aside with a heartless shove. Then, he drew his sword.

"Let _me_ be the _point_ man," he said with a darkened smile.

He drew his sword back...

* * *

The pavilion shook.

Master Fu stumbled with his speech and paused, glancing around. "Oh... oh my! What on earth?"

Marinette gasped as bits of marble dust fell from the ceiling. Adrien glanced around them, eyes narrowing, and he pulled his bride closer.

Down below, there were startled cries from the guests, who shifted and bounced around as they tried not to fall over from the mad rumbling.

King Gabriel and Nathalie were among them. "What is the meaning of this?" the king demanded, as though someone in the crowd would answer.

Tom and Sabine nearly toppled over. Alya and Nino quickly crouched down and looked for the source like hawks trying to catch their prey. Tikki covered her mouth with concern, and Wayzz was getting shifty-eyed.

Plagg scratched his head with a frown. "I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon!" he objected.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a fearful glance. What was happening? Why was it happening _now_?

An angry, trumpet-like noise blared from outside the pavilion.

Another followed it, then another... and another.

The guests turned to see elephants – _their_ elephants – beyond the marble pillars, thundering straight towards them.

Tikki, Plagg, and Wayzz shot higher into the air in synchronization, their eyes wide. "STAMPEDE!" they bellowed.

Screams erupted as the guests scattered.

 _CRASH!_

Several pillars broke off into heavy chunks as the elephants rammed right through them. The impact seemed to make them angrier, and they charged further into the pavilion.

Marinette cried out as she saw her parents leap out of the way of one of the beasts.

Wasting no time, Tom picked up Sabine and carried her towards the doors, which almost everyone was trying to squeeze through to escape.

Trixx flew into the chamber, carrying a small, golden ship she had apparently saved from the treasure horde. " _What is going on here?!_ " she cried hysterically, her violet eyes going all swirly with terror.

Marinette couldn't utter a single word. All she could do was gape at the madness around her.

* * *

King Gabriel roared for the guards, who came pouring in through the treasure antechamber.

Unbeknownst to them, the Queen of Thieves was perched on the chandelier high above their heads. She watched the soldiers leave with a smirk.

With all the chaos going on, and once her fellow thieves took the stage, everyone would be far too busy to notice a blue-hooded figure sneaking around them.

All the Queen had to do now was find her target and take her.


	5. Wedding Crashers

CHAPTER FIVE:

WEDDING CRASHERS

The raging elephants trumpeted through the pavilion, knocking down everything they saw or otherwise chasing after the frightened guests.

In the scuffle, Alya and Nino tried to direct some of the remaining people to safety. The four kwamis used their magic to prevent the guests from being crushed by falling columns or chunks of the ceiling. King Gabriel's guards were busy herding the angry beasts away, while the king himself was dragged away against his wishes.

Marinette and Adrien were huddling on top of the altar when one of the elephants saw them. Lifting its mighty tusks, it came barrelling towards the couple.

"Jump!" Adrien yelled, pulling his bride alongside him.

The pair leaped off the altar together just as the elephant slammed into the miniature dome and its surrounding pillars. It collapsed into a heap of dusty rubble.

Marinette was just getting to her feet when a shadow fell over her. She looked up... and gasped. "Adrien, watch out!"

The prince snapped up and, thinking quickly, pushed his bride out of harm's way before flinging himself to the side and onto his stomach.

The huge chunk of marble that had almost crushed them landed on the ground with a bone-cracking thud.

Marinette rolled to a stop, losing her veil in the process. She quickly got up to make sure Adrien was all right.

Somewhere, she heard Tikki utter meekly, "I think we're going to have a little problem with leaks."

At that moment, Marinette heard something like a war cry.

Snapping around to face the edge of the pavilion, she saw dark, shady-looking figures jump out from between the columns, weapons raised.

It didn't take long for Marinette to figure out what had caused the elephant stampede. "It's an ambush!" she bellowed as loud as she could.

Adrien followed her gaze to the massive group of invaders – thieves, by the look of them – and he stood up with raised fists. "Not in _this_ palace," the prince declared, throwing his crown aside and charging at the thieves.

The group in front of Adrien leaped right over him like acrobats and stole through the crowd, forcing the guests to remain where they were at sword-point.

When Adrien tried again, a tall, young lad with a red hood aimed an arrow at his chest.

"Give us the goods," the archer said, dark-brown eyes narrowed, "and you can go back to saying your vows."

Gritting her teeth, Marinette picked up a fallen rock and chucked it at the boy.

He dodged just in time, but that gave Adrien the opening he needed to tackle the archer, sending him flat on his back.

Glancing around, Marinette was appalled to see _dozens_ of thieves pouring into the chamber, swiping every bag of gold and piece of jewelry they could get their hands on. The elephants were disappearing now, thanks to the guards, but now there was no one left to protect the citizens.

No one... except four determined youths.

Alya and Nino exchanged a firm nod.

Then, the latter pulled his right sleeve up, revealing a jade bracelet. "Wayzz..." Nino called, raising his arm to the sky, "shell on!"

"Trixx..." Alya shouted, exposing her pendant proudly, "let's pounce!"

The two kwamis spun towards their friends in glowing streaks. The vixen disappeared into Alya's pendant, and the turtle collided with Nino's bracelet.

In a conjoined flash of orange and green, their wedding attire was replaced with the uniforms of their heroic alter-egos: Rena Rouge – fox-like and flaring with magic, her reed flute in hand; and Carapace – green, hooded, and ready to pound someone with his broad shield.

Just then, Marinette spotted Adrien pounding his fist into the air, the silver ring on his finger gleaming.

"Plagg, claws out!" he announced.

The black-cat kwami whirled into the prince's ring. In a burst of electric-green light, Prince Adrien was Cat Noir, his glowing, green eyes glaring at the thieves with oblong pupils as the boy pulled out his metal staff.

Several of the thieves paused at the sight of the three masked heroes, eyes wide.

Marinette smiled. _These wedding crashers are in for it now_ , she thought as she brushed her hair away from her earrings.

But the moment she opened her mouth to call Tikki, a small hand came out from behind her and covered it.

Marinette let out a muffled cry as another arm wrapped around her, forcing her own arms down at her sides. The blunette struggled as she was dragged back.

"No magic tricks for you today, Ladybug," the woman whispered into her ear, the slurring voice as warm as it was prickly, like a desert cactus. "I suggest you stay calm. We wouldn't want to ruin your lovely gown, would we?"

Marinette squirmed and kicked out, but that only made it easier for the woman to heave her away.

Her captor pulled the blunette behind one of the remaining columns. She was no doubt using them as cover so that everyone inside wouldn't notice where Marinette had gone, including Adrien and her friends.

 _Why does this always happen to_ me Marinette thought with a growl.

* * *

Adrien slammed a couple of thieves away with his staff before he looked to see how Marinette was faring.

But there was no sign of her. No matter where Adrien looked, she was nowhere in the pavilion.

The brief moment of panic was interrupted by a high-pitched, "Yoo-hoo!"

Adrien turned to see a tiny blonde standing a few feet away.

She batted her pretty, baby-blue eyes at the prince... and then tossed some kind of pellet at his feet.

The thing exploded into a plume of pink smoke, which blinded and stung Adrien's eyes. Crying out, he tried to rub the stuff out when someone tackled him from behind.

The prince landed on his stomach, and his attacker – who was pretty heavy – laughed cruelly. "That's a fancy ring you've got there, Your Highness," he said with a firm voice. "May I see it?"

Adrien's eyes were damaged, but the other parts of his body were working just fine. Keeping his eyes closed, he elbowed his attacker in the gut.

The man staggered off him, allowing the prince to flip over and take out the man's legs from behind.

When the attacker fell, Adrien blinked his eyes open. Through his blurry vision, the prince noted the tuff of blond hair and the buff but flabby muscles.

When the man – or rather, _boy_ – came to his senses, Adrien smirked. "You want my ring?" he asked. "I'll give you a closer look."

Then, he punched the thief right in the face.

The boy went all cross-eyed and fell to the side.

Adrien scowled at him, his oblong pupils thinning. " _That_ was for ruining my wedding," he spat.

With his opponent defeated, the prince continued his search for Marinette.

* * *

Nino spotted a thief with long, purple-streaked, black hair swiping a bag of coins from a wailing noblewoman.

That's when two palace guards ran towards her, their swords raised. The girl only sneered at them – a look Nino knew meant trouble.

The green-clad boy reached out to the guards. "Wait, don't!" he cried.

Too late.

The copper-eyed girl landed a good kick to one of the weaker columns. It cracked like broken china from top to bottom. Then, it came teetering down towards the startled soldiers like a falling tree.

Nino ran over and yanked the two men out of the way before the pillar hit.

When he stood up, the captain turned to his troops. "Get the people to safety," he commanded sharply. " _I'll_ deal with the thieves."

The guards nodded wordlessly and sped off.

When Nino turned back to face the ninja girl, he saw a new figure standing before him instead; a dark silhouette stepping out of the cloud of dust.

It cleared, revealing a tall, sharp-looking man wielding a long sword.

The silver, skull-like mask on the man's face made Nino pause, but he crouched into a fighting stance with his shield ready. "Meet your match, Zorro!" the boy snarled.

The man laughed darkly. Nino hadn't heard a chuckle like that since Volpina was still alive. It made him all the more determined to take this thief down.

Nino struck first, trying to bash the old man away with his shield. But the silver-faced thief stepped away with easy grace before striking Nino with his sword. Mostly, he missed, but a couple times he managed to get the boy right in the arms or middle. Luckily, his suit protected him from slices or scratches... even though the blows still hurt.

"Hey!" Alya shouted from somewhere. "Paws off my man, Baldy!"

Nino glanced in her direction just as she starting playing on her flute. A ball of orange light appeared on the end of it.

With a furious swing, Alya shot the magical ball straight at Nino's opponent.

The man saw it and leapt back, causing the blast to smite the ground and leave behind a thick scorch mark.

The sight of it, and Alya's magic, made the old thief stare at her with shocked eyes. "The Queen never said anything about fighting a _witch_ ," he complained loudly.

"Hey!" Nino spat, brows furrowing. "That's _my_ woman you're name-calling!"

He flung his spinning shield at the thief, but once again the man dodged like some kind of martial arts master.

 _Who IS this guy?_ Nino wondered as he caught his returning shield and raced after the thief.

* * *

Adrien paused when the red-hooded archer appeared again, this time with a dark-skinned boy on his shoulders.

The prince gripped his staff in both hands and swung at the one on top repeatedly.

The boy jumped out of the way each time before giving Adrien a taunting raspberry.

That only made the cat-like warrior grin, and he shrugged. "Well, if you can't beat 'em," he said, " _join_ 'em."

Ignoring the two thieves' confused expressions, Adrien extended his staff and vaulted high up over them. He landed on both feet... right on top of the small boy.

Of course, the archer below wasn't strong enough to hold _two_ people up. When his strained shoulders couldn't take it anymore, he collapsed onto his stomach with his friend on top of him.

Adrien slid safely down on his staff with a proud smirk. "I guess three _is_ a crowd," he mused.

Just then, Tikki zoomed up to him. Her broad, blue eyes were strained with worry. "Adrien, I don't see Marinette!" the ladybug kwami stated, panting heavily. "She hasn't called on me at all!"

Concern crinkled the prince's brow, and he looked around again.

There were thieves _everywhere_ , either fighting Adrien's friends and the guards, or stealing loot from the guests that remained.

One of them – a man wearing a silver mask – swiped his sword swiftly at two of Lieutenant Roger's men before drawing back with a sneer.

The soldiers were unharmed, but their swords fell to pieces. So did their clothes, which floated down to the floor in ribbons. All that was left on the men's skin was their underwear.

Covering himself, the bigger guard whimpered, "They are _demons_!"

"Worse than demons!" his scrawny friend rasped, glancing around. "These are the _Forty Thieves_!"

Adrien's mouth hung open. _The_ Forty Thieves? At _his_ wedding?

Tikki frowned as she spun three-sixty degrees. "Really? I count only thirty-nine," she said.

The prince's mind raced as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Why were the most notorious thieves in the seven deserts _here_ in the pavilion, and not in...?

 _The treasure room._

Adrien snapped towards the antechamber.

Through the tumbling debris and the mob of crooks, the prince spotted two figures vanishing into the treasure room.

One of them was Marinette.

The other was clad in a dark-blue hood and cloak. And that person was stealing the young bride away against her will.

Adrien's eyes turned feral. "Forty," he snapped, pointing at the thief.

With Tikki at his side, he sped towards the treasure room.

* * *

Marinette was surprised her captor was leading her into the antechamber.

What was even more surprising was that the treasure had remained untouched, save for the few that had toppled off the tables during the elephant stampede.

Marinette finally wriggled her mouth free of the thief's hand and growled, "Let me go right now, or I'll let you have it on principle!"

The woman chuckled and lowered her hand... only to grasp the peacock brooch clasped onto the front of Marinette's dress. "You have a lot of spirit," she commented before lowering her voice, "and a lot of _mouth_."

With a small tear, the woman ripped the brooch right off before shoving the poor bride to the floor.

Marinette winced as she hit the ground. As she struggled onto her hands and knees, she heard the woman murmuring with unbound joy, "At last!"

Those words made Marinette pause. Suddenly, she was back in the Miraculous Temple, watching Volpina raise her stolen trophy to the ceiling with a triumphant cackle.

Only it wasn't a pair of earrings this new villain had stolen – it was the blue-jewelled brooch; the last thing Adrien had left of his deceased mother.

Simmering heat rose in Marinette's face as she rose up. She was about to turn to face the woman... when a black figure stole past her.

 _WHACK!_

The woman let out a distressed grunt as she was knocked down by her newest attacker.

Marinette looked back and smiled up at Adrien, who twirled his staff and stared down at the woman with a sneer.

"Can I see your invitation?" the prince asked, though the edge in his voice indicated he was _clearly_ not asking for one.

The woman rubbed her head before glaring up at Adrien, her hand reaching out to the side. "Stay out of my way, boy... if you don't want to get HURT!" She shouted that last bit while flinging a god statuette at the prince.

Adrien blocked it, but by then the woman was back up on her feet. She pounced at Adrien and grabbed at his staff, pushing him down to his knees with a strength Marinette had never seen in a normal woman.

"Fool," the woman said, eyes blazing. "You don't stand a chance against the _Queen of Thieves_!"

Marinette gasped just as Tikki appeared beside her.

Everyone in Agreste knew that only one woman bore _that_ title: the most notorious, most elusive woman in the seven deserts; the leader of the legendary Forty Thieves. But her tales of ne'er-do-welling went back almost a hundred years. This "Queen" looked like she was just starting in her thirties.

Marinette wasn't sure whether she could be amazed or horrified.

Adrien grunted and glared up at the Queen of Thieves with narrow slits in his eyes. "When I get up, I'll _bow_ to you!" he stated through gritted teeth.

He then rolled onto his back, taking the Queen with him, and flung her right over him.

Marinette took this chance to get to her feet, and she snapped to her red kwami friend.

"Tikki, spots on!" the blunette declared, closing her eyes.

She felt the warm whirl of magic wrapping around her like a ribbon. She felt her wedding dress turning into sparkling dust before the red, black-spotted bodysuit encased her. The matching mask slid over her eyes, and her braided-crown unfurled into her trademark, twin ponytails. Her magic yo-yo appeared right at her hip.

Marinette opened her eyes and lifted her fisted hands at the Queen of the Thieves.

The woman was wearing a hood and a face-cover, so Marinette couldn't see the bottom half of her face. But those eyes – a deep yet shimmering blue, like a roiling sea – churned with disgust as they locked solely on the no-longer-helpless bride.

The Queen slid into a crouch, one hand braced against the floor, and the other clenching the brooch she had clearly come to take.

Marinette and Adrien eyeballed each other. Then, they too fell into a fighting stance, ready for another round.

That is, until all three of them felt the floor shaking... and heard the trumpet of an elephant.

The royal couple glanced behind them to see a massive hulk of grey barrelling its way through the doorway. Being not big enough to fit through the threshold, the elephant took out huge chunks of it.

Marinette wasted no time in pulling Adrien off to the side with her. The momentum caused them both to collapse onto a heap of treasure as the elephant charged right past them.

The beast broke through the second opening and raced out into the open. More screams could be heard from outside.

Marinette and Adrien scrambled up, noticing that they were the only two people left in the antechamber.

Adrien glanced around quickly. "Where's the Queen of Thieves?"

Marinette immediately knew where, and she ran up to the edge of the broken entrance.

It was difficult to see clearly in the sudden sunlight, but the red-clad heroine saw the elephant easily enough. It was now angrily making its way through the palace gates and down the main street of the city.

A blur of dark-blue hung like a caped leech along the elephant's side.

Marinette's face contorted. Queen of Thieves or not, _no woman_ was going to get away with her groom-to-be's family heirloom.

Marinette pulled out her yo-yo and gave it a hard spin before glancing at Adrien. "I can reach her faster," she stated. "You help the others."

Her prince gave her a reluctant nod, a small smile forming on his lips. "And here I thought we would be swinging away into the distance by now," he said with a dreamy voice.

She smirked at him. "Save it for the honeymoon, Kitty," she said with a wink.

Then, she flung her yo-yo out towards the gate towers, and it hoisted her up into the air.

* * *

Three of the Forty Thieves – the copper-eyed girl, the blonde bomber, and the buff strongman – were making a straight shot for the pavilion exit when someone appeared before them in a twister of orange smoke.

Alya emerged with a cocked eyebrow, folding her arms. "Going somewhere?" she asked sweetly.

Copper-Eyes raised her arms in a martial arts gesture, clearly unafraid. Blondie toyed with a pair of pellets in her hands, giggling with a sneer. Big Boy pounded a fist into his hand.

Alya stared at them for a moment... and then grinned.

Waving her hands, a bright glow shot from her body and expanded behind her. The light molded into the forms of several Rena Rouge doppelgangers, each one brandishing their own form martial arts before finishing in a unified crouch.

All three thieves gulped, their pupils shrinking. Then, they turned and hastened away as fast as they could.

Alya undid the illusion and laughed, shaking her head. "Ah... That one _never_ gets old," she chortled.

As she regained her composure, the redhead spotted the archer and his black lackey trying to make off with a pair of treasure chests.

Alya merely pointed one finger at them.

A bolt of orange lightning shot out and zapped both thieves from behind. They cried out, covering their scorched butts as they ran.

Once again, Alya couldn't stop herself from laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nino stopped a group of older-looking thieves, drawing his shield back.

"Freeze, sandbags!" he shouted in a slang accent.

The men chuckled meanly and held their swords up, ready to strike.

Nino flung his shield right over their heads... and over the chandelier above them.

It sailed up in a high arc before slicing easily through the rope holding the chandelier up.

The thieves didn't have time to look up and get away.

Nino winced from the resulting _CRASH_ , but his smile remained.

Just then, something puny, gangly, and... _pink_ sped towards him.

She rolled so swiftly on her wheeled shoes that Nino didn't react in time before she knocked him in the back with her fist.

"Too slow, Turtle Boy!" she taunted.

Nino snapped around... only to get punched in the gut this time as the girl zoomed past him again.

"Gotcha!" she called.

Nino growled, raising his shield up. But once again, he failed to stop the speedy little gnat, and she pummeled him right in the chin.

"Gotcha again!"

Working out his sore jaw, Nino fell to his knees and told himself to focus. Gnats were hard to catch, but they could still make noise if you listened closely enough.

So Nino waited for the next move, silencing his breathing.

 _There_ – a sound like a rolling stone coming from the right.

Nino spun and lifted his shield.

 _GONG!_

The captain grinned and peered over to see the girl shaking from the resulting vibration she had received from that last attempted punch. She stumbled backwards on her wheeled shoes, grasping her injured hand.

Nino huffed a laugh. "Too slow, Speedy," he jeered before giving the pink-haired girl a gentle shove.

She rolled away with a startled cry before crashing into the silver-masked man Nino had fought earlier.

* * *

Hawkmoth caught Alix before glaring up at the shield-bearer and his witch friend.

Not far away, the feline prince was knocking more thieves away with his staff. From the way he rolled, spun, and twisted along the floor, he looked like he was dancing.

Mylene had succeeded in scaring away the guests, so she thought she would try her luck on the groom. Sadly, the sight of the boy's glowing, cat-like eyes frightened the masked girl something fierce, and she ran towards a petrified Ivan.

 _Pathetic_ , Hawkmoth thought bitterly as he glanced around.

There was no sign of the Queen of Thieves, or the blue-haired bride.

Hawkmoth bore his teeth in a growl. This was _not_ how things were supposed to work out. The Forty Thieves beaten by a couple of children in costumes? This was as humiliating as it was infuriating!

Alix groaned as she stood up. "They've got us all outmatched," she stated regrettably. "There's no way we can stand against their powers."

Hawkmoth put on an emotionless frown. "Call everyone back," he ordered sharply. "We need to regroup and retreat."

Alix snapped to him, her blue eyes narrowed. Hawkmoth knew he shouldn't be giving the second-in-command orders, but he couldn't care less. If anything, he knew _he_ was the better person for the job.

"We need to wait for the Queen," Alix insisted.

Hawkmoth's lip curled nastily in response. "We'll leave the Queen to her plan," he bit back, staring out into the open.

 _She had better get the job done_ , he thought as he fought a dark impulse of anger, _or_ she'll _be the one to pay for our losses._

* * *

Marinette flew over the shops and houses lining the edge of the main street, keeping her eyes locked on her target.

The elephant kept charging through the parting crowd of civilians, who screamed at each other to get out of the way.

The Queen of Thieves leapt gracefully onto the elephant's back, using her arms for balancing.

Marinette almost smiled as she ran along the rooftops. _If she wasn't a criminal, I bet she and Alya could become good friends._

The blunette continued dodging and flying over obstacles in her path. Thankfully, the street became narrower as the elephant and its passenger neared the city limits, which allowed Marinette to move closer to the Queen.

The elephant's tusks and broad feet knocked several closed stands over, sending debris flying over the Queen's head. The hooded woman had to duck and crouch low to avoid them.

Marinette saw her chance and launched her yo-yo again... at the elephant's tusk.

She arched through the air before coming right up to the Queen, attempting to kick her right off.

However, the Queen noticed her at the last second and swerved away.

Marinette called back her yo-yo and rolled onto the elephant's back, right at the base of the creature's neck, before looking up at her opponent.

Both women shared a stare of iron will. The Queen's stormy, blue eyes were undoubtedly beautiful, and Marinette shivered at how strikingly similar they were to her own. Not just in colour, but in valour and determination. _Stubbornness_ was more like it.

For a short minute, the only sounds were the elephant's trumpeting and the thundering stomps of the beast's feet as it plowed through the shrinking street.

Then, Marinette broke the long silence. "Give back what you have stolen," she demanded calmly.

The Queen tilted her head, patting the pocket of her cape. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of being the greatest thief of all time?" she asked as though she were a teacher giving a lesson.

Marinette spun her yo-yo into a glowing-red shield. _All I need is an opening_. "If you're so "great", why do you run away like a yellow-bellied lizard?" she taunted.

The Queen snorted unkindly through her face-cover. "I never run from _anything_ ," she stated, her voice thick with absolution.

Marinette smirked. "Prove it."

The Queen charged, fists raised.

Marinette instantly blocked one blow and threw the other one aside, giving her the opening she needed to tackle the Queen.

The caped woman flung her right over in the breath of a second.

Marinette cried out as she was sent flying off the elephant's back.

Thinking quickly, she swung her yo-yo and latched it onto the elephant's tail. Marinette dug both feet into the ground, carving two long lines into the sand as she was dragged along the street.

Marinette saw the Queen of Thieves staring down at her with wide cow-eyes before the former tugged hard on the yo-yo string.

Like a fish on a line, she went soaring into the air and landed back on top of the elephant, which seemed oblivious to the fight happening on its back.

Marinette almost lost her balance, leaning precariously on the far back of the beast. Then, she straightened and twirled her yo-yo.

The Queen of Thieves hummed. "You're quite clever," she noted, "for a spotted, doll bride."

That's _a new one_ , Marinette thought.

Suddenly, something large appeared behind the Queen, and Marinette gasped.

It was a thick, sandstone bridge!

The Queen noticed the appalled look on Marinette's face and turned her head.

 _Now!_

Marinette leapt forward, pinning her opponent down and flattening herself on top of her just before the bridge swept over the two girls.

Darkness enveloped them for a brief moment... and then it passed.

Panting, Marinette lifted herself up onto her hands and knees.

The Queen of Thieves stared up at her with astounded eyes.

The blunette grinned and held up the peacock brooch she now clutched in her hand. "And _you're_ not the only woman with tricks up her sleeve," she stated proudly.

The Queen let out a soft gasp before grabbing Marinette's shoulders with a defiant growl.

Marinette merely swung her yo-yo again, latching it onto a nearby oil-lamp post.

She jerked off the elephant, taking the Queen of Thieves with her.

Both women collapsed onto the ground and broke apart as they rolled in the dusty sand. Through the ringing in her ears, Marinette heard the startled gasps and murmurs of people.

The blunette scrambled to her feet, relieved to see that the blue-jewelled brooch was safe in the palm of her hand.

When she looked up, the Queen of Thieves was already standing, her cape billowing in the breeze.

Marinette waited for her to strike again, but the hooded woman made no attempt to move at all.

The Queen glanced around at the gathering crowd; the faces of men, women, and children who gazed upon her with fear and bitterness.

The people immediately flocked to Marinette, as though daring the Queen to challenge their beloved heroine.

Marinette didn't grin this time, mostly because she was too exhausted to do anything at the moment.

The Queen of Thieves glared at her again, the blue in her eyes becoming darker in the shade of the street. "I'll be seeing you again, _Ladybug_ ," she said coolly.

Then, she grabbed her cape and swept it up before snapping around and racing down the street.

Several people tried to follow, but Marinette knew it was pointless. The street was now thick with buildings and people, and there were many shadowy spots in which to seek refuge from unwanted eyes. Marinette knew that better than anyone. She had grown up here.

Within seconds, the Queen of Thieves – the woman who could never be caught – vanished without a trace.


	6. Duusu

**MB: Sorry! I forgot to include Master Fu in the last chapter. Let's just pretend he escaped with Gabriel and Nathalie (And besides, Wayzz is with Nino now).**

 **Here we go - the aftermath and the big revelation. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:

DUUSU

Like a panther guarding its territory, Adrien watched with narrowed eyes as the Forty Thieves slipped hastily out of the pavilion.

Or what was _left_ of the pavilion. The ceiling was completely gone, the wedding banners were torn and lying in strips amongst the rubble, and the remaining columns struggled to stay upright. Thankfully, all of the guests had been safely evacuated, and the guards were gathering all the loot the thieves had left behind.

Knowing the worst was now past, Adrien closed his eyes and said, "Claws in."

With a great whoosh of electric-green light, he was back in his wedding apparel. Parts of it bore patches of white dust.

From the other side of the chamber, Alya and Nino emerged back into the pavilion. They had already transformed back into their original selves, with Trixx and Wayzz hovering beside them.

As they approached him, Adrien immediately knew from their solemn expressions what had happened. "They all got away?"

"We lost sight of them in the southern district," Nino said, wiping sweat off his brow. "Too many elephants were still on a rampage, and the thieves slipped away before we could get through."

Plagg appeared right beside Adrien, and then let out a big sigh of exhaustion.

At that exact moment, the rest of the columns finally gave away and toppled onto the ground, sending a great plume of dust into the air.

Everyone cringed. When the dust settled, they all eyed Plagg.

The black-cat kwami winced and held up his paws. "That was _not_ my fault!" he insisted.

Trixx rolled her eyes and flew over to Adrien. "Good luck with the catering deposit," she mumbled before rejoining Alya.

A sharp but relieved voice cut across the open chamber. "Adrien!"

The prince turned to see King Gabriel sprinting towards him, along with Nathalie, Master Fu, and Marinette's parents.

The royal steward covered her mouth once she beheld the state of the building. "Oh, my..." she moaned.

Adrien placed a reassuring hand on the king's shoulder. "We're all right, Father," he said with a sad smile.

Gabriel's eyes softened, but they still had that angry glint in them, like a spark threatening to catch fire. "Those _brigands_ ," he said, clenching his fists. "They've ruined everything!"

Suddenly, something appeared before the group in a flash of pink light. It was Tikki!

Despite the gloomy atmosphere, she had a perky grin on her face. "Fear not, Father of the Groom – we can rebuild!" she declared optimistically.

In another flash, a yellow construction hat appeared on the kwami's broad head. Tikki also wore a tiny tool belt, and carried a clipboard and pencil in her hands.

"Oh, please do," Nathalie pleaded with a thankful smile. "We can't have a wedding without a pavilion."

Tikki licked the pencil and jotted down some notes. Then, she summoned a tiny blueprint. "Okay, no problem. I'll have this whole place fixed up in a jiffy." She then flew over to whisper in Gabriel's ear, "Just don't let Stinkysock near any power tools."

"Aw, come on, Sugarcube," Plagg whined, "and that was only _one_ time!"

Gabriel cleared his throat and nodded at the red kwami with gratitude. "Do whatever you must, Tikki," he said.

Sabine glanced around nervously. "Where's Marinette?"

"In here," a familiar voice called from the antechamber.

Adrien's heart leapt. He sped past his father and made for the treasure room. Several pattering footsteps followed him.

Marinette stood in the centre of the antechamber, glancing at the load of treasure on the floor. She was wearing her white gown again, and her hair was back up in its braided crown, albeit with a few strands hanging loose.

Tom and Sabine ran to embrace their daughter.

"Oh, sweetheart, you us worried!" Tom said. "Where did you go?"

Marinette pulled away, her bluebell eyes becoming hard as aquamarines. "I went after the Queen of Thieves," she replied with a hint of shame, "but she got away."

"The Queen of Thieves?!" everyone but Adrien and Master Fu cried in unison.

The prince nodded as he went to stand beside his lady, his frown deepening. "We both saw her with our own eyes," he told the group.

"This attack was no coincidence," Master Fu said grimly, and everyone turned to face him. "The Forty Thieves would never dare show up at a heavily-guarded, royal wedding... unless there was something _at_ the wedding they desperately wanted. Something _extremely_ valuable."

Alya squinted at the fallen treasure around them. "So what were they after?" she asked. "The gifts?"

"Just _one_ ," Marinette replied, holding something out in her open palm. "The Queen of Thieves after _this_ the whole time."

Adrien's emerald eyes widened at the sight of the pink-and-blue jewel. "My mother's brooch?"

Even Gabriel looked surprised. "All that trouble for one royal heirloom?" he asked. "This doesn't make any sense."

Trixx flew over and picked up the trinket in both paws, frowning at it with distaste. "I'm with Gabe on this one," she said. "With all the other great stuff lying around, why would Queenie go for _this_ dinky little thing?"

 _FLASH!_

Everyone cried out as a blinding, blue light erupted from Trixx's paws... or rather, from the brooch that suddenly flew _out_ of her paws and hovered over to the centre of the antechamber.

Adrien immediately pulled Marinette into his arms, shielding her from the spreading light.

The light was like a million beams of blue: navy, sapphire, cobalt, turquoise, and sky. The brightness of it made Marinette bury her face into Adrien's chest.

A fierce wind tugged at her dress, cool and refreshing like watery mist.

Then, a female voice as soft as feathers and as deep as the ocean called, "Your question is mine to answer!"

Marinette lifted her eyelids open just a smidge, allowing her eyes to adjust to the brilliant glow.

Wait... There was something inside that light. It looked like a...

Marinette inhaled sharply, her jaw hanging agape at the tiny creature she beheld.

It had a bulbous head with three tiny, blue feathers on top. Its hauntingly-beautiful eyes were bright-pink with indigo sclera. Despite the disproportionately-small body, five tail feathers hung bellow the creature like a long skirt. They were _peacock_ feathers – blue with pink eyes, much like the jewelled feathers on the brooch.

Several gasps around Marinette told her that everyone was seeing the exact same thing she was; that she wasn't just imagining it.

"I am Duusu," the little peafowl spoke to Trixx with a dip of her head, "the Spirit of Divination and Cosmic Influence. The Queen of Thieves sought to use my sight to find the ultimate treasure."

Trixx's violet eyes popped wide open, regardless of the bright light. "Did you say... _treasure_?" she asked with a greedy rumble in the back of her throat.

Adrien was staring in awe at Duusu. "It's another kwami!" he blurted.

A small smile grew on Marinette's face.

King Gabriel looked absolutely pale. Nathalie looked like she was about to feint. Tom and Sabine were just as flabbergasted as the king. Tikki and Plagg both wore black-rimmed sunglasses so they could see better through the light. Alya and Nino bore astounded expressions. Master Fu, as always, was grinning like he had already known this would happen.

Even Wayzz looked excited. "Not just _any_ kwami," he said. "She's an _oracle_!"

Plagg grinned from ear to ear, his fangs showing. "And a cute one too. _Rawr_!"

Nino blinked and glanced between the two kwamis. "Uh... Does somebody want to tell me what an "oracle" is?" he asked.

Master Fu raised his hand. "An oracle is a spirit that can see events along the current of time," he replied.

The peafowl kwami smiled sweetly. "I am the last of the oracles; the ones who came before time began," she responded, swishing her tail feathers back and forth. "I see all that has _been_ , all that is _now_ , and all that _will be_."

Tikki beamed. "Just like Master Fu!" she exclaimed.

The Great Guardian chuckled. "Oh, no, my little friend," he said. " _My_ powers of knowledge only allow me to see small _glimpses_ of what is to come." He gestured to the new kwami before them. "Duusu here, as she just explained, has unlimited sight thanks to her Miraculous. She sees and knows everything that happens in the past, present, _and_ future."

Adrien reeled at Master Fu's words. "Her... _Miraculous_?" he breathed, glancing at the floating brooch.

Nathalie covered her forehead, looking dizzy. " _Another_ one?" she moaned.

The prince immediately turned to the king. "Father, did you know?" he asked.

Gabriel shook his head, never taking his eyes off of Duusu. "I... No, I... I never knew," he stammered absent-mindedly. "How is this possible?"

Duusu's body pulsed with a blue halo of light, making everyone squint again. "Queen Emilie found my Miraculous many years ago," she answered. "She vowed to keep my powers hidden from the outside world, fearing I may be misused by the forces of evil."

Marinette nodded with understanding, recalling what happened the last time a Miraculous had fallen into the wrong hands.

Adrien took a step towards the peafowl kwami. "Are you saying... you _knew_ my mother?" he asked softly.

Duusu glowed again, and she nodded with a smile. "Yes. I considered Emilie as my friend during the years she was my master. I was deeply saddened when she passed. But I see much of her in you, young prince – perhaps more than you yourself realize."

Adrien let out something like a sigh, and Marinette squeezed his hand tenderly.

Trixx flew up in front of Duusu, her grin still plastered to her snout. "Okay, Duusu. You know all, so tell all. Where's the treasure? You know..." She rubbed her paws together. "... the "ultimate" kind."

Duusu shook her head. "I am bound by the Rule of One," she stated gently. " _One_ question, _one_ answer."

Trixx scowled. "I only _want_ one answer!" she snapped. "Where. Is. The. Ultimate. Treasure!"

The peafowl kwami giggled, the sound reminding Marinette of harp strings. " _You_ have already asked your question, little fox," she said with sly smile.

"What?! Did not!" Trixx insisted.

"Did too," Nino combated. "You asked why the Queen of Thieves wanted the brooch, remember?"

" _Huh?!_ " Trixx's mouth fell open as she turned to the captain. "Oh, no – that wasn't a real question! That was, uh... thinking out loud!"

Suddenly, a hand reached up and yanked the vixen down by her bushy tail.

Alya brought Trixx down to eye-level and grumbled, " _Very_ loud."

Nino chuckled and then paused. "Hold on. Does that mean...?" He stopped and covered his mouth before clearing his throat. "I mean... _I guess that means_ Adrien and the king have already asked _their_ questions too."

Duusu winked at him. "Nice recovery. And yes, that is true."

Alya gazed excitedly at her boyfriend. "Nino, we could learn _anything_ ," she said, touching his shoulder. "About our lives, our future..."

Duusu bowed her head again. "You have but to ask," she said, watching the group patiently.

Marinette could already feel her mind buzzing with ideas.

Adrien must have seen the vacant look in his lady's eyes, because then he took both her hands in his. "Go ahead, Marinette," he said with a warm smile. "Ask whatever you want to know."

She stared up at him, unsure what to make of her jumbled thoughts. _Whatever I want... What_ do _I want?_

"Your question is your choice," Duusu broke in, her pink-and-blue eyes becoming firm, "but remember the Rule of One. Choose carefully."

Trixx snorted like a grumpy kid being denied a toy, and she folded her arms. "Oh, sure... She warns _Ladybug_ about the one-question thing."

Plagg frowned and kicked Trixx away, sending the little fox flying with a tiny, "AH!"

Marinette stared down at the ground.

She didn't have one question – she had _a million_ questions. Would she become a good queen? Would she and Adrien have any children? Would she be a good mother? Would Agreste be safe for the rest of their lives?

At that moment, Marinette realized how ridiculous she was being. She didn't need to ask any of those questions. No matter what kind of life she and Adrien would have; no matter what dangers or obstacles they would face, Marinette knew without a doubt that they would get through it together.

Volpina had tried to stop them – _twice_ – and she failed. Marinette and Adrien had defied death and heartbreak at every turn. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

Marinette smiled and finally said, "I already know what _my_ future is." She turned to Adrien and cupped both his cheeks in her hands. "My future is _you_ , Kitty. I don't need anything more than what I have."

"Aww..." Tikki cooed from behind.

Adrien's proud and grateful smile was more than enough to assure Marinette that she made the right choice.

"Ah..." Duusu said, her voice becoming grave and her eyes dimming, "but what you have may not be what you will _keep_." She glanced up at the ceiling for a moment as she went on, "As of today, the tides of destiny turn against you, Ladybug of Agreste."

Marinette and Adrien snapped back to the peafowl, both of them bearing incredulous frowns.

"What?" the prince asked with a low tone.

Master Fu's face melted into a concerned frown. "Duusu, wait," he urged politely. "She is not ready."

Marinette looked over at the Guardian, puzzled by the tension in his voice. "Ready?" she repeated.

Tom immediately pounded forward, his green eyes darkening at Duusu. "What did you mean by what you said?" he demanded.

" _Don't!_ " Nino, Alya, Wayzz, and Plagg cried in unison.

But it was too late.

This time, the glow emitting from Duusu was a paler kind of blue, like the colour of a bruise. She floated over to Tom, who stared unblinkingly at the kwami as she approached him.

Sabine fell in beside her husband, looking concerned.

Marinette could only watch from Adrien's side. She noticed Master Fu dipping his head down with saddened eyes.

Then, Duusu said the words Marinette never imagined she would hear in all her life:

"The future of your youngest daughter is threatened... by the return of your _eldest_ daughter."

The room went as silent as death for a moment.

Then, Tom let out a choked, rasping noise of shock and disbelief. He stumbled backwards, almost knocking into Gabriel and Nathalie, who were both gaping with confusion.

Sabine gasped, her cheeks ashen and a hand on her heart.

Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, and Wayzz all went wide-eyed, their pupils shrinking.

Alya had a hand on her mouth, and Nino's glasses slid down his nose as his own mouth fell open.

Adrien inhaled deeply, and though his lips moved, no sound came out.

Marinette, however, felt like she had been hit in the chest by a frozen boulder.

Duusu's words echoed in her empty mind. _Youngest daughter... Eldest daughter..._

"What?!" Marinette blurted loudly, making Adrien flinch.

Tom and Sabine finally looked at their daughter, and for the first time in her life, Marinette saw fear in their eyes. Real, undiluted _dread_.

But there was also joy in their gazes. It was the kind of joy that cleaved hearts in two and then knitted the halves back together.

And before Marinette could speak again, Duusu waved her tiny hands.

A bubble of blue light appeared above her, growing ten times the kwami's size. Tendrils of bluish mist swirled within the bubble before taking the shape of a face; a _human_ face.

Then, the face filled in with more colour like paint being poured into a molded design on a canvas.

Marinette gasped.

The face was her own, only sharper, more refined, and bearing no trace of freckles. It was as though Marinette was staring at an older reflection of herself.

The woman in the bubble had creamy, porcelain skin, a lovely mouth that thinned as she smiled, and long, flowing hair as dark and shimmering as a midnight sky under the light of a full moon. Her eyes – _Marinette's_ eyes – gleamed with pride and confidence, and traces of silver danced along the irises.

Silver... like Sabine's eyes.

Marinette slid out of Adrien's embrace as she sank to her knees, the skirt of her dress puffing out around her. Her head was swimming, and she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her eardrums.

Then, her mother said a single name. It came out like a whispering, shuddering sigh: " _Bridgette_."

Marinette stared at the image of the woman. The name fit like a glove.

"Tom..." Sabine said, her voice shaking with a sob.

"I know," her husband said. From the sound of his words, he was crying too. "Our daughter is alive, Sabine. She's _alive_."

Marinette barely heard those words.

She barely felt Adrien kneeling beside her and holding her by the shoulders, asking if she was all right.

She barely heard the appalled voices of Alya or Tikki or the others.

All Marinette knew for certain was the glowing face of the woman before her. Her _sister_.

"I have a sister?"

And as she choked on those words, Marinette knew they were true.

It only made the gnawing pinprick in her heart grow into a gaping, dark hole.

 _I have a sister... and they didn't tell me._


	7. A Family Matter

**MB: This chapter is a bit dramatic and emotional. I apologise in advance.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

A FAMILY MATTER

Just when Marinette thought she was done with secrets, she realized her parents had been keeping the biggest secret her whole life.

She didn't utter a single word when Tom and Sabine asked their daughter to speak with them in private.

Correction: their _youngest_ daughter.

The truth was like cold water that hurt every time Marinette tried to swim through it. Her heart felt exceedingly heavy, and her feet practically dragged along the ground as she led her parents to her personal chambers.

Marinette caught Adrien's worried gaze as she exited the antechamber. Alya tried to follow, but Nino silently advised her against it. Everyone else – the king, Nathalie, Master Fu, and the kwamis – offered Marinette a unified look that clearly said, _Good luck_.

Luck? She didn't need luck right now. She needed _answers_.

The anticipation and anger bottled up inside Marinette the whole way. It was only until the chamber door clicked shut behind them when she finally whirled on her parents, her wedding dress slashing along the sleek floor.

"Why didn't tell you tell me?" The question sounded more like a command, given the heated look in her eyes and the sharpness of her tone.

Sabine was the first to speak, her lip trembling. "We _wanted_ to," she admitted shamefully, "we just... didn't know how to say it."

Marinette's mouth hung open. "Didn't now to say it?" she repeated coldly. "How about "Marinette, you have an older sister". That sounds easy enough."

Tom looked distraught, but he affixed his daughter with that serious-father expression he usually wore whenever Marinette got in trouble. "There's more to this than you realize, Marinette."

She couldn't take it anymore. "Then _help me realize it_!" she snapped loudly, the words reverberating off the walls. No doubt everyone on this floor had heard that, but Marinette didn't care.

Her chest heaved as she took a long breath and shouted, "Stop sugar-coating this for me! What kind of parents would keep something like this a secret from their own daughter?! Did you even _care_?! Didn't you think I had a _right_ to know?!"

Sabine turned away, covering her face just as she burst into painful sobs.

Marinette immediately felt a pang of regret, but the hot anger refused to simmer down. She had never snapped in front of her parents before, but she was not a child anymore. And besides, _they_ were the ones who were in trouble now, not her.

Still, the sight of her mother crying made Marinette's own eyes burn. She shouldn't have yelled like that. She wanted to apologise, but her throat was throbbing so much that it was hard to speak anymore.

All she could do was stare down at the dagger that now hung from her father's belt; the family heirloom she had meant to give to Adrien after the wedding.

Marinette had been given the dagger, but it was never _hers_ to be begin with. That honour belonged to Tom and Sabine's _true_ firstborn child.

 _Bridgette._

Marinette bit her lip, knowing that getting worked up about the dagger would only lead to more questions. Right now, she needed to hear the truth, not the raging voices in her head.

So she sat down on her bed, ignoring the fact that her dress was crinkling now, and she waited.

Then, her mother looked up at her. Her eyes were gleaming like liquid metal. "You _did_ have the right to know, Marinette," Sabine said bravely, "and we _did_ care. We just thought you were better off not knowing."

That made Marinette's face fall. "Better off? What do you mean?"

Tom wrapped an arm around Sabine, and he answered for her. "There's no easier way to say this." He paused for a breath. "Bridgette ran away from home."

The air in Marinette's lungs froze, and suddenly she forgot about being mad. "W-What?"

Her mother wiped her cheeks before beginning. "She was ten. You were only a baby. Times were tough, and we were barely able to get by. The taxers were weighing down on us. Your father and I pushed ourselves to our limits just to keep you both fed." She lowered her gaze and fiddled with her fingernails. "We did everything we could... but it wasn't enough for Bridgette."

Tom sniffled and scratched at his mustache. "She was a bit like you," he told Marinette with a crooked smile. "Spirited, headstrong, and eager to prove herself. Bridgette helped out wherever she could, and she looked after you when we needed her to. But she never stopped dreaming about the life she thought we _could_ have: a life where we would want for nothing. She filled her head with stories and legends she had heard on the streets; tales of treasure and wealth beyond her wildest dreams."

Marinette blinked, painting the picture in her head: the little, blue-haired girl looking up at the sky every night and wishing for a life better than what she had.

 _Just like me_ , Marinette thought as her shoulders fell.

"Things eventually got... out of hand," Sabine carried on, her voice faltering. "Bridgette would sneak out her window every night with her dagger. When we put up boards, she snuck over the balcony and climbed down. We told her it was too dangerous for her; to stop living these childish fantasies of hers and stay with her family."

"Then, one night... The last time we saw her..." Sabine swallowed hard. "The last time we saw our little girl, she told us... I've never forgotten..." More tears fell as she continued, "She told us that she was doing this _for_ her family... that she was going to become a hero... that we would have the future we deserved. And then... she was gone."

Marinette found it difficult to breathe again.

Tom hung his head down. "I tried following her," he explained, "but she was quick, and she already knew the streets like the back of her hand. I spent the whole night trying to find her, and the morning after that. I asked around. No one had seen her. No one had heard anything. She just... _vanished_."

At that moment, Tom sank into a nearby chair and took out the dagger, sheath and all. "When I finally came home..." he blubbered, "her dagger was lying there... on the doorstep..." He stopped and buried his face in his free, broad hand.

Sabine rested her head on her husband's shoulder before eyeballing Marinette. "We never saw Bridgette again," she said. "We thought someone had taken her and left the dagger as a warning. We didn't want to think... that _she_ left it there... just like she left _us_..."

Marinette shook her head. _That can't be true_ , she thought. _She couldn't have done that. She didn't just... leave._

But she had asked for the truth, and her parents had given it to her.

She remembered what she had told Alya about the dagger:

 _Whatever the reason,_ somebody _had put it there. That day, I realized that there are_ some _acts of real kindness here in Agreste;_ some _people who think more about others than themselves._

What if Bridgette _had_ been the one to give back the dagger? Not out of kindness, but out of contempt for the parents who didn't support her? What if she had left that dagger so she could forget about her life and pursue the adventure, wealth, and glory she always wanted?

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Marinette," Sabine said. "We feared that, as you grew older, you would be tempted to go out and look for Bridgette, or worse: follow in her footsteps." She sighed and wiped her eyes. "It was selfish of us, I know... and until now, we had no idea whether or not Bridgette was still alive."

Suddenly, Marinette felt so ashamed of herself for being angry with her parents. _Of course_ they had decided not to tell her about Bridgette. What parent would want to speak of the daughter who had abandoned her own family for a foolish, get-rich scheme?

Before she knew it, Marinette launched off the bed and ran up to her parents.

Her father barely had time to look up and see her coming before Marinette threw her arms around him and Sabine. The moment she felt them squeeze her back, the tears finally came.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered. "I never imagined... I had no idea."

Tom pulled away, his eyes glossy and red. "Know this, Marinette," he said. "Not a day went by when we didn't think about your sister; that we didn't pray for Astruc to bring her back to us." He offered a small smile. "And now, it seems our prayers have finally been answered."

Marinette immediately knew what her father was thinking about: Duusu.

The peafowl kwami could tell her anything about Bridgette; where she was, what she was doing, whether or not she was safe and happy. All Marinette had to do was ask.

But...

"Do we... Do we even _want_ her back?"

Sabine's eyes widened with surprise at her daughter's words. "Of course we do, Marinette," she said. "She's our daughter, and _your_ sister."

That bit of anger boiled up again. "But I don't even _know_ her," Marinette stated, "and Bridgette doesn't know _me_."

Tom placed a hand on her shoulder. "That can change," he assured.

"But what if it _can't_ change?" Marinette sighed, stepping away. "What if she doesn't want to come back? After all, _she's_ the one who left us. Maybe you're right – maybe we _are_ better off without her."

"Marinette!" Sabine gasped.

Their daughter turned away from them, ignoring her instincts to turn back. "I'm just saying," Marinette said bitterly, "why should I bother wasting my question on finding a sister who obviously doesn't want anything to do with me?"

And before her parents could argue any further, Marinette rushed towards the door.

* * *

"Uh-oh... _Scram_!" Trixx hissed.

Three bodies leapt away from Marinette's door. Adrien almost knocked into Nino, who tripped over Alya's foot and flopped against the adjacent wall. Alya herself slipped on her dress and fell to the floor. Plagg chuckled into his paws, as did Trixx. Tikki and Wayzz glanced worryingly between their fallen friends and the door.

But before the group could get back up and get away, Marinette emerged through the threshold.

She paused at the sight of her friends – all of whom were unsubtly trying to act like they were just passing by – but the blunette didn't seem angry or upset with them for eavesdropping.

In fact, she looked like she was tired. Her face was paler than spoiled milk, her eyes were red-rimmed, and her lips were thin and waxy.

Adrien's heart sank at the sight of her. He wanted to take her in his arms at that moment and shower her with love and comfort; anything to make her smile again.

He stepped forward. "Milady?"

"I... Not now, Adrien," Marinette said, her voice thick and scratchy. "I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry." She turned away, her face the pinnacle of shame and sorrow, and she began the long trek down the hall.

Adrien stared after her petite form, his head urging him to ignore the order and go after his broken-hearted bride. But his heart told him that now was not the time. He continued staring even after Marinette turned a corner and vanished.

Plagg finally broke the silence with a perky sigh. "That actually went better than I thought."

Adrien heard a tiny slap behind him, followed by the black-cat kwami's startled cry of, " _Ow!_ "


	8. Marinette's Mission

CHAPTER EIGHT:

MARINETTE'S MISSION

It was just after sunset when the bride went missing. _Again_.

This time, Adrien didn't have to ask where she had gone.

Thankfully, this was the time of day when the city watch would leave and the night watch would take over. The shift change made it easier for Adrien to slip over the palace walls unnoticed.

Nostalgia crept up his spine as he scaled up the intertwining vines and branches. The last time he snuck away from home, he had been a young prince suffocating in the grip the law; begging for a taste of freedom. Funny enough, he had meet Marinette in the marketplace shortly after his daring escape.

Now, a year later, he was doing it all over again. Only he wasn't doing it for himself this time – he was doing it for the woman he loved.

Adrien reached the top of the wall, pausing to drink in the streaks of pink and orange that fell across the city. Then, he climbed down the mesh of vines on the other side.

No one recognised the Prince of Agreste as he casually walked by. The long, brown robe and matching hood that covered his head had been courtesy of Master Fu.

Some of the civilians were busy replacing the wedding decorations, which had been torn off during the elephant stampede.

Adrien sighed at that. Today was supposed to have been the happiest day of his life; his _and_ Marinette's. The Forty Thieves had ruined that, and all because they wanted his mother's magic brooch.

Adrien still couldn't believe it. First Tikki's earrings, then Volpina's amulet, and now the brooch. Master Fu's jade bracelet had once been a Miraculous, but that was ages ago. How many more of them existed out there? Dozens? Hundreds? Adrien was pretty sure he didn't want to find out. He and Marinette would never be able to catch a break.

Speaking of the lovely lady...

Adrien finally reached his destination at the centre district of the city: _Bug Bites Bakery: Quality Royal Delicacies._

And his beloved was right where he knew she'd be – leaning on the patio railing.

Adrien let himself inside, nodding respectfully to the friendly baker and asking if he could go upstairs. The baker winked and went straight back to kneading dough.

Everything was different now – the walls, the colour, the decorations – but it felt the same to Adrien's eyes. This was where he and Marinette first fell in love. How could it _not_ be?

He climbed the staircase that led to the outdoor patio. His footsteps softened when he reached the top and he saw Marinette.

Even with her back to him, she was beautiful. Her hair was back in their twin ponytails, and the light of the setting sun danced off of them in strands of gold and green. The pink-and-white, off-the-shoulder top and matching pants were Marinette's favourite outfit, and they showed off her figure quite nicely. Her skin looked like it had been brushed with coppery dust in the fading sunlight.

Adrien shed his brown robe, revealing the black tunic with the white jacket, blue pants, and orange shoes. Then he spoke softly, "I almost miss the overhanging bar."

Marinette turned her head at his voice, and the corner of her mouth twitched. A good sign.

She didn't tell him to leave. _Another_ good sign.

Adrien dumped the robe on the red-tiled floor and walked over to stand beside his bride. Leaning his arms on the railing, he gazed out towards the grand palace in the distance, pretending to admire the view.

Again, nostalgia flooded through him. This was the very spot where he and Marinette had been alone together for the first time. They had shared their first kiss right here, in the sunset. Adrien smiled at the memory.

Then, he felt Marinette's fingers slide into his hand. They felt cold.

Adrien looked at his bride. Her face was vacant, but her eyes told him that she was at war with herself. Twisting himself around to face her, Adrien asked, "Are you all right, Milady?"

Marinette let out a slow, gentle breath and straightened up. "When I came back here," she murmured, "I tried to see if I could recall any memories of my sister: a voice, a smile, a hug, a laugh..." She shook her head. "But no matter where I look, all I see are me and my parents."

Adrien stared at her sadly. "You were _really_ young back then. You shouldn't blame yourself for not remembering anything."

Marinette looked up at him with sad, preaching eyes. "My parents think we should learn what happened to my sister, but... _I'm_ not so sure," she admitted. "What kind of ten-year-old girl leaves behind her parents – _and_ her baby sister – when they need her most?" Marinette stared back out into the distance, rubbing her arms. "Didn't she know Mama and Papa would worry? Didn't she want to get to know me?" Marinette stared down at the street below, squeezing her eyes shut. "Maybe I _don't_ want to know what happened to her."

"Yes, you do," Adrien said, reaching over to touch her shoulder. "Call me optimistic, but I don't think that's exactly what happened."

Marinette sighed. "How do you know that?"

Adrien smiled. "Because I already know your sister," he replied.

Her eyes widened and she stared up at him with confusion.

"Because I know _you_ ," the prince finished, brushing his hand along her cheek. "I saw Bridgette's face in that vision just as easily as you did. You both have the same face, the same blood... How can you be any different from each other?"

A small laugh escaped Marinette, and she shook her head at him as if to say, _Silly Kitty_.

"Think about it," Adrien added on, his mouth curling up into a feline grin. "A girl dreaming of a better life without being judged by others; wishing she could be seen as someone more than just a baker's daughter. Ring any bells?"

Marinette giggled, though she was trying her very best to hide it.

"And that's not all," Adrien said as he gestured to the palace.

Though the sun was completely gone, the golden domes still shimmered with their own kind of light.

"I remember a boy who had been locked up like a bird inside a gilded cage," the prince continued. "That boy felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Then one day, this brave, beautiful girl appeared." He glanced down at Marinette and slid his arms around her, pulling her close.

Marinette's cheeks went pink, and he could feel her heartbeat pounding against his own chest... just like it had when he had kissed her here for the first time.

"I knew you were special, Milady, the moment you found me in the marketplace," Adrien said, his green eyes gleaming with utter devotion.

Her eyebrow quirked at that. " _Saved_ you in the marketplace, you mean."

"Semantics. And when the guards came and you reached out your hand for mine, I knew right away that I was in love with you. I didn't care if my father would never let me marry you – I would find a way for us to be together. I would fight for you, because _you_ gave me that sense of belonging I'd been wishing for."

Adrien brought Marinette's hand up and pressed his lips against it. "And when I looked past Volpina and saw you in that window above the throne room, I realized that _you_ were willing to fight for _me_ too, no matter the danger." Adrien shuddered at the memory of that battle, but he kept his smile. "I never thought a guy like me could ever deserve a girl like you, yet here you are."

Now Marinette was smiling genuinely. Her blue eyes were glistening like stars in a clear pool. She gripped his hand tighter. "Adrien..." she breathed.

The prince grinned. He had been practicing those lines for days. Since he didn't get the chance to say them at the wedding, he figured he'd say them now.

"People like you don't come out of thin air, Milady," Adrien concluded. "And if your sister is _anything_ like you, then what do you have to fear? Don't you think you should take this opportunity to find out more before it's too late?"

At that moment, Marinette pulled him into a loving embrace, her head against his shoulder and her arms around his middle.

Adrien took that as a "Yes", and he returned the gesture.

* * *

Marinette felt Adrien's cheek nestling into her hair, and the warm breaths he sent down her neck. It reminded her of that warm night on Years' End, when they had danced together under the stars.

There was so much she wanted to tell Adrien now: that _she_ never imagined she deserved to be with _him_ either; that she was grateful to have had the chance to find true love in the most unexpected of places.

The thought almost made Marinette laugh. Bridgette had left to find a happy ending for her and her family, but Marinette had beaten her to it. _I wonder what she'll think when I tell her._

And yes, she _wanted_ to talk to her sister. She wanted see if there was some shred of her own goodness and courage thriving inside Bridgette. And maybe – just maybe – Bridgette would realize the mistake she had made and come home to find her greatest wish fulfilled: her family happy and content.

Marinette finally pulled away and smiled up at Adrien. "You're right," she said. "I have the chance to learn more about my sister. If I throw it away, I'll be living with regret for the rest of my life, just like my parents." Her face fell as a new thought dawned on her. "But... if that means I have to go away for a little while..."

Something like courage gleamed in Adrien's eyes. "I think a family reunion is worth delaying our wedding for a little while," he assured, "especially with the reconstruction of the pavilion underway. Besides, wouldn't it be great to have your sister see our wedding day?"

Marinette could almost see it: her father walking her down the aisle right past her mother, with Bridgette standing beside her, smiling like Marinette had seen her in Duusu's vision.

 _The future of your youngest daughter is threatened... by the return of your_ eldest _daughter._

Marinette paused when Duusu's words came back to her.

What had the oracle kwami meant by that? Why would Bridgette want to ruin Marinette's future? She was her sister. Surely that alone would be enough to convince Bridgette to come back and make things right.

Marinette wasn't sure why Duusu had said that, but she refused to second-guess herself again. She and Adrien would always have a future – no worries there.

Adrien lifted Marinette's chin up, and their eyes met once again: deep-blue waves crashing onto fields of emerald green.

"If you do choose to go, I'll be right here waiting for you," Adrien vowed.

Marinette found herself surprised for the second time that night. "Really?" she asked. "You'd let me go on my own? No bodyguards or anything?"

"Oh, believe me, I'd send an entire _army_ with you if that would keep you safe," the prince replied, "but I already know you can take care of yourself. This is _your_ sister we're talking about. It should be _your_ quest and yours alone."

Though Marinette's heart sank, she couldn't be more proud of Adrien. Being separated from Marinette for too long always made the prince anxious. No surprise, considering how many times they had been pulled apart by Volpina.

Now, Adrien was willing to letting Marinette go without him. He trusted her that much. That kind of trust was the greatest gift Marinette could ever ask for.

She embraced him again. "Thank you," she said, meaning it with all her heart.

This time, Adrien's arms were tender but unyielding. "I love you, Milady," he whispered into her ear. " _So much_."

She pulled away with a smile. He knew he was secretly saying, _Please come back safely._

"And I love you," Marinette told her brave prince as she stroked his cheek. " _Forever_."

Their lips met, and a cool breeze urged them closer together.

Adrien kissed her deeper, like this was their first kiss again and he wanted to relive it. The passionate intensity of his lips set Marinette's veins on fire, and she curled her fingers through his golden hair as he lifted her into his arms.

The wind picked up, but the couple's intertwined heartbeats were enough to keep them both warm.

* * *

When Marinette and Adrien returned to the palace, they found everyone else already waiting for them on the grand balcony overlooking the city.

The smile and deep nod Marinette gave Tom and Sabine was enough to assure them of her final decision.

King Gabriel stood with the patience of a statue. Alya and Trixx huddled together. Nino and Wayzz shot Adrien an enquiring glance. Plagg came flying over to the prince's shoulder without a word.

Master Fu stepped up to Marinette with a smile and broke the silence. "Have you chosen your question?"

Marinette grinned. "I think you already know the answer," she said.

The Great Guardian chuckled and held out his hand. Inside it was the peacock brooch, which King Gabriel had entrusted to Master Fu for safekeeping. It was, after all, a Miraculous.

The blue and pink stones glistened even when there was no sunlight – a sure sign of the magic it held within and the kwami who rested inside it.

"Then ask," Master Fu said, extending the brooch to Marinette.

The girl took it without hesitation. The jewel felt cool against her skin.

Marinette cast one last look at her parents, who were smiling with immense gratitude and hope. Then, she stepped out into the open.

Everyone watched and waited with anticipating eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette held the brooch out in front of her and spoke slowly and clearly, "Where is my sister?"

 _FLASH!_

Once again, everyone reeled from the searing light, and a rush of wind curled around them.

Marinette felt the brooch float out of her hands, and she carefully opened her eyes.

A ball of blue light appeared out of the jewel before bursting open. Duusu came twirling out, her tail feathers fanning out behind her. She smiled down at Marinette – her pink-and-blue eyes serene and sensible – before waving her tiny hands.

Star-like sparkles converged together to form a small, thin object. It spun around before fanning out on one end, leaving a trail of blue sparkles in its wake. It didn't take long for Marinette to realize that the object was a soft, indigo feather.

"Take this magic feather," Duusu answered, her voice echoing across the sky. "Follow it to the lair of the Forty Thieves." Her next words became solemn. "Your sister is trapped within their world."

Marinette gasped, as did Sabine and Alya.

 _Trapped_ , she thought. _As in... imprisoned?_

"The Forty Thieves?" Tom breathed with newfound fear.

Marinette's heart dropped like a stone. More questions flooded out of her mouth before she could stop them: "Is Bridgette all right? How long has she been their prisoner?"

Duusu's eyes saddened. "I am sorry," she said as her figure faded back into a ball of light. "I can only answer _one_ question."

The peafowl kwami vanished, and the ball of light shot back into the Miraculous like an arrow. There was a small clapping noise, and then the brooch floated back towards Marinette.

She caught the jewel in one hand while holding the magic feather in her other hand.

All the while, Marinette couldn't believe what she had just heard. Bridgette was trapped in the lair of the Forty Thieves? This was worse than Marinette imagined.

"Of course!" Plagg groaned, causing everyone to jump. "Leave it to Fate to send us venturing off into the most dangerous place in the seven deserts."

Marinette turned around, her face narrowed with determination. "I don't care if the Forty Thieves are at the ends of the earth, Plagg," she stated. "I'm going after them."

Sabine, who had a hand covering her mouth, lowered it briskly. "Marinette, you can't!" she rasped. "They're the Forty Thieves!"

"Not to mention the Evil Queen herself is with them," Alya noted scornfully.

"So is Bridgette," Marinette argued. "You heard Duusu – she's trapped in their lair!" She immediately shoved away the thought of her sister bound in chains, never seeing the light of day. "Don't you see? I _have_ to go and get her out."

Tom's eyes hardened with steel. "Not alone you're not," he said, stepping forward.

Marinette offered him a sad smile. "Yes, I am. I can't save Bridgette while having to worry about _you_ , Papa. Or Adrien, or Alya. I have to go alone."

"WHAT?!" Tom, Alya, Tikki, and Nino blurted out.

"That's preposterous!" King Gabriel declared, his stormy eyes narrow. "You can't hope to stand against the most notorious, _dangerous_ thieves in the kingdom!"

Marinette gave her future father-in-law a hard look. "I defeated Volpina," she noted.

" _Once_ ," Alya noted back, "and she was still only _one_ person! These guys outnumber you by a landslide!"

Marinette gave her best friend a sly smile. "That's why I'll stand a better chance if I go in alone. Forty thieves aren't going to get suspicious if _one_ person slips under their noses; I'll be nothing more than a brush of wind. A whole _group_ of people will _definitely_ attract too much attention. I know it's risky, but it's the surest chance I have at not getting caught." Marinette folded her arms, glancing at Alya. "Go ahead. Tell me I'm wrong."

Alya grasped both sides of her head, her face contorting as though she was about to explode.

Nino snapped to Adrien. "Where's _your_ voice in this?!" he cried, his voice cracking. "Talk to her!"

The prince looked expressionlessly at Marinette before walking up to her.

For a brief second, she was afraid he was going to change his mind and beg her to take him with her.

Then, he took her hand in his. "Take as long as you need," he said warmly.

Marinette smiled at him.

Nino let out a high-pitched, gurgling sound. Gabriel rubbed his temples like he was going to have a headache. Alya let out a groaning sigh and dropped her tense shoulders in defeat. Tom looked at Sabine, but his wife put on a brave face and nodded at him.

Tikki was rubbing her hands together nervously. Wayzz exchanged a knowing glance with Master Fu. Trixx and Plagg looked like they were making bets on how long Marinette's quest would take.

The sight of the black cat gave Marinette an idea, and she addressed everyone as she turned away from Adrien. "On second thought, I _won't_ be going alone after all. Plagg's coming with me."

Plagg blinked, his pupils flattening into pins. "Me? Coming? _To the lair of the Forty Thieves?!_ "

Adrien grinned. "I think it's a good idea," he said.

"Don't encourage her!" Plagg begged.

The prince shot him a dirty look. "Tikki needs to stay and handle the repairs," he explained, "and Trixx and Wayzz need to stay with Alya and Nino in case danger strikes."

"Besides," Marinette said perkily, "Plagg has a knack for not being seen when he doesn't want to be, and his chaotic magic could come in handy."

The black-cat's ears and whiskers drooped. "But... Can't I stay with Tikki? Manuel labour beats danger any day."

"Plagg, please." Adrien's face softened now, and he allowed his little buddy to fly into his awaiting hand. Then the prince gave Plagg a sweet, doey-eyed look. "I want my future wife to come back safe. Say that you'll go with her. For me?"

Plagg winced and tried to look away. "No, no, no... Not the kitten eyes. _Anything_ but the kitten eyes!"

The kwami glanced at Marinette... and she made an adorable, pouty face just like Tikki's.

"AAH! Fine – I'll do it!" Plagg stated dejectedly. Then he glared up at Adrien and waved a paw at him. "But when I get back, I expect a _lifetime's_ supply of camembert – so big, I can _swim_ in it!"

"Deal," Adrien agreed.

Even Marinette's parents couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The sky shifted from pink and purple to deep blue, and the stars appeared like specks of paint.

Marinette returned to the grand balcony in her new attire: navy-blue pants and a matching, gold-lined tunic that wrapped tightly around her middle. In addition, she had a mahogany-coloured poncho that was short in the front, long in the back, and complete with a small hood. It wasn't the best outfit Marinette had, but her mother had advised wearing dark colours only. Complete with leather boots and finger-less gloves, Marinette looked like a thief herself.

And of course, she never went anywhere without her lucky yo-yo, which was secured around her waist in addition to the leather belt.

Plagg hovered beside Marinette as they both strode further onto the balcony.

As promised, Alya had the magic carpet ready for take-off. She and Nino stood beside it as it hovered patiently above the floor. Adrien, Tom, Sabine, and the other kwamis watched from the sidelines.

King Gabriel and Master Fu had left earlier to set up defences in the royal treasury, where Duusu's Miraculous would be stored until the Great Guardian could find a proper place for it. Both men had wished Marinette the utmost luck on her quest.

Now, it was time for final farewells.

Alya smiled at her best friend and gestured to the magic carpet. "I've cast a spell to make it obey your commands," she said. "When you land, it'll fly alongside you unless you tell it otherwise."

Marinette pulled her friend into a hug. "Thanks, Aly."

"Just do me a favour... and try to bring it back in one piece," the redhead joked feebly.

Nino was next to say goodbye. Tikki gave Marinette a big kiss on the cheek. Trixx offered a small pat on the head, and Wayzz gave her a tiny hug.

Tom and Sabine held Marinette the longest.

"I'll bring her back," their youngest daughter promised them. "Then we'll be a real family again."

Her mother smiled through her tears. Then she looked up at Tom and nodded.

The head baker held up the gold-and-blue dagger in his large hand. "Take this," Tom said softly, "just in case."

Marinette hesitated for a moment, but then she accepted the dagger. "When I find Bridgette, I'll give it back to her," she vowed.

Sabine shook her head. "It was always yours, Marinette. You've earned it."

"If anything, we'll both feel more at ease knowing you're well-armed," Tom added.

Marinette bowed her head in thanks and strapped the scabbard to her belt.

She turned to Adrien just as he finished talking softly to Plagg, and the prince's eyes fell upon her.

Marinette didn't care that the others were watching when her prince pulled her in for another kiss. It was slower this time; more delicate, and more meaningful.

Adrien was reluctant to pull away, but he never once dropped his smile, however strained it was.

Marinette put on a brave smile for him. "I'll be back in time for our wedding," she said. "I promise."

She embraced him, and they breathed in each other's scent one last time.

 _I promise._

And Marinette never – ever – broke her promises.

* * *

 **MB: Lyrics from the song "Out of Thin Air" from** _ **Aladdin and the King of Thieves**_ **were used in this chapter. I don't own the song or the movie.**


	9. The Secrets of Mount Sesame

CHAPTER NINE:

THE SECRETS OF MOUNT SESAME

The last time Marinette wandered the desert at night, she had almost been buried alive. So it was no secret that the sea of dunes and sharp rocks made her nervous as Alya's magic carpet carried her across the vast expanse.

On the bright side, there were clear skies and calm winds all around. No purple thunderclouds or evil sorceresses to worry about here.

But there _were_ a series of cliffs and mountains in the distance. Marinette knew from a map she had studied that they bordered the Ancient Sea; the very edge of the kingdom.

Marinette prayed to Astruc that the Forty Thieves wouldn't have a ship waiting for them at the water; otherwise it would defeat the purpose of her sneaking into their lair.

The thieves' tracks had long vanished within the folds of sand. Luckily, Duusu's magic feather worked like a charm. It twirled in Marinette's outstretched hand and pointed with its soft tip in the direction the girl needed to go. All she had to do was follow it.

Meanwhile, Plagg burrowed himself in the safety of Marinette's poncho, mumbling to himself as usual and complaining about cheese.

It wasn't long before they came up to the edge of a high cliff.

Marinette stopped and stared at the scene before her: a straight, glistening field of deep blue that stretched all the way to the horizon. The moon and stars made the water look like another sky, parallel to the one above. Marinette could taste the salty air on her tongue, and the sigh of the lapping waves sent a smooth shudder down her back.

But there was another sound amongst the harmony of the sea; one that snapped the blunette back to reality: the whinnies of horses.

Marinette checked her feather. It pointed directly at the beach below.

"Hold on," Marinette said to Plagg as she urged the carpet onward.

They swooped over the cliff and glided all the way down until they were hovering a few feet above the sand. Now, Marinette could see hoof-prints... and _lots_ of them.

Glancing up, she caught sight of a few figures on horseback turning the corner along the beach. Judging from their dark cloaks and the weapons they carried, they were undoubtedly the Forty Thieves.

Marinette grinned. "Gotcha."

And as the carpet flew after the group, Plagg whimpered, "Yeah, I _really_ should have stayed with Tikki."

They rounded the corner.

Then, Marinette gasped and yanked back on the carpet's front. Plagg cried out.

They came to an abrupt stop right behind the horde of riders, who had gathered together at the water's edge. Thankfully, there was too much chatter for any of the thieves to hear Marinette and Plagg.

The blunette looked at the black-cat kwami and put a finger to her lips. Then, the carpet shimmied back nice and slow before ducking for cover behind a large, moss-covered rock.

Sighing with relief, Marinette slid off the carpet and poked her head around the rock.

Ahead was a massive bay surrounded by slippery, mountain slopes. On the far side was the tallest mountain of all, five-times bigger than the palace of Agreste. The peak stuck out towards the sky like a dagger, and its shadow fell over the narrow beach like a cloak.

Marinette couldn't help but smirk at the thieves' position. "They can't get over or around the bay," she whispered to Plagg. "We got them trapped."

The kwami's cat-like eyes glowed brightly in the dark, but they narrowed at Marinette all the same. " _We_?" Plagg repeated. " _They_ are _forty_ thieves. We are you, me, and a rug." He paused and frowned at their mode of transportation. "Actually, don't count the rug."

The carpet seemed to have heard that, because its front part flopped over as though it were sad.

At that moment, the entire beach went silent, safe for a few snorts from the horses.

Holding her breath, Marinette glanced over to where a blue-hooded figure was taking position on the edge of the bay: the Queen of Thieves.

The rest of her cutthroat troupe lingered behind her, wordlessly watching their leader with mixed expressions of patience and unease.

The sight made Marinette's forehead crease with concern. "That's weird. What are they waiting for?"

Plagg hopped onto her shoulder to get a better look. "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," he noted. "There's earth magic here – I can smell it."

They both watched as the Queen of Thieves turned to face the great mountain in the distance.

Then, she reached out with one hand and let out a clear call, " _Open Sesame!_ "

Her voice sent a massive ripple across the water, and it vanished into the darkness beyond.

Then, everything shook.

Marinette inhaled sharply as the ground beneath her feet started to vibrate.

The horses quivered and whinnied at the sudden tremor, but the Forty Thieves remained undeterred and kept their mounts in line.

Once Marinette regained her balance, she looked towards the bay again.

That's when she saw the great mountain crack open.

Like a bolt of yellow lightning, an enormous, jagged line appeared in the rock. It stretched down to the base of the mountain, where it sizzled against the water's edge.

 _WHOOSH!_

A line of fire cut through the bay and shot towards the Queen of Thieves. It hit the beach and sent a splatter of fiery water into the air. The Queen stared at it without so much as twitching, even as droplets sprinkled over her like red diamonds.

The burning line sent a row of steam into the air, and the water started to pull apart on both sides, forming massive walls. The line grew bigger and went deeper, until it hit the solid rock. Within seconds, a narrow bridge of enchanted stone emerged from the watery folds, steaming like hot coals.

Marinette's jaw dropped.

"Jiminy Cheesebites!" Plagg rasped.

The bridge finally cooled down, leaving a straight shot for the open crevice in the mountain. The walls of water towered over the bridge, and behind the sheen surface, several fish appeared.

Marinette couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. So _that's_ why no one had ever found the Forty Thieves' hideout. _Wait until I tell the others_ , the blunette thought.

The Queen of Thieves kicked her mare into gear with a proud, "Hyah!"

The horse reared and then took off at full speed down the bridge.

The other thirty-nine thieves followed suit, speeding after their queen as though their lives depended on it.

Marinette waited until the last of them disappeared through the mountain opening.

Unfortunately, _that's_ when she felt the ground shaking again.

Marinette whistled for the magic carpet and hopped onboard as soon as it flew over. "Let's move!" she called.

They sped towards the bridge like an arrow. The sudden jerk caused Plagg to slip, and he grabbed onto the end of Marinette's poncho for dear life.

Just then, Marinette heard the sound of rushing water.

Snapping to look behind her, she gasped when she saw the walls of water break down at the end of the bridge. The waves swallowed the stone slab bit by bit, gaining speed as they grew. Marinette could already feel the water splattering her.

"Faster, carpet – faster!" she screamed over the roar of the sea.

Plagg was screaming too, his tiny form brushing along the edge of the raging wave.

The magic rug stretched itself as it zoomed further along the bridge, but it wasn't enough. Now there was water cascading onto the bridge up front. Not only that, but the crevice in the great mountain was closing annoyingly fast.

Marinette's blood went as cold as the water. _We're not going to make it!_

Just when the wave's shadow fell over her, a sudden burst of electric-green light soared over Marinette and hit the narrow crack in the mountain wall.

The blast caused the entrance to pause, leaving a narrow space to squeeze through.

Marinette gritted her teeth. It would have to do. She directed the carpet to the crack.

The water came down. Salt and foam blinded Marinette and filled her mouth and nose.

Then, they emerged into warm air and fiery light.

Behind her, she heard an earth-grinding _SLAM_... along with Plagg's startled cry of "AH!"

The carpet tore out from underneath Marinette, and she fell over.

She landed on hard ground, slapping against it like a wet rag before coming to a stop.

Marinette's head spun, making her temples throb. She hurt all over, but she couldn't feel any broken bones or stinging cuts. She waited until her vision stopped doing loop-de-loops before she lifted her head up.

What she saw next made her heart stop. Not with fear, but with awe.

There were _buildings_ in this mountain – an entire _city_ , in fact!

There were towers and pillars lining the rocky walls. The bigger structures sat like molded squares outlining a grand, cobblestone courtyard in the middle. The remains of fallen ruins littered the outer part of the city, sticking out along a small river. Holes in the ceiling allowed natural light in, but most of the light came from burning torches and braziers. A series of small tents were cloistered together in one corner, while a gleaming treasure horde sat in another.

And that was only _this part_ of the mountain. From her spot, Marinette could see caves and tunnels leading to Astruc-knew-where.

Marinette's eyes widened. She had been inside an underground temple before, but she had never seen anything like _this_!

"Um, Marinette?" came a raspy voice.

"I know, Plagg," the girl breathed as she stood up, her eyes glancing all over the magnificent city. "This place is amazing!"

"Marinette!"

The urgency of the kwami's tone made Marinette stop her ogling, and she finally turned towards the sealed entrance.

She winced with a tiny, "Ooh..."

Plagg had his paws covering his eyes. "How bad is it?" he whimpered fearfully.

Marinette stepped over to where her little kwami friend was stuck in the rock.

Only Plagg's head and his forepaws had emerged unscathed while the rest of his body had been squished inside the seal.

"It's too late for me, isn't it?" Plagg moaned. "Go on without me, Mari. Save yourself."

Marinette folded her arms with a smirk. "Plagg..."

"Tell Tikki I'm sorry for calling her "Sugarcube"."

"Pla-agg?"

"And if you see Adrien, tell him that I –"

" _Plagg!_ "

The kwami finally opened his eyes. "What?!" he snapped irritably. "I'm trying say a few touching last words here!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You _do_ know you can faze through the rock, right?" she asked.

Plagg blinked, his whiskers drooping. "Oh, yeah... hehe," he chuckled weakly. "I knew that."

With a sheepish frown, he slipped out of the rock as though it were made of oil. He sighed as he took in his bottom half and his tail.

Marinette shook her head with a grin. She almost wanted to say another dry remark, but then she remembered the blast of chaotic magic Plagg had sent to keep the entrance open for them. If it hadn't been for the little guy, they would have been crushed by the mountain for sure.

Plagg returned to his spot on Marinette's shoulder, glancing at his surroundings fretfully. "All right, we've made in it," he said. "Now let's grab your sister, get out, and go home."

Marinette nodded and started walking. The magic carpet hovered obediently at her side, thanks to Alya's enchantment.

Marinette didn't get very far before she came to the river of ruins. There was a small bridge that led across, over which stood a large archway that held the face of an angry minotaur with threatening horns.

Plagg gulped. "On second thought," he squeaked, "I wouldn't mind skipping right to the "go home" part."

Sharp voices from far away made Marinette stiffen. "Shh – listen," she whispered.

The girl and the kwami held their breaths as several shouts and calls sounded from somewhere inside the city. They sounded... angry.

Marinette decided to get a better look.

Unlatching her yo-yo, the girl spun it around and threw it to the top of the archway. The magical string carried her up easily.

Marinette made her way nimbly along the ruined pillars, being careful to tread lightly so as to not cause anything to fall or break off. All the while, she listened in on the fumigated conversation, which she could now detangle and understand.

"We could've had all the loot back there!" snapped a man's voice.

"But we had to follow the _Queen's_ plan." said a woman.

Grumbles of approval followed.

 _They're talking about the wedding_ , Marinette thought as she crept along another archway.

It wasn't long before the courtyard came into view. The Forty Thieves were gathered together in a broad circle around a large, wooden table. Standing beside it stood a daunting man in a silver mask. A long sword gleamed in his hand.

Movement outside the circle made Marinette's head turn.

The Queen of Thieves stood outside the circle, her back facing her cohorts. She seemed to be more interested in the wall of fire before her, fueled by the narrow moat of pitch. The curtain of flames framed her entire body from hood to toe.

Marinette's eyes narrowed at the woman who had tried to steal Queen Emilie's peacock brooch.

The silver-faced man willed the others to silence with his booming, ominous tone. " _This_ ," he gestured to the table, "is what we have to show for our trouble in Agreste. _Nothing!_ "

With gritted teeth, the man brought his sword down on the table in a heavy swipe.

The table broke cleanly in two and toppled to the ground.

Marinette swallowed hard, remembering _another_ sword that had almost done the same thing to _her_ not too long ago.

Most of the thieves shouted in agreement, but a handful of them stood out with folded arms and defiant gazes.

The masked man waded through the crowd until he emerged right behind the Queen, who still remained unbothered by the commotion.

"Uh-oh," Plagg sang with a fanged grin. "I sense a mutiny coming."

Even Marinette had to smile.

The masked man pointed an accusatory finger that the Queen. "This is the last time I shall tolerate any more of your obsessed fantasies," he growled menacingly. The firelight from the wall of flames glistened off his silver face. "Your time draws to a close... _Bridgette_."

Marinette gasped. _What?_

Plagg cocked his head sideways, his oblong pupils thinning.

The Queen's hooded head turned at the mention of that name, and her hands clenched at her sides.

Then, she reached up and lifted her hood from her head. Twin ribbons of midnight-blue hair cascaded down to her waist.

Marinette's blood froze, and the dagger on her belt suddenly felt heavy. _It can't be..._

The Queen turned around just as she lowered her face cover, revealing a thin mouth that hardened into a frown. Her blue eyes locked on the silver-masked man with a look that could boil water. There could be no doubt she was the same woman Duusu had shown in the vision.

Marinette's head swam with shock and confusion.

Her older sister was the Queen of Thieves.

* * *

Bridgette had always known this day would come. And it was about time too.

She knew Hawkmoth would eventually challenge her rule, considering all the times he had disapproved of her plans and methods. Bridgette had just been waiting for _him_ to make the first move.

The Queen of Thieves stepped up to Hawkmoth with a confidant sneer. "You don't have the power to overthrow me, Hawkmoth," she stated, "unless you're willing to _challenge_ me for the throne."

A lot of ecstatic shouts of "Yes!" and "The Challenge! Do the Challenge!" rang out across the courtyard.

As Bridgette expected, Hawkmoth snorted with amusement. "You think you would stand a chance against me, my dear?" He stepped closer, his sword still in hand. "You forget – I taught you everything I know."

Bridgette's eyes hardened. "I did _not_ forget," she said coldly, "but it seems _you_ have forgotten how stubborn I can be."

Her seven friends – Alix, Kim, Ivan, Mylene, Max, Rose, and Juleka – sniggered and looked at Hawkmoth with cocky grins.

Now the swordsman was frowning bitterly. "Stubborn... soft-hearted... squeamish... _sensitive_." Hawkmoth lifted his blade so that the end was barely scrapping against Bridgette's cheek. "I can add many more descriptions to that list."

The Queen gazed down at the gleaming sword, but she didn't flinch.

"You disappoint me, Bridgette," Hawkmoth growled. "I chose you to be my successor; my equal... and _this_ is how you repay me? By wasting everything we have built on your worthless treasure hunts and petty morals?"

The older thieves chuckled cruelly.

Alix took a protective step forward.

Bridgette held up a hand. This was _her_ fight; one she had waited seventeen years for.

"If you think you can spill _my_ blood, Hawkmoth," the Queen of Thieves said with a smirk, "well... I just don't see that happening."

Hawkmoth's hand squeezed his sword tighter, and those icy pools of blue became sharp. "Then allow me to _open your eyes_!" he stated loudly as he drew his blade back.

Bridgette reached for her own sword.

Suddenly, a tiny figure collided with Hawkmoth's middle and flattened him onto the stones.

Bridgette reeled. "What...?"

All eyes turned aghast to the small form – a young girl, by the look of her – struggling to pin Hawkmoth down by his arms. Her mahogany hood covered her face, even as she glanced back at the Queen of Thieves and yelled, "I've got him! Run!"

Bridgette merely blinked, her eyebrow lifting up with confusion.

 _That voice_... It sounded awfully familiar.

Offside, she heard Max whisper, "Who's that?"

"One of our own?" Kim asked.

" _I've_ never met her," Juleka insisted.

"An intruder?" Mylene quivered.

More rambling could be heard as Bridgette peered down at the girl on top of Hawkmoth.

But of course, no mere girl could easily outmatch the former King of Thieves.

Hawkmoth knocked the attacker aside with his elbow before rolling over and sending her onto the floor.

That's when the girl's hood came off, and several gasps sounded.

"Hey – I know her!" Ivan called out, pointing. "That's the bride from the wedding!"

Rose covered her cheeks with wide eyes. "That's _Ladybug_!" she breathed.

Realization struck Bridgette. _Now_ she remembered where she had heard the girl's voice before. Until now, the Queen had never actually seen Ladybug's true face.

But the moment she saw that sapphire hair, those bluebell eyes, the snowy skin...

Bridgette staggered back. It was like she was looking into a mirror.

Ladybug quickly rose up on her knees and stared at the Queen with pleading eyes. "Bridgette..." She spoke the name as though she had been searching for it her whole life.

More concern flowed through the group, and swords were being drawn.

"She knows the Queen's name?" Max asked suspiciously.

Bridgette couldn't bring herself to speak.

Ladybug pulled something out from her belt. It looked like a dagger with a scabbard. The girl seemed surprisingly calm despite the fact that forty thieves had their eyes – and weapons – set on her.

"I'm Marinette!" Ladybug stated. "I'm your sister!"

Bridgette gasped, glancing between the blue-haired girl who looked so much like her, and the dagger that looked so much like... like...

 _Could it be true? Is it really her?_

Apparently, everyone else was too stunned by Ladybug's declaration to make a move... except for one.

Hawkmoth wrenched the girl off the ground by her wrist, causing her to drop the dagger.

It clattered along the stones before stopping at Bridgette's feet. Absent-mindedly, the Queen picked it up. The gold cross-guard and blue-jewelled pommel shimmered in the light of the fire curtain. And the medallion in the middle – a golden hand facing outward – struck a chord in Bridgette's memory.

 _Take good care of this, Bridgette. You are its rightful owner now._

 _Don't worry, Papa – I will!_

Surprise and clarity made Bridgette look back up at the squirming girl in Hawkmoth's grasp.

He had his arm around Ladybug's middle now, and he was pressing the flat end of his blade against her neck. "I don't know about your sister, little girl," Hawkmoth said with a sadistic grin, "but I'll send you to meet your _other_ ancestors!"

"NO!"

All was quiet again, and all eyes snapped to the Queen of Thieves.

Hawkmoth shot Bridgette a bewildered expression, and Ladybug relaxed a little.

Bridgette stepped forward with the dagger in hand, proud and tall like the queen she was. "Let her go," she stated. "The girl _is_ my sister."

Ladybug – no, _Marinette_ – smiled.

Hawkmoth bore his teeth in defiance, but he nevertheless did as he was bid and released Marinette.

This time, no one was being silent. Whispers of surprise and confusion mingled with gasps of delight and cries of outrage.

Alix was staring at Marinette with wide, blue eyes. "No way..."

Bridgette grinned and held the dagger out for all to see. "My father gave me this dagger years ago," she explained. "It's an heirloom of my family, passed down each line for generations. After I left home, I returned the dagger in the hope it would be given to my little sister..." The Queen looked over at the girl before her. "... Marinette."

The other thieves murmured amongst themselves.

Hawkmoth looked torn between mortified and intrigued.

Marinette didn't speak another word, but there was something gleaming in her eyes that Bridgette hadn't seen in a long time. It looked like... happiness?

"I don't believe it..." Mylene said to Ivan.

"Wait... It's actually true?" Rose squealed.

"For reals?" Kim asked.

Alix nodded with half-a-smile. "Ladybug, the Hero of Agreste, is the sister of the Queen of Thieves," she said. "What are the odds?"

Max adjusted his glasses as he replied, "One-thousand-seven-hundred-eighty-five to one."

Bridgette smiled proudly even as Marinette's own smile faltered.

"So... you really _are_ the Queen of Thieves?" Marinette asked reluctantly.

"Like it or not, girl, we are blood," Bridgette stated as she walked over to her sister. Nostalgia crept through her as she reached over and touched Marinette's face. "Look at you... all grown up now, and so much like our mother. Has it been so long?"

Marinette blinked when she said that. "You remember me?" she asked, her voice carrying a trace of hurt.

Bridgette huffed a laugh. " _Of course_ I do. Only... I thought I'd never see you again." She paused and looked her sister up and down, trying to assure herself that this was no trick of the eye.

Her sister really _was_ here, in the flesh. That giggling, little baby from the bakery – the one Bridgette used to sing to and play peek-a-boo with – stood before her now, dressed like a true thief ready for combat.

 _Seventeen years... Yes, it_ has _been so long._

But Bridgette smiled at Marinette like they had been best friends for all those years.

"Blood or mud," Hawkmoth's cold voice cut through the air, "the girl is an intruder." Shadows fell across his face as he glared at Marinette. "And we have rules about intruders."

A mixture of frozen fear and burning rage swirled in Bridgette's veins as she glared at Hawkmoth. She knew what he was thinking, as did the rest of the Forty Thieves.

The silver-masked man addressed his fellow men and women. "The girl has found our secret lair!" he declared, pointing at Marinette. "She knows the magic words to enter. She has seen too much."

Murmurs of agreement sounded, except from Queen Bridgette and her loyal Seven.

Marinette glanced around nervously, sizing up everyone in the courtyard while shooting her sister a worried look.

Hawkmoth noticed it, and he bore a wicked sneer. "The Code of the Forty Thieves clearly states that only _forty_ members are permitted to set foot in Mount Sesame," he stated. "All others must be..." He looked at Bridgette. "Well, _punished_."

As the Queen redirected her attention to Marinette, she swore she saw something black and miniature pop out of her sister's cloak with a cat-like hiss. But Marinette quickly stuffed him back in her pocket, shaking her head at the creature.

But Bridgette had seen it, even if it was only a glimpse: a black cat, but not really a cat. It had a bulbous head and a tiny body. _A kwami_.

Bridgette finally decided she had been gone for _way_ too long.

Thankfully, Hawkmoth had been so caught up in his glorified description of the Code, he failed to notice the kwami. Now, he was sneering at the Queen like a child about to break something expensive and get away with it.

"You know what must be done, Your Majesty," Hawkmoth said. " _Ladybug must die_."

Bridgette clenched her fingers into fists.

Marinette's eyes widened. When she tried to step back, two other thieves came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms. There was no way for her to escape now.

Most of the group chanted in support of Hawkmoth's words. Only the Queen's Seven showed a hint of concern.

But Alix, as usual, was the only one brave enough to speak up against Hawkmoth.

"Bridgette," the pink-haired speedster said firmly, "she's your sister. Don't let this creep get to you. There's no harm in casting a vote for mercy."

Juleka, Mylene, and Rose nodded. Kim, Ivan, and Max bore heated glares at Hawkmoth.

"Yes, Bridgette," Hawkmoth purred, his threatening grin still plastered to his silver skull. "Mercy would be _so_ like you: soft... and _weak_."

It became too hot in here all of a sudden, and sweat beaded down Bridgette's neck. But she forced her face to remain expressionless. _Don't give him the satisfaction_ , she told herself. _It's what he wants – to make me appear dishonourable; a Code-breaker... a weakling._

Bridgette glanced to her left. Then her right. All around her, the thirty-two most cunning and ruthless men and women in the seven deserts, Hawkmoth included, stared their queen down with anticipation. There was no denying the hunger in their eyes. They wanted fresh blood.

Even if Bridgette refused and decided to fight Hawkmoth for Marinette's sake, these people would never follow her again. They would realize that she had never truly been one of them. They would learn that the Queen of Thieves – who was supposed to be the most feared and respected of them all – was no killer.

Even if Alix and her other six friends supported her, Bridgette's life would automatically be forfeit, and she would be executed alongside her younger sister.

But she couldn't watch Marinette suffer. Whether they had been separated for seventeen years or a million, Bridgette's words held true: she and Marinette were blood. They were family. Not too long ago, Bridgette had made the ultimate sacrifice for her family.

Sacrifice...

Bridgette's eyes lit up, and a sneer of her own curled her mouth. _That's it!_

Everyone paused as they waited for the Queen's answer.

Then, to their great amazement, Bridgette casually shrugged and said, "Kill her."

Marinette gasped.

Hawkmoth seemed surprised, but the look was immediately replaced with triumph.

Alix's jaw dropped with dismay. Rose and Mylene covered their mouths. Ivan held onto Mylene. Juleka winced. Max and Kim both looked like they just swallowed a wasp.

The rest of the Forty Thieves cheered and pounded their fists into the air.

Hawkmoth strode up to Marinette with a dark chuckle, his sword poised to strike.

"OR!" Bridgette announced, lifting a finger.

The cheering stopped, and Hawkmoth lowered his blade with a look of confusion and frustration.

Marinette peered over at her older sister incredulously, though not without a twinge of relief.

Bridgette pretended to think, one hand on her chin and the other on her hip. "The girl could... Yes!" She appeared excited. "I think the girl could..." She stopped, frowned, and shook her head. "Nah. Forget it."

But of course, curiosity killed the cat. Or, in this case, _thirty-nine_ cats.

Several of the thieves let out eager calls of "What?" and "What is it?" and "What were you going to say?"

Above them, Ivan spoke out, "The girl could _what_?"

Bridgette folded her arms and feigned a sigh. "Nothing. Probably a bad idea."

"Let's hear it!" Kim, Juleka, and Max urged.

"C'mon, you're killing me here," Alix added with a grin that said, _I know what you're thinking_.

The Queen rubbed the back of her neck. _That's it, Bridge – get them excited_. "Well," she said hesitantly, "it seems to me that Ladybug could..." She groaned. "Oh, never mind."

" _What?!_ " Hawkmoth bellowed, clearly annoyed by the wait. "She could WHAT?!"

Marinette glimpsed everyone with a nervous expression, no doubt wondering what they were getting so riled up about.

Bridgette finally turned to face her sister, fully aware that everyone was holding their breath for the answer.

So the Queen of Thieves gave it to them with a smug smile. "The girl could face... the _Challenge_."

Unified murmurs of "Ooooohhh..." reverberated off the stone floor like a tiger's growl.

Bridgette opened her arms out and gazed upon her fellow thieves. "What say all of you?" she asked in a royal manner. "Aye, or nay?"

Chanting erupted across the courtyard: "Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!"

Alix beckoned Kim and the others to join in, winking at them with assurance. They all voiced their votes in a chorus.

To Bridgette's delight, Hawkmoth looked like he was going to have a hernia. _Didn't see_ that _coming, did you?_ the Queen of Thieves thought as she smirked at her old master.

She walked over to Marinette and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" the young blunette snapped at the Queen. "What challenge?"

Bridgette eyed her wearily and hissed between her teeth, "Play along. I'll tell you later."

Then, the Queen raised her hands to silence the rapturous crowd. "That settles it!" she declared. "My sister shall face the Challenge!"

The Forty Thieves burst into applause.

Only Hawkmoth didn't join in the celebration. Instead, he gave Bridgette a dirty look that said, _I know what you're doing... and I'm going to make you regret it._

As if looks weren't convincing, Hawkmoth raised his sword to the mountain ceiling. "A Challenge it is, then," he stated, "and _I_ shall be the one to test the girl."

Bridgette's eyes narrowed at her long-time nemesis. "So be it," she said boldly.

Beside her, Marinette fidgeted apprehensively. Bridgette took her hand, which was as cold as ice, and gave it a soft squeeze. _Trust me._

She knew this was a bad idea, but it was the only option she had; the only way she could give Marinette a fighting chance at survival. There was no turning back now.

The Forty Thieves wanted blood. The Queen of Thieves would give them blood.


	10. The Challenge

**MB: Warning: There** _ **is**_ **blood in this scene, but nothing gory.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN:

THE CHALLENGE

 _KRA-THOOM!_

The crack of lightning exploded in the sky, sending a thundering chill through Marinette as she stood exposed in the sudden, angry storm.

The Forty Thieves had escorted her to the top of Mount Sesame, where a stone platform protruded from the jagged peak like a massive disk. Upon arriving, the thieves lit up the metal braziers surrounding the platform, which was engraved with several stone rings containing horrific pictures in their folds: snakes, tigers, sharks, raptors – vicious beasts that gave the space a foreboding aura.

Marinette didn't need to ask what kind of platform she was standing on, for she already knew: it was a fighting ring.

She watched the Forty Thieves gather outside the outer ring. Most of them were passing bags of coin to each other or taking tallies on a scroll. Marinette had seen brawls in the streets of Agreste; she knew a bet when she saw one. And she didn't need to ask who they were betting on to win.

Bridgette stood by her sister's side the whole time, along with the pink-haired girl called Alix. They moved Marinette to one side of the platform marked with a black triangle, which would serve as Marinette's starting point.

On the opposite side stood Hawkmoth, surrounded by his entourage of fans. Every look he gave Marinette made her skin crawl. _He's scarier than Volpina_ , she thought, _and Bridgette wants_ me _to fight him?_

If _that_ wasn't bad enough, Bridgette already knew about Plagg. Surprisingly, she assured Marinette that no harm would come to the kwami... so long as he stayed out of the fight.

"Any intervention on any fighter's behalf disqualifies that fighter," the Queen explained, "and no magic of any sort must be involved."

That also meant Marinette couldn't use her magic yo-yo. She would have to use her family's dagger.

Plagg looked at his friend. "I can help you escape," he offered. "One blast of magic and we're outta here."

Marinette bit her lip, remembering how the burly thief Ivan had snagged the magic carpet. With their ride home grounded, Plagg was her only safe shot of getting out of this mess. But then Marinette would recall Hawkmoth's sword hovering just inches above Bridgette. If she ran away, her sister would get the blame. Well, _more_ blame than she already had, anyway.

So Marinette shook her head at Plagg. "I can't leave Bridgette. I have to do this _their_ way..." She had glanced sharply at her older sister. "... whether I like it or not."

Marinette thought she saw Bridgette's throat bob a little. She ignored it as she folded her arms and asked lowly, "So what's going on, _sis_? How do I win this Challenge of yours?"

Bridgette's mouth twisted as though she were chewing on her next words. "Well, it's simple enough," she stated as optimistically as she could. "Only one fighter survives."

" _Survives?!_ " Marinette and Plagg blurted out in unison.

The young blunette really shouldn't have been so surprised – these were the Forty Thieves, after all – but a small part of her had desperately hoped that, for once, she wouldn't have to fight for her life.

Nervously, Marinette glanced back at Hawkmoth.

Lightning flashed off his long, steel sword, and his silver mask gleamed as he grinned wickedly at the blunette. Against the backdrop of the storm and the braziers, he looked like a demon from the valley of the dead, coming to claim his victim.

Marinette's cheeks reddened with hot anger. "You're joking," she growled between her teeth without looking at Bridgette. " _This_ was your brilliant idea?!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she forced herself to look back at the Queen of Thieves. Despite the bravado in her sister's eyes, Marinette could tell there was a hint of uneasiness in them.

"You are my sister," Bridgette said calmly, holding out the dagger to Marinette. "You'll be that fighter."

Marinette blinked at her suspiciously. _Is she is serious? Does she actually believe I can beat Hawkmoth?_ Maybe their brief fight in Agreste had given Bridgette good reason to trust Marinette's capabilities. Whatever the case, it was a risky move. But hopefully not a costly one.

With a firm grunt, Marinette accepted the dagger. The hilt fit elegantly in her hand, like it had been made for her.

"All right, show time," Alix said. "C'mon, Kittycat – Her Majesty said you're staying with me for the fight."

Plagg shot Marinette a worried expression: whiskers drooping, pupils broad and fearful.

The girl did her utmost best to smile for him. "I'll be all right, Plagg. Go."

The black-cat kwami didn't buy it, but he sighed with defeat. "Good luck," he muttered dismally as he hovered over to the Queen's second-in-command.

Bridgette patted her sister on the back. "Knock him dead, kid," she said. "Seriously."

Marinette tried not to laugh. _Sure, if Hawkmoth doesn't kill me first._

Breathing steady so as to calm her erratic nerves, Marinette removed her mahogany poncho and dropped it gently on the ground. Then, she stepped into the fighting ring.

Across from her, Hawkmoth moved towards her. His smug expression now made Marinette's blood boil. _Scarier than Volpina, and with just as big of an ego._

The crowd of thieves let out one ferocious cheer as a single boy stepped out onto the ring: a dark-skinned, gangly boy with big glasses who reminded Marinette of Nino and Alya.

For once, she was glad her friends – and Adrien – weren't around to see this.

The dark boy – Max, he was called – walked to the edge of the outer ring, holding a sword with both hands. "Short and simple, people," he called over the thunder in a mousy voice. "One fight, one winner. No respites, no surrender, no mercy."

Marinette strapped the dagger to her belt before sizing up her opponent.

Hawkmoth was taller and stronger than she was, but that was also a disadvantage for him. Speed and agility would be the key to beating him, and Marinette knew from experience that a well-built man would tire after too many attacks. Strong people exerted too much energy during fights in the hope of making quick work of the competition. All Marinette had to do was stay away from his sword and any hard blows.

 _Easy peasy. I hope._

Max lifted his sword up towards the stormy sky, and silence fell like a pall over the platform.

Hawkmoth readied his own weapon like a fencer ready to strike.

Marinette crouched in a defensive stance. _Let_ him _make the first move_ , she thought.

Max glanced between the two fighters... and his sword came down.

Hawkmoth stepped to his left. Marinette did the same. Around the circle they orbited each other, never so much as blinking.

"You're far out of your league, Ladybug," the masked man taunted. "It was _here_ in this very ring that I proved myself worthy to be called the King of Thieves."

Marinette nodded with intrigue. "But I bet _you've_ never gone up against a sorceress. _Twice_." _Strike a nerve_ , she told herself. _It'll get him off balance_. "And, last I checked, you gave up your throne to become a silver doormat."

"Oooohhh..." several thieves whispered with fearful jitters.

 _Is it me they fear for, or Hawkmoth?_ Marinette already knew the answer.

Hawkmoth let out a careless harrumph. "Ironic words coming from the prince's pretty, palace pet. I may not be a sorcerer, but when this is over, you're going to _wish_ you had stayed in Agreste." Hawkmoth stopped walking and brought his sword to his side, his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps I'll send you back home in a golden casket, as _my_ wedding gift to your charming groom."

Marinette crouched again, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed.

Behind her opponent, she spotted Bridgette giving Hawkmoth a look that could freeze water.

Then, Hawkmoth struck.

He moved so fast, Marinette almost didn't react in time. She rolled out of the way of Hawkmoth's sword, which struck the stones with a vicious clang.

 _BOOM!_ Thunder exploded above them.

Marinette dodged another attack, only to exit the ring and bump into several of the watching thieves. They chuckled and unkindly shoved her back into the ring.

Marinette regained her balance before Hawkmoth charged at her again.

The other thieves stomped their feet and pounded their chests in response.

* * *

Bridgette was the only one not cheering.

Her teeth chattered as though an eerie chill had seeped into her skin, despite the heat of the roaring braziers.

She saw Hawkmoth swipe again at Marinette, the blade missing her chest by a breath-width. Bridgette almost lost her own breath in the process.

Marinette kept dodging, never once reaching for her dagger, which made the Queen of Thieves all the more anxious.

 _All the pharaohs and their mothers, what have I done?_

* * *

Marinette swerved to the right, slipping underneath Hawkmoth's swinging arm. Then, she sank low to the ground and swung her leg out against her opponent's.

Hawkmoth fell hard onto the stones, and there were a few gasps of surprise from the audience.

Marinette rose up and stepped back. She could have easily made her own attack, but she refused to give the Forty Thieves the satisfaction. Fight to the death or no, Ladybug was no killer.

Hawkmoth snapped to Marinette, and his mask flared with a flash of lightning: an ungodly skull with ruthless eyes of ice that made Marinette think suddenly of Adrien, trapped in that frozen slab with all the warmth draining out of him.

A gleam caught her eye, but Marinette was too late.

Hawkmoth thrust forward, and the blunette danced away...

... until the swordsman's blade swung again in the blink of an eye.

Something thin and cold sliced along Marinette's arm. She felt sudden, electric jolt of pain.

Then, she screamed.

* * *

Bridgette gasped, covering her mouth.

" _Mari!_ " Plagg cried.

Alix winced and looked away.

The other members of the Queen's Seven bore expressions of horror and pity, but the other thieves were going mad with glee.

The following ruckus was deaf to Bridgette's ears as she watched her little sister sink to her knees, clutching her left arm. Marinette panted through her teeth, her face red and scrunched.

Hawkmoth laughed, and the storm laughed with him.

Panic seized Bridgette, stronger than it ever had before. Before she knew it, she was trying to wade her way through the excited crowd. When they wouldn't budge, Bridgette tried shoving them aside. But they were too strong and too many.

And besides, there was the Code to consider. Bridgette had grown up with it. The rules were practically engraved onto her bones; embedded in her soul.

But surely... just this once...

 _No_ , a firm voice spoke inside Bridgette's head. _You made your choice. You chose to trust Marinette. Give her a chance._

Bridgette swallowed something hard down her throat, but she ignored the hurt.

At that moment, as though Fate had deemed it so, Marinette lifted her head to gaze at her older sister.

Their eyes met, both a solid yet profound blue... like pale stones with a hidden light.

Bridgette felt a strange surge of courage flow through her, and she nodded at Marinette. "Come on, sister," she whispered. " _Fight_."

Something other than pain appeared on Marinette's face as she stared at the Queen of Thieves. It looked like unbending resolve.

Then, Hawkmoth stepped between the two sisters, obscuring Marinette from Bridgette's view.

* * *

Though the pain in her left arm felt like it had been stung by a horde of wasps, and she could feel the growing warmth on her sleeve, Marinette refocused her teary-eyed vision on her opponent.

She inhaled deeply through her nose and reached for her side with her good hand.

Hawkmoth's shadow loomed over her, and his chuckle rumbled like the thunder in the air. "So much for family," he jeered. Then, he raised his sword.

At the same time, Marinette's hand found the dagger's hilt.

In one swift stroke, she drew the blade and blocked Hawkmoth's weapon, stopping it right above her face. Gripping the dagger with both hands now, Marinette dug her feet into the ground and pushed.

An aura of shock swept over the crowd.

Only a single, tiny voice spoke out. "Yeah! Atta girl, Marinette!" Plagg cheered as he jumped up and down on Alix's shoulder.

The kwami's voice heightened Marinette's determination, and she gave the former King of Thieves a steely scowl as she rose up.

Hawkmoth seemed caught off guard by her hidden reservoir of willpower, but he never broke off from the parry. He pushed his own weapon down further.

Marinette groaned, her wound seizing up again, but she refused to back down. The pain made her head swim, and she knew the blood hadn't clotted yet. _I have to finish this now!_ Marinette thought as she struggled against Hawkmoth's bearing weight. _But how?_

Thinking quickly, Marinette swung her opponent's blade off to the side. She took this chance to land Hawkmoth a hard kick to the stomach and a punch to the jaw – with her good hand, of course.

Hawkmoth stumbled forward... right into a brazier. He didn't get burned, but the momentum caused him to knock over the metal bowl.

The whole thing came down with a fiery explosion, and burning coals rolled onto the stones like balls of red fire. A few of the thieves leapt away from the flames, which continued to burn steadily along the ground.

Marinette panted and took this opportunity to check her arm. The top half of her sleeve was soaked in blood. She couldn't see the cut, but she could tell it was a little deep. Marinette covered the wound with her hand again, biting back the sting.

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth was massaging his middle, wheezing slightly from Marinette's blow. Other than that, he looked more impressed than angry. The fallen flames danced red off of his silver mask.

"For a girl who is too afraid to take a life," Hawkmoth noted coldly as he turned to Marinette, "you know how to fight dirty." He beckoned her to him with his free hand. "Let's even the score, shall we?"

This time, Marinette was the one to strike first.

Their blades clashed, and lightning crashed.

But Hawkmoth was a lot stronger than Marinette thought. He was undoubtedly sweating, but he still had a lot of fight left in him. Marinette's wound was slowing her down, her strength waning away.

Hawkmoth parried again, only this time, he faked going left before moving right, spinning around Marinette.

His sword pommel slammed right between Marinette's shoulder blades, sending her back down on her hands and knees. She barely had time to cry out before Hawkmoth's foot collided with her middle, and she went rolling along the ground before coming to a stop on her sore stomach.

Voices rang out in the distance. Marinette couldn't tell who they belonged to, or what they were saying. Everything hurt, and she was so tired. _Get up!_ she yelled inside her head. _Get up! GET UP!_

Then, two hands heaved her up.

The moment Marinette's feet left the ground, her senses came back to life and her eyes shot open.

She was in the air, staring up the ominous, lightning-split sky.

Hawkmoth was holding her above his head like a trophy.

The hard wind was as cold as ice, and it carried the salty tang of the ocean with it. Marinette didn't need to wonder what Hawkmoth was trying to do.

She squirmed and kicked out with all her might, but it was no use.

"No!" cried a faint voice from the roaring crowd. _Bridgette's_ voice.

Then, Hawkmoth threw Marinette off the edge of the platform.

She fell with a high-pitched scream into a freezing pit of darkness. Down, down, down...

Wind tore at Marinette's face as she rolled into an upright position. The great, black ocean lay on one side of her. The rock wall of the mountain lay on the other.

And Marinette still had her dagger.

Wasting no time, Marinette pulled the blade back and plunged it into the rock.

 _SSCCCREEEEEEEESSSSSSHHHH!_

Sparks flew from the collision, but the dagger went in deep as Marinette dragged it down. Gritting her teeth, Marinette held on with both hands. _Come on, come on, come on!_

Her arms burned. The rush of water grew louder.

Then, Marinette slowed down.

The wind died as she stopped sliding and came to rest at long last. Now, she was hanging off the wall from her dagger like a heavy bag.

Marinette panted, her heart beating much too fast for her breathing to keep up with it.

Then... she laughed. It was frazzled, giddy laughter; the laugh of a person who just realized they had stayed the hand of death.

Marinette glanced up at her dagger. "Thank you..." she rasped.

She glanced around her, hoping for something along the rock wall to grab onto.

Oh! There was a thin ledge running along the side, just a few feet below her.

Marinette laughed again, and let go of the dagger.

She slid down the rock until she landed on the ledge. There was just enough room for her to walk along. But, of course, Marinette looked down and saw the horrible fate that awaited her: roiling, foamy waves of water against a backdrop of wet boulders. From Marinette's spot, it looked like a straight, thirty-foot drop. Maybe _forty_. She was too disoriented to tell.

The ocean mist coated her face and clothes, and Marinette sighed against the wall, realizing just how lucky she truly was.

But this wasn't over yet. She had to keep fighting; she had to win this somehow. She thought about Adrien, and the wedding they were going to have...

Something was coming.

Marinette blinked in confusion. It sounded like a blade sharpening on a whetstone.

She looked up, and gasped.

There was no denying the silver head, or the long sword the figure was using to ease himself safely down the rock.

The figure landed a few feet away from Marinette, and lightning flashed once more, revealing the triumphant grin of Hawkmoth.

Marinette stiffened and back away. _This guy is insane!_

Hawkmoth let out another dark cackle and pointed his sword at his helpless opponent. "Your charmed streak has finally run out, _Ladybug_ ," he said cruelly.

Anger burned inside Marinette's veins, and she glared at Hawkmoth with bared teeth. She wasn't going to go down like this, not when everyone she knew and loved was waiting for her back home! She had made a promise to Adrien, and Marinette _never_ broke her promises!

Lightning flashed again, and something gleamed above Marinette.

Looking up, she remembered. The dagger was still imbedded in the rock!

A sly grin worthy of Cat Noir appeared on Marinette's face, and she looked back at Hawkmoth. "Not tonight!" she declared over the crashing sea.

Then, she sprinted forward. One step. Two steps.

Hawkmoth drew his sword back just as Marinette jumped.

But instead of tackling the swordsman like he thought she would, the brave blunette grabbed onto the dagger's hilt instead.

It held her weight as she swung over and kicked Hawkmoth right in his exposed chest.

He stumbled back... right up to the very edge of the thin path.

As she landed, Marinette caught a glimpse of Hawkmoth's eyes – blue, furious, and shocked.

Her own eyes widened as the silver-masked man lost his balance.

Without thinking, Marinette rushed forward and reached for him, but she was too late.

Hawkmoth slipped over the edge with a furious cry of terror.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat. She kneeled at the edge, her hand still stretching out to the darkness.

She didn't see where Hawkmoth went, and his voice had already faded into the cacophonic rush of the sea. All Marinette saw now were the churning, dark waves. All she heard was the water drumming against the rocks.

Marinette let out a small shudder. _But I... I didn't mean... I just..._

But there was no denying the truth now. Hawkmoth was gone.

Something plopped beside Marinette, making her jump.

But it was just a rope.

Marinette followed it all the way to the top of the mountain, where everyone else was no doubt waiting for her – their champion.

That's right. She had won.

Which meant that she was safe. Plagg was safe. Bridgette was safe.

Then why did Marinette feel so terrible?

She cast one last mournful look at the sea below. Hawkmoth may have tried to kill her, but no one deserved to die in cold, crushing darkness.

Marinette offered him a pitiful prayer.

Then, she grabbed onto the rope and began to climb, stopping only to retrieve her dagger.

Not once did she look back down.

* * *

The rope jerked.

The storm was subsiding now. The fight was over.

Which meant only one fighter was left.

Bridgette tried to warm her frigid hands as she held them against her chest. She wasn't the praying-type, but now she was wishing with all her heart that it was her little sister climbing back up to her, and not Hawkmoth.

 _If she lost..._ Bridgette thought as she stood silently amongst her fellow thieves. _If she's gone... It's all because of me._

Perhaps the Queen of Thieves _was_ cursed with misfortune.

Beside her, Plagg was nibbling on his claws, quivering nervously. Alix petted him to try and calm him down.

Kim, Juleka, Max, Mylene, Ivan, and Rose kept glancing between the rope, each other, and their queen.

Then, a hand grasped the edge of the platform.

Everyone gasped.

Wait... That _wasn't_ a large, gloved, manly hand.

Relief and joy burst from Bridgette's heart as she saw Marinette heave herself up and collapse onto the stone ground.

No one said a word, but the Queen of Thieves could tell they were all utterly dumbstruck by the young blunette's appearance.

 _It couldn't be_ , their expressions said. This mere girl defeated their most ruthless swordsman – the former King of Thieves?

Bridgette couldn't care less what they thought. Her sister was alive, and her archenemy was gone.

The Queen of Thieves ignored the eyes of her thirty-nine astounded cohorts as she walked over to Marinette and extended a gracious hand.

Her sister looked at it for a long second before grasping it and allowing Bridgette to pull her to her feet. She looked as pale as a ghost, and there was dirt and sweat caked upon her face. Her arm had stopped bleeding, thankfully, but it still looked nasty.

First thing was first.

Bridgette drew herself up with an expressionless, stone-eyed gaze. "You have killed Hawkmoth," she announced, and the wind carried her words across the platform.

Marinette glanced fearfully at the crowd of brigands behind the queen and shook her head. "I didn't mean to!" she insisted, her voice hoarse and dry. "It was an accident!"

Murmurs and whispers sounded behind Bridgette, but with one wave of her hand, they were silenced.

"Accident or not," Bridgette stated, "the Code of the Forty Thieves is clear on this point."

Her sister swallowed hard.

Then, Bridgette smiled proudly and shrugged. "You're in."

"I'm... _what_?" Marinette blurted out, her face the picture of incredulity.

The Queen of Thieves patted her sister on the shoulder. "You faced the Challenge and survived. By defeating Hawkmoth, you have proven yourself worthy to join our ranks." She winked at Marinette. "Welcome to the Forty Thieves, little sister."

This time, the applause of all the men and women on the platform were music to the Queen's ears.


	11. Kwami Comedy

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

KWAMI COMEDY

Night time was usually Adrien's favourite time of the day: the soft chatter of crickets in the gardens, the stars coming out in a sea of colours and sizes, and the moon glowing like a jewel that illuminated the entire city.

Night was peaceful and full of beauty.

But it was also filled with loneliness.

Adrien looked up at the sky from the railing of his chamber balcony, and he couldn't help but feel cold and empty. He hadn't felt this way since before he met Marinette; before she had brought light and warmth into his world.

Everywhere Adrien looked, he saw Marinette's face, heard her voice, and felt her hand intertwined with his. But then reality would come crashing down, and Adrien would see nothing but a dark expanse, hear nothing but the crickets, and feel nothing but a solemn breeze blowing in from the desert beyond.

Adrien sighed. He knew he shouldn't worry so much. All it was doing was keeping him awake, and it had already been an exhausting night.

Tikki had finished fixing the royal pavilion, with some extra help from Adrien, Alya, and Trixx. Nino and Wayzz were busy organizing new patrols in the city, Master Fu was guarding Duusu's Miraculous, and King Gabriel and Nathalie were hosting the wedding guests. All that was left to do now was set up extra security in case the Forty Thieves decided to strike again. The friends all agreed to hop to it first thing in the morning.

But now that Adrien was alone, he realized sleep wasn't going to come easily to him tonight. Part of him wanted to stay awake until Marinette returned, but then he imagined her berating him for worrying so much, and that thought made the prince chuckle.

"That didn't sound very convincing," came a squeaky voice from behind him.

Adrien quirked his eyebrow at Tikki, who flew over to sit on the railing beside him. "Better than nothing, I suppose," the prince said before looking back at the starlit sky.

It seemed like only yesterday when a beautiful, masked blunette hung upside-down on her yo-yo from this very spot, inviting the astounded prince to escape outside the palace with her.

 _Do you trust me?_

Adrien ran a hand through his golden hair. _Of course_ he trusted Marinette, but he still felt guilty about letting her go up against the Forty Thieves alone. Okay, with Plagg... but still.

"Tikki," Adrien said, looking at the ladybug kwami with disheartened eyes, "you would know if Marinette was in trouble, wouldn't you?"

Tikki fiddled with her tiny hands, her big, blue eyes staring down at nothing.

Adrien sighed again. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but he really shouldn't have expected anything better. Tikki was powerful and creative, but she wasn't omniscient. "I'm sorry," the prince murmured. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Tikki smiled up at him. "It's okay. I understand."

The little, red bug was so much different than Plagg, yet Adrien could see the same empathy and hopefulness in her that he occasionally saw in the black-cat kwami. Plagg carried himself with more casual coolness than Tikki, but he still genuinely cared about his friends.

Adrien pushed himself off the railing with a newfound sense of purpose. Moping around wasn't going to make the time go by any faster. "I'm going to go check on the others," he said. "Want to come?"

Tikki was instantly on his shoulder, and they headed back inside together.

Since the hallways were bustling with servants and guests, Adrien found it difficult to avoid too much attention. He greeted some of the nobles kindly but kept the conversations short and to the point before setting off again.

Somewhere along the way, he passed by his father, who was showing the Queen of Couffaine and her son an exquisite, family tapestry. Gabriel caught Adrien's eye and gave him a soft smile. Adrien did the same. _If my father can have the slightest trace of hope_ , he thought, _then so can I._

Finally, Adrien reached the pavilion, which was technically off-limits until the wedding was back on track. That being said, the prince knew he would find the people he was looking for here.

Sure enough, Tom was pacing around with his arms folded, his head lowered at the new, un-chipped marble floor. Sabine was sitting with her head in her hands on the bottom steps of the altar, which was once again gleaming with his tiny columns and golden dome. Alya was speaking softly with Marinette's mother while Trixx hovered over both their heads. Once again, Nino and Wayzz were nowhere in sight – probably still going over security measures with the guards.

Sabine straightened up when she saw the prince. "Anything?" she asked hopefully.

Adrien knew what _that_ meant, and he shook his head.

Tikki was the one who responded. "Not yet. If Plagg was back in the city, I would know."

Tom sighed and stopped pacing.

Sabine glanced down at the new carpet again, her hands in her lap and her lip trembling. "I thought she'd be back by now," she said weakly.

Adrien saw Alya's amber-eyes, and she nodded at him.

The prince kneeled in front of Sabine and took her hands in his own.

She looked up and studied her future son-in-law with her glossy eyes. "How can you be so calm?" she asked with half-a-laugh. "How can you not be worried?"

Adrien's mouth curled upward. "I _am_ worried, more than you can imagine. I'm just better at hiding it." He then gave Sabine's hands a gentle pat and said with unwavering faith, "But I know Marinette will come back. She always does."

Alya nudged her head to the side in agreement. "That girl _does_ seem to have an infinite streak of luck," she said perkily.

Even Tom managed to smile a bit.

But Adrien still felt a throbbing pulse of depression in the air – not the cold kind, but the muggy and sticky kind that was hard to get off.

Just then, Tikki's eyes shot wide open, and she wore a smile bigger than her tiny mouth could handle.

Before Adrien could question her, the ladybug kwami zoomed over to Trixx and whispered in the fox's long ear. Trixx beamed and winked at Tikki.

Then, the little vixen flew over to the group of humans and cleared her throat. "Listen to the kid, Mrs. S – he knows well," she said. "You've got to get your mind off of this incessant waiting."

Tikki zoomed over with an excited nod. "Here's a sure-fire way to cheer up a gloomy groom and a bride-to-be's pouty parents." She rubbed her hands together, and they started to glow red. "A heaping helping of matrimonial magic!"

 _ZAP!_

Adrien almost reeled back when jets of pink light shot out of Tikki's hands, and several miniature _POPS_ sounded throughout the pavilion.

Emerging from the invisible pockets of space where an assortment of wedding adornments and prizes: rose wreaths, tiered cakes, balloons, kitchenware, dress racks, baby carriages, and... What was that strange-looking, light-up cart on four wheels called again?

Tom staggered over to Sabine, but his eyes were lit up with something like amusement. His wife was also looking more cheery now.

Alya reached to pick one of the roses, but then an orange-haired clown with a goofy grin popped out of the wreath and tried to kiss her. Alya jerked away laughing.

Adrien was mostly trying to hide the embarrassment showing on his face.

Trixx flew over wearing a French hat and smoking a cigar. "Hey, that's no good," she said with a heavy, posh accent. "What the wedding needs is a theme!" Then, she whispered to Adrien in her normal voice, "Needs a bride too, but let's work with what we have."

"Trixx!" Adrien scolded, his eyes narrowing.

The fox kwami brushed it away with a frown. "It's a joke – I do that."

Tikki reappeared with a tiny brush and palette in her hands, working on a canvas and easel and painting what looked like a portrait of Adrien and Marinette at the altar.

"Okay," Tikki said to the prince over her shoulder, "this will be the _second_ wedding for the both of you." She scratched her head with her brush and turned around. "I'm thinking we need something a little more simple, a little more elegant... and less _grey_."

At that word, a grey elephant sprouted out of the ground, looking utterly distraught.

"Whoops!" Tikki chuckled. "Sorry." She yanked on the elephant's trunk, and the poor creature vanished instantly.

Now Tom was laughing, and that made Adrien's spirits light up more.

Trixx zoomed to her redheaded partner, holding a bunch of fabrics. "Al, I'm going to throw some colours at you," she said quickly as she shoved a few of her wares into Alya's arms. "Maeve, teal, and... _salmon_."

The last one wasn't a fabric, but an actual pink fish.

Alya grimaced and looked away from the wet, slopping thing she now held. "Trixx, you know I don't like fish, right?" she muttered while holding her breath.

The sly fox grinned, but she shrugged. "Okay, fine – no salmon." She grabbed the fish and threw it away, only for it to smack against a column.

Adrien shook his head with a snort. _Nathalie would have a camel if she saw this_ , he thought.

Both kwamis emerged together in front of the humans.

"I've got it: Madonna!" Tikki pleaded with big, glossy eyes to her companion.

Trixx hummed with thought. "Don't keep it. Just put a little in the mix. _Wink_." She said that last part with an actual wink, a grin, and a shoulder bump.

Tikki squealed and clapped her hands again.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

Then, millions of flaring bulbs of light appeared in various colours, presenting light-up pictures in the air and gigantic words that flashed "CHAPEL OF LOVE" and "3 PULPITS" and "NO WAITING".

"I see lasers!" Tikki cheered from somewhere in the darkness. "Oh, it's a miracle! He believes, he believes!"

 _POOF!_ The ladybug kwami reappeared dressed in white with a tuff of black hair on her head and carrying a microphone. "Thank you very much," she said in a manly fashion.

Adrien chuckled and then muttered, "I... don't think so."

Tikki's fake hair dropped, and she turned back into her normal self. " _Très gauche_ , right?" she asked sheepishly.

"Told ya," Trixx groaned as she pulled a plug out of seemingly nowhere.

The neon lights went out.

Adrien folded his arms, but that smile remained. Tom and Sabine were trying to contain their mirth, and Alya had her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised at her fox friend.

Trixx rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe... you two could elope," she suggested to Adrien, only to frown. "Nah, you can't elope... but oh, _honeydew_!"

A large melon popped into her paws, but – being bigger than Trixx – it slipped and bounced along the ground before...

 _POOF!_ It transformed into a sparkling, white carriage.

At the same time, a swirl of magic dragged Adrien over to the carriage. Then, it spun around him until his white jacket, black shirt, and blue pants transformed into a white, gold-lined jacket with matching gloves and red pants. Not to mention his hair was now sleeked back perfectly.

"Sorry!" Trixx called. "I didn't know where to put the carriage under: Props or Produce."

Alya burst out laughing.

Adrien glared over at her, but stopped when he saw Marinette's parents also giggling.

"Ooohhh... Nice outfit, Adri," Tikki said as she flew around the handsome prince.

 _POOF!_

Adrien shook his head from the dizzy spell, only to see that the carriage was gone and his new outfit was a white tunic, a blue vest, brown boots, a red cape, and a feathered hat.

Trixx appeared as a marketing announcer. "Whether you're singing with beautiful girls or watching them bite the apple, it says "I'm a prince!"" she stated proudly.

Now Alya was bending over, _cackling_.

Red-faced, Adrien glanced over at the fox kwami. "Umm... Trixx..." he began.

"Hey, it's synergy!" the little vixen insisted. "The marketing guys are very excited; tests really well."

She pointed over to three Tikkis dressed in business suits and glasses. One was hovering over a bar graph, and another by a computer. The third was matching a bunch of princely outfits with a picture of Adrien. All three Tikkis finally looked up and shined a big, toothy smile.

Then... _POOF!_ The pavilion was back to its boring, empty self.

And Adrien was back in his normal clothes. He let out a gushing sigh of relief.

Alya straightened up, dabbing her eyes. "Sorry, Adrien," she said, "but at least now you know how _I_ felt." She smirked and high-five Trixx when the little vixen flew over.

Tom eased his chuckling and wiped his brow. "Phew! That was fun."

"Oh, indeed," Sabine said, her face brighter than ever.

Adrien couldn't help but smile as well. Despite the minor humiliation, he was glad Marinette's parents were in good spirits again. And so was he.

The prince walked over to Tikki and patted her on the head. "Thanks for cheering us up, Tikki," he said. "I'm sure everything will be great."

The ladybug kwami beamed.

Then, someone put a hand to Adrien's face and kissed him on the cheek.

"And thank _you_ , Adrien," Sabine said softly. "My daughter is lucky to have someone like you."

Adrien rubbed his cheek, already feeling the heat rising in it. "Oh, yeah. You're welcome."

Tom nodded and put an arm around his wife. "You know what?" he said confidently. "I bet _both_ of our daughters are on the road back to Agreste right now."

Adrien nodded in agreement, and he looked out into the open, night sky.

Knowing his lady, and the promise she gave him, the prince no longer carried a single trace of doubt.


	12. Sisters

CHAPTER TWELVE:

SISTERS

The underground tunnel was small with a low-level ceiling and a mere trickle of a river running through it.

Bridgette's torch lit the narrow expanse as she led her small procession out of the city and into the heart of the mountain.

Alix kept up with her the entire way, but Marinette lingered behind with Plagg on her shoulder.

The young blunette was thankful she had tended to her wound before setting out on this "special tour". She had left her sewing kit at home, so she would have to wait until returning to Agreste to completely mend the cut. Tikki would be able to patch it up without a scratch to be seen.

Still, looking at her heavily-wrapped arm made Marinette think about Hawkmoth: his body disappearing into the dark ocean as his cries faded in the howling of the wind. Marinette shuddered at the memory.

"You okay?" Alix asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Marinette offered her a small smile. At least Alix was good company. Despite her youth, she seemed the wiser and more level-headed of the Forty Thieves. And she _had_ provided Marinette with a soothing salve for her wound.

"I'm all right," Marinette finally answered. "It's just been a loooong day."

Bridgette giggled up front. "I couldn't agree more," she said. "I gain my sister back, and lose my enemy." She stepped carefully over a series of rocks along the water before emerging onto a stone pathway. Then, the Queen of Thieves turned back with a shiny grin. "You've done your big sister proud, Marinette."

The young blunette frowned as she stomped her way over the stream, not caring if her boots got wet. "Oh, it's no big deal," she said with a bite behind her sweet tone. "I was just trying to stay alive."

Bridgette blinked with surprise as her sister swept past her.

Alix ran up to Marinette instantly, her fists on her hips. "It's not like Bridgette had a choice," she stated. "If she hadn't suggested the Challenge, Mothy would have killed you _instantly_."

Bridgette dipped her head in a solemn nod. "You either fight for your life, or you die – so says the Code of the Forty Thieves."

Plagg inched over to stare at the long-haired queen. "Does this "Code" have any rules that _don't_ end in death?" he asked.

Alix held up a finger, but then paused. After a couple seconds, she shrugged awkwardly. "It's a strict code."

Plagg gulped.

"I did the only thing I could to protect you," Bridgette told her sister as she took the lead once more. "You cannot fault me for that."

Marinette sighed through her nose, realizing that Bridgette was right. It had been an awful risk – _and_ a stupid one – but it had come from a good place.

"Any other rules about this Code I should know about?" Marinette asked flatly.

The Queen continued walking as she answered, "I managed to add _one_ important rule: never harm the innocent."

"Hey, _I'm_ just as innocent as a kitten stuck in a tree," Plagg sighed, batting his eyelids over his glowing eyes.

Marinette shot a heavenly glance. "Oh, brother..." she grumbled.

The group continued the rest of the way in silence, but it wasn't long before they came to the end of the tunnel, which turned out to be a dead end.

A slab of painted stone greeted Marinette. She saw colourful warriors, ships, and beasts orbiting a pair of round indents in the centre.

Bridgette reached for something inside her sapphire cape and pulled it out. It looked like an ordinary, gold coin.

Then, the firelight danced off of it, and Marinette saw the familiar shape of a golden hand facing palm-out.

"Wait... That's looks just like..." she began, her fingers unconsciously fiddling with the dagger at her hip.

Her sister nodded. "Believe it or not, Marinette, _this_ is where our family's story began." She eyed her faithful lieutenant. "Alix, if you would."

The pink-haired girl jabbed a hand into her pocket and brought out a matching coin.

The two thieves strode up to the stone tapestry together. As one, they pressed their coins into their adjoining slots.

A deep rumble sounded.

Plagg immediately buried himself in Marinette's ponytails as the slab broke off from the top and slid into the ground like a book into its nook. When it slammed shut, a rush of cold, salty air blew out from the inner darkness.

Marinette rubbed her arms, careful not to disturb her wound too much. "What _is_ this place?" she asked.

"Come see for yourself," Alix replied perkily.

Bridgette beckoned her sister forward, her face bearing no hint of trickery.

Though reluctant, Marinette entered the hidden chamber.

Only then did she realize that this was no chamber – it was a _cove_. Stalactites and stalagmites stuck out everywhere along the walls and ceiling, and Marinette could see the cloudy, night sky in an open mouth to the far left. Ocean water poured in below, only reachable via a stone staircase that led all the way down.

At the top of the stairs was a small pavilion aligned with cracked pillars and dead braziers. Bridgette walked over with her torch and lit a couple of them, revealing tables stacked with scrolls, maps, books, and extra weapons. It was like a library had been meshed together with an armory.

Plagg finally poked his head out and whistled at the sparkling cove. The sound echoed across the dark.

All the braziers were lit, and Bridgette moved to stand in the centre of the pavilion, the flames of her torch adding suspenseful shadows to her pale face.

"Generations ago," the Queen of Thieves began, "our ancestors were explorers, sailing from one land to the next in search of a treasure." Her silvery-blue eyes sparkled. "The _ultimate_ treasure."

Marinette's mouth parted. _Just like Duusu said_ , she thought.

Bridgette fitted her torch into a hold on the wall. "Imagine – all the riches in the world and more, _literally_ in the palm of your hand," she said with haunting excitement. "Compared to it, the Pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave. The King of Agreste's fortune is nothing but... _lunch money_." Bridgette held her thumb and forefinger a hair-width apart. "And I am _this_ close to finding it."

Plagg's pupils shrank, and a spot of drool formed at the corner of his mouth. Licking his lips, he purred, "That's _tantalizingly_ close."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. _He's spent too much time with Trixx._

She redirected her attention to her sister. "All right, then. Where is it?" she asked skeptically.

Alix made a face like she was wincing. "Well, see... that's the thing. It's hidden in the one place no one can get to."

Bridgette nodded and went over to one of her tables, fishing through the scrolls. "Specifically, it's on an island that is never in the same place twice," she said, glancing at Marinette over her shoulder. "They call it... the Vanishing Isle."

Plagg's ears drooped. "Aw, man," he moaned. "I've heard of that place. It's an island that always moves around, appearing and disappearing whenever it wants. Kinda like my camembert cravings."

Marinette tried to ignore the raging confusion in her head. _Bridgette ran away from home to chase down a treasure from way back when, and she_ still _hasn't found it after all these years?_

This time, the young blunette folded her arms and hardened her gaze at Bridgette. "What exactly _is_ this "ultimate treasure"?"

The Queen of Thieves turned around with a long roll of fabric in her hands – a tapestry, by the looks of it. Her sly smile was so full and genuine, it reminded Marinette vaguely of Volpina.

"The _big_ one, sis," Bridgette replied. "The golden ticket." She unfurled the roll.

Marinette stared down at the field of green and blue, upon which was a kingly man reaching up towards a glowing sun.

No, wait... not a sun. A _hand_.

Plagg gasped. "Camembert on a stick! Is that what I think it is?!"

Bridgette nodded, her grin deepening. "The Hand of Midas," she whispered as though speaking in prayer.

"As in _King_ Midas," Alix added eagerly. "The man who turned everything he touched into pure gold."

Marinette's mouth fell with a scrutinizing cough. "You _can't_ be serious!" she snapped, louder than she meant to. "That's just a myth!"

Bridgette's eyes suddenly grew stormy. "It's no myth, Marinette," she stated with icy calm. "Look at the dagger, and the symbol on the medallion."

Despite her frustration, Marinette decided to humour her sister. She ripped the dagger off her belt and held it out in the firelight.

Yep. The golden hand on the medallion was _exactly_ like the hand on the tapestry.

"So what?" Marinette lowered the blade roughly. "It doesn't prove anything."

"Oh, boy..." Alix murmured.

Bridgette's demeanour softened, and now she had a pleading look in her eyes. "Our ancestors _found_ it, Marinette," she breathed. "It was once right _here_."

With that, she snatched up her torch again and practically sprinted down the stone staircase leading to the water below. Bridgette stopped at the edge and inched the torch closer to the surface, allowing the light to shine through the murky blue.

"Look," the Queen of Thieves called. " _There's_ your proof."

Raising an eyebrow, Marinette took a cautious step down the stairs. Then another.

After about twenty more, something within the water came into view.

Marinette gasped, the truth hitting her like the cold wind.

Plagg gaped happily with drooling fangs.

Resting peacefully at the bottom of the cove was a sunken ship. It wasn't broken or damaged like any ordinary shipwreck. It looked completely whole, with its sails and hull still intact.

But what _really_ astounded Marinette was the light from Bridgette's torch dancing off every inch of the ship, making it glow with vibrant, golden light.

It wasn't a ship anymore. It was a statue!

"You see now?" Bridgette said. "From stern to stem – every piece of rigging, every peg and board – all of it is _solid gold_ , touched by the Hand of Midas."

Plagg shot into the air with a delightful cheer. "Adopt me, Mommy!"

Alix snickered.

Marinette frowned with a shudder as she stared at the submerged vessel. " _Sunk_ by the Hand of Midas is more like it," she murmured. If _that's_ what such a power could do to a ship, she didn't want to see what it could do to a human being.

"No treasure comes without a cost," her older sister stated, "but for my family, it was worth searching for."

Marinette sighed. She figured this part of the conversation would start sooner or later. "Our parents thought you were _dead_ , Bridgette. They never told me I had a sister, not until the oracle mentioned –"

Bridgette's eyes shot wide open. "The oracle?" she repeated, taking a desperate step closer to her sister. "The Miraculous... It works? What did the oracle tell you?"

"I..." _Oh, drat._ Marinette quickly turned away. "She told me where to find you," she replied hastily before her tone deepened. "Mama and Papa were overjoyed when they found out you were alive. Can't understand why they _would_ be, seeing as you broke their hearts." Marinette started up the steps without so much as a backward glance.

"You don't understand," Bridgette insisted from behind, her voice carrying a hard layer of bitterness. "You don't know what it's like to have _nothing_ ; to have your dreams squandered because of your social status! To stare up at the palace every night and know you deserve so much more!"

Marinette stopped in her tracks, her breath catching.

"To be called..." Bridgette paused, biting down hard on her next words. " _Baker's brat_."

"Ouch," Alix muttered.

Marinette's anger seeped off her skin like steam, and she let out a heavy breath. "Yes, I _do_ know what it's like," she said.

She recalled the memory of the strange girl staring back at her in a mirror; the girl who had tried to bury her past and everything with it... including the people she called family. And all because she had tried to be someone she wasn't.

"You're so desperate to prove yourself worthy," Marinette added, "that you forget what really matters to you."

The sound of trickling water was all that could be heard in the cove, until Bridgette said, "But _you_ still found your happy ending. You found your true love."

Marinette finally looked back at her sister, who didn't look like at all like the Queen of Thieves anymore – just a sullen woman cloaked by years of guilt and anger.

"I realized that love was all I ever needed," Marinette said, almost smiling. "Not even the ultimate treasure can replace that."

Despite the weak lighting from the pavilion, Marinette could tell the Queen of Thieves was saddened by her words.

Gentle footsteps drew closer, and Bridgette re-emerged in the light of the braziers.

"I'm sorry I left you, Marinette," she said, swallowing a hard lump in her throat. "I just wanted the best for you; for _all_ of us. I couldn't come back home a failure, but... I didn't want to leave without leaving a part of me with you."

Marinette understood. "The dagger."

"Yes. But Fate, it seems, has a cruel sense of humour. You found your greatest love, and I found my greatest hate." Bridgette continued up the steps, her eyes downcast. "It wasn't long after I ran away until _he_ found me – the King of Thieves."

"Hawkmoth," Marinette whispered with a shudder as she followed.

"He brought me to this mountain. Trained me. Tried to turn me into something worse than a thief." Bridgette spoke with trembling, dark softness, like a shadow from a nightmare. "He wanted me to be ruthless; to relish in the fear and pain of others. But I proved to be more stubborn than he suspected." A small grin appeared on Bridgette's face. "I swore to come back home the moment I was strong enough to escape. Unfortunately, the weeks turned into months..." Her voice softened. "... and the months turned into years."

Marinette stared after her sister, her heart turning as heavy as a stone in her chest.

So Bridgette _had_ been a prisoner of the Forty Thieves, in a way. Duusu hadn't been wrong.

The two sisters entered the pavilion, and the Queen of Thieves rested her hands on a table before leaning heavily against it, as though her words were adding more weight onto her shoulders.

Alix and Plagg lingered near the pillars, both quite content with letting the blunettes have their first moment alone.

"I was eighteen when I finally got free and came back to Agreste," Bridgette said absent-mindedly, as though she was travelling back to that time and place in her mind. "Just before I reached the door to the bakery, I heard... laughter. Sweet, chiming laughter." She smiled sadly. "I peeked through the window... and there you were, playing with your dragon doll on the floor. Mother was smiling, and Father was baking cookies. _Shortbreads_. I remember the smell like it was yesterday."

Marinette's hands shook. _She was there. She_ did _come back._ _How old could I have been at that time?_ _Eight?_ Marinette could almost recall that old, stuffed dragon, and those delectable shortbreads. _And I had no idea..._

Bridgette let out a choked laugh. "My little sister... so happy and innocent and oblivious," she said. "At that moment, I would have traded _anything_ to be with you; to play and laugh and eat those cookies with you."

The Queen of Thieves dipped her head down, and her fingernails dug painfully into the wood. "But I had become a criminal; the prized pupil of the King of Thieves, a man who had zero tolerance for deserters and traitors. I couldn't risk staying in case Hawkmoth decided to come looking for me, lest any harm befall you."

Tears burned in Marinette's eyes, and she dabbed them away. Her long-lost sister had sacrificed her own happiness so that her family could live in peace; so that Marinette could get her "happy ending".

Adrien's love, Alya's friendship, and now Bridgette's selflessness – all those things had changed Marinette's life for the better. _How many people have risked everything for_ my _sake?_ she wondered with a painful sigh.

Maybe Adrien had been right about Bridgette. Maybe she and Marinette _were_ more alike than the younger blunette thought. Sure, Bridgette had run away... but she _had_ tried to come back. That _had_ to count for something, didn't it?

Bridgette inched off the table, her face paler than her complexion allowed, and her blue eyes dimmed with regret. "I kept searching for the Hand of Midas because I thought if I couldn't have my family back, I could at least have my ancestor's birthright to bring me solace. And then I thought, once I was free of Hawkmoth for good and the Hand was in my possession, I could return to my family as a hero." Bridgette squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head again. "But every attempt at finding the Hand led from one dead end to the next, and... well, I stopped hoping."

The air was still and cold again, regardless of the heat from the flames.

Then, Marinette said, "Our parents didn't want gold."

Bridgette looked up.

"They didn't even want a _hero_." Marinette walked right up to her sister. They almost matched in height as well as appearance. "They wanted their daughter. They _still_ do." Marinette offered a hopeful smile. "And _I_ want my sister back."

Bridgette's eyes softened, and she shook her head with disbelief. "How can you _say_ that?" she asked. "You said it yourself – I broke our parents' hearts. What assurances do you have that they'll forgive me?"

"Does it matter if they do or not?" Marinette asked with a perky shrug. "Take it from me, sis." Her heart fluttered when she said that. _My sister_. "It's not about who you were or what you did back then, it's about what you do _now_." She paused for a moment, and then grinned. "Come to my wedding."

That made Bridgette's eyebrows lift up with surprise. "What?"

"Wed-ding," Plagg broke in, flying up beside Marinette's face. "You know – cake, flowers, rings, lovey-dovey stuff."

"And this time," Marinette added, "you have an invitation."

Bridgette was smiling now, but her eyes were still sad. She looked away shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh, Marinette... I..." She sighed. "I just don't know."

The young blunette placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Bridgette, I'm not going back to Agreste until morning. At least think about it?"

Without waiting for an answer, Marinette let go and proceeded towards the door leading back to the underground tunnel. "Come on, Plagg," she said, "we'll need to rest up for the journey home."

The black-cat kwami returned to his perch on her shoulder.

Marinette reached the threshold before daring to look back.

Bridgette was staring at her like she had when she first realized they were sisters. That didn't look like someone who had given up all hope.

With a final smile, Marinette exited the cove with her kwami companion.

* * *

Bridgette watched her sister vanish into the tunnel before running a hand through one of her long ponytails with disappointment.

She should have told Marinette about how she really felt, but she had been too touched by her sister's invitation to speak.

 _Doesn't she know that I envy her?_ the Queen of Thieves thought. _Does she really believe I can be a part of her new life?_ Her _wounds may heal in time, but_ mine _still have the scars._

Bridgette groaned and rubbed her temple. Hawkmoth may be gone now, but his mark still remained on her soul. She was a warrior who lived for mischief and the thrill of a heist. She was the leader of the Forty Thieves; the queen of cunning, the lady of larceny. The only happily-ever-afters she could ever have were ones involving endless wealth and glory.

Such a life couldn't be thrown away so easily.

Bridgette heard Alix approaching from behind, and she spoke over her shoulder. "Marinette may never understand, but it just wouldn't work." The Queen stared down at the Midas tapestry with an ache of longing. "I don't belong in her world."

 _As much as I wish I did_ , she added in her thoughts.

Strangely, Alix appeared quite smug as she stepped around the table, propped her elbows up, and rested her face in her hands. "The Miraculous doesn't belong in her world either," she said with a glint of mischief in her ocean eyes. "I betcha it's still somewhere in that fancy palace, just waiting for a couple of enterprising treasure hunters to find it."

Bridgette's eyes narrowed at Alix, and then she she shook her head. " _Tcht_. The Miraculous," she groaned miserably. "It's probably just _another_ dead end."

Alix made an incredulous face. "Hel-lo-oh? Earth to Queen Bridgette!" She knocked on the table for emphasis. " _That's_ how Marinette found you, remember? It knows _everything_!"

The Queen of Thieves blinked... before one of her eyebrows quirked up and the corner of her mouth drew up with elation. "Everything?" she repeated.

Alix's face softened with kindness. "Bridgette," she said, "we are talking about the wedding of your only sister; a wedding to which _you've_ been cordially invited." The little speedster tapped her fingers together like Max did whenever he had a good hand in a game. "It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Alix sang.

Bridgette couldn't help but giggle, and she turned back to the direction of the sunken, golden ship.

So many heists. So many wild, goose chases. So many failures.

But now... here it was: a solid lead.

For the first time in years, the Queen of Thieves could actually _see_ the Hand of Midas, just waiting for her to reach out and take it.

Not to mention she'd be taking out two birds with one stone. She'd acquire the Miraculous right from under the king's nose, and then watch her little sister's wedding as though nothing had happened.

 _A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity..._

A grin stretched across Bridgette's face, and her eyes burned with dark intrigue. "How could I pass it up?"


	13. Fallen From Grace

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

FALLEN FROM GRACE

Night patrol. What an embarrassment. Night patrols were for _green_ guards; fresh soldiers who had never gotten their nice uniforms dirty.

Still, Lieutenant Roger did as he was bid, no matter how much it irked him. He may not be a captain anymore, but he was still a soldier sworn to protect Agreste.

If anything, he preferred the peace and quiet of the city streets. The alternative was safeguarding the palace, where all the other men would notice him and whisper behind his back.

He may be old and fat, but Roger's ears were still sharp. And so we're his eyes.

Not too long ago, his soldiers had looked up to him with respect. Now, their eyes bore traces of pity. _Humour_ , even. Roger hated it.

But he _had_ almost executed the prince's bride and her fiery witch friend. Roger couldn't deny that he had been more than pleased to carry out the order, even if it had come from Volpina in Prince Adrien's guise.

King Gabriel had been _very_ displeased with the captain's cold, ruthless behaviour. So he had Roger demoted as punishment.

That wouldn't have been so bad... had the king not given that pushover, serving boy Nino the mantle of captain. _That_ put salt on the wound.

Roger grunted and resumed his hard march down another empty alley. There was no use getting worked up over his failures now, especially when he had a special meeting to attend.

The mysterious message had been delivered to the lieutenant personally. It had not been signed, but the neat handwriting indicated someone of average intelligence and status. At least, Roger _hoped_ it did.

But the message itself was what intrigued Roger the most:

 _I have invaluable information about the Forty Thieves. I would be most honoured to share them with you in person. Raincomprix Street. Midnight. Come alone._

The cloak-and-dagger nature of the message was obvious. But Roger's eagerness to see if this "information" was real or not – along with his wounded pride at losing to the Forty Thieves at the wedding – made him stumble out of the barracks that night and hobble into the city on the pretext of going on duty.

 _If it's a trick_ , Roger thought as he approached the rendezvous point, _whoever set it up will soon learn what happens when they mess with the likes of_ me

The palace guard entered the designated street, which was completely deserted at this time of night. Not only that, but it was in the lower levels of the city. Everything here was run-down and filthy, with splintered barrels and unfinished foundations laying about like bones left for the buzzards.

Oh, sure – nothing cloak-and-dagger about this place at all.

Roger ignored the unsteady quivering inside him as he glanced around. The shadows were so thick, it was hard to see. Anything could jump out at him at any...

"Lieutenant."

Roger's blade was in his hand as he snapped around to the source of the whisper.

It had come from one of the dark corners of an abandoned building beside him.

One of the shadows was moving.

"Show yourself!" Roger hissed, using anger to hide the fear rising through him.

The shady person emerged. His long cane clinked against the earthy ground as he stepped forward. In the faint moonlight, his face lit up with cool intrigue.

Roger stiffened. That was no face he was seeing. It looked more like a silver skull, and it seemed to glow brighter as the stranger grinned at the plump guard.

"You're alone," the man said. "Good."

Roger swallowed, keeping his sword raised and his eyes narrowed. "So... _you_ are the one with "invaluable information" about the Forty Thieves?" he asked suspiciously.

The stranger leaned upon his cane, though Roger wasn't sure why he needed it. The man looked prime and fit as someone in his late thirties would.

"I understand you don't trust me, lieutenant," he said with the air of a respectable nobleman. "Forgive me. Would you prefer to be called "captain"? You were, after all, the head of the palace guard, were you not?"

Roger's mouth became a tight line, and his face reddened. _Great – now_ everyone _knows that I'm the laughing-stalk of Agreste's finest men._ "The only thing I would prefer is for you to not be wasting my time," he snapped. "Now start talking, and _then_ I'll decide whether or not your information is believable."

That skull-like grin broadened. "Spoken like a true soldier. What would you say if I handed you the Queen of Thieves?"

That made Roger lower his sword.

 _Handed_ him the Queen of Thieves? The stranger spoke those words as though he was handing Roger a juicy boar on a silver platter, with a shiny, red apple in its mouth.

But did this man actually have the Queen in his possession, or was this just some empty-handed promise?

Whatever it was, Roger answered the man's question with another question: "I'd say... What's in it for _you_?"

The stranger shrugged casually and admired the end of his cane. "I'll just sleep better knowing that she's off the streets... and on the executioner's block," he said with tooth-grinding malice.

Roger snorted. The Block... right. Some days he wished Ladybug _had_ lost her head that day. Roger most likely would have been banished for it, but at least he'd be free from all this humiliation.

But to see the Queen of Thieves herself executed by the disgraced captain who had captured her...

The thought was very promising, and Roger couldn't help but picture the pained and embarrassed looks on the other guards' faces. They would beg forgiveness for disrespecting him; grovel for a share in his newfound admiration.

Roger growled to himself. _Snap out of it, you moron! This is too good to be true_.

He shot the silver-faced man a skeptical look, with a pinch of annoyance for spice. "Do you take me for a fool? _Everyone_ knows the Queen of Thieves cannot be caught."

The stranger stepped closer, and Roger could now see the daunting lines of his silver skull. Complete with the moonlight and shadows, he was more menacing than his generous demeanour suggested.

"Outside her hideout, she can't," he said with a tiger-like rumble in his voice. "But _inside_ , trapped and helpless with nowhere to run... Why, wouldn't _that_ just put a wonderful mark on your tarnished reputation, lieutenant?"

Roger's eyebrows lifted. "Her hideout... _The Forty Thieves'_ hideout?"

Silver gleamed off the man's face as he nodded. "The highest mountain on the edge of the Agrestian Sea, to be precise. The Queen will be none the wiser, especially when you will have an entire squadron of armed men knocking on her doorstep."

"It's getting _into_ the hideout that concerns me," Roger said, his eyes squinting again. "I've heard it's nigh impregnable. What miracle do _you_ possess?"

The stranger's blue eyes gleamed with cunning. "Two words that will make you Agreste's greatest hero," he replied, leaning in closer to whisper. "Open Sesame."

Roger blinked. "You... are sure of this."

"Absolutely. And permit me to ask for one small boon: a private audience with the Queen of Thieves once you have captured her. As a token of our transaction."

Roger knew there was something else other than generosity in this stranger's eyes; something sadistic and foreboding. _He knows the Queen_ , he realized. _He wants her dead something fierce. But why?_

Oh, what it did matter? The enemy of Roger's enemy was his friend.

The lieutenant sheathed his sword. "Who are you, exactly?" he asked.

The stranger never dropped his smile. Maybe that face really _was_ a skull. "A soldier, of a kind, rather like you," he said with a dark tone. "One who has fallen from grace. And now, I want my wings back."

* * *

 _ **Several hours earlier...**_

The last thing he saw was the girl's face, drawn up in shock, and her hand reaching for him.

He barely remembered hitting the water. It hurt so much it knocked him out cold, but only for a brief moment.

It wasn't until he felt the trenches in his lungs filling with freezing salt water that Hawkmoth's eyes snapped open.

Something brushed against him. It felt rubbery and massive, with sharp fins.

But Hawkmoth still had his sword in hand.

There was slashing and splashing, and he burst out of the water as the shark tried to ram him. Hawkmoth had fought far worse, and with far more teeth.

Their fight was more of a wrestle, and it was brief.

And when Hawkmoth crawled onto the beach, gasping for breath, the shark flopped beside him. It was dead.

The swordsman shivered, but it came out as more of a growl; a sign of the cold rage building up inside of him.

The girl had been at his mercy. Her sweet sister was utterly powerless to do anything. Ladybug had the will and ferocity of a hungry panther, but she was as weak as a worm caught in a bird's beak.

So Hawkmoth had been surprised when Ladybug survived the fall off the mountain. In his arrogance, he sought to finish the job.

Turns out, the girl was cleverer and more capable than she appeared.

Hawkmoth stood up on the bank, dripping wet but no less hurt... and he couldn't help but laugh cruelly.

 _Looks like Ladybug isn't the only one with a lucky streak_ , he thought.

He looked towards Mount Sesame on the other side of the bay. He wasn't afraid of going up against forty thieves on his own, but he was smart enough to know when to fold in a card game. All he needed was a better hand.

Bridgette had played Hawkmoth, and she only won by the skin of her teeth.

This time, the former King of Thieves was turning the tables.

 _Enjoy this victory while you can, my old apprentice_ , Hawkmoth thought as he walked away with a smile of pure vengeance. _It will cost you dearly. You and your sister both._


	14. Departures and Arrivals

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

DEPARTURES AND ARRIVALS

Bridgette got her first taste of sisterhood just after sunrise.

She stood frigid as a frightened camel while she, Plagg, and Alix watched Marinette swing around her on her yo-yo between a pair of giant, stone guardians that marked the edge of the mountain city.

Around and around and around...

" _Whohoo!_ " Marinette squealed with excitement as she rose up into a dive, nearly giving Bridgette a panic attack. "Come on, Sis – you've got to try this!"

The Queen of Thieves tried to regain her composure. "Ohhhhh no," she stated resolutely, twisting her neck left and right to follow her sister. "It's a _yo-yo_. You play with it, you hit stuff with it, but you don't _fly_ on it." Bridgette frowned. "At least, _I_ don't."

"Hey, _nothing_ puts flying to shame better than kwami magic," Plagg argued gently from Bridgette's shoulder.

"I wish _I_ had one of those things," Alix mused beside her queen as she followed Marinette's trajectory. "Looks like _my_ kind of fun."

Bridgette glanced at her second-in-command with a scowl. "Anything fast-paced and exceedingly dangerous is your kind of fun, _Timebreaker_."

Just then, Marinette appeared upside-down before Bridgette, bobbing above the ground on her fancy toy. "Don't be so afraid," she cooed with a teasing smile before launching back up.

"I am _not_ afraid!" Bridgette declared proudly, waving at finger at her sister. "Now stop swinging around on that thing before you break your neck!"

To her relief, Marinette actually listened and lowered herself back down. Bridgette's tension lessened once her sister was standing on solid ground again.

"I trust this thing with my life," Marinette insisted as she showed off her yo-yo. "It's gotten me out of more tight spots than I can count. Who knows? I might use it to save _you_ someday." She winked at her older sister.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. _And I thought_ I _was the reckless one in the family_ , she thought. "Come on now. We'll want to move out quickly if we want to make it to Agreste by mid-day. And we're taking _horses_ ," she added with an irritated tone, "not that dusty, old rag you call a magic carpet."

Marinette giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound just like our mother," Marinette replied with a delightful twinkle in her bluebell eyes.

Bridgette blinked... and then smiled.

The carpet came with them anyway, flying alongside Marinette as the three ladies saddled up and made their way out of Mount Sesame.

 _Flying yo-yos and living rugs... What's next?_ Bridgette thought. _Giant snakes and talking caves?_

They exited through one of the secret tunnels rather than use the magic entrance. It led them to the top of the high cliffs overlooking the Agrestian Sea. Bridgette knew it would have been risky to open the magic entrance in broad daylight, even though they were far from civilization. A passing traveller or a nearby ship would easily notice the minor earthquake and the flash of golden light.

It was strange leaving home without the rest of the Forty Thieves, but it was also like a breath of fresh air. The peace and quiet, the open sun, the free feeling of not having eighty eyes watching your back... Bridgette decided it wasn't so bad, especially when her younger sister and her best friend were accompanying her.

Bridgette, Marinette, and Alix took one last look at the great mountain before turning tail and trotting gently into the desert.

Plagg returned to the safety and comfort of Marinette's pocket for a morning cat-nap. "Wake me up when we get there," he yawned as he snuggled in.

Marinette smirked. "I'm still surprised Adrien can tolerate him," she hummed aloud.

The prince's name made Bridgette look back at her sister. "So... this Adrien..." she said with half-hearted kindness. "What's he like?"

Her sister seemed to sigh as she looked up into the pink-red haze above. "He's absolutely amazing," she said. "Funny, handsome, smart, brave, sweet, handsome..."

"You already said that."

"I did? Oh." Marinette put a hand to her blushing cheek. "Well, let's just say he's more than what I ever wished for."

"Wow," Alix called over, her sarcasm as clear as the smugness on her face. "Sounds like a real Prince Charming."

"And you believe he's good for you?" Bridgette pressed on. "He takes care of you? He respects your decisions? And Mother and Father approve of him?"

Marinette cocked an eyebrow at her sister. "Overprotective much?"

Bridgette snorted and looked forward, as though the vastness of the desert was more interesting. "I just find it hard to believe that a man as stiff and straight as King Gabriel could ever have a son as warm and romantic as you've described him to be. And _you're_ marrying him. I can't help but wonder."

Marinette giggled again. "Now you actually _sound_ like an older sister," she mused.

Alix laughed from behind.

Now _Bridgette_ was the one trying to hide her blush.

* * *

Lieutenant Roger couldn't hide his self-satisfaction as he and his squadron of guards arrived at the edge of the salty bay.

The pointy-capped mountain sat right on the other side of the massive mouth of water... just like the silver-masked stranger had said.

"Halt!" Roger called to his men, and the horses came to cluster together at the bank.

One of Roger's privates – a scrawny-looking man with a curly, black goatee – frowned at their surroundings. Or maybe his face always looked like that. " _This_ is the hideout of the Forty Thieves?" he asked skeptically. "There's nothing here."

Roger shot him a grin. "Not yet," he corrected. "Watch."

He urged his horse to turn so that he had a perfect view of the mountain. _This is it_ , Roger thought with glee. _This is my moment of redemption._

He opened up his arms and called out, " _Open... Carroway!_ "

Silence.

Grim, taunting, annoying silence.

Roger's excitement dwindled, and his arms fell.

"There is _still_ nothing here," the scrawny guard grunted.

Several of the other men chuckled, and Roger's face turned beet-red.

 _You fool!_ He cursed himself. _You let that silver-tongued conman get into your head, and now you've made yourself an even_ bigger _fool!_

Roger growled and yanked on his reins, preparing to set back for Agreste. All the while, he muttered heatedly under his breath, "When I get a hold of that no-good –!"

"Uh, sir?" a large, dark-skinned soldier asked curiously. "Didn't you say that the words were... "Open Sesame"?"

The ground jerked underneath them.

The soldiers cried out and tried to calm their startled horses, all while gazing with wide-eyed terror at the great mountain in the distance.

Only Roger didn't respond to the sudden carnage. Surprise filled his beady, blue eyes as he turned back to their destination.

A loud crack filled the air...

... and Lieutenant Roger grinned darkly from ear to ear.

* * *

It was great to be home again.

It was early afternoon, and the city was at its warmest. The familiar scents of the palace alleviated Marinette from the tang of salt water and mildew that stuck to her clothes.

Bridgette and Alix appeared tense the whole time, but Marinette assured them that everything would be all right as long as they were with her.

They left their horses in the royal stables, and then proceeded up to the pavilion to take a look at the renovations. It looked brand-new; even better than how it had looked before.

Marinette grinned and placed her hands on her hips. _Looks like Tikki outdid herself again_ , she thought.

Alix whistled. "How did you guys manage to fix all this in so little time?" she wondered awestruck.

Plagg bore a fanged grin. "You can thank Sugarcube for that," he said with a dreamy sigh. "She's an angel."

Bridgette lifted an eyebrow. "Sugarcube?"

"That's what he calls Tikki, my kwami," Marinette replied.

That made her sister's eyes widen. "You have another kwami? Have you used all three wishes yet? How many more kwamis are there?"

Plagg shot the heavens a glance as he groaned. "Oh, don't bother, sweetheart. It's just too painful. I'm serious – I'd have to break down the whole story into two books."

 _POOF!_

Bridgette and Alix shrieked and jumped back when something pink and sparkly exploded in front of them.

Only Marinette wasn't surprised to see a tiny, ladybug kwami zoom over to her with bright, bulbous, blue eyes and an adorable smile.

"Marinette, you're back!" Tikki squealed as she tackled Marinette's cheek for a hug. "And your front! You're _both_ here!"

The young blunette giggled and patted her little friend affectionately.

Then, another voice sounded from inside the pavilion. "She's here! Guys, Mari's home!"

Yep, that was definitely Alya.

But someone else beat the redhead to Marinette first.

The sunlight in his golden hair gave him away. _And_ that broad, gorgeous smile that rose up on his face as he cried, "Marinette!"

The young blunette's heart soared as Adrien ran onto the outer walkway and scooped his bride into his arms, lifting her in the air.

She laughed, and he said her name again, more tenderly this time. In that moment, Marinette didn't care that her older sister was watching. As soon as her feet touched the ground again, she pulled her prince in for a deep, long kiss, as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

When they finally pulled away – much to the relief of the others – Adrien whispered, "I was beginning to think you stood me up, Milady."

Marinette smirked and flicked his nose. "On _our_ wedding? Not a chance, Kitty."

It wasn't long before the others appeared. Alya threw her arms around her best friend, and Marinette squeezed her back happily. Nino patted Marinette on the back when he took his turn. Tikki, Trixx and Wayzz were welcoming Plagg home with head-crushing hugs.

Yes... It was _really_ great to be home.

Sadly, the joyous moment was cut off when Alya nudged her head past Marinette. "Who are your new friends?" she asked, her amber eyes narrowing at Bridgette and Alix's dark attire.

Marinette rubbed her lips. Perhaps she should have given the two thieves proper disguises before entering the city. _Well, no time like the present_. "Guys, I –" she began.

"Shh!" Tikki suddenly put her tiny hand to Marinette's mouth, glancing left and right suspiciously. "Security's tight," she whispered like a secret agent. "These girls need special clearance. No big crowd; immediate family only."

"Perfect," Marinette said as she edged away, "because this is my –"

"No low-lifes this time," Tikki stated, obviously too excited to pay attention. "Well, other than Stinkysock, of course."

"Hey!" Plagg moaned.

Once again, the ladybug kwami brushed it off and summoned a tiny remote control into her hand. "I've updated the palace security system. Observe!" She pressed a red button on the remote.

Just then, a trap door opened up on the walkway, and something massive and metallic rose out of the hole.

Marinette could tell Bridgette and Alix were just as astounded as she was.

The contraption looked like a giant, metal statue of Tikki, with angry, red eyes and strange mechanisms on her arms that pointed directly at the companions. "You have violated the perimeter of the Adrien and Marinette Wedding," the statue stated in a booming monotone. "Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you!"

Red beams of energy shot out of the statues' hands, but everyone ducked just in time before the searing lights took them out.

"We tried to tell her it was too much," Alya told Marinette with a shrug as they all straightened up.

Tikki grinned proudly as the robot sank back into the ground. "Armed and dangerous," she said. "I'd like to see _one_ of those Forty Thieves get within an _inch_ of your wedding."

Bridgette and Alix exchanged a sly grin, and Plagg coughed " _Heh-hem_ ," at the same time.

Marinette giggled awkwardly, but she couldn't bring herself to speak anymore.

Then, Adrien's emerald eyes took a good, long look at Bridgette. "Wait..." the prince murmured suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

Alix sidestepped away and gestured to Bridgette with a broad sweep of her arms. "Allow me to introduce..." she announced with a dramatic pause.

Bridgette chuckled and drew herself up regally. "The Queen of Thieves," she finished with firm confidence.

A second passed without any reaction.

Then... Adrien's eyes widened, Alya gasped, Nino went pale and rigid, and the kwamis (with the exception of Plagg) let out a unified shriek, their skins rippling as their tails and antennae stood on end.

Then, Tikki held up a walkie-talkie and shouted into it, "All units – we have a Code Red!"

Marinette was the one reeling now as several dozen Tikkis appeared out of every nook and cranny of the pavilion, each one wearing black Kevlar uniforms labelled "S.W.A.T." and holding a miniature gun.

"Code Red! Code Red! Code Red!" they all shouted at different intervals as they swooped out of windows, zip-lined off the roof, and crawled out of secret passages in the ground. They surrounded Bridgette and Alix like a swarm of angry bees, separating them from Marinette and the others.

The Queen of Thieves and her lieutenant stood back-to-back, their hands raised and their eyes scanning the squadron of Tikkis.

"HALT!" the horde of Tikkis all barked at once, jamming their guns into the girls' faces.

At the same time, a single S.W.A.T. Tikki – who Marinette assumed was the _real_ Tikki – held up a megaphone and called out, "Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves!"

 _Oh, boy – not good._ Marinette carefully squirmed her way through the cluster of Tikki troopers and yelled, "Tikki!"

"Mari!" Alya latched onto her best friend's shoulder. "That's the Queen of Thieves!"

"Yeah, that creep's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm!" Nino agreed.

Marinette rolled her eyes and declared with a firm tone, "Everyone, meet my sister Bridgette."

Every Tikki in the vicinity gasped and lowered their guns in shock, their blue eyes turning into pinpricks.

"You're... _what?!_ " Alya rasped.

Nino glanced at Wayzz with a "Huh?!", and the turtle kwami shrugged with a smile that said, _I knew that._

Marinette rubbed her temple with a sigh. "Hey, _I_ was pretty shocked too... but it's true. This," she beckoned to Bridgette, "is my sister."

Adrien was blinking several times as though he hadn't heard right. Then, he craned his neck back at Bridgette – who frowned at him – and he put a hand on his chin. "So... let me get this straight. _You_ are my lady's sister. The same sister who crashed her wedding and tried to steal my mother's brooch?"

Bridgette looked like she swallowed a lemon, and her cheeks went all rosy. "Um... Sorry?"

Trixx hummed. "Well, _there's_ something you don't see every day," she said to Alya, who still looked absolutely dumbstruck.

Plagg flew out of Marinette's pocket. "If you guys don't believe Mari, ask _me_. I saw the whole thing."

The Tikki with the megaphone looked at Bridgette, then at Marinette... and then she sighed. "Stand down, troops. Smoke 'em if you got 'em."

 _POOF!_

All of the extra dozen Tikkis vanished into pink mist, and the last one returned to her normal self. She hovered by Marinette with a beady-eyed look at the Queen.

Alya's own eyes glowed with orange light, and she stepped up to Bridgette. "If you're Mari's sister," she said lowly, " _and_ the Queen of Thieves..." Alya drew forward so that she and Bridgette were now nose-to-nose. "I just want to know _one_ thing."

The older blunette returned the stare-down. "Yeah?" she snapped.

Alya held the stare for what felt like a long time... until she smiled and asked kindly, "Will you and your friend be having the chicken, or the sea bass?"

Bridgette blinked and stepped back. "Excuse me?"

The redhead smirked and folded her arms. "Let's just say I know what it's like to be in your shoes. And _you_ seem like a pretty decent girl. So what I'm trying to say is..." She extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Bridgette. I'm Alya."

Marinette smiled with relief, and when her sister looked over at her curiously, she nodded with approval.

So the Queen of Thieves took the Chief Advisor's hand and shook it gently. "Thank you," she said. "And... it's an honour to meet a fellow thief."

"Ex-thief," Alya corrected, "but I appreciate the gesture."

The Queen's lieutenant stepped up now. "I'm Alix. I'm Bridgette's... friend."

Nino blinked at the little, pink-haired girl. "Hey, aren't _you_ the little gnat who tried to pommel me at the wedding?"

Alix squinted at the captain of the guards and held a finger up, as though covering a part of Nino's face. "Oh, yeah," she said with a smirk. "I thought I recognised that chin."

Nino grunted.

Bridgette put a steady hand on Alix's shoulder. "My friend and I mean none of you any harm," she addressed everyone around her, "and I truly apologise for the fiasco we caused. Had I known it was my _sister's_ wedding I was dropping in on, well..." She straightened up with soft, glistening eyes. "I know you all think you should just lock me up for what I've done, and I wouldn't hold it against you to do so. But..." She smiled at Marinette. "I would face incarceration gladly if it meant getting the chance to see my little sister's marriage."

Marinette smiled back warmly, especially when her friends seemed to ease up a little at Bridgette's words.

Then, the Queen of Thieves walked over to Adrien... and knelt down before him.

"My sister must have been born under a lucky star to have found a treasure such as you, Your Highness," Bridgette said, crossing a hand over her chest in respect. "So permit me to state how grateful I am to you for being the one to win her heart."

The prince stared at Bridgette for a long time, and Marinette was relieved when she saw a thoughtful smile appear on his face.

"You are _definitely_ Marinette's sister," Adrien said at last in that princely tone of his, reaching down to personally raise Bridgette back to her feet. "And you are _definitely_ welcome to our wedding."

Marinette beamed, and her groom-to-be winked at her.

Nino's lip quirked up a bit. "Hey, if Aly and Adrien think she's cool, I guess that's all right," he said.

"Indeed," Wayzz said. "Sometimes the greatest allies come from the most unexpected places."

Trixx fluffed her tail. "Hey, _I'm_ just happy to meet a fellow girl with a fine taste in fancy jewelry."

"So... you guys are okay with this?" Marinette asked.

Even Tikki brightened up a little. "She's your sister," she said. "How can we do anything else?"

Marinette placed a hand on her heart. "Thanks, guys. This means a lot to me." She turned to Bridgette and took her by the hand. "Come on, Sis. Mama and Papa are going to be so happy to see you."

" _Ahem_ ," Trixx cleared her throat loudly. "Mari? Don't you think we ought to lose the "Agreste's Most Wanted" look first?"

The fox kwami flew over and pulled down a "WANTED" poster over Bridgette's face, revealing her with her blue hood and face-cover.

Bridgette yanked down on the poster, and it flew up into a spinning roll before vanishing. "What's wrong with the way I look?" Bridgette asked Trixx haughtily.

The little fox opened her big mouth to say something rambunctious, but Alya held up a finger and shook her head.

"She has a point," Adrien said regrettably. "I highly doubt my father will be as open with you as _I_ am. There are some laws that even _he_ can't break."

Marinette bit her lip, knowing her prince was right. King Gabriel may have altered the marriage law so that she and Adrien could be together, but Marinette had been a 'special case'. Criminals, on the other hand, were another story entirely... and Bridgette was Number One on the blacklist.

"He's right, Bridgette," Marinette said, taking her sister's face-cover off. "When you're here, you're not the Queen of Thieves. You're just my sister."

Bridgette's forehead crinkled with worry, and she pulled her hood off, letting her long, midnight tails tumble down her back. "Heh..." She chuckled half-heartedly. "I don't think I can remember a time when I _wasn't_ the Queen of Thieves."

Tikki blew out a raspberry. "Aw, come on. Enough of this _dark past_ ," she said cheerfully. "Let's roll out something a little new." She waved her glowing hands.

 _POOF!_

When the smoke cleared, Marinette saw Bridgette and Alix standing with perplexed expressions on their own cushy ottomans.

Wait. Ottomans?

And the open armoire of dresses, with the long, ovular mirror?

Marinette couldn't hold back her laughter. This was _exactly_ what Tikki had used when she had turning the younger baker's daughter into Princess Ladybug.

"Ohhh, _this_ should be good..." Alya mused as she covered her mouth.

Tikki reappeared as a French fashion designer. "You are the sister of the bride, so you must wear something befitting a guest of honour," she told Bridgette with a thick accent. She circled around the Queen of Thieves and did a quick sketch on her drawing pad. "Love the blue, don't love the style. And those leathers! What is this – McJagger?" The pad vanished and Tikki started taking some measurements with the good, old tape measure. "You need something brighter, more flowing... Tell me, are you a winter or a summer?"

Bridgette's face heated with embarrassment. "Is this _really_ necessary?" she growled, casting a pleading look at Marinette.

Her little sister just kept giggling.

Adrien shrugged. "Hey, when you live in a palace, you've got to look the part," he said.

Alix snorted and folded her arms. "Ha! Good luck getting _me_ into a dress." She leapt off her ottoman and tipped a two-fingered salute to the gang as she walked away. "I'll just wait inside."

 _ZAP!_

The pink-haired girl cried out as a rope of red energy surrounded her and yanked her back onto the ottoman in one pull.

"Oh, no you don't," Tikki sneered. "I've got _just_ the thing for both of you." She waved her hands once again.

 _POOF!_

More pink smoke exploded around the unwitting thieves.

The two girls who stepped out of the mist were no longer the same girls from before.

"Whoa!" Adrien and Nino exclaimed in unison.

Bridgette staggered off the ottoman while holding her head. "I feel... strangely... light-headed," she muttered.

"Huh? What?" Alix shook her head of dizziness. "What just happened? What... _Whoa!_ " She glanced down at herself once she realized that her usual thief fabrics were gone.

Instead, the little speedster had a thin, black suit with lime-green stripes. A red, hourglass-shaped symbol sat on her chest. Her wheeled shoes looked better than ever, with two white wheels on both feet. Alix also wore a black helmet with large, green visors that reminded Marinette of bug eyes.

Nino whistled. "Now you look more like a soldier and less like a thief," he noted.

Alix nodded with intrigue. "Not bad," she mused. "Hey, how fast can I run in these things?"

Marinette was more interested in her _sister's_ new outfit. "Bridgette – look at you," she breathed.

The Queen of Thieves looked down... and her eyes widened with awe.

The sapphire cape and leathers had been replaced by a fancier suit than Alix's. The neck, arms, lower-bodice, and legs were completely black with bordering stripes. The rest of the suit was sapphire blue, including Bridgette's fingers and the bottoms of her pointy, chunky-heeled shoes. Though she didn't wear a mask like Marinette did, Bridgette's hair was done up into one large, ponytail at the back, swirled together with black ribbon.

"Mmm-mmm!" Plagg hummed. "Looks like Cinderella's going to the ball!"

Bridgette struck a few poses as she looked over herself more and more, and she began to smile. "This is... quite astounding," she said.

"You'll get used to it," Marinette said, patting her sister on the shoulder. "At least Tikki didn't dress you up in polka-dots like she did me."

Alix snickered. "I would have loved to have seen _that_."

Marinette smiled up at Bridgette. "So... are you ready to see our parents?" she asked.

The Queen of Thieves – no, _Bridgette_ – stared down at the ground for a moment. Then, she looked at herself in the mirror, as though the woman staring back at her was someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

 _I guess seventeen years of being a thief will do that to you_ , Marinette figured.

No one said a word, until Bridgette finally pulled her little sister into a side-hug and said bravely, "Yes, I am ready."

* * *

 **MB: I confess: I stole *Queen Bee's outfit, dyed it blue, and gave it to Bridgette (but only for a short while - I promise!). I stink when it comes to designing outfits.**

 ***I don't own Queen Bee, or _Miraculous_. **


	15. A Game of Deception

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

A GAME OF DECEPTION

The Queen of Thieves was not afraid of anything.

Whatever dangers she faced, no matter what obstacles lay in her path or how many enemies tried to catch her, Bridgette never showed any trace of fear.

So why was her heart beating so fast, like she was going to pass out?

 _They're my parents_ , she kept assuring herself as Marinette and her procession led Bridgette and Alix into the throne room. _I'm their daughter._

Marinette had told her that Mother and Father would be forgiving, yet Bridgette kept staring down at the ground as she drew closer to the royal dais.

 _Seventeen years is a long time. Maybe they've forgotten what I look like._

 _No, I can't think like that. I have to do this, at least for Marinette's sake. I have to mend this old wound._

 _Then, once I have the Miraculous, I can leave this place and go home._

 _Home_. The word tasted like metal on her tongue now. Agreste had been her home once, and Bridgette had hated it. Mount Sesame wasn't exactly a palace, but it was her sanctuary.

Only now, Marinette was living in a _real_ palace, just like Bridgette had dreamed their whole family would.

Bridgette suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her little sister was welcoming her into her new home, and Bridgette was going to rob her. It sounded easier when Alix had mentioned it back at Mount Sesame. Now, as the Queen of Thieves stood in this regal outfit; walked through this glorious, marble chamber; saw the sparkling excitement in Marinette's eyes...

She felt out of place, like a crow in a flock of doves. Wretched. Tainted.

It was like she was looking through the bakery window again, ten years ago; watching that happy child playing on the floor, surrounded by all the warmth and comforts of a loving family.

Bridgette forced herself to breathe steadily. _Astruc, forgive me – I can't do this._

But it was already too late.

She barely heard the words spoken by her sister, announcing their presence. When she looked up, the first person she saw was the king. He was standing at the foot of his throne instead of sitting, and his vacant face bore a tiny smile.

Then Bridgette looked to the right... and her breath hitched.

They were exactly as she remembered them:

Mother so small yet beautiful and serene, with eyes like the moon.

Father so buff and gigantic, yet gentle with that thick mustache that used to tickle Bridgette whenever he gave her kisses.

Both of her parents were staring at her, awestruck. Sabine had her hands over her heart, and Tom looked a little weak in the knees.

Bridgette realized she couldn't move, but she made no effort to try. It was like a pair of hot, iron tongs was squeezing her heart. It hurt so much, but Bridgette had never been happier to feel such pain. It made her eyes burn, and her jaw ached as she tried to hold back a shuddering sob.

 _Stop this nonsense, Bridgette, please! We are your family! You can't just throw it all away!_

 _I'm doing this_ for _my family, Papa! For you, for Mama, for Marinette! I can do so much more for us... and I'll prove it! Someday, I'm going to be a hero! They won't give us the future we deserve, so_ I'm _going to get it for us! I have to try! Just wait and see!_

Bridgette had never forgotten those words, the night she last saw her parents' horrified faces.

Only now, they weren't horrified, or angry, or stricken with grief. They looked... curious?

Sure enough, Sabine stepped forward. One. Two. Three. Four. Her footsteps sounded throughout the chamber, and the hollowness of Bridgette's bones.

Once she reached her eldest daughter, Sabine reached up with tender fingers.

Bridgette didn't move, or utter a sound. She only closed her eyes as soon as those fingers touched her cheek.

It felt good, like drinking a cup of fresh water.

Bridgette opened her eyes and finally managed a small smile. "Hi, Mama," she croaked.

Sabine was crying now, but her smile was broad and her laugh was joyous. "Bridgette..." she breathed as she pulled her daughter close. "My baby..."

Gods above, she even _smelled_ the same: cookies and cinnamon and sunflowers.

Bridgette felt so awkward, but she wrapped her arms around her mother's back and held her for a long time, savouring the moment. Then, she started crying too, albeit more softly.

Sabine pulled away and turned to her husband. "Tom, look! It's Bridgette. _Our_ Bridgette!" she blubbered happily.

Then Bridgette's father was there, and though his embrace could crush a mountain, Bridgette laughed all the same.

This laughter, this warmth, these tears... It all felt so good. Bridgette felt so relaxed, so happy, so soft inside...

 _Soft-hearted... Sensitive..._

 _Yes, Bridgette. Mercy would be so like you: soft... and weak._

Bridgette stiffened, and then sighed.

Hawkmoth had tried to wring all that compassion and kindness out of her for years, but he never succeeded. But he _did_ succeed with one thing: he made Bridgette the most notorious thief and fighter that ever walked the seven deserts.

Hawkmoth may not be around anymore to threaten all that Bridgette knew and loved... but she could never stop being the Queen of Thieves. It was as much a part of her as the beating heart in her chest.

But she couldn't think like that right now. Today, she wasn't the Queen of Thieves. Today, she was just Bridgette, the baker's daughter.

And her parents believed that their firstborn had been rescued after so many years of imprisonment. _It's better that they see me like this_ , Bridgette decided. _If they knew the truth, it would kill them._

So Bridgette played her part well. She smiled at her parents and kissed them on the cheeks. Then, Marinette was tearfully joining in on the group hug while her friends watched from the sidelines. Then, Bridgette begged her parents to forgive her for being so foolish and naïve all those years ago; for leaving them before Marinette had a chance to know her.

Tom stroked her hair. "What's done is done, Bridgette," he said gently. "There's no point in dwelling on the past. We're just happy to have you back."

Sabine nodded and looked at her youngest daughter. "And what's more: our Marinette found her sister, and returned with her safe and sound. Our family is back together where it belongs."

Bridgette's smile became jagged, and she pretended to dip her head in gratitude to Marinette.

Alix took her turn saying hello to Tom and Sabine. Then, introductions were made with King Gabriel, the steward Lady Nathalie, and Master Fu, the Great Guardian of the Miraculous.

Bridgette knew the moment she laid eyes on the old man that he wasn't as old and frail as he appeared.

"It must have been dreadful for you, my dear," Master Fu said sympathetically as he took Bridgette's hand in his.

The older blunette blinked. "Dreadful?" she repeated.

"Oh, indeed. I can't imagine all that you have been through; all those years trapped by the Forty Thieves." The Guardian's brown eyes cut deep into Bridgette's soul.

The Queen of Thieves went rigid. _He knows. How does he know?_ But she smiled innocently and looked away. "I appreciate your concern, Master. And... yes, it was..." She shook her head and turned away, covering her forehead with the back of her hand. "Forgive me, but I'd rather not say. I try to block out the memories when I can."

To her relief, the facade seemed to work on everyone else, including Marinette. _Does she really believe so much in me, when I have so little?_ That queasiness in Bridgette's stomach returned.

Master Fu hummed. Whether with intrigue or suspicion, Bridgette couldn't tell.

King Gabriel held up a strict hand. "Say no more," he stated with a tone like a gentle rumble of thunder. "Not another word on the subject."

Bridgette spun around with renewed joy. "Yes," she said, placing her hands on her father's and mother's shoulders. "It's like Father said: there's no point in dwelling on the past. Let's turn our attention to happier thoughts..." She smiled charmingly at the king. "...like the blessed union of our two families."

Gabriel nodded. "Then, if there are no objections, I suggest we move on with the ceremony at once. This afternoon, perhaps?"

This afternoon. Plenty of time for Alix to scope out the palace and determine the location of the Miraculous.

Bridgette grinned. "In that case, I'm going to need a new dress," she said.

Her parents and a few others burst into twinkling laughter.

* * *

Marinette watched with a beaming smile as Nathalie offered to give Bridgette and Alix a tour of the palace, which they kindly excepted.

As Marinette and Adrien walked arm-in-arm and followed the procession, she whispered excitedly to her prince, "It worked, Adrien. They love her!"

Adrien cast her a feline grin. "I suppose that _queenly_ charm of hers _can_ be put to good use," he noted.

Tikki flew up between the couple. "It's the outfit," she insisted proudly. "Nothing does it better than an old _trousseau_."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "It's more than that," she said as she glanced at Bridgette.

The king was laughing at something her sister said – King Gabriel, _laughing_! And when Bridgette caught Marinette's eye, she winked with a sly grin.

Marinette sighed, her smile never fading one bit. "All she needed was a second chance," she whispered.

Everything was perfect now. She had Adrien, her friends, and her family. Her _whole_ family. What could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

Hawkmoth couldn't have been wrong. He was _never_ wrong!

But as he stared icily at the faces of his former cohorts – the Forty Thieves – he knew that there could be no doubt. His true enemy was not among them.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted an old man as he thrashed about in his chains.

"Traitor!" yelled a woman.

Another plastered his face against the bars of the viewing window, his broken teeth clear for all to see. "The Queen will have your –!" he began.

Hawkmoth heard enough. He slammed the viewing door shut on the thief's face.

"Ow! My nose," the man's muffled voice moaned.

Growling, Hawkmoth stormed down the dungeon hallway towards the gaoler's office.

He threw the door open, startling Lieutenant Roger and his two lackeys.

"She's not here!" Hawkmoth hissed, the firelight dancing furiously across his silver mask.

The two lowly guards backed away.

Roger drew up that big belly of his and folded his arms. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, clearly not amused.

Hawkmoth towered over the bulky guard. "I gave you one job – just _one_! – and you louse it up!" he spat in Roger's face, quite literally. "There are only thirty-one thieves in that cell, not forty! And what's worse?! You didn't capture the Queen of Thieves!"

Roger wiped away the spittle with the back of his hand and feigned surprise. "Apologises, good sir! Then again, you _did_ fail to note that she was _not at the hideout_!"

"What?!" Hawkmoth seethed. "She _had_ to be there! She would never abandon the others! She's too noble for that!"

He paused to take a breather and turned away, thinking quickly.

He knew the faces of all the Forty Thieves by heart. Bridgette was not the only one missing – her loyal and stalwart "Seven" were gone as well: Timebreaker, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Stoneheart, Princess Fragrance, Reflekta, and Gamer.

Oh, right... and Ladybug.

 _They all must have escaped during the raid_ , Hawkmoth thought. _Knowing them, they probably led the Queen to safety._

But... the lieutenant had specifically said that Bridgette _wasn't_ at the hideout.

"She _had_ to be there," Hawkmoth repeated, more to himself than to the guards. "Where else could she be?"

The door behind him creaked open.

"Uh... Apologises, Lieutenant Roger," came a squeaky voice.

Hawkmoth glared over his shoulder at the young, timid guard entering the office.

Roger sighed. "What is it?"

The puny guard rubbed his neck. "Well... I spoke with the king, like you asked me to. And... well..." He tipped his head back and forth, as though trying to joggle the words out of that insignificant brain of his. "He said he won't be able to sentence your prisoners... until tomorrow."

Roger bore the look of a gaping fish. "Tomorrow?" he snapped exasperatedly. "What's more important than sentencing my prisoners?"

 _And getting his promotion_. Hawkmoth could smell that hidden message behind the lieutenant's words like odour from a garbage bin.

The young guard blinked, as though it was obvious. "Why, the _wedding_ , sir." He clasped his hands together with a bright smile. "Prince Adrien and Ladybug are finally getting married."

Hawkmoth whirled at that name. "Ladybug?!" He walked over and grabbed the young guard by the collar. "Ladybug is _here_?"

The poor fellow looked like he was going to wet himself. "Y-Y-Y-Yes! Yes!" he stuttered pitifully. "She just got back this m-m-morning! The wedding is t-t-taking place this afternoon!"

Hawkmoth stared off into nothingness, but he let the lad go.

 _Of course._ That's _why..._

What other reason would a sappy woman like Bridgette have to leave the Forty Thieves... then to see the wedding of her sweet, little sister?

 _The same sister who tried to send me to a watery grave_ , Hawkmoth thought with a murderous gleam in his eyes. _Well,_ both _sisters are about to get taught a valuable lesson._

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly before saying, "Lieutenant, you may have your redemption sooner than you think."

Roger affixed him with a grim, skeptical look. "Oh? And I suppose you've conjured up another one of your cheap miracles?" he asked.

Hawkmoth turned to him, his grin stretching across his face. "I don't need to," he said. "The miracle has conjured itself... in the form of our mutual friend, Ladybug."

The lieutenant's lackeys murmured between each other.

Roger raised an eyebrow, intrigued but no less confused. "Why would _she_ be involved with the Forty Thieves?" he demanded.

"Because her older sister," Hawkmoth stated, "is the _Queen_ of Thieves."

The four guards in the room gasped. The two lackeys and the young guard had shrunken pupils, and their mouths hung agape.

But Roger's expression, as Hawkmoth expected, quickly melted from wonderment to cruel amusement.

"Is she now?" the lieutenant said absent-mindedly. "And she's here – in Agreste?"

"No doubt she's already wormed her way into His Majesty's good graces; played the role of the fragile maiden that had just been rescued from the clutches of death by her brave sister," Hawkmoth explained. "But I _know_ the Queen of Thieves. She may be celebrating her sister's marriage, but I'm certain she's planning to steal the treasure she tried to take the last time she was here: Queen Emilie's peacock brooch."

Now the other guards were chattering amongst each other fretfully.

"But," Hawkmoth pointed out, lifting a finger, "if a certain palace lieutenant were to prevent such a catastrophe from happening... Well then, I would knight the man _myself_ if I had the honour of doing so."

The silver-tongued, silver-faced thief hooked an arm around Roger's shoulder. "Roger, my friend... This is your one chance to regain your honour. Imagine: the sister of the girl who shamed you, arrested and awaiting execution... and _you_ , hailed as the hero who finally caught the uncatchable Queen of Thieves."

Roger's chubby cheeks rose high with glee, and Hawkmoth knew he had ensnared his quarry.

He may not be able to take his revenge on Bridgette _personally_ , but Hawkmoth could take solace in the fact that she would be put to death by the very family her little sister was marrying into.

Oh, how Ladybug will weep for the rest of her years, knowing her dearly beloved's father carried out the order that ended her sister's life!

As for the Queen's Seven, Hawkmoth had other ideas in store for them.

Yes, the King of Thieves would finally usurp his apprentice, and the throne would be rightfully his... for all eternity!


	16. Once a Thief, Always a Thief

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

ONCE A THIEF, ALWAYS A THIEF

The afternoon sunlight poured into the pavilion through the enormous columns, leaving beautiful, golden streaks along the ground.

It also made the room unbearably warmer.

Marinette tried not to appear uncomfortable as she brushed away a sweaty lock of hair that had poked out of her braided crown. She shifted around in her wedding dress, and Alya conjured a magic fan to help cool her off.

The pavilion seemed so much bigger without a crowd of people standing inside of it. A private wedding hadn't been Adrien and Marinette's idea, but King Gabriel couldn't take any chances with the Forty Thieves still on the loose.

On the bright side, everyone was dressed in their finest, and Tikki had a self-playing orchestra ready and waiting for the ceremony to start.

It would be over by now... if a couple of guests weren't running late.

Marinette stood beside Adrien at the foot of the altar, watching her father pace back and forth in front of them.

Sabine was glancing between Tom and the empty doorway, as though trying to decide which one bothered her more.

Nino and Alya were using non-verbal expressions to communicate while Gabriel and Nathalie were murmuring nervously to each other.

Master Fu seemed calm and collected, sitting at the bottom of the altar stairs, but something like concern made the wrinkles around his eyes deepen.

As for the kwamis, Trixx and Plagg were playing cards to pass the time, and Tikki and Wayzz were sipping tiny cups of tea.

Marinette loosed a breath of frustration, sick of the silence. "Where is she?" she growled between her teeth.

Adrien took her hand in his and gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Milady," he said. "She'll be here."

Plagg yawned as he fiddled with his cards. "My guess is she wants to make an entrance." He threw his cards down. "Three of a kind."

Trixx tossed her own cards away with a scowl. "Well, could she do it a bit faster?" she complained. "This heat isn't doing my fur any favours."

"Trixx," Alya scolded. "Mind your manners."

Nino wiped his glistening brow. "She has a point, though. What's keeping those girls?"

Tikki drank her tea and glanced over at Marinette. "Maybe she's still getting ready," she suggested hopefully.

"I left her in her room over an hour ago!" Nathalie stated before turning to Marinette. "I must say, it's rather impolite of your sister and her friend to keep us waiting."

"I do hope nothing's wrong," Tom muttered, his steps tapping frantically against the marble floor. He spun to face the king. "Your Majesty, perhaps we should dispatch a search party."

Sabine finally took her husband by the arm. "Now, Tom," she said with an unconvincing smile. "I'm sure she's on her way." She shot Nathalie the narrow gaze of a hawk. "We've waited seventeen years for our daughter to come back. We can wait a few more minutes."

King Gabriel sighed, and it wasn't just from the heat. He looked at Master Fu, who remained silent and impassive but otherwise content to be patient. "Very well," the king said, looking at Marinette kindly. "We'll give her a little more time."

"In that case," Wayzz said with a perky smile, "more tea?"

Marinette started tugging at her gown. She couldn't hide the nagging feeling that was eating away at her bit by bit; the feeling that her sister wasn't in her new chambers at all.

But where else could she have gone?

* * *

The Miraculous was there for the taking, all snug and cozy on its lonely pedestal in the middle of the royal treasury.

Bridgette would have rushed for it right away... if the door wasn't barred shut with a gilded locking mechanism.

But locks were like nerves. Apply the right pressure, and they would fall away. All Bridgette needed was a lock-pick.

 _WHOOSH!_

 _Right on cue_ , Bridgette thought as she turned to the source of the sudden draft.

Alix beamed triumphantly at her from behind her green visors. "Here's the enchantress's lock-pick," she whispered in a sing-song voice as she held up her prize. "Snatched it from her room without a hitch." She plopped the tiny thing into Bridgette's hand.

The Queen of Thieves stared down at it for a long, agonizing minute. Her fingers suddenly felt as cold as ice.

Even before she ran away from home, stealing had never left her with a guilty conscience. She always managed to convince herself that she was doing it for a good cause. But now, Bridgette could feel all the years of larceny stacking onto her shoulders like bricks.

This was supposed to be her finest moment. Once she had the brooch, the Hand of Midas would be soon be hers, and her ancestors' dream would finally be fulfilled.

But that was _before_ Bridgette had reunited with her family; before she realized that her _own_ dream had already been fulfilled.

Better yet, her little sister was a hero now, beloved by the common-folk and marrying into the royal family. What more could Bridgette possibly want? What if the Hand of Midas really _was_ just a myth?

Worse still, what if Marinette found out what Bridgette was doing? There would be no more forgiveness, even if they were flesh and blood.

The Queen's hand was shaking now. _I can't do this._

She didn't realize that she said those words out loud, until Alix rasped, "Say what?"

Bridgette clenched her fingers over the lock-pick... and turned to the door.

Just a quick twist of the wrist, and the iron gates creaked open.

As the two thieves stepped inside, they were greeted by glistening piles of coins, armour, swords, statues, and royal jewels. The treasure horde stretched out all over the gigantic room; a sum equating to the fortune of ten kings.

But the Queen of Thieves and her lieutenant had their sights set on only one prize: the peacock brooch.

One last prize. One last heist.

The Hand of Midas was better left in the hands of people like Alix, and Kim, and Juleka, and the rest of Bridgette's Seven. _They need it more than I do_ , she finally decided.

"I'm making a new promise, Alix," Bridgette said softly to her companion as they stepped up to the pedestal.

The blue-and-pink teardrops of the Miraculous seemed to darken as Bridgette stared at them. _As dark and blue as my soul._

"After this," she said as she reached for the brooch, "I go straight."

" _Straight to the dungeon_."

Bridgette gasped.

She spun to the door, where a plump, red-haired guard stood with his sword in hand.

Alix cried out and ducked behind Bridgette for cover. Though she was fast, she knew better than to go up against an armed soldier.

The Queen of Thieves quickly looked around for a weapon of her own. Thankfully, a golden sword lay sheathed in a nearby pile of treasure. Bridgette drew it and held it up towards the guard, sinking into a low crouch, ready to defend herself.

The guard grinned at her cruelly. "We've been expecting you... _Your Majesty_ ," he jeered before snapping his fingers.

Bridgette heard them before she saw them.

Like wraiths out of the shadows, several archers emerged on the upper ramparts. Their arrows were already nocked and aimed directly at the two thieves.

Bridgette cursed. _How did they know we would be here? Why didn't I see them coming?_

As she and Alix sized up the soldiers, Bridgette knew it was hopeless. One sudden move, and arrows would be flying. But it was Alix she was more worried about; so young and with so much life and spirit. _She didn't deserve this, thief or not. She was only following my orders. Gods damn me, what have I done?_

 _Marinette... I'm sorry._

With a burning pang of shame, Bridgette rose up... and flung the sword aside.

After seventeen years, the Queen of Thieves had finally been caught.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Marinette finally blurted out, earning her several perplexed looks. She ignored them and looked up at Adrien. "I just know it."

Adrien looked into her eyes for a moment... then nodded grimly.

He turned to his kwami. "Plagg, you have good nose. Can you find her?"

The little black-cat shot him a bored look. "What am I – a dog? This nose is for sniffing out camembert only."

Alya sighed irritably. "Trixx?"

"I'm on it," the fox kwami stated as she hovered down to the floor. She sniffed loudly as she moved towards the doorway.

"All I need is a strap of her clothes..." Trixx called before sniffing again, "...or a lock of her hair. Or a... a shoe!" She stopped when a pair of clunky, black boots appeared in front of her. "A shoe's good. Found her!"

Trixx looked up with a smile... only to let out a horrified gasp when she realized who _else_ had entered the pavilion.

She wasn't the only one.

Marinette and everyone else in the chamber inhaled sharply at the sight of a smug-looking Lieutenant Roger and his two sentries strolling down the carpeted aisle.

Two prisoners in chains staggered alongside Roger. Bridgette was one of them. Alix was the other.

"Uh-oh," Plagg squeaked, covering his mouth his paws.

"Bridgette!" Marinette cried, tearing from Adrien's arms and rushing forward.

Her sister flinched at her voice.

Roger's two guards immediately stomped over and held Marinette at bay, preventing her from reaching their apparent prisoner.

"Hey!" Adrien snapped angrily.

" _Roger!_ " King Gabriel bellowed in the tone that made enemies quiver. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The lieutenant never lowered his grin as he bowed. "Your Majesty, meet... the Queen of Thieves."

He gave Bridgette a rough shove, and she stumbled forward weakly.

Sabine went deathly pale, and Tom breathed, "What...?!"

Marinette didn't care if her parents now knew the truth or not. She kept trying to force her way to her sister. "Let her go!" she demanded. "She's done nothing wrong!"

The wicked gleam in Roger's eyes as he looked at her was disturbing. "On the contrary," he stated. "My men and I seized her in the treasury." He held out something in the palm of his hand for all to see. "She was after _this_... again."

Marinette's heart stopped. _No... He's lying. It can't be true!_

But there it was in the guard's hand: a fan of sapphires encrusted with pink diamonds. The brooch that had belonged to Adrien's mother; Gabriel's wife. The Miraculous whose oracular kwami could answer any question asked.

"No," Marinette croaked, her bluebell eyes staring up at her sister pleadingly. "Bridgette, _no_. Tell me you didn't."

But her sister's silvery-blue eyes – almost Marinette's but not quite – closed abruptly, and Bridgette lowered her head.

That was all the answer Marinette needed, and she stopped fighting the guards.

Adrien came up behind her, his hands finding her half-bare shoulders. But even _that_ didn't ease the cold pain rising inside her.

"And _this_ ," Roger declared, holding a squirming Alix in his other arm, "is the Queen's accomplice."

"Big misunderstanding!" Alix argued defiantly before shrugging. "It's a slap on the wrist and a community service kind of thing, you know?"

Sabine kept moving her lips like she was struggling to breathe. "Bridgette... What is going on?"

Her eldest daughter finally looked at her...

... but it was her youngest daughter who answered. "I'll tell you what's going on, Mother."

Tom and Sabine gaped at Marinette, who was now glaring at Bridgette with her chin dipped, and her fists were clenched at her sides so hard, they turned red.

Marinette pointed at the Miraculous. " _That_ is the _real_ reason Bridgette came back to Agreste," she stated lowly, her voice thick with hurt, "all so she could find the location of the "ultimate treasure". _That_ was all that mattered to her."

Bridgette opened her mouth, like she was about to retort, but she gave up with a grunt.

Meanwhile, King Gabriel looked more surprised than Marinette had ever seen him, Nathalie seemed very likely to feint, and Nino, Alya, and the kwamis were staring at Bridgette with dismay.

Only Master Fu wasn't frazzled by this new development. He walked over to the group with his cane, glancing between the two sisters.

"A life of lies and deceit leaves a dark stain on the soul, Marinette," the Guardian said sadly, "one that cannot be easily concealed or washed off."

Marinette bit her lips hard. _Oh,_ now _he tells me?_

Tom was blubbering silently to himself, until at last he spoke, "My daughter... Our daughter..." He looked at Sabine. "... is the leader of the _Forty Thieves_?! Why this...! But...! This is...!" He stopped and let out a disheartened groan, running his broad fingers through his brown hair.

Sabine's steel-like eyes hooked on her youngest. "Marinette, did you know?" she asked carefully.

The young blunette meet her mother's gaze with regret. "I thought I could change her," she explained. "I _had_ to try."

Bridgette let out a sad laugh. "The old man's right, Marinette," she said. "You can change my clothes, but you can't change who I am."

"Bridgette..." Sabine said.

The Queen of Thieves offered her mother an impassive shake of the head. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I'm not the Bridgette you once knew."

Roger stepped up, puffing his chest out. "And the law is crystal clear on what must now be done," he declared, that smugness fresher than ever. "No criminal is free from the king's justice... no matter _whose_ blood they share." He added that last part with a dirty look directed at Marinette.

Suddenly, all of that cold anger inside Marinette turned into icy terror. _The king's justice_. She knew all too well what _that_ meant.

The worst criminals got the worst punishment. The memory of a hard, stone block against her neck, and a sword hovering above it, made Marinette's insides turn hollow.

"No..." she said, unsure who she was talking to.

Adrien turned to the king. "Father, please," he said firmly. "Isn't there another way?"

King Gabriel saw Marinette's distraught look, as well as the appalled, ash-ridden faces of her parents. He lowered his head with a deep sigh. "I'm afraid there is not," he confessed. "However, for the sake of your bride-to-be..."

He straightened and gave Roger and his men a hard look. "Take the prisoners to the dungeon."

Alix blinked. "Dungeon?" she repeated.

" _For life_ ," the king clarified.

"LIFE?!" Alix bellowed.

One of Roger's goons clasped a hand over the pink-haired girl's mouth, and he dragged her thrashing, gagged form out of the pavilion. Roger followed with Bridgette in tow.

Marinette caught Bridgette's dismal expression one last time before she was hustled roughly through the open doorway.

Then, her older sister was gone. Taken away once more.

Tikki flew up to Marinette, her bulbous eyes sad and her antennae drooping. "I'm sorry, Marinette," she murmured. "There are some wishes that even _I_ can't make come true."

Marinette sniffled, but the tears came anyway.

 _The dungeon. For life._

Bridgette was to pay the price for her betrayal by living out the rest of her years in a dark cell alone. It was better than facing the executioner's block, but it still had the same outcome: Marinette would never see her sister again. And Tom and Sabine would lose their eldest daughter for the _second_ time.

Already, Marinette's mother was struggling to hold back her cries, and Tom was trying to comfort her.

Marinette couldn't take it anymore. Bridgette had done this to them. Marinette had trusted her – she _fought_ for her, for Astruc's sake – and the Queen of Thieves repaid that kindness by doing what she did best: ruining her sister's wedding.

Marinette swallowed hard and she turned to face Adrien, her dress heavy along the floor now. "I'm so sorry... Adrien," she said, her voice shaking. "I didn't... I didn't want _any_ of this to happen."

The prince's eyes, so green and gentle and sad, held her in place until her heart finally caved in. He reached for her, but he was too slow.

Covering her face with her hands, the broken-hearted bride took off down the aisle.

"Milady!" Adrien called.

"Let her go, my boy," Master Fu said softly. "She's not ready."

Tom said something too, but his youngest daughter was too far away to hear it by then.

The sunlight through the columns danced off Marinette's gown as she ran out of the pavilion.

The rays had never felt so cold.


	17. Duusu's Prophecy

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

DUUSU'S PROPHECY

The baker started when four glowing lights fazed through the door of _Bug Bites Bakery_.

He was more accustomed to customers actually _opening_ the darn thing.

But the man brushed it off and nudged his head to the stairs. "She's up there," he said softly. "Hasn't moved or said a word all evening."

Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, and Wayzz flew up to the rooftop patio, the former muttering a quick thanks to the baker.

They found Marinette sitting against the railing, cross-legged and with her head in her hands.

When she looked up at the kwamis, she tried to smile.

"Yeesh," Trixx said. "Volpina's smiles were more convincing than _that_."

Wayzz glared at her. "Very thoughtful, Fox," he muttered.

Marinette didn't seem to mind the comment. If anything, she was glad she could drop the charade. She unfurled her legs and stood up, casting her dreary gaze at the tiled floor.

Tikki took that chance to hover over to her human friend. "What's wrong, Marinette?" she asked, her tone clearly indicating that she already knew the answer.

The blunette took a long breath in before answering Tikki's question with her own question: "Why is it that my family is so good at keeping lies and secrets?"

She turned to the railing and looked out towards the palace – a glowing jewel in a sea of lanterns and stars. Sadly, it didn't bring her any more comfort.

" _I_ lied about being a princess. _My parents_ never told me I had a sister. And _Bridgette_ used me to get the Miraculous." Marinette folded her arms and stared down into the darkness of the street below. "Duusu was right. My sister _was_ trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves – trapped by her own greed. I was so _stupid_ to think I could change her."

Plagg was beside her instantly. "Trying to show your big sis a better life wasn't stupid, Mari," he insisted. Then, he covered his mouth and whispered in Marinette's ear, "Leaving her alone with the kid – _that_ was stupid."

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded.

"What? I'm not saying it's Mari's fault. I'm just saying Bridgette might have changed for the better if that little, pink gnat hadn't come along."

Trixx dipped her head to the side in agreement. "Can't argue with that. Remember when Volpina came back and forced me to betray you guys? But then I realized that Alya was the better friend, and now I'm completely redeemed." She twirled out proudly, her bushy tail curling around her.

Wayzz chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say _completely_ , but it's close."

"Guys," Marinette said sharply, holding her hands up. "I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but please stop. My sister's been thrown in jail, and my wedding's been cancelled a second time. Things are _really_ messed up right now."

The four kwamis hung their heads down, exchanging sad glances with each other.

Marinette looked away and gripped the iron railing hard, forcing herself to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said with a softer voice this time. "It's just... Everything was perfect until _she_ came into my life. Now, she'll be wasting away in a cell while _I_ get to live in a palace with Adrien." Marinette clenched her eyes shut, probably to hold back more tears. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Plagg patted her on the shoulder. "That's karma for you, kid. You wanted a sister, and now you've got one."

Wayzz nodded. "You may hate Bridgette for the rest of your life," he said softly, "but she'll never stop being Tom and Sabine's daughter any more than _you_ will."

At that moment, Marinette's eyes snapped open, and she lifted her head like a puppet being lifted up by its string.

Her newfound, focused expression made the kwamis stare at her confusedly.

"You know something?" the blunette said firmly. "You're both right."

She turned to face the ladybug kwami. "Tikki, I need my sister's clothes."

* * *

"Okay, I give up. Any idea what the kid's planning?" Trixx asked impatiently a few minutes later.

"Don't ask _me_. I can't predict the future like Wayzz can."

"I don't predict the _future_ , Tikki. I predict _outcomes_."

"Well, can you predict what _this_ outcome is going to be?" Plagg groaned. "My whiskers are starting to stand out."

Just then, they heard Marinette's voice coming up the stairs.

" _I'll_ tell you the outcome," she offered, her tone mischievous and cunning. "Tonight, the Queen of Thieves will make her most miraculous escape ever."

Her shadowy form stepped out onto the moonlit patio.

The kwamis gasped, their large eyes almost going completely white (or green and yellow, in Plagg and Wayzz's case, respectively).

"My word..." the little turtle breathed.

The black-cat kwami chuckled uneasily. "Well, now there can be no doubt that they're sisters."

Tikki glared at Plagg. "No kidding!" she hissed incredulously before snapping back to the caped girl before her. "Marinette, why are you dressed like the Queen of Thieves?!"

"Yeah, did you do your ponytails up too tight?" Trixx asked, twirling her ruffled ears up until they slapped back down.

Marinette's determined gaze didn't falter as she slipped the sapphire hood over her head, darkening her face. "It's like Wayzz said," she explained. "Bridgette and I are family, whether I like it or not. And I don't turn my back on my family."

Trixx shivered at her human friend. "Kid, I get where you're coming from, but this is too much! You can't go rescuing your sister in _that_ conspicuous ensemble!"

Tikki frowned at Marinette. "You might as well wear a big, white sign on your chest that says "ARREST ME"!" she exclaimed as a black-and-white striped jacket, matching cap, and chains appeared on her tiny body.

Marinette smirked and pulled up her face-cover. Judging from the gaping mouths of her kwami friends, she knew she now looked the part.

"The guards will never know that _I_ was there," she said. "As far as anyone's concerned, _I'm_ the Queen of Thieves. They'll be far too busy chasing me to know any better, and meanwhile Bridgette will slip away unnoticed."

"Wait!" Tikki cried before clapping her hands together.

 _POOF!_

The next second, the ladybug kwami was replaced by a tiny, blue peacock with pink eyes: Duusu.

" _The future of your youngest daughter is threatened by the return of your_ _eldest_ _daughter_ ," the oracle kwami recited in Tikki's voice.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Tikki was back to her true self again, casting Marinette a pleading look. "What if _this_ is what Duusu meant? There is _nothing_ for your future if you go through with this!"

"Only if I get caught," Marinette pointed out.

"Now she sounds just like Alya," Trixx noted dryly. "Are you sure this wasn't _her_ idea?"

Plagg zoomed up to Marinette's face. "Mari, think about Adrien," he urged gently. "If something goes wrong – and believe me, something _always_ goes wrong – you'll never see him again. Do you really want to do that to him?"

Marinette's eyes became soft. "I know the risks, Plagg... and I know Adrien will understand."

" _Adrien_ might," Trixx said, "but what makes you think _Gabe_ will? You can only bend and break so many laws before enough's enough."

Tikki flew up next to Plagg, her blue eyes glistening at her human friend. "Please, Marinette, at least let us come with you," she pleaded with her hands over her tiny heart. "You'll stand a better chance of getting away with our magic."

The girl shook her head. "No. If the guards see any of you with me, they'll realize I'm not Bridgette. And if you tell Adrien, Alya, or Nino..." Marinette shot a sharp look at Plagg, Trixx, and Wayzz as she spoke. "... they'll come after me and give me away. I have to do this on my own."

"But –!"

"You can't –!"

"Marinette..."

"That's just –!"

Marinette stormed past them. "I'm done arguing, you guys," she stated with calm resolution. " _I'm_ the only one who can control my future."

Plagg moaned. "Now she sounds just like Adrien."

Marinette climbed onto the balcony railing and stood up like a tightrope walker, her blue cape catching in the wind. Then, she looked one last time at her fretful kwami friends.

"I'm breaking my sister out of that dungeon, out of this city..." Her voice lowered. "...and out of my life."

With that, the hooded girl leapt off like a prowling panther.

The four kwamis raced to the edge, but the human girl had already vanished into the darkness.

Not even Plagg could spot her with his night vision. "Yep. She's gone."

Wayzz quivered. "Oh, I _do_ hope that girl knows what she's doing."

Trixx wrinkled her snout. "Nah, it's the cape talking," she said. "It's gotta be."

Tikki fiddled with her hands. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to ignore Marinette's wishes. The thought almost made her giggle.

 _High Masters of the cosmos, keep her safe_ , the Spirit of Creation prayed silently. _Bring her back home to us._

* * *

Another night on the job. Another patrol through the palace dungeons.

Now came the insufferable part: meeting up with Lieutenant Roger in the captain's office to give their report.

The plump, dark-skinned guard walked side-by-side with his scrawny companion. Neither of them were looking forward to the meeting.

"If only Captain Nino was on duty tonight," the black guard complained. "He has the best jokes."

"And _he's_ good company," the scrawny guard said, "unlike Roger." He spat at the ground. "We're never going to hear the end of his insufferable boasting."

"Yeah. Since he's captured the Queen of Thieves, there's no living with Roger anymore."

"Well... it wasn't exactly easy living with him _before_."

"Hmm... Good point."

A soft, fluttery sound came from behind.

The black guard turned... but no one was there. The only fluttering things to be seen or heard were the small flames of the torches on the black-stone walls.

Shrugging, the man hustled back to catch up to his companion.

If he had been paying better attention, the black guard would have realized that his ring of keys was no longer attached to his belt.

* * *

The rats seemed to be enjoying the new company.

Bridgette didn't heed their presence.

There was no point in trying to scare them off. They could just keep coming back. Alix learned that the hard way after throwing pebbles at the creatures for the fourth time in the last hour.

Both thieves were leaning against the stone walls of their cell, trying to get comfortable despite the shackles bound to their wrists. They had enough chain to allow them a few feet of room to walk, but there wasn't really much floor room in the cell to begin with. The stretched ceiling went so high, Bridgette wondered if Marinette would be able to see the tower from her chamber balcony.

 _Would she even_ want _to look and see?_ Bridgette doubted it. It would only be a reminder of the trust Marinette had given her sister for nothing; the hope that had burned to ash.

The Queen of Thieves had played a wrong hand, and now _both_ sisters would live to regret it for the rest of their lives.

Alix was just as dismal. She thought it was _her_ fault for convincing Bridgette to go to Agreste with Marinette and steal the Miraculous. The pink-haired girl had said as much earlier that evening in a bummed-out apology.

"It was _my_ choice to go, Alix," Bridgette had told her friend, "and it was _my_ choice to betray my own sister. And _I'm_ the one who dragged you into it."

Alix sighed. "On the bright side, we get to keep the new clothes," she had mused with half-a-smile. "We're probably the best-looking prisoners in the kingdom now. I can live with that."

After that brief chat, both ladies sat around in silence, listening to the chatter of the rats and the faint music coming from the city outside.

It was soft but rueful; possibly a love song or a sad lullaby. It certainly fit the scenario. _When was the last time Mother ever sang me to sleep?_ Bridgette wondered.

Then, she remembered what she had told Sabine at the pavilion, and she lowered her head.

 _Mother, Father, Marinette..._

Bridgette got them back only to lose them again. And all because of some stupid dream. _Hawkmoth was right. I_ am _weak._

 _CLICK._

Bridgette straightened at the sound of a key fitting into its hole, and she snapped to the door of her cell.

 _CLICK. KRINK. KLOCK._

The door opened, and a dark figure stepped into the moonlit room.

It was the Queen of Thieves!

Wait... _what?!_

Bridgette leapt to her feet, her chains jingling as she took in the perplexed sight before her. "Who...?" she began.

The figure in the Queen's clothes removed her hood and face-cover.

Bridgette's core brightened, evening though confusion and pain filled her veins at the sight of the sister she thought she would never see again.

"Ladybug?" Alix rasped.

"I've come to say goodbye," Marinette whispered coldly as she moved closer.

Bridgette quickly glanced over her sister's shoulder before hissing, "What are you doing here? Why are you –?"

"We don't have much time," Marinette interrupted. She reached down and grabbed her sister's conjoined hands before digging another key into the lock.

There was another click, and the shackles fell in an instant. Bridgette rubbed her wrists as she said, "Marinette, I –"

But the young blunette cut her off again, not meeting her eyes. "While the guards chase me, you two get out."

"What?" Bridgette grabbed her sister's arm, ignoring the glare Marinette shot at her for doing so. "I can't let you –!"

Marinette tore away. "Forget it," she snarled as she headed back for the dungeon door.

But the Queen of Thieves wouldn't back down. "Don't do this," she pleaded. "If they catch you, you'll lose _everything_."

Marinette looked back as she pulled her disguise back on, hiding her smirk behind her cover. "They can't catch _me_ ," she said, tossing the keys to Bridgette. "I'm the Queen of Thieves."

Bridgette stared dumbfounded at her.

Then, her brave little sister stole away from the cell, her cape billowing behind her as she melted into the shadows.

"Wow," Alix whispered with intrigue. "She even _sounds_ like you."

Bridgette stared blankly at the open door, then the keys in her hand... and then grinned. "Well, what did you expect?" she said with a warm wave of pride. "She's _my_ sister, after all."


	18. The Breakout

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

THE BREAKOUT

The way Roger was acting, you'd think _he_ was the one getting married instead of the prince.

The stout lieutenant licked his fingers and smoothed some of his flaming hair back. He flashed a winning smile to his reflection in the mirror.

 _What a fortuitous day this has been_ , Roger thought. _I've captured the most wanted criminal in the seven deserts. Not even that spotlight-stealing blunette saw_ that _coming._

What amused him more was the fact that the Queen of Thieves was Ladybug's sister. _Karma is the sweetest weapon of all. Perhaps now she'll think twice about going up against me – Agreste's_ real _hero._

In the glass, Roger could also see his two fellow guards sitting at the office table, drinking some of that wine Roger had been saving for a special occasion. Both men seemed less chipper, but the lieutenant shrugged it off as harmless jealousy.

"Don't worry, men," Roger said. He licked something off his teeth and then turned to his gloomy cohorts. "When the king gives me my due, I'll put the good word in for _you_." He recast his gaze at his reflection. "The little people who –"

He stopped, his breath catching with horror, as the mirror showed him a hooded figure standing in the doorway behind him.

Roger stared aghast as the figure vanished in a streak of blue, like the waves of the Agrestian Sea.

"It _can't_ be...!" the lieutenant rasped, his stark-white face turning red in the mirror.

She was locked up in the most secure cell in the palace! Roger had put her in chains himself!

Grunting, the lieutenant slapped his turban back on and rushed out of the office, ready to draw his sword.

But when he stepped into the grim-looking hallway, there was no one there. Not even a shadow danced along the torch-lit stones.

"Sir?" the black guard asked as he and the scrawny guard ran to their leader's side. "What is it?"

Roger glanced down both ends of the hall, heaving with paranoia. "She was here. I know it!" he hissed.

The thin man scrunched his eyes. "Who was?"

Roger was about to answer... when something slammed onto his head before leaping off.

The lieutenant cried out as his turban slid tightly over his eyes. He heard the startled shouts of his companions as he yanked his hat back up.

There she was – gazing at him with those taunting, bluebell eyes that reminded Roger _too_ much of her younger counterpart.

The black guard spoke it into being. "The Queen of Thieves!" he cried.

"But... no woman could have escaped that cell!" the scrawny guard claimed, his pupils dilating.

His friend shook his head vigorously. "She isn't a woman, I say – she's a _demon_!"

The Queen of Thieves bowed mockingly to the three baffled soldiers. Then, she twirled around and sprinted down the hall in all her hooded, caped glory.

Roger gnashed his teeth together so hard they hurt. _No! Not when I'm so close!_

"I don't care _what_ she is!" he spat angrily. "I want her back – dead or alive!"

* * *

Marinette's footsteps were silent as she stole into the city streets.

The guards' feet pounded behind her with a passion, so loudly she heard them from the other side of the block.

But Marinette didn't want to lose them. If Bridgette was ever going to have a good chance of escaping, Marinette wanted the soldiers' focus directly on her. This was what Alya liked to call "cat-and-mouse". In this case, Marinette was the mouse; the bait leading the nasty cats away from their true prey.

As she took cover in a nearby alley and melted into the shadows, voices rang out down the street.

"Which way did she go?"

"I don't see her!"

"Surround the block!" came Roger's voice. "She's around here somewhere. I can _feel_ it."

Footsteps sounded, and Marinette knew now was the time to move.

She climbed a stack of barrels – very slowly and _very_ noisily – before heaving herself onto a rooftop.

As expected, the guards noticed and came around the corner just as Marinette went over.

"There!" cried one. "She's on the roof!"

"Get up there!" Roger bellowed from the ground. "Now, now, NOW!"

Marinette ran to the other side of the square building, only to come to a high ledge overlooking the sleeping marketplace. On the other side of the street stood a tall, observation tower decorated with long, royal banners.

Marinette quickly glanced down, smiled behind her face-cover, and then turned around to await her pursuers.

Roger's two lackeys crawled breathlessly over the other ledge, lifting their swords at their seemingly-trapped escapee.

"Found her!" the black guard boasted with a smile.

Marinette grinned... and fell backwards off the roof.

"Lost her," she heard the scrawny guard mumble.

Turning a full one-eighty degrees, Marinette landed on the soft cover of a nearby stall, which had been set up conveniently below her. The fabric tightened and allowed the hooded blunette to bounce back up and fly over towards the tower.

She hit the wall, and might have slid all the way down had she not grabbed onto one of the banners.

Glancing back, she smiled when she saw Roger's men shouting at her from their ledge. Marinette waved at them before climbing up.

Once she made it safely to the cone-shaped roof, Marinette saw the full moon reaching its apex in the sky. She decided she had bought Bridgette enough time. Now, it was time to disappear and make back for the palace.

Marinette looked to see a long bridge connecting the tower to a series of large buildings. Aiming for the bridge, she leapt gracefully off the roof.

Something snatched her by the ankle.

" _Gotcha!_ "

Gasping, Marinette couldn't do anything as she was flung unceremoniously onto her front.

Her cape fell over her like a blanket. Marinette groaned and propped herself up on her elbows so look back at her attacker.

Roger chuckled as he stood over her like a shadow against the backdrop of the moonlit sky. "The Queen of Thieves," he mused darkly.

His sword glowed blue, and Marinette felt an eerie chill down her spine.

"Looks like your charmed life is over, _Your Majesty_!" Roger raised his blade high in a stabbing arc.

Marinette rolled out of the way in time... but her cape didn't.

There was a nasty _RRRRIIIIIP!_

She felt the fabric tearing from her body before cool air kissed her exposed face.

Even in the dark, Roger's bulging eyes weren't hard to miss as he stared at her. " _You?!_ " he breathed.

Marinette knew there was no point in denying it, or begging for forgiveness. She knew Roger well enough.

She rose to her feet with a hardened expression. "Yes." Her voice was low with resignation.

The lieutenant stared at her for a long time before his lips curled. "Well, well..." he mused, reaching to grab the scruff of her borrowed tunic. "I guess I'll have to settle for the _Princess_ of Thieves."

Marinette bore her teeth at him, but she didn't try to fight back. Not this time.

"I knew you were trouble, but I had no idea you'd pull a stunt like _this_ ," Roger admitted with a snort. "I guess larceny _does_ run in the family."

"For _my_ family, it was worth it," Marinette stated.

Roger huffed, though he kept his cruel smile. "Perhaps," he said as he lifted the point of his sword against the girl's chin, "but now we shall see if the king still wants you in _his_ family... _street rat_."

" _Excuse me_."

Marinette inhaled at that bold, regal voice coming from behind Roger.

Blinking, the lieutenant turned around...

... only to get a fist in the face.

Marinette fell to the ground like a rag doll as Roger released her.

Meanwhile, the lieutenant stared out starry-eyed into the distance, his body swaying like wind chimes on a breeze. Then, with a muffled groan, Roger collapsed face-first beside Marinette and lay utterly motionless.

Only then did Marinette look up at her saviour, who was glaring viciously down her nose at the fallen guard.

"Nobody calls _my_ sister a street rat," the Queen of Thieves declared.

Marinette gawked at her. "Bridgette?!" Her mind buzzed with a mixture of relief and confusion. _She came back for me?_

Bridgette wasted no time pulling her sister to her feet.

At the same time, several angry barks came from below. The other guards were gaining.

"Alix is waiting with horses a few blocks away," the Queen explained as she broke into a sprint. "Hurry – we must move."

Reluctantly, Marinette followed her older sister across the bridge.

* * *

By the time the watcher at the city gates heard the alarm, it was too late.

Two horses raced through the open entrance in a flurry of kicked-up sand and dirt. Marinette sat on one horse, keeping a steady pace with Bridgette and Alix as they raced into the dark, bluish desert together.

Over the dunes they went, not stopping until they reached a series of large, rock formations sticking out of the sand like melted bricks. The sisters waited until they were well-concealed within the narrow pathway that cut through the rocks, and the high walls shielded them from the glaring moonlight.

Finally, Marinette knew she could go no further. She pulled hard on the reins of her horse and came to a stop in the middle of the miniature canyon.

Bridgette followed suit, patting a green-looking Alix on the back as the latter fell flat against their horse's neck.

Marinette turned to see Agreste sitting on the horizon, so small she could lift her hand and cover the whole city. But despite the distance, it continued to glow like a soft lantern, including the grand palace and its golden domes.

Marinette couldn't see any traces of black specks against the glowing city. "Did we lose them?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alix moaned as she sat up uneasily, "but I _did_ lose my lunch back there."

"Don't worry," Bridgette said with a hard look at the city. "They won't be able to pick up our trail until daylight. By then, we'll be long gone from Agreste." She cast Marinette a pitiful, guilt-ridden gaze. "I'm sorry for what you've lost," she said softly, "but you can't go back now. You know that."

The Queen tugged on her horse's reins and turned away as though that was the end of the conversation.

Marinette's chest caved in at Bridgette's words, and she found herself staring longingly at the place she called home; the city that held everything she knew and everyone she loved.

 _Have you ever imagined what it would be like to take off, and never look back?_

Adrien had asked her those words on the day they first met. He kept coming up with all sorts of wonderful things they could do together if they left the city together – the places they would go, the dreams they could fulfill.

But that was _before_ Marinette's life changed from being a meek, baker's daughter to being the brave heroine who saved Agreste.

That was _before_ King Gabriel decreed that Adrien could marry whoever he choose, noble-born or not.

Adrien was the prince of Agreste. He couldn't leave the city with Marinette, though she imagined he would do so anyway just to be with her. But was their love worth leaving everything and everyone behind?

The kingdom needed its future king... and Marinette needed Adrien.

She made her decision, and climbed out of her saddle.

Bridgette was already several feet away by the time she looked back and realized her sister wasn't following her. "What are you doing?"

Marinette looked at her firmly. "I'm not going with you," she replied. "I can't."

Bridgette gave her an incredulous look, and then she too stepped back onto the sandy ground. "Marinette, the moment that guard saw your face, your life in Agreste was over," she explained with a thick, convincing tone. "You _can't_ go back."

Marinette fiddled with the blue hilt of her dagger; her _family's_ dagger. "I _have_ to go back," she insisted. "Adrien is there. And Alya, and Mama and Papa..."

Alix scrambled off of Bridgette's horse, her nausea forgotten as she affixed Marinette with a look of genuine worry. "Bridgette's right, Ladybug – it's over," she said. "You're a criminal now, just like your sister."

The well of anger inside Marinette finally burst open, and she slashed her arm through the air as she shouted, "I am _nothing_ like her!"

Bridgette reeled like she had been hit in the gut with the pommel of a sword.

But Marinette wasn't finished. "I won't do what _you_ did! I won't run away!"

"Uh-oh..." Alix winced, glancing at Bridgette.

The Queen's eyes flared with wounded pride. Then, she stomped over to her sister. "I never ran away from anything in my life," she snarled.

Marinette met her in the middle, staring back into those eyes of steel with her own eyes of relentless ocean. "You ran away from your family!" she argued.

"I told you what happened!" Bridgette stated. "What else could I do? What else can _you_ do?"

Marinette responded by unlatching her dagger – and the belt that came with it – and holding it out towards the Queen of Thieves. The sapphire pommel sparkled in the light from the city.

"The right thing," Marinette said.

Bridgette's irritation subsided as she beheld their family heirloom. Her eyes darted between the weapon and her sister, and her throat bobbed as she got the message. "Marinette, you can't..." she said almost pleadingly.

Marinette held back the angry tears threatening to come out. "Take it back," she said unkindly. "It's _yours_ anyway."

When Bridgette _still_ didn't accept the dagger, Marinette gave up and tossed it at her sister's feet. The hilt, scabbard, and belt left a soft indent in the sand, almost sinking out of sight.

Bridgette just stared at the whole thing, her lip quivering and her face twitching with pain.

The whole while, Alix stood open-mouthed behind the Queen of Thieves.

Marinette sighed as she dug her heel into the sand and walked back to her horse.

She got her foot in the first stirrup when she heard Bridgette rasp, " _Sister_."

Marinette felt her eyes burn again, but she shook her head and hoisted herself up. "You're right," she said as she grabbed the reins. "I _am_ your sister, and I always will be." She shot Bridgette a glance that was half-angry and half-sorrowful. "But I can't live your life. I won't walk out on everyone I love, including Adrien. I'll accept the consequences of my actions."

Bridgette let out a disapproving snort before turning her back to Marinette. Finally, she spoke with a voice that was sharp as a blade and laced with defeat: "So be it."

Alix ran over to Marinette and tugged on her leg. "Girl, c'mon! Don't be so righteous," she urged. "The ultimate treasure is out there waiting for us. Now that we have the oracle –"

"The oracle?!" Marinette snapped back to Bridgette.

Her sister lowered her head. Then, she glanced at her fellow thief and gave her a stiff nod.

Alix suddenly looked guilty, like a child second-guessing herself after robbing a cookie jar. But she obliged and dug into the hidden pocket of her green-and-black suit.

Her hand emerged with the Miraculous secured neatly in her palm.

Marinette shot the peacock-shaped jewel a glowering look. _Of course they took it_ , she thought. _Why come so far only to go home empty handed?_ Marinette now wished Queen Emilie had chosen a different brooch.

Bridgette turned back to her sister. "I had nothing left to lose," she insisted.

This time, the expression Marinette bore her was nothing but pity. "Yes, you did," she croaked through the heavy lump in her throat.

She swore Bridgette's eyes became glossy, but Marinette no longer cared.

And she didn't bother to ask Alix for the brooch back. So long as it kept Bridgette away from her, they could keep it.

Marinette gently nudged her horse's side so that it was directly facing Agreste. Then, she cast Alix a sad smile. "Goodbye, Alix. Try to stay out of trouble."

The speedster's lip curled up warmly. "Good luck, Ladybug," she said, patting the young blunette on the knee before pulling away.

Marinette wasn't sure why she did it, but she glanced back one last time at her older sister.

Two women of the same blood, but with different destinies. Two sisters with alternate fates that could never be joined together. Maybe _that's_ what Duusu had been trying to tell Marinette.

"I hope you find your treasure," she said to Bridgette, and she meant it. For all her sister's faults, Marinette had seen that kernel of good in her. It was enough to ease the ache in her chest.

Bridgette, for once, said nothing, and her face remained blank and pale as a white slate.

Marinette redirected her gaze homeward - to Adrien - and then she kicked her horse into gear.

Not once did she look back.

* * *

Bridgette watched with a sinking feeling as her little sister trotted towards the gleaming gem of a city, her blue form becoming nothing but a black silhouette shrinking into the distance.

The desert grew eerily quiet, and the air prickled with a sudden cold. Or maybe that was just the frozen emptiness that now lingered inside Bridgette, in the spot where she once held Marinette.

After a long minute, maybe two, Bridgette finally convinced herself that her sister wasn't coming back. _And she never will_ , she thought.

Bridgette absentmindedly scooped the dagger out of the ground. Pebbles of sand dropped back down like fresh tears.

Bridgette had left the dagger for Marinette so she would feel safe; protected. Now Bridgette realized that she had been kidding herself all these years. Marinette never had her older sister's protection, and it was clear she didn't want it now.

 _She's her own kind of warrior_ , Bridgette thought. _Stronger than_ I _ever was._

With a final prayer to the heavens for her sister's good fortune, Bridgette equipped the dagger and belt around her waist.

Then, she mounted her horse. "Come, Alix." She extended a hand to her friend. "Let's go home."

The vast desert ahead of her seemed to moan the word softly: _Home._

Alix looked towards the city – even though Marinette was well beyond her sight now – and let out a deep sigh. "Looks like we're down to thirty-nine again," she said as she took Bridgette's hand and climbed up behind her.

The Queen of Thieves blinked at those words, until it came back to her.

The Forty Thieves. Marinette winning the Challenge against Hawkmoth. That all seemed like a lifetime ago.

No doubt the others wouldn't take Marinette's departure from the Forty Thieves very lightly. _No one alive ever leaves_ , they would say, quoting their blood-bound Code.

But as Bridgette ordered her horse onward towards the dark horizon, she decided that she wasn't going to let some ridiculous, old Code decide her sister's fate. She would explain everything once she and Alix returned to Mount Sesame. If necessary, Bridgette would take all the blame.

She had plenty of it to go around anyway.


	19. The Voice of Hawkmoth

**MB: Okay, so... we all know Hawkmoth is excellent at manipulating his victims, with or without magic. So what happens when he comes across a bunch of loyal, steadfast youngsters? Will his words win them over, or will he need to try a different tactic?**

 **Let's find out!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

THE VOICE OF HAWKMOTH

The survivors didn't come out of hiding until evening began, when the last traces of sunlight in the open slits of the ceiling were starting to fade away.

Mount Sesame had never been so quiet. The softest noise sent a resounding echo throughout the cavernous city. The tents and the treasure horde had been ransacked, leaving nothing but scraps and pebbles behind. Only a few braziers and torches remained lit. The rest had been toppled over or snuffed out by the Agrestian soldiers.

Now the hideout looked less like a hideout and more like an abandoned ruin.

The only place that remained intact was the stone courtyard, where the remaining members of the Queen's Seven were now sitting and pondering.

Ivan let out a sad sigh, and it carried over across the mountainous expanse. He wrapped his big arm tighter around Mylene, who sat beside him.

"Once we were Forty Thieves," Ivan mused with a defeated tone. "Now we are _six_."

Kim shrugged and fiddled with his bow. "Well, on the bright side, we're still standing," he said optimistically. "And Alix and Bridgette are still out there somewhere."

"Do we really know that?" Rose asked nervously. "What if the soldiers took _them_ too?"

No one dared to answer. The ambush of the Agrestian guards had left them all in a state of shock.

The soldiers had apprehended the Forty Thieves one by one, clapping them in chains and tossing them into prison carts. Some of the thieves tried to flee into the tunnels, but without Bridgette's knowledge of that dark maze, they eventually became trapped.

Thankfully, the six survivors had managed to escape thanks to Max's brilliant cunning. As they slipped into the shadows, Max had led them down to a secret cave by the narrow river, which was only accessible by an underwater entrance. The six friends dove and swam until they were safe and sound inside the cave. A small opening had allowed them to watch the catastrophe in the courtyard.

As much as it pained them witnessing their fellow thieves being captured, the youngsters knew there was nothing they could do for them. The Code even stated that in times of trouble, it was every man or woman for themselves.

Only once the coast was clear and the mountain entrance had sealed shut did the survivors crawl out of their hiding place.

Now here they were, too shaken and too confused to plan their next move.

Mylene shivered in Ivan's arms. "What are we going to do?" she whimpered.

Max was drumming his fingers on his knees. "I think the more pressing question is... How did those soldiers find us?" he asked.

Juleka nodded, her long hair swishing past her face. "And how did they learn the magic words?" she added suspiciously.

Rose eyed her friend. "You don't think... someone _told_ them, do you?"

"Not someone," Juleka clarified. "Ladybug."

"What?" Max stood up, his small form now towering over the others. "Ladybug wouldn't do that. She's one of _us_ now."

"And Bridgette's sister," Rose pointed out.

The young spy shrugged. "Well, it _had_ to be one of us who did it," she explained. "Who else could it be?"

A deathly groan swept through the courtyard, followed by a sea-chilled wind that made the torches flutter angrily.

Everyone gasped as the dark wall of the mountain slid open, revealing a brilliant, yellow light.

Someone was entering the hideout!

Max stiffened. "Another raid?"

Rose shrieked and curled up into a quivering ball.

Ivan and Mylene clutched each other tighter.

"Not again!" Kim groaned as he leapt to his feet, his bow at the ready.

The glowing, yellow line in the wall shrank into nothing but a long, thin scratch. Then, it was gone.

Footsteps came towards the group, along with the strangely-familiar tapping of a stick upon stone.

Juleka crouched into a fighting stance, her arms raised above her. "It is a good day to die," she murmured.

The figure stepped into the light. "Or to come _back_ from the dead," he said with a silvery, skull-like grin.

Everyone reeled with horror. It was like they were seeing a ghost.

But he was undoubtedly real: the silver mask, the purple tunic and pants, and the cane he used to conceal his sword. He didn't look like a man who had risen from the grave. In fact, he looked as healthy and pristine as a prized horse.

"H-H-H-Hawkmoth?!" Mylene squeaked.

"You're alive?!" Kim and Ivan cried in unison.

"Impossible!" Max breathed, his glasses hanging off his nose.

The former King of Thieves chuckled as he walked closer, and his icy-blue eyes were unnaturally kind. "I'm a survivor, like all of you," he insisted. Then his voice lowered with pure contempt. "No thanks to Bridgette."

Ivan huffed, putting on a bold face. "You lost the Challenge fair and square, old man," he stated. "You can't blame Bridgette for that."

The others nodded in firm agreement, their hands inching toward their weapons.

Hawkmoth let out a cold snort and pretended to smooth his cane. "Since you're all so keen on defending your beloved queen," he said, "I thought it might interest you to know that she's on her way back here, at this very moment."

Hope re-illuminated in the thieves' eyes.

"You saw Bridgette?" Rose asked.

"What does she want us to do?" Kim enquired eagerly.

Hawkmoth lifted his cane into the air, caught it on the bottom end, and pointed the jeweled tip at his fellow cohorts. "Isn't it obvious? She's on her way to finish the job she started. She wants you all to rot in the palace dungeons, just like the other thirty-one poor souls that we have lost."

Where once was hope and determination, there was now confusion and outrage on the thieves' faces.

"No way!" Max stated, stomping over to Hawkmoth and jabbing a finger into his chest. "Queen Bridgette is loyal to the end!"

Hawkmoth's mouth twisted with disgust, and he shoved the dark-skinned boy away with his cane. "Pushovers," he scolded darkly. "Haven't any of you wondered why Bridgette left in the first place?"

"Yes!" Mylene declared, though her voice was shaking. "She went back with Ladybug! To see her sister get married!"

Hawkmoth let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "Such naïve fools," he said. "She went back with Ladybug because she wanted to reunite with her sweet, innocent family. But that wasn't enough for her. Bridgette realized that she had to cover up her shady, dark past forever... and everyone who was a part of it." Hawkmoth glanced over the group with icy seriousness. "Don't you understand? She _betrayed_ you – her own friends! She sold you all out for her little sister's sake!"

Kim and Ivan grew less hostile as they drank in the man's words. Max was blinking confusedly, and Rose and Mylene eyed each other with doubt.

" _Liar_ ," Juleka snarled, causing everyone to look at her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at Hawkmoth with that single, coppery eye. "You have always hated the Queen. Why should we believe you?"

Hawkmoth rolled her eyes. "Think about it, if that's not too much trouble for you." He stuck his cane up in Juleka's face. "How do you think the soldiers got the magic words? Do you suppose they just _found_ them lying around on a piece of paper?" His lip curled. "Or perhaps a little birdie whispered them to the guards to avoid incarceration?"

Juleka stared down red-faced at the cane. Then, she smacked it away. "I don't believe it!" she snapped.

Mylene nodded fervently. "Me neither!"

"It's absurd!" Rose stated.

"Insane!" Ivan shouted.

"A defamation!" decreed Max.

"Nice try, Mothball," Kim jeered, nocking an arrow into his bow, "but it'll take more than _that_ to get us to double-cross our Queen!"

The archer took aim at Hawkmoth and fired his shot.

Hawkmoth swerved to the side, and at the same time... he caught the arrow shaft in his hand!

Kim gasped, as did his friends, who suddenly weren't so defiant anymore.

The silver-faced swordsman laughed and admired the arrow. "Let me tell you all what life was like _before_ Bridgette came along," he said. He grasped the arrow tightly in one hand, and it snapped cleanly in two.

The others stepped back little by little, each one trying to size their opponent up as they drew their own weapons.

Hawkmoth grinned and drew his sword slowly out of his cane, like he wanted to savour this moment. "I remember a time when the lair overflowed with loot," he began as he stepped towards the others. "I remember how we would plunder villages and leave them to burn as we took as we pleased."

Ivan cracked his knuckles and charged at his former ally with a valiant yell.

Hawkmoth moved too quickly, and he dug the pommel of his sword into the brutish boy's gut as he dodged.

Ivan doubled over, until Hawkmoth slapped the flat of his blade onto Ivan's back, knocking him to the ground.

Mylene gasped, covering her mouth.

"So many raids, each one reaping such rigorous rewards," Hawkmoth continued as though this was a casual conversation. "Then, one night, I stumbled upon a little girl in the streets – young and fresh, but with so much ambition and a desire to prove herself. I thought I could train her to be my worthy successor."

Rose and Juleka tag-teamed and pounced at Hawkmoth.

Sadly, he dropped his sword and caught both girls in the middle before slamming them down onto their backs. They lay there groaning.

"I was mistaken," the former King of Thieves went on as he retrieved his weapon and strode over to a frightened Max and Mylene. "Bridgette was too obsessed with her soft-hearted dream. She reduced an entire host of great marauders to nothing but petty bandits taking a bath in the dust. Bridgette scorned the blood-oath of our Code and tried to make us all... _empathetic_." Hawkmoth swallowed that word like bad medicine.

Max picked up a forgotten club and held it up defensively.

 _SLISH!_ Hawkmoth's sword cut through it as though it were made of cloth. The two halves tumbled at Max's feet.

The poor guy yelped as Hawkmoth hoisted him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Well, Bridgette ended up abandoning us anyway," the swordsman declared as he tossed Max aside. "And for what? Family? Love?" He looked at a cowering Mylene as he said that. "Love cannot be counted in gold or jewels. It's invisible. _Worthless_."

Kim leapt back into the fray and fired another arrow.

This time, Hawkmoth cut through it with his sword. Then he affixed Kim with a look that could freeze time.

"I say we go for the _real_ treasure that's out there, and show the world who we truly are!" he declared as he glanced around at the fallen, stupefied thieves. "Join me, and I can lead you into the glory days! We'll return to our roots once again, and all the treasure we ever dreamed of will be ours!"

Kim's brown eyes heated. "You talk too much," he snarled as he grasped his bow in both hands and leapt angrily at Hawkmoth.

The bow and the sword collided with a loud ring.

It was brief. Hawkmoth disarmed Kim in two strikes before kicking him away.

The young archer slammed against a fallen, ruined pillar and sank to the floor.

Mylene's lip quivered as she tried to put on a brave face, her cheeks reddening. "W-W-We... will _never_ betray Bridgette!"

Hawkmoth harrumphed. "Loyal _and_ noble, just like your Queen. Sadly, you don't have a choice. I need Bridgette's help to find this so-called "Hand of Midas". Aren't you all just the _least_ bit curious to see if it even exists?"

Despite their pained expressions, the young thieves were undoubtedly becoming interested in the topic.

"So what if we are?" Mylene snapped, refusing to back down. "Why should we help you?"

Hawkmoth smiled and gently cupped Mylene's chin in his hand. "I'm giving you all the chance to take part in the greatest heist ever imagined," he explained. "You can stick with me, or stay behind and live the rest of your lives in the dark, feeding off the scraps." Shadows fell across Hawkmoth's skull-like face as he leaned closer. "For Bridgette's sake, I hope you'll consider your choice _very_ carefully."

Mylene's caramel eyes turned hard and brittle, but she couldn't bring out anymore words to say.

"What's it going to be?" Hawkmoth asked the entire group. "Are you in, or are you out?"

The six young thieves said nothing, but the sullen, guilt-ridden looks they exchanged were answer enough for the former King of Thieves.

Correction: the _new_ King of Thieves.

* * *

 **MB: Hawkmoth's monologue was inspired by lyrics from the song "Are You In or Out?" from Aladdin and the King of Thieves (again, I don't own any of it).**


	20. Overthrown

CHAPTER TWENTY:

OVERTHROWN

The secret entrance into Mount Sesame lay at the bottom of the steps that carved down into the cliff.

There was no railing, and the churning sea below swept up along the rocks in misty strokes, leaving the stairs wet.

But the Queen of Thieves was always careful. Climbing up these slippery slopes had been a part of her training in the days of her youth.

If anything, the splattering water revived her senses and eased her troubling heart.

Alix didn't find the scenario relaxing at all. "You wanna _not_ hold up traffic?!" she yelled over the roaring sea. "I want to get in and get warm before I catch something!"

Bridgette's smirk faded as soon as it came. Alix always had a knack for cheering her up, but tonight, the Queen found it difficult to smile.

The midnight-coloured ocean didn't help either. Everywhere Bridgette looked, she saw her sister's face. Every time she heard a sweet chime of the wind, it carried Marinette's voice with it:

 _I_ am _your sister, and I always will be... but I can't live your life._

Bridgette knew it had been a mistake going back to Agreste from the get-go. She knew she could never belong in her sister's world, yet she had gone with her anyway.

Now, Bridgette's parents would always remember their eldest daughter as the world's most notorious criminal who threw everything away for a treasure, and Marinette would always remember her sister as the thief who deceived her and ruined her life.

But what was done was done.

The Queen of Thieves and her lieutenant finally reached the mountain entrance, and they made their way through the tunnel towards the inner city.

Alix was already midway through a new topic of interest. "I'm just saying... A forty-way split of the treasure is good and all, but I think some of us deserve to get a better cut," she rambled with a sly grin. "A participatory bonus, you know?"

She waited for Bridgette to respond, but no answer came.

Frowning, Alix ran up to walk beside her. "Yo, Bridge – you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Queen said much too quickly. And unconvincingly. "Just fine."

Alix pursed her lips, and her shoulders rose up beside her head. "Listen, if you ever want to talk about it –"

Bridgette stopped dead in her tracks. "There's nothing to talk about, Alix." Her firm voice was amplified by the hollow tunnel, carrying her words down for what seemed like miles. "The Forty Thieves are my family – the only one I have left now." Her face softened with sadness before she drew herself up and walked on. "If Marinette can accept her decision, I can accept mine."

The moment she finished those words, Bridgette felt her stomach tightening. _In time_ , she added in her thoughts. _I can accept mine in time._

Alix lingered behind her, albeit more apprehensively now. "Suit yourself," she muttered.

It suited Bridgette just fine. She was back where she belonged. Better yet – she had the Miraculous.

The oracle kwami inside would soon divulge the location of the Vanishing Isle, and its hidden treasure. _My ancestor's legacy will be complete_ , Bridgette told herself, _and the Hand of Midas will be back with its true master._

Her only regret was that the rest of her family couldn't partake in her glory. But like Bridgette had said: the Forty Thieves were all she had. They would be more than enough.

A feint light filled the tunnel, followed by fiery warmth that made Alix shiver with relief.

Then, the two thieves emerged into the open, mountain sanctum.

The city was empty.

Bridgette stopped again. Something was wrong here. An eerie feeling lingered everywhere like a nasty odour, and it made the hairs on the back of Bridgette's neck stick up.

Her predatory senses kicked in as she stepped cautiously onto the stone courtyard. The enormous statues greeted her with shadowed faces.

"I'm ho-ome!" the Queen of Thieves called out.

 _Ho-ome... o-ome... ome..._

The echo faded away, and no one responded back.

Instead, six figures leapt out of the shadows, brandishing their weapons at the Queen and her lieutenant.

Bridgette stiffened, her brow creasing as she beheld the faces of their welcoming committee.

Kim had his bow, locking an arrow directly at the Queen. Juleka had a pair of knives. Ivan had his club. Rose fished out her special pellets out of her bag. Mylene and Max both had small swords.

Together, they formed a semi-circle and ganged up on Bridgette and Alix. Their stern faces bore nothing but guilt.

Bridgette was so stunned by the sight of her chosen Seven – her best friends – that she began stepping away.

Alix followed suit, putting a protective hand on the Queen's arm.

But the pair soon found themselves pressing their backs against the face of a giant, stone tiger.

 _I taught them too well_ , Bridgette thought morbidly.

"Guys?" Alix asked, glancing around at the hostile thieves. "Why don't you look happy to see us?"

Someone behind the six friends chuckled cruelly, "Oh, but we _are_."

The blood drained from Bridgette's face in a second, and she could barely breathe. Her thoughts spun around in circles of dread and denial.

But the moment she saw the others part away to allow the tall, dark man through, the Queen of Thieves realized with a pang that it wasn't a trick.

Having known him for a third of her life, she really shouldn't have been surprised.

"In fact," Hawkmoth said as the firelight shined brightly upon his silver face, "we're _thrilled_."

Alix gasped. Her eyes were almost as wide as her green visors.

Bridgette, on the other hand, found herself staring numbly into the eyes of her Seven. She knew them all by name, by trade, and by heart. Why were they betraying her? What sort of promises did Hawkmoth make them? Was he blackmailing them?

Whatever the reason, the Queen of Thieves doubted her friends had any choice in the matter. Hawkmoth always was a... _persuasive_ man.

Bridgette clenched her fists and lifted her chin, ignoring the weapons pointed at her. "You are no longer one of us, Hawkmoth," she snarled with seventeen years' worth of hatred. "As per the Code, you should be executed for trespassing."

Her old mentor smirked. "You forgot one very important detail," he pointed out. "The fight was supposed to be to the _death_. Ladybug didn't kill me, so our Challenge is not yet finished." Hawkmoth's eyes darkened with cold malice. "Perhaps I'll drop in on her wedding and surprise her with a rematch."

The threat made Bridgette's frozen veins thaw with burning rage.

For the first time since she had left Agreste, she was glad that her little sister wasn't here to witness Hawkmoth's fury. Or Bridgette's.

"You will never go near my sister again," the Queen of Thieves stated. "Not as long as I draw breath."

"That remains to be seen," said the swordsman. "But before I deal with Ladybug, I have some business with _you_ first. Preferably alive."

He turned to the other thieves. "Take them."

Bridgette moved protectively in front of Alix as their friends and comrades swarmed them.

But she didn't fight back. Thief or no thief, she never attacked her friends.

* * *

They tied up the prisoners and made their way down to the secret harbour beyond the stone tapestry, where a small ship lay waiting in the cove.

It was more of a large boat than a ship, with only one sail and a helm. But it was big enough for seven people to crew it.

Bridgette moved willingly as Kim and Ivan helped her onto the boat. Alix followed close behind, her shoulders and elbows doing a funny dance as she squirmed through her bonds.

"Hurry, my friend," Bridgette breathed over her shoulder in a bare whisper.

"I'm wriggling, I'm wriggling!" Alix growled through her teeth.

Max and Juleka hoisted the sail and secured the cobweb of rigging that strung about the boat. Ivan handed Alix over to Kim before heading over to the wheel. Bridgette and her lieutenant followed Mylene to the bow, where Rose was holding the Miraculous delicately in her hands.

Hawkmoth watched everything with narrow eyes. "I'm growing impatient, Bridgette," he said, stabbing his cane repeatedly onto the deck. "Ask the question."

Rose meekly walked over and held the peacock brooch in front of Bridgette. Her hands were shaking.

The Queen of Thieves tried not to look conspicuous as she said, "We need to be, uh..."

"A little further," Alix said, masking the hidden message with stubbornness.

"Yes! Further out to sea!" Bridgette stated. "It's the only way we'll know for sure."

"We're not moving _one inch_ until I have assurances that the Hand of Midas is real," Hawkmoth growled, drawing his sword and lifting it up at Bridgette. "Ask it now!"

Alix gave Bridgette a pleading look, but it wasn't out of fear. "Just do it, Bridge. Better now than never."

The Queen caught the sly gleam in her friend's sea-blue eyes, and she sighed with feigned defeat.

Turning back to Rose, Bridgette stared at the peacock brooch and spoke with her regal voice, "Where can we find the Hand of Midas?"

 _FLASH!_

Everyone cried out as the entire cove filled with blinding, blue light.

At the same time, Bridgette heard the sound of a fist pounding into flesh, someone toppling onto the deck, and the speedy, thudding footsteps of someone running before they vanished instantly.

Smiling, Bridgette inched her eyes open... and her mouth dropped when she beheld the miniscule but radiant form of Duusu.

Hawkmoth and the others shielded their eyes as they stared in awe at the oracle kwami.

Her long, blue tail-feathers fanned out behind her as she spoke kindly, "The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn. I will show you the way."

The thieves watched as Duusu curled up into a ball and became a glowing orb of blue.

Then, it jettisoned itself through the opening in the cove and shot out to sea. It shrank to the size of a gnat and disappeared beyond the horizon.

Then... the sky lit up with a beam of brilliant, purple light. Tendrils of pink wisped along the field of blue, and it stood high like a thin, glowing pillar against the backdrop of night.

The young thieves gasped and murmured excitedly amongst each other.

Bridgette grinned smugly. "There's your heading... _my king_ ," she told Hawkmoth.

The former King of Thieves turned to his former apprentice... only to see Kim groaning on his knees and holding his middle.

"Where's Timebreaker?" Hawkmoth snapped, glancing around. "You _lost_ her?"

"She..." Kim winced before heaving a heavy breath. "The light was so bright... I couldn't see her... and she hit _hard_ , man."

Bridgette wanted to laugh, but all she could think of was Alix. _Be safe._

Hawkmoth shot the Queen a hard glare, but she only shrugged. "Tie her to the mast," he ordered with a low tone. "And cast out! That light is our target!"

* * *

Along the cliff overlooking the sea, Alix watched from atop her horse as the small ship sailed towards the bright beam shooting out of the horizon.

It was narrow, which meant it was quite a ways away. It would take the thieves until morning to reach the light, give or take a few hours.

Alix prayed it would be enough time for her to get the help she needed.

She knew it was a long-shot. Heck, she wasn't even sure it would _work_. But the pink-haired speedster had to try. The life of her best friend, along with those of the friends Hawkmoth had forced into servitude, were at stake.

 _Hang in there, you guys. I'll be back soon._

Kicking her horse into gear, Alix turned away from the sea and charged straight into the open desert, towards the city of Agreste.

Towards the one person who had any chance of helping her.


	21. Justifications

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:

JUSTIFICATIONS

This was the third time in her life that Marinette had been arrested by the palace guards.

The first two times had been on Volpina's orders (and both had nearly gotten Marinette killed). _This_ time, the order had come directly from Marinette's future father-in-law.

She wasn't exactly on trial, but she certainly _felt_ like it, standing in the presence of the King of Agreste on the grand balcony.

Gabriel had his back to her as he stared over the sleeping city before him. He said nothing while Marinette told him the details about what she had done, but she could practically feel the negative thoughts radiating off of him.

Lieutenant Roger stood beside the king, looking pretty proud of himself for being the one to bring Marinette in when she had surrendered to his men at the city gates.

Despite their rough history, the blunette couldn't find it in her heart to be mad at the stout soldier. He was just a man doing his job. And Marinette _had_ robbed him of his greatest prisoner.

Adrien stayed by her side the whole time, his hand clasped with hers and his eyes locked on his father. His presence and support made Marinette feel braver.

Meanwhile, her parents stood anxiously by the marble pillars with Alya, Nino, Master Fu, and the four kwamis. All of them were fidgeting with their hands. Well, everyone except the Great Guardian, of course.

When Marinette finished speaking, Gabriel took in a long breath and let it out slowly. Then, he turned to face his son's bride-to-be.

"Frankly, my dear," he said with unflinching seriousness, "your actions were _most_ disappointing. As good as your intentions were, you still aided in the escape of a wanted criminal."

Marinette swallowed a hard lump, but she nodded. "I know," she said.

"Yet you returned here, knowing full well of the consequences you would face."

"I did."

Roger let out feigned sigh. "It is tragic, Your Majesty, but the street rat has _obviously_ followed in her sister's footsteps," he said with a sly gleam at Marinette.

Adrien shot him a dirty look, and Alya growled from behind.

Sabine took one step forward, her silver eyes colder than steel. "Watch what you say about my daughter, lieutenant," she said lowly.

Roger huffed. "With all due respect, Madam, the evidence against your daughter cannot hide the truth of who she is." He gazed over at Marinette once again. "A criminal."

Tom's face contorted with rage.

Master Fu drummed his fingers on the top of his cane.

"Objection, Your Honour!" Tikki shouted, zooming up to King Gabriel's face. She was wearing what looked like a lawyer's business suit.

Plagg flew beside her, wearing similar clothes and carrying a miniature, black suitcase.

Tikki lifted her chin haughtily. "I object to that _outrageous_ statement!" she declared.

Her partner flew over to the baffled Roger. "And _I_ object to a tertiary character having _any_ lines during our big courtroom scene." Plagg grinned mischievously and tossed the tiny suitcase to the guard. "Here – take this to a higher court. _Ciao!_ "

Plagg snapped his paw, and Roger suddenly shot into the air on a pillar of green fire.

The poor man let out a girlish scream as he went flying over the palace and out of sight.

Adrien was fighting the urge to laugh, as were the others. Only Marinette and the king remained impassive, the former shooting Tikki a concerned glance.

The ladybug kwami returned to her normal self and bowed to the king. "Your Honour, if I may enter a plea of insanity?" she suggested... before flying over and grasping Marinette's cheek in a painful hug. "Because I'm _crazy_ about this girl!" she giggled brightly.

Marinette pushed her little friend away. "Tikki..." she said firmly. "I can handle this myself."

Tikki cringed and waddled back, her antennae drooping.

With a deep breath, Marinette let go of Adrien's hand and walked over to Gabriel, who regarded her wearily now.

"Your Majesty," the blunette began, " _I_ convinced Bridgette to come here. It was _my_ fault." She lowered her gaze to the floor and rubbed her arms as though she had a sudden chill. "I would have been better off if I had never known her."

Tom's shoulder's sagged. Sabine's hitched up in a wince.

Then, Marinette felt a warm hand intertwine with hers.

"Milady," Adrien said, lifting her chin to look up at him. His emerald eyes were proud and sincere. "You _found_ your long-lost sister; a sister who risked her freedom to see your wedding, even if it was for the wrong intentions." He smiled. "And _you_ had every reason to leave Bridgette behind bars, but instead you risked everything to help her." The prince now looked at his father. "Just like _my_ family went to extreme lengths to help _me_."

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up, no doubt reeling from the memory of the final battle with Volpina and Darkblade. The king shook his head gently. "Adrien, _that_ was a matter of life and death," he insisted.

"So was _this_ ," Master Fu said calmly as he stepped forward. "Bridgette was sentenced to a _life_ of imprisonment. How could her own family live with something like that while _they_ enjoyed the comforts of luxury?"

The king opened his mouth to say something... but then stopped. His brow furrowed and he made that low humming noise he always did when contemplating a problem.

Marinette smiled at Master Fu with gratitude, but she knew this wasn't over just yet.

Sure enough, Gabriel cleared his throat and straightened up. "Marinette, you know I cannot overlook your sister's crimes. If she were to ever set foot in Agreste again..."

"I understand," Marinette said solemnly.

The king nodded and lifted a finger. "Now, concerning what _you_ have done..."

Adrien held Marinette closer to him.

Master Fu quirked an eyebrow, as did Wayzz. Tom and Sabine held their breaths. Tikki covered her eyes. Plagg chewed on his claws like they were corn on the cob. Trixx twisted her tail in her paws. Nino squeezed Alya's shoulder, and she squeezed his hand back with a look of apprehension.

King Gabriel's mouth curled at the end. "For what it's worth," he said more kindly, "you helped your sister out of love. Not only that, but you came back to take responsibility for your actions." He seemed to roll his eyes to the heavens before stating, "Let us put this whole matter behind us."

Marinette's smile brightened, as did Adrien's.

The others sighed with great relief, their bodies hunching over. Plagg spat out nail shavings, and Trixx frowned at her scrunched tail. Master Fu just smiled with satisfaction.

The king looked over at Marinette's parents with a hint of amusement. "And I do believe we have postponed the wedding long enough, wouldn't you say?" he asked.

Sabine inhaled with excitement, and Tom's mustache lifted up into a grin. "Yes! I do say we have!" the baker declared.

Marinette suddenly felt herself being lifted into her prince's loving arms, and he kissed her on the cheek. She laughed and returned the gesture.

"YAY!" the four kwamis cheered in unison, sending tiny fireworks into the air.

"Good call!" Alya cheered, giving a thumbs-up.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Nino whooped, waving his fist around in circles.

Marinette's heart roared with joy. Fate, it seemed, could never keep her and Adrien apart, no matter what obstacles fell in their path. _So much for Duusu's silly prophecy_ , the blunette thought.

She placed her hands on her prince's face. "I agree, Kitty. Let's get married right _now_. Tonight."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. " _Now?_ It's past midnight, Milady."

"But I don't want to wait anymore!" Marinette groaned playfully. "I want to get married before any more crazy stuff happens."

" _HELP!_ "

Everyone snapped around to the source of the scream, which came from below the balcony.

Her blood freezing over, Marinette rushed over to the railing and looked down.

She gasped at what she saw... or rather, _who_ she saw.

" _Alix?!_ "

The little speedster was dangling from the edge, her legs kicking out as she struggled to heave herself up.

"What the heck did your bug friend put in these things?!" Alix shrieked, eyeballing her new wheeled shoes, which were glowing with red and yellow light. "I almost ran all the way to the moon!"

Marinette frowned at Tikki, who blinked in surprise before frowning at Plagg.

"What?" the black-cat kwami asked with a fanged grin. "I just thought a little speed boost might make things more interesting."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Paws off my spells, Stinkysock," she grumbled.

"Wayzz, would you...?" Nino began.

The turtle kwami nodded and hovered over to Alix.

Before long, the pink-haired girl was floating up and onto the balcony in a protective field of green. She collapsed to her knees, pale-faced and gasping for breath.

As Nino and Marinette went over to her, King Gabriel's brow furrowed. "What is _she_ doing here?" he demanded thunderously.

Alix held up a protective hand. "Please...! Friends...! Hawk...!" she panted.

"Father, let her speak," Adrien urged.

"Deep breaths, little dudette," Nino said, patting Alix on the back. "In and out. That's it. There you go."

Alix's breathing slowed, and she finally looked up at Marinette with fearful eyes. "I came... as fast as I could," she said, licking her lips. "It's... Bridgette."

Marinette blinked.

"Bridgette?" Sabine ran over with the look of a mother's dread. "What about her? Is she all right?"

Alix shook her head. "No... It's... _Hawkmoth_."

Marinette's hand flew to her cold cheek. "What?!" she rasped.

"Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked, glancing at his fiancée. "Isn't that the man who gave you that cut on your arm?"

Marinette unconsciously reached for the spot where the silver sword had sliced her. Tikki had long sense healed it without so much as a scar, but the memory of the pain could never be erased.

"What cut?" Tom asked. "Who's this Moth... whatever?"

"Hold on," Alya broke in. "I thought Mari beat him."

Alix shook her head more rigorously. "He's not beat – he's _back_!" she cried. "He took my friends captive, including Bridgette! He's taking them to the Vanishing Isle!"

Plagg gasped, his oblong pupils thinning. "He's going for the Hand of Midas!"

"The Hand of _what_?" Gabriel asked, his face going slack with overwhelming confusion. "What is going here?"

"All right, all right – everyone calm down," Adrien stated, waving his hands. "We need to take a step back and come up with a plan."

Marinette clenched her fists. "There _is_ no plan," she said.

Silence fell everywhere, save for the distant sound of crickets in the gardens.

All eyes turned to the bitter blunette, all of them wide with surprise.

"This is _Bridgette's_ problem, not ours," Marinette said coldly, walking over to the railing. "She _chose_ to go back to that life, and I told her that I didn't want any part in it anymore."

Tom and Sabine looked as though they were staring at someone other than their daughter.

Alya was instantly beside her best friend, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Mari, I know your sister made a lot of bad choices," she said in that Chief Advisor tone, "but that doesn't mean that _you_ have to."

Marinette barely glanced over her shoulder, her gaze softening.

Plagg practically flew into her face. "You saw what Skull-Face did to you. Can you imagine what he'll do to Bridgette?" he asked worryingly.

"He's got the rest of the Seven too," Alix added. "Once he gets the Hand, Mothball will kill them all just to tie-up loose ends. Ladybug..." She reverted back to that earnest tone. "You're the only one who can save my family now."

Marinette reeled at that word: _Family_.

That's right. Bridgette was all Alix had left. Her, and those other people who had briefly befriended Marinette at Mount Sesame. Kim, little Max, that girl with the copper eye...

Marinette had accused Bridgette of running away from her family... but the younger blunette never considered that her sister had become part of _another_ family.

Marinette bit her lip, and she ran her fingers over her arm again. All of a sudden, she felt unbearably ashamed.

If Hawkmoth truly was alive, he wouldn't hesitate to exact his revenge on the Queen of Thieves, who had tricked him into facing her sister in the Challenge. _I barely survived against him on my own_ , Marinette thought with a shiver.

Adrien noticed the fear and guilt in his lady's eyes. "She's your sister, Marinette," he said gingerly. "How can you do anything else?"

Marinette turned to look at her true love. Then her parents. Then Alya and Nino. Then the kwamis. Finally, she caught Master Fu's thoughtful gaze.

"It's your choice, Marinette," the Guardian said. "But remember what I told you long ago, on that frozen mountain: while our hearts can sometimes lead us astray..."

"... we always find a way back on the right path." Marinette finished for him, her bluebell eyes gleaming with realization.

Master Fu smiled and dipped his head.

Marinette stared at seemingly nothing for a good, long minute.

Bridgette might have chosen to steal the Miraculous, but it was _Marinette_ who had tried to change her on the hope that she could erase her sister's past and give her clean slate. Marinette had made some bad choices in the past too, but she fought to make things right again in the end.

 _Maybe..._ I'm _the one who needs to make things right with my sister._

She could never change who Bridgette was, she knew that now. But that didn't mean Marinette couldn't accept it; learn to live with it. Maybe even love it.

The young blunette brushed her midnight ponytails behind her ears, and she snorted with amusement. "I guess we're more alike than I thought," she said aloud. "We're both equally stubborn."

She could sense everyone's curious gazes on her back.

Then, Marinette turned to smile at Alix. "Show me the way!" she said with unwavering yet cocky resolve.

Adrien bore his Cat Noir grin.

Alix beamed and nearly feinted from exhaustion.

Tom and Sabine smiled proudly at their daughter.

The others cheered and pounded their fists into the air.

King Gabriel just took the calm shrug Master Fu gave him and rubbed his temples. "I'm getting too old for this," the king moaned.

"Wait a minute," Alix suddenly broke in, her senses reawakening. "The ship's halfway across the sea by now. We'll need a ship that's ten-times faster in order to reach them!"

Marinette looked over considerately at Alya.

Her best friend grinned, her amber eyes glowing. "Who says we're taking a ship?" she asked deviously, patting the bright, fox-tail pendant at her throat.

Marinette looked at Adrien, who nodded with determination. _I'll follow you to the ends of the earth_ , those bold, green eyes told her.

Despite the initial fear of dragging her beloved into danger again, Marinette knew it was the right decision. _We'll face it together – all of us._

 _One last adventure to add to our story._

Marinette hoped it would still have a happy ending.


	22. The Vanishing Isle

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:

THE VANISHING ISLE

The bluish-purple beam grew bigger and brighter as the boat neared.

The horizon burst open with citrus light, signifying the start of dawn. The ocean was smooth and flat, and it sparkled like diamonds at the base of the beam.

Bridgette wished she could get a better look, but her restraints wouldn't allow her. All she could do was stand and watch while her awestruck friends pranced about the deck.

She was tired, but now was not the time to doze off. Despite being a prisoner, the Queen of Thieves had waited her whole life for this moment. She wasn't going to miss anything.

Everyone quieted as they approached the massive beam. It was a giant, hollow cylinder with translucent walls of blue, reaching up to touch the fading stars.

Duusu hovered in the centre of the light, smiling.

Bridgette wasn't sure who the expression was directed at, but the twinkling look in the kwami's pink eyes boosted her confidence.

"You have arrived!" Duusu announced in a soft, musical echo.

Then, in the blink of an eye, she shrank into a small, blue speck and zoomed back into the peacock brooch in Rose's hand.

At the same time, the beam of light dispersed, sending a hard wind in all directions.

* * *

Not far from the beam's location, a different crew was making their way across the sea.

The magic carpet soared high over the glistening waves with its five passengers. Rena Rouge stood in the centre, keeping it suspended with her magic. Carapace and Alix kneeled behind her, the former holding the latter with one arm and his hood in the other. Ladybug and Cat Noir sat at the front, staring long and hard at their destination.

Suddenly, the beam vanished, leaving nothing but empty sky ahead of the group.

Marinette gasped. "It's gone!"

Nino squinted through his yellow goggles. "They must already be at the isle!" he called over the cacophony of wind and waves.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Alix shouted from the back.

Alya's mouth formed a tight line, and her forehead was red and sweating from concentration. "Not unless you want go for an early-morning swim!" she spat.

"Just hang on, guys!" Adrien called, his cat-like eyes narrowing at the place where the beam used to be. "We're almost there!"

Marinette nodded. Though her gut still fluttered with worry, she told herself what she told her parents last night: _I will find her._

It had taken a lot of convincing on Marinette's part, but Tom and Sabine believed her. Something about their daughters always finding their way back home in the end gave the parents more assurance than anything.

And they _would_ come home. Together.

 _Hang in there, Sis_ , Marinette prayed. _I'm coming._

* * *

The vessel teetered from side to side from the sudden gush of wind, and the crew toppled over across the deck.

Bridgette couldn't help but smirk. She didn't have to worry about falling over. Hawkmoth had tightened her bonds a little _too_ much.

When the water calmed and the thieves gathered themselves back up, they all scrambled to the edge of the boat and peered over.

A thick patch of fog crept over the waves. Other than that, the sea was quiet and undisturbed. Not a single rock or sandbar lay in sight.

"Where is it?" Ivan asked. "Where's the isle?"

"I see nothing," Juleka said, glancing around nervously. "Nothing but fog."

Hawkmoth snapped to Bridgette, his impatience turning to anger in his red-rimmed eyes. "I should've known," he growled. "The Vanishing Isle is nothing but an old myth; a children's tale. It's probably nothing but rocks and seaweed by now!"

He drew his sword in the breath of a second.

"No!" Rose and Mylene cried.

Kim and Ivan formed a barrier between Hawkmoth and their Queen.

The swordsman shoved them both aside without a hitch, knocking the boys to the deck.

Then, he stomped over to Bridgette and pressed the flat of his blade against his apprentice's neck. "I've had enough of your trickery!" he stated.

The Queen of Thieves just smiled, baring her teeth. "Still so quick to judge, aren't you?" she sighed. "Perhaps if you cared to _read_ children's tales, you'd know that the Vanishing Isle never stays in the same place twice." She looked out to the sea. "The isle moves as it pleases, and only comes up when it needs to."

Max blinked incredulously, like he always did whenever he couldn't figure out a problem logically.

Hawkmoth continued to glare at Bridgette. "What are you playing at?" he snarled.

"Watch," Bridgette said as she settled back against the mast.

They didn't need to wait long. The water around the boat began to churn, making it rock back and forth.

Hawkmoth lowered his sword, his cold eyes widening as he glanced around.

The others panicked and grabbed onto whatever rigging or board they could reach.

A loud groan sounded not far from the boat, and an enormous patch of bubbling water started to rise from the sea.

Then... _FWOOSH!_

Something tall and white burst out of the water, sending out an enormous wave in its wake.

The thieves cried out as they and their little ship got carried away by the rising tide, and water splashed onto the deck.

Another wave soon followed, this time from behind them. And from it grew another white structure – a tower with beautifully-carved columns.

Bridgette gaped as more and more towers shot out of the sea, casting long shadows over the boat.

Then, something slammed against the bottom of the hull so hard; it made Bridgette's bones rattle and sent everyone else onto their backs.

The boat rolled onto its side, and then stopped. But it wasn't in danger of sinking. In fact, the water was gone.

Bridgette immediately knew why. The boat rose higher and higher into the sky, and the sea shrank out of sight. But Bridgette could feel the scraping of rock on wood through the soles of her boots.

They were on the island! They were on the Vanishing Isle!

Bridgette craned her neck so that she could get a better look at her surroundings.

The white towers were gloriously pristine, and water poured out from the open windows like streams of tears. Golden gargoyles adorned the sides, and vines of moss and seaweed stretched along the walls. Everything was carved from marble, from the sleek, stone pathways to the top of the largest tower. Anything that wasn't marble was solid rock. Each tower connected together in some way, making it look like a large citadel, or a palace.

The other thieves tumbled off the ship and onto dry land. Some of them looked like they were going to be seasick.

Panting, Hawkmoth clambered over to Bridgette and lifted his sword again.

She stood absolutely still as the blade came down... and she gasped from the relieved pressure in her arms as the ropes came loose.

Bridgette snickered as she straightened up. "Still think I'm chasing fairytales?" she asked.

Hawkmoth harrumphed as he sheathed his sword and pulled Bridgette's wrists behind her back. "You will lead me straight to the Hand of Midas," he said unkindly, "or I'll start picking off your friends one by one. No Challenge will save either of your necks this time."

Bridgette's blue-and-silver eyes hardened. _You will rue the day you found me in the slums, old man. Just you wait._

But she obliged and waited for Hawkmoth to finish tying her hands before stepping carefully off the boat with her former master.

It wasn't until her feet touched the rock when she realized it wasn't rock at all. It was smooth and hollow, with kaleidoscope blues and yellows shimmering along the green.

It was _shell_!

Bridgette gasped with mesmerized delight, and she looked up just as she heard a high-pitched, cooing sound.

Once the entire white citadel was free from the sea, something smaller burst out of the water in front of it. It looked like dark-green stone, but it had two tiny slits on the front, along with crushing, jagged jaws that could chew whole buildings to dust. Garnet eyes stared out over the sea, drinking in the beauty of the sunrise.

The creature let out another ground-shaking call before settling calmly on top of the surface.

Bridgette had never been so happy to be right in all her life, even if this was the last day she would ever have.

* * *

As soon as the team emerged from the shroud of fog, Marinette inhaled with shock.

"Dude!" Nino squeaked.

"Whoa!" Adrien and Alix breathed in unison.

"I don't believe it!" Alya murmured.

Yet there it was for them to see: a beautiful, white palace on the back of a giant, sea turtle!

"The Vanishing Isle," Marinette said as a big smile rose on her face. "It's never in the same place twice!"

"Ha!" Alix barked. "Would ya know it? Bridge was right all along!"

Nino whistled. "Okay... _Now_ I've seen everything," he said, making Alya giggle.

Marinette glanced over the marble towers. The whole place was huge. Her excitement quickly gave way to uneasiness. _Bridgette's in there somewhere._

And if the sea turtle never stayed in the same place, Marinette doubted it would remain on the surface for very long. Sooner or later, it would dive back down into the ocean, along with the citadel... and anyone or anything that remained inside of it.

"We don't have much time," Marinette said to Adrien before calling over her shoulder, "Alya, get us in closer!"

The redhead nodded, her white-tipped tails bouncing behind her, and she waved her glowing hands.

The carpet swerved and dove straight for the island.

* * *

Bridgette grunted as Hawkmoth shoved her forward.

"Enough sight-seeing!" he snapped to the rest of the thieves. "Keep moving!"

Only Ivan and Juleka dared to give Hawkmoth the evil eye, but they clenched their mouths shut and pressed on.

The open walkway sat along the edge of the palace in a broad ring. Ten-foot-tall statues of jackal-headed warriors stood along the edge every few dozen feet. Each statue held a long spear in his hand, and jade eyes stared down emptily at the thieves as they meandered by.

But the longer Bridgette stared at them, the more nervous it made her.

The jade eyes seemed to glow, and it wasn't from the reflecting sunlight. There was magic here – the Queen could feel it vibrating through the stone under her feet.

Suddenly, Rose screamed.

Everyone looked up to see one of the statues lifting his spear – _lifting_ it – and turning his canine head towards the group.

Bridgette gasped.

The other statues moved as well, each one locking their angry, glowing eyes on their new visitors. Their stone feet stomped along the marble floor as they stepped forward, blocking the thieves' path.

The group raised their weapons, standing back to back.

Bridgette prepared to run towards them. Bound or not, she would not leave her friends to fight alone.

But Hawkmoth suddenly wrapped his arm around her middle and began dragging her away.

"No!" Bridgette yelled, kicking out and squirming.

Kim heard her cry and drew an arrow, aiming it at Hawkmoth's silver skull.

At the same time, one of the stone guardians raised his spear.

"Kim, look out!" Juleka shouted.

The archer heard the spy's warning just in time. He dodged right when the spear came down, missing Kim by a hair-width.

The metal end stabbed into the marble, and the resulting _CHTING_ made Bridgette wince.

The other statues gripped their weapons and stalked towards their human prey.

"Stop!" Bridgette pleaded, fighting harder against her captor. "We have to help them!"

Hawkmoth snorted, as though it amused him to see her begging. " _We_ have other business, in case you've forgotten," he said with deadly calm. "Don't you still want your ultimate treasure?"

"They're our people! _Your_ people!"

"They're a distraction," her old mentor growled in her ear, "one we'll use to our advantage."

" _Run!_ " Bridgette screamed at her friends, her voice going hoarse. "Get to the–"

Any other words were silenced by Hawkmoth's gloved hand, while the other held her bound hands painfully behind her.

"Bridgette!" Mylene cried.

The Queen of Thieves could barely see her braided-haired friend through the ring of statues that now surrounded her friends, all of them sizing up their opponents with meager courage. Bridgette struggled harder and tried to bite down on Hawkmoth's fingers, but he removed them before she could and chuckled cruelly.

"Like I said," the former King of Thieves huffed. "Soft and weak."

There was a small, open alley leading deeper into the tiny city. Hawkmoth wasted no time and pulled Bridgette inside with him as he went through.

Bridgette's eyes began to tear up; not with sorrow, not with pain – with slow, burning, icy rage fuelled by the spark of humanity Hawkmoth had tried to snuff out for the last seventeen years.

He had already taken her from _one_ family. No way in the seven hells was she going to lose another one.


	23. Honour Among Thieves

**MB: I might be a little omniscient with this chapter, at least for the first and last bits. After all, so many people, so many perspectives... and not my favourite fight scene. Another one of those hasty "Let's get this over with" scenes, you know?**

 **But don't worry – the good stuff with come soon!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:

HONOUR AMONG THIEVES

 _STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

The ground thundered with the footsteps of the stone guardians, who continued to close in around the six young thieves.

Kim fired an arrow at one of them. It bounced off the jackal's head like a broken twig.

Rose threw a few stun pellets at them, but the statues were unaffected by the exploding, pink smoke.

Ivan pulled Mylene behind him, raising his club. Max and Juleka did the same with their own weapons.

Neither of them said a word as they stood back-to-back, but they were all thinking the same thing: they were done for.

Suddenly, a tiny shadow flew over the group.

Mylene glanced up... and beamed with newfound hope. "Alix!" she cried.

Her five friends snapped their eyes up to the sky with bewilderment.

At the same time, a green-and-black blur fell towards them, along with four other colourful characters.

Nino landed in a low crouch before grasping his green shield and grinning at the curious guardians. "Time to _rock_ and roll, dudes!" he called before flinging his weapon forward.

 _DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG!_

The shield bounced loudly against the giant jackals one by one, causing them to stagger and stumble from the impact. The dents the shield had made left cracks upon their stony skin.

Soon after, Alix zoomed faster than ever on her wheeled shoes and tripped one of the statues up by the leg.

It fell to the ground with a loud _CRASH!_

Alix screeched to a stop, panting with a proud smile.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino formed a blockade between the thieves and the guardians.

The prince turned to his best friend with a smirk. "You stole my pun," he whined.

Nino shrugged. "It suited the situation."

Marinette grinned. Alya rolled her eyes.

Alix turned to her relieved, thieving friends, only to frown when she did a tally. "Where's Bridgette?" she asked.

"Mothball took her somewhere in the city," Kim growled. "They're going for the Hand of Midas."

Marinette glanced back at the archer. The outline of her mask rose up with a mixture of dread and simmering anger.

Adrien eyed his bride-to-be and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go get her, Milady," he said. "We'll buy you some time."

"Yeah," Nino affirmed dryly. "Ten of us against a few dozen statues. What could go wrong?"

"Heads up!" Alya shouted.

Everyone dispersed as the statues came at them, their spears raised and their eyes glowing furiously.

Adrien rolled back up and snapped to Marinette. "Go! Hurry!"

Marinette's brow furrowed with resolve, and she nodded. "When playtime's over, come and find me," she said with a wink.

She spun her yo-yo and threw it towards one of the towers. Then, she sailed up into the air and out of sight.

Grinning, Adrien turned to face his enemies with calm, feline smugness. "Sorry guys. No _hard_ feelings."

Alix pumped her fist into the air as she crouched into a fighting stance. "For the Queen of Thieves!" she chanted.

"The Queen of Thieves!" Kim, Rose, Mylene, Ivan, Juleka, and Max chorused before engaging their enemies.

* * *

One of the statues charged at Alya.

She merely lifted her hand, and the marble underneath the statue turned to slimy goop that swallowed his feet before solidifying.

As the statue fought to get free, Adrien leapt at him and knocked his spear away with his staff. The guardian tried to slam his fist down on the prince, but Adrien leapt again and – with a hard yell – brought his staff down, severing off the stone arm at the elbow.

If the statue was shocked, it didn't show it.

And when it lifted its other fist, a whip of orange flame wrapped around its arm and yanked it to the side.

Alya grinned as she tugged her enchanted whip harder.

The lava-like material melted the stone clean through, and the statue fell onto his knees as he lost his second arm.

Then, Adrien and Alya ran at the statue together, the prince with his staff, and Alya with her magic reed flute.

 _SLASH!_

Their attacks got the guardian in the head and the middle, and the giant, jackal-headed man crumbled to several pieces. When the heroes landed, all that remained of their opponent was a pile of dusty rubble.

Adrien gave Alya a thumbs-up. " _Solid_ work," he said with a grin.

The redhead narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

* * *

Alix zoomed around another guardian as he tried to jab her with his spear, but she moved too quickly.

"Here I am!" the speedster called with a friendly wave.

The statue attacked, but his prey danced away.

"Now I'm here!" Alix said mischievously.

The statue struck again.

"Nope!"

And again.

"Other side, pal!"

And again!

"C'mon – I'm not even _trying_!"

The guardian fervently continued to hit Alix.

That is, until a golden gargoyle came crashing down on top of it, sending dust and chunks of rock everywhere.

Alix finally stopped and looked up at the marble balcony above her, where the statue had fallen from.

Ivan and Nino waved at her from the top.

"Thanks, Turtle Boy!" Alix called to him.

" _Carapace_!" Nino corrected her.

"What-ev!"

* * *

Marinette swung between the marble towers like a flying squirrel, sliding down along the sides of one before flying over to another one with her yo-yo.

It wasn't until she neared the main citadel when she spotted two figures along an open walkway. They were moving towards the large entrance that resembled the mouth of a griffon.

One of the figures was blue, hair and all.

 _Bridgette!_

Marinette didn't need to guess who the other person was. The sunlight off his shiny mask gave him straight away.

Perched on top of a golden gargoyle, Marinette formed a hasty plan in her head. If Hawkmoth wasn't holding her sister hostage, Marinette would swing down and send him flying across the island.

If only she had some kind of distraction...

Marinette's eyes perked up. _That's it!_

She stood quietly and said, "Tikki, spots off."

In a whirl of light, she returned to her regular attire, and the ladybug kwami appeared beside her, looking confused.

But Marinette smiled assuredly at her little friend and said, "Tikki, I need you to pass on a quick message."

* * *

Two more statues came down.

Rose, Juleka, and Mylene cheered and high-fived.

Alix and Kim teamed up to send another guardian over the edge and into the water. They fist-bumped with mutual pride.

Meanwhile, Alya flew up onto a golden obelisk to get a better view. So far, the heroes were winning, and the guardian's numbers were dwindling.

But the redhead could tell that something was off about this whole island. It felt like a pulse of magic vibrating beneath the stones; surges of power like deep breaths blowing in and out. _It must be the turtle_ , Alya thought. _It must be getting ready to dive back into the ocean._

Before Alya could contemplate this thought further, something red and sparkly popped into existence in front of her.

"Alya!" Tikki said urgently. "Marinette needs a distraction. Something big!"

The enchantress blinked... and then grinned. "Something big, huh?" she said, twirling her flute. "You fly off and tell Mari I've got the perfect thing in mind."

Tikki nodded, and she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Drawing on the magic within her amulet, Alya warped through a vacuum of space. She zoomed around the Vanishing Isle until she was hovering right in front of the giant turtle's face.

The beast's looming red eyes stared down at Alya curiously as she reappeared, as though wondering if she was something tasty to eat.

 _Hey..._ There's _an idea._

Alya blew out a sharp breath before puffing out her chest. "Here goes nothing," she said.

She brought her flute to her lips and began to play.

The music travelled along the wind like a soothing lullaby, one that took you to a field of lavender flowers underneath a peaceful, night sky.

The turtle's mouth inched open slowly, and the wind picked up as the creature breathed in a deep, high-pitched yawn.

Ignoring the gagging stench of fish and seaweed, Alya flew straight inside the turtle.

In the darkness, there was a sweet call of "Tickle-tickle-tickle!"

The turtle's pupils shrank to the size of pebbles.

* * *

Bridgette gasped as an ear-splitting cry sounded through the city, and the ground shook violently beneath her feet.

Hawkmoth staggered back, letting go of his hostage as he struggled to regain his balance.

Bridgette would have gotten away, or given her old teacher a good kick in the chin, but the sudden earthquake caused her to collapse onto her side.

Just then, something red swung over and slammed into Hawkmoth, sending the swordsman sliding along the slippery marble a few, good feet away.

Red. Black polka-dots. Blue hair.

Bridgette's heart paused for a good long second.

Then, she watched as her little sister landed on both feet right beside her, glaring at Hawkmoth.

The silver-faced man rose up, grunting and grasping his middle. His eyes were the very image of distorted hatred as they bore into his new enemy.

" _Ladybug_." The word sounded more like a curse than a name.

Marinette ignored it, all the same. "You took my sister away from me years ago," she said, casting Bridgette a soft side-glance. "I'm not losing her again."

Bridgette saw the gleam in her sister's eyes – a gleam that said, _I forgive you_ – and she smiled with a wave of overwhelming relief.

Hawkmoth huffed and rushed to grab his fallen cane.

Again, Marinette was too quick. She spun her yo-yo in a glowing arc and brought it up in an upper-cut.

The impact of metal on skin and bone made Bridgette wince, more so when Hawkmoth twisted over onto his front and fell over a small staircase.

He landed at the bottom with a hard _THUD_ , groaned for a brief moment, and then sagged against the floor.

Neither sister breathed for a moment until they were both absolutely sure that the swordsman was unconscious.

Then, Bridgette said with half-a-grin, "I guess that toy of yours really _is_ useful."

Marinette snorted, but her expression was amused and friendly. "I'll take that as a "thank you"," she said as she walked over and helped her sister to her feet. Then, she unsheathed the dagger from Bridgette's belt and used it to gently saw through the rope bonds.

As soon as the ties came loose, Bridgette flexed her wrists and turned to face her little sister.

The memory of their last conversation made her stomach flutter. There were so many things Bridgette wanted to say; so many things to apologise for a thousand times over.

But the Queen of Thieves – who always had some witty remark or comment up her sleeve – just stood there dumbfounded and uttered the only words she could muster: "You came all the way out here... for _me_?"

Marinette smiled, and she handed the dagger back. "How could I do anything else?" she asked, speaking as though their bitter exchange in the desert had never happened. "You're my sister. We may have different paths, but we're blood, just like you said."

Bridgette felt her cheeks warming as she slid the blade back into its scabbard. "Now _you_ sound like our mother," she noted.

"Philosophical advice _does_ seem to run in the family."

"As does stubbornness, I believe."

Both sisters giggled, and the sound of their voices mingling made Bridgette even warmer than ever.

It was the kind of warmth she had only felt with Alix, and Juleka, and Max, Kim, Mylene, Ivan, and Rose: a _family's_ love. And now, the Queen of Thieves had a new addition to her family.

That reminded her. "Mother and Father?"

Marinette bumped her fist on Bridgette's shoulder. "Worried, as usual, but I think they'll both be happy to hear you apologise in person." She grinned. "Now, let's get that treasure of yours."

Bridgette's eyes widened. Then, she couldn't stop her smile from growing. "Oh, so you're actually going to _help_ me now?" she asked with feigned skepticism. "Have my thieving ways _finally_ rubbed off on you?"

"Nah," Marinette said as she began walking. "I have Alya to thank for that." She beckoned her sister to the griffon-face entrance. "Come on – we need to hurry if we want to get off the island in time."

Bridgette stared after her little sister for a good moment, and then a swell of pride filled her veins. "Now she sounds like _me_ again," she murmured with a chuckle before running to keep up with Marinette.

Some things really _did_ run in the family.

Entering a hidden sanctuary to find a magical treasure was undoubtedly one of them.


	24. Rising Tides

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:

RISING TIDES

The last time Marinette descended down into a dark tunnel, she had been a silly girl in love, desperate to prove herself worthy.

Now, a year later, she was doing it again. And she _still_ felt like a silly girl.

On the bright side, her sister was just as crazy and determined as _she_ was.

Though it was dark, the marble walls glowed white. The further inside Marinette and Bridgette went, the more they started to see a faint streak of gold appearing along the floor. It rippled against the marble like sunset-coloured water.

Marinette could feel Bridgette getting all jumpy beside her. From excitement or hastiness, she couldn't tell. Maybe both.

The golden streak grew brighter as the sisters exited the tunnel, emerging into an enormous chamber.

Bridgette's mouth hung agape as she took in the scene before her. "Amazing..." she breathed.

Marinette couldn't agree more, her eyes going wide from the size and grandness of it all.

The chamber, like the rest of the city, was completely made of pure marble. The room was cylindrical, stretching all the way to a high ceiling with a single, round skylight. The top half of the wall contained several slit-like windows. The bottom half beheld beautifully-carved murals of ancient gods and goddesses, all of whom were staring down with solemn faces as they encircled the chamber.

At the very bottom, where Marinette and Bridgette stood, six griffon statues encircled the floor. They were as tall as the great oak trees back at the Agreste palace, reaching up to about twenty feet high, maybe more. The griffons appeared to be screeching at each other with their massive, open beaks.

But the biggest eye-catcher of all was hovering high in the centre of the chamber, right in front of the griffons' heads: a giant, golden hand spinning slowly around like the earth on its axis.

Marinette's jaw dropped as she looked straight up at the dazzling sight above her. The sun beaming down from the skylight struck the golden hand, causing the whole thing to glow and send sparkling streaks along the marble walls.

"Is _that_ the Hand of Midas?" Marinette asked with a hint of bewilderment. "I thought it'd be... you know, smaller."

Bridgette giggled. "No, that's not the Hand," she replied, "but I bet _that's_ where the real one is."

"I hope you're right. I'd hate to haul that thing all the way across the sea."

The Queen of Thieves grinned.

Suddenly, a high keen filled the chamber.

Then, everything began to shake.

* * *

Adrien felled a stone guardian in the face before rolling out of the way of a second charging at him.

The spear went askew, and the prince whacked both the soldier's arms off before going for the legs. The guardian came crashing down, nothing but rubble now.

Turning around, Adrien paused to take in his surroundings, _and_ a breather.

Nino wrenched his shield out of a fallen guardian before helping Max to his feet.

Rose was covered in pink, pellet dust, but she was otherwise unhurt.

Ivan was leaning on Mylene for support, and both of them looked exhausted.

Juleka and Kim lowered their weapons.

Alix panted as she removed her helmet, the bottom half of her face coated with grime and dust.

Cracked chucks of stone lay scattered all around the group. Not a single guardian remained standing.

Nino removed his hood and wiped a hand through his hair, which was dripping with sweat. "Phew! Score nine points for the heroes!" he cheered.

"And thieves!" Kim pointed out.

"Is there really a difference?" Alix asked with a grin.

Adrien was about to say "Not really"...

... when a high-pitched keen erupted throughout the entire island.

Adrien almost tripped over himself when a sudden tremor in the ground made him stumble.

The others stiffened and crouched low to keep their balance. All eyes snapped around for the source of the disturbance, but they found none.

Then, the rumbling stopped, and all was silent and still, like the soft waves of the sea.

Nino rose up. "Dude! Earthquake?"

Terror rose up in Adrien's gut. "More like _turtle_ -quake," he said seriously, glancing around. "I think the big guy's not happy we did some redecorating around here."

At that moment, the prince spotted a streak of orange speeding towards the group.

It wasn't long before the light reformed into the fox-tailed Rena Rouge, who landed on the marble walkway next to Nino. She was dripping wet and smelled like fish.

Alya panted as she cast Adrien a look of alarm. "We've got a problem," she rasped.

"Let me guess," Alix said sarcastically, folding her arms. " _Somebody_ gave the turtle indigestion?"

The redhead shot the speedster a scowl. "Maybe!" she spat.

 _THRROOOMM!_

Everyone cried out as they fell to the ground from the violent shake.

The marble floors and buildings groaned from the tremor. The whole city sounded angry.

Now Adrien was _really_ terrified, as where the rest of his companions.

Then, they all heard it: the soft, thrush of running water growing louder. And louder. And louder!

Rose screamed and pointed down to the left.

Adrien looked, and his eyes widened.

Tendrils of ocean were curling along the marble towers of the lower city. Foamy waves crashed against every structure, slipped past every column, and submerged every statue and gargoyle in their wake.

The more Adrien watched, the more massive the waves became, swallowing the city little by little.

Then Nino shouted, "Adrien!"

The prince snapped around to the other side of the walkway, where an enormous wave brushed up against the grand citadel, sending rain down everywhere and drenching the companions.

"See what I mean?!" Alya cried. "The isle's sinking!"

Mylene panicked and glanced between Ivan and Alix. "What do we do?! I can't swim!"

Nino glanced over the thieves. "Everyone – get to the boat!"

"It's too far!" Max argued. "The odds of us reaching it in time are –"

"We don't have a choice!" Adrien retorted, drawing himself up like his father did when giving orders. "We have to try! Trust me – waiting for the end to come is far worse!"

Six of the seven thieves stared at him incredulously.

But one matched the prince's stamina. "Let's go," Alix yelled, "or the next things filling with water will be _us_!"

This time, no one had the courage to argue. Kim rushed over to help carry Ivan while Juleka led the way. Everyone else followed in a heavy sprint.

Everyone... except Adrien.

For at that moment, the prince realized there were still two blue-haired sisters unaccounted for. He craned his neck up at the glimmering citadel, hoping for his lady to appear on her flying yo-yo.

When she didn't, the prince's dread hardened into resolve.

He knew Nino and Alya would object to him leaving, and they couldn't afford to wait for his sake.

But the one thing Adrien could not afford was to leave his future bride and love of his life behind.

The prince made his decision in less than a second... and sped towards the mountainous maze of marble.

All around him, the sea exploded.

* * *

Bridgette stiffened after the second shockwave.

Marinette giggled awkwardly. "Feels like Alya got a little carried away," she said.

The Queen of Thieves snapped to feet, her insides going as cold as the dark depths beneath their feet. "No," she said urgently. "It's the Vanishing Isle! The turtle is diving!"

Only then did her younger sister's face pale, and her chuckle was less enthusiastic this time. "Oh. I... _might_ have forgotten about that."

Just then, a great whoosh emitted from the same dark tunnel that the sisters had entered through.

Bridgette and Marinette looked into the expanse. They couldn't see anything, but it didn't take long for them to recognize the thunder of a raging sea – the same sound of the storm that occurred during Marinette's Challenge.

Bridgette grasped her sister's hand. "Quickly! Start climbing!" she cried as she yanked Marinette towards the feet of the closest griffin statue.

The older blunette went first, grabbing onto the thick scales of the griffin with ease before pulling herself up. Marinette followed close behind, pulling out her yo-yo as she climbed.

Suddenly, water burst out of the tunnel and hit the other side of the chamber with a bone-rattling _CRASH_!

The resulting force caused the statue to shake, and freezing water engulfed Bridgette. She heard Marinette screaming before the wave drowned out all noise.

Bridgette felt her fingers being wrenched from the stones... and she went spinning into oblivion.

She thrashed and kicked out at nothing. Seawater stung her eyes and filled her mouth. Her hair went askew and wrapped around her face, choking her even more. Bridgette refused to stop, but the cold, flaming pain in her chest could not be ignored. _Put it out, put it out!_

But no matter how she moved or tried to see, she couldn't find the surface. Her blood chilled. Her fingers went numb.

Then... another set of fingers grabbed her.

The next thing Bridgette knew, she was soaring out of the water and into open air by her arm. It was actually much colder than the frigid sea that had almost drowned her.

Gasping and coughing and shivering, Bridgette shook her wet hair free of her face. Then, she looked up into the face of her rescuer.

Marinette smiled down at her, despite her sloppy, string-like hair and chattering teeth. She held Bridgette in one hand while holding the string of her yo-yo in the other.

The rolling ball was wrapped around the neck of the giant griffin the sisters had tried to climb, and now they hung suspended over the rising pool of water below.

Bridgette cleared the water out of her lungs before speaking, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Marinette smirked. "Well, I _did_ almost drown in the sea _once_ , but it wasn't exactly the same."

Suddenly, more rushing water burst from the mouths of the six griffins, pouring into the chamber like rain from a spout.

The sisters were out of reach of the miniature waterfall from the statue they hung from, but they both knew they wouldn't be for long.

"Hang on!" Marinette called over the deafening rush of the sea. "I'll get us to the top!"

* * *

Hawkmoth felt the cold before he woke up.

Then, he tasted salt and fish.

Spitting it out, Hawkmoth rose up to his knees, which were soaked through along the front of his clothes. He looked around to see water pouring down the small staircase behind him. Somewhere in the distance, he heard waves crashing against stone.

Hawkmoth gritted his teeth and slowly stood up before retrieving his cane sword. "Blasted Ladybug," he cursed. "The next time I see her, I'll..."

He trailed off when he heard voices not far from him. _Female_ voices.

Curious, Hawkmoth headed down the pathway until he came up to a small tunnel leading inside the grand citadel.

Water poured steadily into the entrance. Though it was pitch-black, the voices were definitely coming from inside.

"We're almost there!" cried a familiar alto. "Don't you see, Marinette? We were meant to do this _together_! Come on!"

Hawkmoth's silver mask crinkled with dark delight, and the corners of his mouth rose up in a sly grin.

 _Our last fight began with water and stone_ , the King of Thieves thought, _and so shall it end_.

With his sword in hand, Hawkmoth stole silently into the darkness, letting the water guide him to his unwitting prey.

* * *

A great wave crashed over the walkway.

It would have washed the thieves and heroes away had it not been for Alya's magical shield. The pendant around her neck flared with orange light as she held the translucent orb up with her hands.

Once the wave ceased, Alya released the magic and nearly toppled over.

Nino was immediately at her side. "Aly?"

The enchantress panted and shook her head. "I can't take another hit like that," she said weakly.

"Then we gotta move faster!" Nino called to the others before taking Alya's hand and running.

The sea hadn't risen to their level yet, but the mist and spray from the resulting waves left the marble sleek and slippery. Every so often, someone's foot would screech along the floor and send that same someone falling over.

But Nino was surprised to see how steadfastly loyal Alix's friends were; helping each other back up and staying tightly-knit together as they ran.

At last, Juleka cried, "There it is!"

All eyes looked to see the small boat leaning peacefully on its side on top of the small hill of turtle shell. The water was now rising higher, and the wooden hull started to groan.

Nino knew it was now or never. "Hurry – get onboard!"

They all raced to the boat just as a swell came up behind the group. The boys helped the ladies in first before scrambling over the edge themselves. Once he and Alya were onboard, Nino did a quick head-count.

His lungs turned to stone. "Where's Adrien?" he demanded.

Eight heads turned in all directions. None of them – save for Rose – were spiked with gold.

"Where's Marinette?" Now Alya was the one panicking. "I thought she'd be back by now!"

Suddenly, a hard wave slammed against the boat, causing it to tip back up into an upright position.

Everyone screamed and scattered about the deck as the ship bobbled and teetered back and forth.

Nino held Alya close as he felt a series of sloshing beneath the wood under his back.

Then, it stopped... but the boat continued to bob and rise higher. It was back on the water.

Nino and Alya scrambled to their feet, and the former practically threw himself against the ledge as he peered out towards the citadel.

The turtle was completely gone, and the white city was being swallowed slowly by a great torrent of sea foam.

But there was no living soul on the isle to be seen. No queen, no prince, no Ladybug.

Alix's blue eyes became thin and glossy. "Bridgette..." she croaked. She covered her head with her hands. "I should've gone after her! What was I thinking?!"

Nino swore under his breath. "Marinette went after her sister," he said, "and Adrien went after Marinette." _And I didn't see him slip away_ , he thought miserably. _What kind of captain of the guard am I if I can't guard the prince?_

The seven thieves eyed each other, apparently exchanging some kind of blank-faced, secret code.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ivan asked, pounding his fist into his palm. "Let's go get our friends back."

Juleka nodded. "We don't give up on our own," she said.

"I'm with you!" Mylene stated bravely.

"All for one and one for all!" Rose declared.

"Let's do it!" Kim and Max cheered with a fist bump.

Alix smiled and turned to Nino and Alya, her expression bearing that childish, iron will. "Looks like the eyes have it," the pink-haired speedster said, "and I still owe Ladybug for busting me out of prison."

Nino blinked. Despite what these young bandits had done, the green-hooded captain couldn't help but admire their camaraderie. _Now I know why Bridgette found it hard to leave her old life behind_ , Nino thought with a warm smile.

"It's too dangerous," Alya interjected.

Nino nodded. "And our best friends are in the middle of it. Copper-Girl's right: we don't give up on our own."

He raced up to the helm and gripped the wheel like a true captain ready to brave the seas. "Set the sail and secure yourselves!" he called. "We're going in!"


	25. The Hand of Midas

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:

THE HAND OF MIDAS

Marinette felt like an actual ladybug – so minuscule and insignificant compared to the head of the giant griffin she and her sister now stood upon.

The marble beneath her feet trembled from the onslaught of water spouting from the griffin's mouth. And that was only _one_ of them. The other five others were the same, filling the chamber unnervingly fast.

Marinette knew that if she and Bridgette didn't get the Hand of Midas and escape before the turtle fully submerged... well, let's just say she didn't want to be trapped on the bottom of the ocean a _second_ time.

Her thoughts immediately flew to Adrien. _Come and find me_ , she had told him. She was starting to regret those words, knowing how many times her prince had run head-smack into danger to protect her. Marinette could only pray that Adrien would be smart and escape off the isle with the others.

Bridgette came up beside her little sister. The blue in her eyes caught the light of the floating, golden hand spinning slowly ahead of them, and she smiled with immense joy.

Marinette saw it too.

Standing upright in the palm of the giant hand was a small statue of grey stone. It portrayed the form of a bearded man with a simple crown and long robes; more of a scholar than a king, in Marinette's perspective. In one hand, the king held an ornate sceptre. In his other hand was a small torch.

But it wasn't a torch at all, Marinette realized.

It had a handle, yes, but instead of flames, it produced a _hand_ ; one made entirely of pure, shimmering gold with coppery, iridescent streaks running along its surface. Its palm was facing out, its fingers pressed together as they reached for the sky.

It was _just_ like the symbol on the dagger. On Bridgette's medallion. On the tapestry of King Midas.

The _Hand_ of Midas.

Marinette couldn't help but feel sheepish and proud at the same time. _I guess the joke's on me_ , she thought.

She looked at her sister, and her heart nearly sank at the sight of those silvery-blue eyes tearing up.

Bridgette tried to take a deep breath, and it hitched midway like she was trying to stifle a sob. Seventeen years, and the Queen of Thieves had finally completed her ancestors' quest; her life-long dream.

Marinette laid a comforting hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "You were right," she said. "For a change."

Bridgette chuckled and wiped her eyes. "Pity I didn't find this place _years_ ago" she noted with a hint of regret.

Marinette shrugged. "Well, we're here now... though we won't be for very much longer." She glanced down at the rising water below with an anxious frown.

Bridgette pulled herself together and nodded. "Right." She walked up to the edge of the griffin's beak.

The giant hand was about ten feet away; not small enough for a person to leap across.

Unless that person had a handy yo-yo with them.

Marinette grinned.

"Hmm..." Bridgette contemplated and backed up a bit. "I'm not as young as I used to be," she said aloud, "but I'm sure I can –"

Marinette just pulled her arm back, and then flung her yo-yo at the floating hand without warning.

The thing latched perfectly onto the large thumb.

Marinette briefly saw her sister snapping around as she yanked hard on the string... and went flying like a rock fired from a slingshot.

"Marinette!" Bridgette cried.

The young blunette soared over the breach, waving her arms and bringing her legs forward. She barely heard the rushing water over her own heartbeat.

Then, she landed right in the open palm of the giant hand...

... only to go sliding towards the other side!

"DAH!" Marinette shrieked, dragging her gloved hands along the golden surface to slow her down.

It worked, but that didn't stop her legs and torso from going over the edge.

Marinette held on with all her might, trying desperately to bring her dangling feet back up. The water seemed to groan underneath her, waiting for its newest victim to plunge into its hard depths.

Marinette chuckled uneasily, remembering what Alya used to tell her about getting her landing right after a long jump. _Next time, I'll just_ swing _across_ , she thought.

Gritting her teeth, Marinette summoned all the upper-body strength she had, and heaved herself over.

When she was lying safe and sound in the hand's cupped palm, she slowed her breathing to control the raging thudding in her chest. Marinette recalled her yo-yo back to her. Then, she grabbed onto the stone statue and used it to ease herself back up to her feet.

Looking over, Marinette saw a pale-faced Bridgette slamming a hand against her chest as she exhaled.

The younger sister grinned and waved over. "See? It pays to have a junior partner!" she called.

The Queen of Thieves huffed an irritated sigh, but she was definitely smiling.

Marinette turned back to the statue. The man was undoubtedly kingly, like the man from the tapestry Bridgette had shown Marinette back at Mount Sesame.

But it was the Hand he held that really got her attention.

Marinette lifted her fingers towards it... then paused. She recalled the sunken ship back at the mountain; a grand vessel frozen forever in its golden glory. Marinette suddenly wished she had a pair of tongs.

"Be careful!" Bridgette called, her voice thick with concern. "Don't touch the golden hand! Grab it by the hilt!"

"I know, I know – give me a minute!" Marinette shot back before analyzing the problem.

The whole hand was made of gold, but the handle and the hilt it sat on looked like some kind of metal that turned blue in the sunlight. Considering its close proximity to the Hand, Marinette wondered why the handle hadn't turned to gold yet. _The metal must be immune to the curse_ , she concluded, though she wondered what kind of metal could withstand such powerful magic.

But now was not the time to get a brain-ache.

Marinette wriggled her fingers and licked her lips. _Please let this work_.

She reached for the round hilt that held the Hand of Midas in the statue's fist… and grabbed it with the balls of her fingers.

Nothing happened.

Offside, Bridgette was frozen with apprehension.

But Marinette had needle-steady fingers. Without so much as a twitch, she lifted the Hand of Midas oh-so-carefully out of its hold.

The handle scrapped along the stone as it slid out. Only when it was completely out did Marinette grasp it firmly.

Bridgette sighed again from her perch on the stone griffin, and a big smile rose on her face.

Marinette held up the Hand of Midas. It was so reflective; she could see everything in the chamber upon its surface. The girl staring back at Marinette appeared more beautiful than ever, with radiant skin and eyes that changed from green to blue at the right angle.

Then, Marinette caught Bridgette's form in the Hand. She smiled and unfurled her yo-yo again.

This time, she tied the ball-end to the handle of the artefact. She dangled the thing beside her before turning to her sister.

"Heads up!" she called.

She didn't wait for Bridgette to reply before throwing her yo-yo – and the Hand of Midas with it – over the chasm.

The Queen of Thieves shifted herself in her spot like a panther waiting to pounce as the treasure came soaring towards her. Her eyes sharpened, her fingers flexed...

Then, she stepped out of the way.

The Hand went flying past her, and Bridgette swiped the bare string out of the air like a natural thief.

"Got it!" Bridgette cheered, raising the Hand hanging off her end of the string.

She then grasped the metal handle and proceeded to untie the string.

Once it fell away, Marinette grinned and yanked her yo-yo back.

Her older sister looked so young all of a sudden, her eyes mirroring the golden gleam before her. Then, Bridgette let out a squeal of delight; an actual, _childish_ squeal.

It made Marinette laugh.

"The Hand of Midas!" Bridgette declared, holding the artefact in front of her. Then, her face slipped back into that mischievous, scheming expression. "Let's see if the myths tell true."

With that, the Queen of Thieves knelt to the ground and pressed the tip of the Hand against the stone griffin's head.

There was a loud _KHITZ_ sound, and strings of electric-yellow energy erupted from the Hand.

Then… a puddle of shimmering gold appeared upon the stone.

Marinette inhaled with awe.

The puddle spread wider and wider, forming a broad wave. It slid underneath Bridgette, but she remained affected by the spell. She spun around as she watched the gold melt along every inch of the griffin statue.

But it didn't stop there.

The surrounding walls also turned to gold, filling in every dip and curve of the godly mural upon it. The other stone griffins followed one by one, their protective stances becoming more magnificent then before. The magic moved like paint being poured onto a canvas, leaving nothing but sparkling beauty in its wake.

Even the _water_ looked like it had turned to gold! The newfound colour and lighting in the chamber shifted the pouring waterfalls from blue and white to caramel and copper.

It was the most beautiful thing Marinette had ever seen.

Bridgette rose up with a prideful grin that clearly said, _I told you so_.

For once, Marinette was glad to be wrong about her sister.

A loud groan made the sisters pause.

They turned to see streams of water burst through a few of the open slits in the upper wall.

Marinette's stomach dropped, and she glanced back over the ledge of the giant hand.

The water had now reached the griffin's beaks, which meant all the tunnels below were now completely submerged.

Thinking quickly, Marinette glanced up towards the skylight in the high ceiling. It was still open, and no water rushed through it. But for how long would it stay that way?

Both sisters weren't going to wait and find out.

"Time to go, Marinette!" Bridgette called worryingly.

The young blunette nodded and spun her yo-yo...

... until something small and hard collided with her back and sent her falling forward.

Marinette cried out as she slammed against the golden hand, her shoulder blades hurting something fierce. Her yo-yo flopped over the edge, but the young blunette still had it by its string.

Snapping her head around, Marinette gaped at the familiar face looming over her:

A grinning, silver skull.

"No one is going anywhere," Hawkmoth said with a smug purr in his voice, and he lifted the tip of his sword to Marinette's chin.

* * *

Adrien climbed as fast as his cat-like reflexes would allow him.

He stopped only to call Marinette's name, but no reply ever reached him. Either she was somewhere inside the citadel, or the rushing water drowned out the prince's voice.

It only made him move faster, leaping from tower to tower with the help of his staff. Below him, the sea gushed and churned and sprouted through the marble maze, sucking in everything as it rose higher.

Not far ahead, Adrien spotted a cylindrical, white dome with beautiful pillars on top. It was the largest building on the isle, and it seemed to be sinking the slowest.

Something in Adrien's gut pointed him in the direction of the dome. He figured it was worth a shot. At this rate, _anything_ was worth a shot.

A torrent of water burst from the level below him.

Adrien vaulted over the breach on his staff, swerving through the air as he made his way across.

He never once took his glowing, green eyes off the dome.

 _Hang in there, Milady – I'm coming to find you._

* * *

Bridgette's blood pounded with a ruthlessness she had never felt before. It scared her, but she didn't care.

Her focus right now was on the frozen, heartless eyes of the man who now stood on the floating, golden hand with her sister... and the sword that remained pointed at her neck.

Marinette's yo-yo recoiled back into its hold as she slowly rose up.

"Don't even think about it," Hawkmoth hissed. "No toy or Code or fleeting stroke of luck can protect you _this_ time, Ladybug," He took a tiny step forward, forcing his opponent back. "This time, it is _you_ the sea will claim!"

Marinette hissed at him through her teeth as she stepped back. The heels of her feet brushed along the edge of the platform.

"Get away from her, Hawkmoth!" Bridgette shouted, her voice deadly-sharp. "Your battle is with _me_!"

As the giant hand spun, Hawkmoth's silver face came into view, and he grinned over at his former apprentice.

"Your compassion truly _has_ made you weak, Bridgette!" he declared. "You know there's only one way to save your sister now! Give me the Hand of Midas... _or she dies!_ "

The Queen of Thieves clenched the hilt of the Hand of Midas so strongly, the metal burned solely from her body heat.

"Don't listen to him, sis!" Marinette called over her shoulder, her body tensing as she sized up Hawkmoth. "I can take him alone!"

Bridgette's face fell.

Was Marinette being serious, or was she simply urging her sister to leave her and escape with the Hand while she still could? _She knows Hawkmoth is lying!_ Bridgette thought morbidly. _She knows he'll kill her no matter_ what _I do!_

 _What have I done? What can I do?!_

Suddenly, she heard Marinette's voice in her head, back from when she had chosen to stay for the ones she loved:

 _The right thing!_

She heard her own voice: _You will never go near my sister again. Not as long as I draw breath._

Then she heard Marinette again, back in the cove: _You're so desperate to prove yourself worthy that you forget what really matters to you._

Bridgette lifted the Hand of Midas to her eye-level.

The woman staring back at her now was so different from the woman she had been before; the woman Hawkmoth had tried to turn her into.

Bridgette had risked Marinette's life to rid herself of Hawkmoth once before. She would _not_ do so again.

Her silvery-blue eyes became as hard and unyielding as the sea. "You're _not_ alone," she murmured, looking up at Marinette. "Not anymore."

Hawkmoth grinned darkly and drew his sword back. At the same time, Marinette sank into a crouch.

Until...

"All right, Hawkmoth – you win!"

The shadows on the swordsman's face softened with surprise.

Marinette snapped around to stare incredulously at her sister.

But the Queen of Thieves had made herself crystal clear. "You want the Hand of Midas?!" she bellowed, drawing her arm back. " _Take it!_ "

She flung the Hand forward, and it went spinning up into a graceful arc.

Hawkmoth eyes widened.

Marinette tried to issue a late warning, but the swordsman shoved her aside as he ran past her and reached for the Hand.

Golden light blinked as the artefact descended.

Marinette scrambled to her knees.

Bridgette held her breath.

And Hawkmoth caught the Hand, his gloved fingers latching around the golden part.

Marinette gasped.

Bridgette never so much as flinched.

* * *

Hawkmoth's face literally lit up with joy, the iridescent streaks grazing along his silver mask.

He raised the Hand above him and let out a low, maniacal cackle that broke through air, gold, and water.

"The Hand of Midas is mine!" Hawkmoth shouted triumphantly.

He could already see the endless amount of fortune he had longed been denied; the glory this newfound power would bring him! All in the palm of his hand!

With a final laugh, Hawkmoth turned to look at Bridgette behind him as he orbited around. His eyes and baring grin darkened once more.

"Now I just have one more treasure to obtain," he stated, lifting his sword again. "My ultimate revenge... and it shall begin with the life of your sister!"

Bridgette just folded her arms at him, her expression almost as cold and daunting as her former master's.

Then, her narrow eyes lowered.

Hawkmoth scrunched his eyebrows at the Queen's reaction of indifference. No jabs? No threat? No begging? No quivering with fear?

Something wasn't right.

When he turned back to Marinette, _her_ reaction was more of the wide-eyed horror he was hoping for.

But she wasn't staring at _him_. She too was looking downward.

It only made Hawkmoth more irritated. "What are you _staring_ at?!" he demanded sharply.

Marinette didn't reply.

But there was a soft, golden glow illuminating her ghostly-pale face.

Only then did Hawkmoth realize that his hand – the one in which he was holding the Hand of Midas – had gone cold.

With a jolt of confusion, the King of Thieves looked down... and gasped.

His fingers were shiny and metallic, and a smear of sparkling gold was spreading over the rest of his hand like a glove. When Hawkmoth moved his arm, the gold moved with it.

"What...?" he breathed as a wave of roiling terror rose up in his gut. "No! What is this?!"

He dropped the Hand of Midas like a red-hot poker, and it clattered at his feet.

But that didn't stop the magic. The gold came up to his elbow. Then his chest.

"Stop!" Hawkmoth cried, trying to smother it with his other hand. But the magic only spread to _that_ hand now. He couldn't put it out! "STOP! NO! NOOOOO!"

Marinette only stared at him in terror as she crawled away from him as far as she could.

On the other side of the chasm, Bridgette was staring at Hawkmoth. There was a hard gleam in her eyes. Was it vengeance? Pity? Hatred? All three?

He never found out.

The gold covered his eyes... and the King of Thieves let out a final scream into the golden darkness.

* * *

Marinette flinched and looked away from the shrieking, golden man before her, whose arms were now raised to the sky as though reaching to the heavens for salvation.

Then, it stopped, and Hawkmoth's last bellow faded away.

When Marinette dared to look again, the swordsman was a frozen statue, twisted in fear and anger. His silver mask was now a casing of shimmering gold.

Then, the statue wobbled and tipped over.

Marinette raced to the edge just in time to see Hawkmoth plunge into the water with a loud _SPLASH_!

She watched wordlessly as his dark, stiff form sank lower into the amber depths, and then he was gone.

* * *

 **MB: Okay, let's be honest – we all know that Hawkmoth isn't dumb enough to grab the Hand of Midas by the golden part. But in this case, we'll make an exception.**


	26. The Ultimate Treasure

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:

THE ULTIMATE TREASURE

It had happened so fast. _Too_ fast.

Marinette had only blinked, and she saw Hawkmoth's golden form before her; heard his dying screams; felt the fear emanating from him before he froze completely over.

Then, he was gone. The sea had reclaimed its fallen Challenger.

Breathing hard, Marinette stood and picked the Hand of Midas up by its metal hilt. Her reflection looked like it was going to faint any second. While she knew that the Hand had saved her life, Marinette was surprised she had the courage to hold it after what she had just witnessed.

Furthermore, she couldn't find it in her heart to feel anything for Hawkmoth. Was she glad he was no longer a threat to her and her sister? Absolutely! Did she wish for the swordsman to be granted such a terrible fate? Of course not! There was a middle ground, and that's where Marinette was right now.

But was Bridgette in the same place?

The younger blunette looked ahead as the floating hand continued to turn, bringing her around to see her sister.

The Queen of Thieves wore a face Marinette couldn't put her finger on.

It wasn't smug satisfaction – Bridgette was too compassionate for that.

It wasn't pity or regret – she had borne too many hard feelings for her old master over the years.

But there _was_ something recognizable in those plain, pale features; a faint glint that fell over Bridgette like a heavy veil.

It looked like doubt.

Bridgette's eyes locked on Marinette's... and the look vanished as instantly as Hawkmoth had, replaced instead by the relief of seeing her little sister in one piece.

Something wet splashed against Marinette's feet.

The instant cold snapped her back into reality, and she saw that she was now walking on water.

The rising sea had reached her, and the fingers of the spinning, golden hand stuck out of the surface like shiny rocks.

Marinette was about to ready her yo-yo, but then her eye caught the Hand of Midas again and she paused. _No_ , she thought. _I'm not taking any chances._

She closed her eyes and said quickly, "Spots off."

There was a whoosh of pink light, and Tikki was beside her.

The kwami looked around frantically before eyeballing her friend. "Marinette, what are you –?"

Marinette was too busy tearing off the lower part of her rose-coloured pant leg to answer. It came off in a rough, tattered strip, stopping at the knee.

Bridgette noticed and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Hurry, Marinette! We're running out of time!"

The young blunette wrapped the torn fabric around the golden part of the Hand, swaddling it completely.

Marinette just finished tucking in the end when a sharp _KHITZ_ sounded, and the cloth changed from pink to gold in a heartbeat.

Marinette patted the wrapped Hand carefully. Good news: her fingers didn't harden.

Grinning, Marinette said, "Tikki, spots on!"

Another flash, and she was Ladybug again.

She snapped around to where Bridgette was standing (on the almost-submerged griffin, by the way). Then, Marinette dove into the water and swam for it.

Bridgette followed suit, coming up beside her sister in the flooding chamber.

All around them, the griffin statues sank away, as did the godly mural on the wall. Worse still, the open slits in the wall were now spitting out streaks of water one by one.

Marinette slid under the surface when one of the spouts landed on her. She swam out of the way before coming back up, sputtering. She soon realized how difficult it was to tread water with only one hand.

Bridgette had to shield herself from the onslaught of sea spray raining down on her. She squinted up at the ceiling.

To both sisters' gratification, the skylight remained clear.

But now that she was closer, Marinette could actually see that it wasn't just a skylight.

It was another tunnel; a tube stretching far beyond the ceiling. The high opening was so small and seemed so far away.

Bridgette spat out seawater. "Use your yo-yo!" she panted. "Get us out of here!"

Marinette took a deep breath, brought her yo-yo above her head, and spun it. Kicking madly to keep upright, Marinette threw the little, red thing up into the skylight.

She saw it soar past the opening, felt it scraping along marble...

Then, it fell right back down and landed with a loud _PLOP_ in the water beside the sisters.

Marinette scowled. "There's nothing for me to grab onto!" she admitted as she recalled the yo-yo. Her voice rose with a bit of optimism. "We can still float to the top when the water rises!"

Bridgette shook her head. "It's too long, and the water's still rising too slowly! The tunnel will soon flood from the top and force us back down!"

 _And we'll drown_. Marinette heard that unspoken part loud and clear in her head.

She let out a poor excuse for a laugh. "Can I ever go into an ocean or river _without_ worrying about drowning?"

Her laughter died when she glanced around her.

The water had reached the top and was now growing towards the arched ceiling of the chamber. Save for the skylight above, the sisters were left in darkness.

Marinette had never felt so trapped in all her life.

Bridgette grasped her sister's arm, but her eyes were gentle and sad. The front strands of her midnight hair streaked along her face like tears. "You shouldn't have... come back for me," Bridgette said between breaths. "I'm so sorry... I made you... miss your wedding... _again_."

Marinette giggled, almost inhaling a mouthful of water. She coughed and stated boldly, "You were worth it."

The Queen of Thieves – who had first looked at Ladybug with fierce, undiluted contempt – now gazed upon her sister with fierce, unspoken love. She smiled with glossy eyes.

The two sisters clasped each others' hands. Then, their heads bumped the ceiling, and they squeezed into the skylight together.

Little by little, they bobbed to the top, where sunlight and fresh air seemed beyond their reach.

Marinette stared up at the opening, counting how many seconds of air she and Bridgette had left.

The walls groaned and compressed around her. She could hear the ocean roaring outside, drawing closer. It reminded her of the last time she had almost drowned. The pain would come first, like millions of tiny, scorching needles stabbing into her lungs. Then, a soft blanket would smother the flames, surrounding her with cold but unfeeling peace.

There were worse ways to go. And this time, Marinette wouldn't be going alone.

Her only wish now was that she could see...

Something appeared in the opening above, blocking the sunlight.

Marinette didn't have to be close enough to know whose silhouette she was staring at. She knew it with a burst of happiness in her chest.

"Just _water_ you ladies doing down there?"

"Adrien!"

Bridgette's jaw fell so far open, it should have popped off at the joints.

Suddenly, a long stick of metal stabbed into the water between the sisters. The prince's magic staff!

"Grab on!" Adrien yelled, his tone imploring them to do so quickly.

Beaming with unbound relief, Marinette released Bridgette's hand and latched onto the staff.

Bridgette didn't hesitate to do the same, securing one arm around her sister's waist before grabbing the staff with both hands.

Then... they went flying up through the tunnel as though they were being fired out of a cannon. Neither sister let go or moved an inch.

Then Bridgette bellowed, "If _you_ don't marry him immediately, then _I_ will!"

Marinette wasn't sure she could hear herself laughing over the rush of wind.

The bright light hit them like a giant disc...

... and then they slowed to a stop just as they breached the opening and tasted open ocean.

Then, Adrien's gloved hand was there in front of Marinette.

 _Do you trust me?_

 _Yes._

Marinette grasped it firmly, and she was lifted and lowered onto the roof of the great, marble dome.

She sank to her knees, panting heavily. It was mostly from the joy of being rescued than the shock of almost drowning. Above the horizon, the warm rays of the fully-risen sun greeted her. Marinette sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Then, two strong hands lifted her to her feet, and Marinette opened her eyes to see her prince's face.

She blinked... and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asked.

She pointed at him. "You're all wet!"

It was true. His golden hair was more sloppy and sticky than usual, and his mask, cheeks, and lips were covered with dew.

Adrien frowned playfully. "That's the pot calling the kettle black," he said.

" _You're_ the one wearing black, silly k–"

Suddenly, his wet lips were on hers, but they were surprisingly warm.

Marinette gasped at first, then closed her eyes and cupped Adrien's face with her free hand as she kissed him back.

It felt more like minutes than seconds. When they broke it off, Adrien gave her that feline grin. "I guess we're even now," he said.

Marinette rolled her eyes to the sky in thought. "Eh... You still have some catching up to do."

" _Ahem_."

The couple turned to Bridgette as though just remembering _she_ was there too.

Marinette's face reddened.

The Queen of Thieves was smiling, but her posture implied that she was quite impatient. "That's cute and all, but can you lovebirds save it for _after_ we get off the isle?" she asked, beckoning to the ring of rising water creeping up towards them.

Marinette and Adrien glanced around. Though they weren't in danger anymore, the former preferred not to get wet again.

Marinette looked for something for her yo-yo to swing onto, but the rest of the great citadel had fully sunk beneath the waves. The top of the pillared dome was the only part of the Vanishing Isle remaining above the surface.

Then, Marinette saw something white floating towards their island.

Not marble – a _sail_!

"Look!" Marinette said, pointing.

Several hands waved urgently from the little boat, shouting the names of their missing friends. Alix was the loudest of them all.

"Ahoy there!" Nino called from the helm. "Need a lift?"

Adrien grinned. Bridgette beamed at the sight of her fellow thieves.

Marinette saw Alya leap onto the ship's railing and blow into her reed flute. The music sounded like a watery serenade.

Then, a strip of sea foam appeared between the ship and the sinking dome. It bubbled and sprouted up cubes of contained water, creating a pathway of ocean-like stepping stones for the three heroes to cross.

Adrien swept his arm gracefully to the side, grinning at the two sisters. "Ladies first."

Marinette smirked and took Bridgette by the hand. "Let's go!" she stated.

Bridgette seemed apprehensive about the whole thing, but she ran with her sister onto the watery walkway all the same.

Adrien followed right behind the girls, jumping onto the enchanted blocks just as the sea swallowed the roof of the dome.

They all bounced off the globs of water until they finally reached the ship's hull. The moment Marinette and Bridgette approached, Kim and Ivan leaned over the railing to reach for them.

They hauled Marinette up first, and her feet barely touched the wooden deck before she was pulled into Alya's open arms. Marinette embraced her best friend back, careful not to touch her with the Hand of Midas in case the wrapping had come loose.

Once Bridgette was safely onboard, Alix, Juleka, Rose, and Mylene swarmed their leader in a group hug, blubbering hasty apologies. Bridgette just laughed and assured them that all was forgiven.

Finally, Adrien clambered over and received a semi-warm greeting from Nino, who threatened to throttle the prince the next time he took off without warning.

A great splash from the sea silenced the whole crew, and they turned towards what remained of the Vanishing Isle.

A cascade of mist and foam burst around the remaining pillars as they went under, leaving large, distorted ripples in its wake.

A low, guttural, cooing sound vibrated through the water and off the small ship. From the sound of it, it seemed that the giant turtle was happy to be back in the ocean again.

The surface stilled, and all became quiet save for the soft brush of ocean air against the sail.

Alya blew out a whistle. "Well, looks like the Vanishing Isle is nothing but another, ordinary myth now," she said.

"At least until it resurfaces again," Bridgette pointed out, her eyes gazing over the calm sea.

"When do you think that'll happen?" Alix asked. "And _where_?"

Marinette shrugged. "I don't think we'll ever know," she replied with a sigh. "But to be honest, that suits me just fine."

She tapped her earrings and whispered, "Spots off" once again.

Adrien, Alya, and Nino did the same with their magic jewels, and they all returned to their normal selves.

Tikki, Trixx, Plagg, and Wayzz saluted their human friends as they appeared.

Then, Alix rubbed her lips together hard. "I didn't want to say anything yet, but..." She looked up at her best friend and queen. "Hawkmoth?"

Marinette stiffened at that name.

Bridgette dipped her head in the barest nod. "Nothing but another, ordinary myth," she recited coolly.

The Queen's Seven all let out a small sigh of relief.

That's when Rose's baby-blue eyes glanced down at the dripping thing that Marinette was carrying. "What's that?" she asked.

Marinette blinked and looked. "Oh! I almost forgot," she chuckled before unrolling the golden cloth and tossing it aside.

A collective gasp filled the ship like a breeze, and all eyes widened at the Hand of Midas. It's golden surface sent sharp gleams of sunlight into their faces, but the crew never once looked away.

"Wow," Adrien breathed. "Is that really...?"

"Uh-huh," Marinette said.

"Dude..." Nino and Alya said together, both of them straightening their classes.

Max did the same. Kim looked like he was drooling. Rose had her hands on her cheeks. Juleka brushed her hair away from her whole face so she could look upon the Hand with _both_ copper eyes. Ivan and Mylene stared blankly as though the golden light had bewitched them. Tikki blinked several times. Plagg was licking his lips. Wayzz looked apprehensive.

Trixx, of course, had that hungry grin on her little snout. "Helloooo, gorgeous," she purred as she reached towards the Hand.

" _No!_ " Marinette and Bridgette cried in unison, the former wrenching the artefact back and the latter thrusting her palm up at the fox kwami.

Trixx reeled and frowned with her paws on her hips. "Geez! Get a little _more_ greedy, why don't ya?" she grumbled.

Tikki bumped her sly friend away with a hard nudge of her tiny hip, sending Trixx flying off with that trademark "AH!"

Some of the group chittered.

Marinette carefully extended the Hand of Midas to Bridgette. "Here," she said with a smile. "This belongs to you."

Bridgette accepted the handle with steady fingers, and she held it up in front of her.

Alix grinned and patted her best friend on the back. "You were right, Bridge," she said proudly. "You did it!"

The other thieves nodded, no doubt already thinking of the endless amount gold they would soon have.

Bridgette's mouth started to curl... and then it dropped.

Her hand dropped too. And her chin. And her eyes. She let out a sad whisper of a sigh.

Marinette stared at her sister confusedly. Wasn't this the moment Bridgette had been dreaming of her whole life? Marinette remembered the tears of happiness that had risen in the Queen's eyes back in the chamber. But now, her eyes were dry and vacant, as though Bridgette were off in her own little world.

Finally, Marinette asked, "What's wrong, sis? After all these years, you _finally_ have your ultimate treasure."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow and snorted amusedly. " _This_ thing?" She shook her head and stared at the Hand of Midas with a contorted brow. "No," Bridgette said more softly. "After all these years, I've finally realized what an utter _fool_ I've been."

"Huh?!" The Queen's Seven rasped in unison.

Even Marinette's eyes widened a bit.

"What are you talkin' about?" Alix asked.

Bridgette smiled and lifted the Hand back up, less fervently this time. "This wretched thing almost _cost_ me the ultimate treasure," she stated, passing the artefact to her second-in-command. "I was so obsessed with achieving my ancestors' dream; so focused on getting what I wanted, I didn't realize that what I wanted... was already right in front of me."

Alix glanced between Bridgette and the Hand, but her face softened with some form of understanding.

Meanwhile, Marinette's heart warmed at her sister's words, and a smile started to form on her own face. "And what was it?" she enquired hopefully.

When Bridgette turned to her, those blue-moon eyes were glossy but full of joy.

Suddenly, Bridgette walked over and threw her arms around her sister, squeezing her with a warm tenderness that made Marinette smile and hug her back.

" _You_ , little sister," Bridgette croaked, and that's when Marinette realized the Queen of Thieves was _sobbing_. Or laughing. Maybe both. " _You_ are my ultimate treasure! I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out!"

Marinette buried her face in her sister's shoulder to hide her own soft, happy cries.

Then, there was more crying and sniffling on the ship to go around.

"Awww!" Rose bawled. "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!"

There was a soft popping noise before Tikki blubbered, "Anyone need a tissue?"

Someone blew their nose a few seconds later.

When Marinette looked up, she saw Adrien smiling with a tiny hint of false jealousy. Marinette gave him a knowing look that said, _It's okay. You're_ my _ultimate treasure_.

The prince just shrugged, but his grin never fell.

After all, it wasn't everyday your long-lost sister truly became your sister.

Even Alix got all weepy. "Come on – knock it off!" she moaned with a laugh. "I'm getting something in my eye!"

Marinette and Bridgette giggled and finally pulled apart, wiping their eyes on their sleeves.

Then, Bridgette took a deep breath and let it out confidently before holding her hand out to Alix.

The pink-haired speedster got the message and cautiously gave back the Hand of Midas.

Marinette went over to stand beside Adrien, knowing what was about to happen.

The Queen of Thieves drew herself up very royal-like and walked over to the railing. "The Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!" she declared, drawing her arm back.

A few gasps sounded as Bridgette threw the golden hand with all her might, sending it as far away from the ship as she could.

It spun through the air like a blinking orb of light, shrinking into the distance.

Then, it landed in the water with a tiny splash, and that was the last anyone saw of the Hand of Midas.

As the water stilled again, some of the thieves stared at the vacant spot like children who had just lost their favourite toy.

Max frowned. "There goes my golden chess set," he muttered.

"Umm... You sure you couldn't have just... you know... given it away?" Kim asked.

Bridgette smirked and turned back to her closest friends. "Trust me," she said, "that thing is far more trouble than it's worth. It's safer for everyone if it never falls into the wrong hands... or _any_ hands, I should say." She caught Marinette's approving look before walking over to place her hands on Alix's and Juleka's shoulders. "Besides," Bridgette said perkily, "who needs golden chess sets and palaces when we have the whole world at our fingertips?"

Max gave a side nod that said, _Good point_.

"But we don't have an army," Mylene pointed out.

Ivan agreed. "Who are we now if not the Forty Thieves?" he asked.

Bridgette never dropped her smile and huddled her tight-knit band of bandits together in a ring. "We don't need an army," she insisted with a look of empathy, "or some silly old "Code" or notorious titles. A certain sister once told me that it's not about who you were or what you did back then, it's about what you do _now_."

Marinette blushed when Adrien, Alya, Nino, and the kwamis eyed her with impressed grins.

"And as long as I have my trusty Seven," Bridgette continued, "I feel like the richest queen in the world."

Alix groaned loudly. "Aw... Come here, you dumb dork!" she said between tears before embracing her best friend.

Juleka, Max, and Rose squeezed Bridgette from all sides. Kim, Ivan and Mylene embraced the whole group. All of them were beaming and giggling and and murmuring words of affection.

Alya lifted her glasses to dab at her eyes. "Great, now you've got _me_ going," she complained.

The others burst into laughter.

Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand gently. "Let's go home," he said with that cat-like smirk. " _We_ have some unfinished business."

Marinette couldn't agree more.


	27. Unfinished Business

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:

UNFINISHED BUSINESS

Three days had passed since the heroes returned safely to Agreste.

On the third night, Marinette watched the sky darken and give way to starlight, and her heart pounded with excitement.

 _It's almost time_ , she thought as she smoothed out her wedding dress.

She stood in her bedchamber with her mother, her father, and three ladies-in-waiting. The girls were putting the last diamond pins into Marinette's braided crown. Sabine was laying the gossamer, ladybug veil out on the bed to check for any holes or loose stitching. Tom was sitting upright in his chair as he watched his daughter smile into the large mirror.

Outside, Marinette could hear the ecstatic and hopeful murmurs of people pouring through the palace gates.

No doubt they were all praying that the royal wedding wouldn't be interrupted a _third_ time. With the Queen of Thieves and her horde no longer a threat, King Gabriel had been more than happy to welcome back the public for the ceremony. Thanks to Tikki, all the re-arrangements were set.

All that was needed now was the bride.

Just then, a shadow moved in the corner of the mirror.

Marinette saw that it had come from the balcony... and she smiled.

"Girls," she said, causing the servants to crane their necks at her, "can I have private moment with my family? It won't be long."

The head maid curtsied. "Of course, lady. Take as long as you wish." She then shooed her two cohorts out of the room before taking her leave, closing the grand door behind her.

Sabine paused in her work and walked over to her daughter. "What is it, dear?" she asked with a smile. "Getting jittery again?"

Marinette shook her head. "Actually, it's not about me," she admitted, patting the peacock brooch clipped onto the front of her dress.

Two days ago, after she and her friends had finished recalling their adventure on the Vanishing Isle, Marinette presented the Miraculous to King Gabriel, stating that the Queen of Thieves had given it back as gratitude for being rescued.

Suffice it to say, the king had been greatly relieved at the return of his late wife's heirloom.

Soon after, Master Fu had offered a suggestion as to the fate of the Miraculous... and in the end, everyone agreed.

Gabriel had done the honours.

And when Duusu the peafowl kwami glowed like a newborn star, and the jewelled feathers of the brooch had faded from sapphire-and-pink to teal-and-turquoise, Marinette knew the wish had been granted.

Duusu had been more than grateful, though she vaguely commented that she knew all along that this moment would come to pass. Still, she accepted the king's offer to stay in Agreste with the other kwamis. It wasn't long until Plagg got her interested in sugar dates.

But once the matter of Duusu and the brooch had been settled, Gabriel had preached Marinette on a more serious matter.

"What has become of your sister?" the king had asked. "Am I correct to assume that she has... _disappeared_ again?"

Marinette had lifted her chin strongly, but her voice had been kind. "If by "disappeared" you mean "I let her go", then yes – I am guilty as charged," she told him. "But I believe it was the right thing to do, Your Majesty. And I give you my word, on my love for Adrien, that my sister shall never swipe a single coin here in Agreste ever again."

The king had been skeptical, as usual, but with his future daughter-in-law backed up by his son, his Chief Advisor, and his captain of the guard, there was little Gabriel could do on the matter.

On the bright side, the majority of the Forty Thieves were now incarcerated and awaiting sentencing. Agreste could sleep safer now, and the royal wedding could get underway.

As for the Queen of Thieves, Gabriel considered her actions on the Vanishing Isle for a long time before making his decision:

Bridgette was free to go... so long as she refrained from setting one foot in the city for a very long time.

"I am sorry, Marinette," the king had said when she argued against it, "but it will take more than one good deed to lift the many misdeeds your sister has committed off her shoulders. I do believe that, in time, she can truly make up for all that she has done. But for the time being, proper punishment must be dealt."

Tom and Sabine had understood, though it saddened them to think that their eldest daughter would once again be forced to leave them.

But now, they were about to see just how deep the clever ambitions of their _youngest_ daughter went.

Marinette turned to her parents, her dress swishing softly along the floor. Then, she took their hands in hers. "Mama, Papa... I have a confession to make."

Tom and Sabine exchanged a curious look before the former asked, "What do you mean, my little macaroon? What's wrong?"

Marinette found it difficult to hide her Cat Noir-like grin. "Nothing's wrong," she insisted. "It's just... well... I realized that I never got you both a gift."

Sabine blinked, and then chuckled into her free hand.

Tom did the same, his large chest shaking as he laughed.

"Oh, Marinette," her mother sighed, "this is _your_ wedding. You and Adrien are the ones getting all the gifts, not us."

Tom nodded. "Tonight, our little girl is going to get her fairytale, happy ending. That's the greatest gift we could ever ask for."

Marinette caught a hint of movement over her mother's shoulder, and this time, she couldn't resist grinning. "Well, _we_ disagree."

Tom and Sabine straightened with confusion. " _We_?" they asked in unison.

Marinette pointed behind them.

They turned.

They saw.

Sabine covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. Tom stumbled back a bit like he had just seen a ghost appear.

Well, in all honesty, Bridgette hadn't been leaning against the curtained threshold of Marinette's balcony a second ago. So she certainly _moved_ like a ghost.

Bridgette smiled, and Marinette realized that she looked more like herself now in that sapphire cape, those dark leathers, and those twin tails of midnight hair reaching down to her waist. The family dagger fit perfectly beside her hip.

Marinette knew the king had been serious in his decision. But if there was one thing both Gabriel and Adrien had taught her, it was that rules could be bent under the right circumstances.

Adrien had known Bridgette would come, as did Nino, and Alya, and the kwamis. _That's_ why the ceremony hadn't started yet. The prince had discretely promised to buy Marinette some extra time to make her last moment with Bridgette a memorable one.

Marinette had never loved Adrien more, and they weren't even married yet.

Tom took a few steps forward, the corners of his mustache rising. "Buttercup?" he croaked.

Bridgette's cheeks reddened as she pushed herself off the wall. "Hello, Father," she murmured. "Mother."

Sabine now had her hand over her heart, and Marinette could tell her silver eyes were glistening.

Then, Bridgette stepped up to her parents, grasping her dagger for comfort as she struggled to find the right words to say.

 _Come on_ , Marinette thought. _You can do it._

"I..." Bridgette cleared her throat before starting again. "I meant what I said before: I'm not the Bridgette you once knew." She lifted her shoulders up a smidge and glanced down. "I've stolen and lied and fought to survive. I've caused a lot of trouble over the last seventeen years."

Tom and Sabine watched her with soft, concerned eyes as she spoke.

Bridgette looked back up at them with an earnest gaze. "But I _have_ used my skills to get others _out_ of trouble as well," she explained. "There are _some_ thieves – only children to you – who look up to me. Not just to lead them, but to be there for them when no one else will. They've become a part of my family, and they've welcomed me into theirs." She rubbed her lips and smiled. "And now that the Hand of Midas is gone, my purpose in life has changed, hopefully for the better."

Marinette saw their mother smiling at that.

"I guess... What I'm trying to say is..." Bridgette took a deep breath, swallowing hard. "Can you two ever forgive me?"

Tom folded his arms with a deep "Hmm.."

Sabine put a finger to her chin and glanced up at the ceiling.

Marinette held her breath.

Then, their father said, "Is it true that you can climb a building without a rope?"

Bridgette blinked, and her mouth gaped open like a fish. "Wha-? I... Um... Well... Yes?" she stammered.

Sabine grinned at her husband. "Don't forget, dear – _this_ is the little girl who escaped through our padlocked door and climbed all the way down from our bakery balcony."

Bridgette rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it wasn't a very _sturdy_ padlock," she noted.

Tom chuckled. "I guess we shouldn't have been so surprised that you grew up to be such a rebel, Buttercup," he said, " _and_ a good leader. Much like your sister here."

Marinette placed her arms on her hips. "Don't give her too much credit," she urged. "She still needs to work on a few things, like her people skills."

"Haha," Bridgette drawled. "I could easily say the same thing about your fighting technique, _Ladybug_."

"What?! Have you forgotten the "incident" at Mount Sesame? And at least _I_ have my own weapon!"

"A yo-yo is a _toy_ , not a weapon! I bet you've never wielded a real sword in your life!"

"Well, why don't you hand me _yours_ and I'll show you –!"

Suddenly, the sisters' squabbling was broken by a great guffaw.

Tom was laughing and bending over. "I never thought... in all my years...!" he wheezed. "My two daughters – _actually_ bickering!"

Marinette eyed Bridgette with surprise and realization.

Her older sister stared back at her with wide eyes.

Then, they both burst out giggling.

Sabine sighed and rolled her eyes with a light-hearted laugh.

Once everyone calmed down, Marinette shook her head with a smile and walked over to stand beside her sister and take her hand. "See? _This_ is the real family I promised you."

Bridgette let out an exasperated breath and nodded at her. Then, she looked back at her parents. "So, you're not angry with me?"

Sabine came forward and gently placed her hand on her eldest's shoulders. "Bridgette," she sighed warmly. "How can we be angry with the daughter who risked everything to protect her own sister; one who has kept so much goodness in her heart after spending so long in a world of greed and hate?"

Bridgette let out a raspberry-like snort and looked down again. "I'm not a hero, Mother," she said sadly.

Sabine lifted her daughter's chin up to meet her eyes. Pure, metallic silver gazed happily into moon-streaked blue. "We don't need a hero, Bridgette," she said. "Just _you_."

Bridgette's face lit up with a mixture of awe and delight.

Then, Tom's face lost a bit of that perky glow. "Only... now we have to say goodbye again, don't we?" he said reluctantly.

Marinette felt a burning tension rising up her throat, and she fought to force it back down. _Haven't I cried enough already?_

Though now bearing that grown-up seriousness of hers, Bridgette continued to smile. "Yes," she answered, "but I promise it won't be for _another_ seventeen years. If what the king said is true – yes, Marinette told me – then hopefully, I'll be able to come back. All I need is a clean slate."

Sabine sniffled. "How long will that take?" she asked.

This time, the older blunette didn't bother to hide her sadness. "I don't know. There are other kingdoms to see out there; other treasures that have yet to be found... and other monsters like Hawkmoth who will want to use them for their personal gain." Determination appeared in Bridgette's eyes. "I'll never stop being the Queen of Thieves, so I'll put that title to good use from now on. Become a villain in the eyes of other villains, but a hero in the eyes of those who aren't afraid to take a closer look."

Marinette hummed with satisfaction. "So you're a vigilante now?"

Bridgette played with that word, and then smiled. "I like it, but I prefer "treasure hunter"."

"Well, whatever you want to call yourself," Tom said, "Queen, hunter, baker's daughter... You have our blessing, Buttercup."

Sabine nodded, causing tears to fall down her cheeks. "And we'll be waiting right here, when you decide to come home."

Bridgette choked on her smile and embraced her mother, then her father, and finally her sister.

Marinette didn't care if her dress was getting smushed. This was worth every wrinkle.

Her family – together as they truly were; as they were meant to be.

Unfortunately, their brief moment ended up being briefer.

There was a soft knock on the door. The head maid was calling that the ceremony was ready to begin.

Pulling away, Bridgette removed her dagger and held it out to Marinette. "Take it," she said kindly. "I may be the firstborn, but you are the strongest of us. This belongs to you."

Marinette reached for it... and curled her sister's fingers around the scabbard.

"No," she said, hanging onto Bridgette's hands as she looked up at her. " _You_ have strength inside you too, sis. Keep the dagger, and use it to shield others from harm." She smiled through her tears. "Keep the dagger, so that I'll always be with you wherever you go."

Bridgette stared at her little sister for a second, and then nodded proudly. "You honour me, Marinette. I'll never forget all that you've done for me." She brought up the dagger – and their conjoined hands – and pressed them over her heart. "And this time, I'll stay in touch," she vowed. "I'll send you word whenever I get the chance. And I _will_ come back. _I promise_."

Marinette's smile faltered a bit as a shady thought came to her. "But what if something happens? What if the enemies you fight catch you or your friends?"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow and drew herself up nice and tall. "I'm the Queen of Thieves," she declared smugly. "I'd like to see them try."

Marinette grinned and threw her arms around her sister one last time.

Between their bodies, the peacock brooch grew warm.

* * *

 **MB: Aww, man... I actually sniffled a bit writing this scene. Totally worth it!**

 **But, of course, as the Genie says, "We're not through yet!"**


	28. New Horizons

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:

NEW HORIZONS

In the light of the soft candles behind the high altar...

In the light of the beautiful, fairy lights hovering above the crowd like rainbow stars...

In the eyes of every man, woman, and child in the city of Agreste – rich or poor, friend or stranger...

Master Fu finally declared Prince Adrien and _Princess_ Marinette husband and wife.

Marinette stood up on her tiptoes, and Adrien leaned closer. And as they shared their first kiss as a married couple, Marinette's heart sang a cadenza of joy and love.

Waves of cheering swept through the royal pavilion. Hats and turbans were thrown into the air. Children danced and jumped around, creating a thundering applause of stomps.

The fairy lights transformed into miniature fireworks that rained sparkling dust upon the delighted onlookers.

Marinette let out a warm laugh as Adrien pulled her into his arms and held her close.

Then, still in each other's embrace, they turned and waved to the crowd.

Tikki tossed more fireworks into the air with a great squeal. Plagg and Wayzz high-fived each other. Trixx twirled around in her spot, her tail wrapping around her like a ribbon. Duusu clapped and giggled at all the excitement around her.

Nino whooped and pounded his fist into the air. In his other arm, Alya cheered and cried at the same time.

On the other side of the aisle stood King Gabriel, who looked younger and smiled brighter than he ever had his life. Nathalie was dabbing her eyes with a tissue and trying desperately to keep her composure. Tom was chanting "Yes! Yes!" and twirling around a delighted Sabine.

Marinette and Adrien took each other's hand and descended the altar steps together.

The king greeted them first, kissing Marinette on both cheeks and welcoming her into the royal family.

Then, Tom kissed his daughter before pulling his new son-in-law into a bone-crushing, bear hug.

Suddenly, Tikki zoomed over and burrowed herself into Marinette's cheek, making her giggle. Plagg landed on Adrien's head and rustled his hair until the prince shooed him off.

Trixx's eyes were leaking a bit, and she almost blew her nose in her tail. But then Duusu and Wayzz both offered her a tiny tissue, and the fox kwami smiled at them thoughtfully.

Then, Marinette and Adrien linked arms and proceeded down the aisle to the pavilion exit. The guests bowed or curtsied to their prince and newest princess as they walked by.

Marinette dipped her head in thanks every time, realizing suddenly how strange and wondrous the gesture was. No more pretending, and no more acting out. She was a princess now – a _real_ princess. This was all really happening!

Gabriel kindly took Sabine's arm and followed the newlyweds. Then Tom and Nathalie came, followed by Alya and Nino, then Master Fu and the five kwamis. The rest of the procession filed out behind them little by little.

But before he crossed the threshold with his new bride, Adrien glanced over Marinette's head, grinned, and beckoned with his chin.

Marinette looked and saw a dark, female figure beyond the swarm of lit-up faces.

Bridgette was leaning against one of the surrounding columns, bathed only in the soft light of the full moon. Her smile was broad, her teeth flashing in the firelight as she stared at her younger sister.

Then, Bridgette offered a deep nod filled with respect, love, and the memory of the promise she had made earlier.

Marinette returned the gesture, quickly blowing her big sister a kiss.

Adrien nodded his own thanks to the Queen of Thieves as well.

Then, despite the sadness of watching her sister vanish from view, Marinette knew there was no reason to be melancholy on her special night.

For tonight was a night of eternal promises and new beginnings.

* * *

Bridgette slipped back into the shadows of the garden, watching her sister and her princely husband exit the pavilion and head towards the grand courtyard, where the final celebration was to take place.

As much as she wanted to stay and watch Marinette dance and laugh surrounded by friends and family and happiness, Bridgette knew she was already pushing her luck. Sneaking around the palace with all the guards and guests around would only increase the odds of getting caught. _Again_.

So Bridgette whispered goodbye into the evening breeze and retreated to the palace walls, checking to make sure that her grappling hook and rope was still secured over her shoulder.

 _Marinette will be all right_ , Bridgette reminded herself.

The sisters' reunion may have been brief – and it may not have been exactly what both of them had hoped for – but it had been quite an adventure.

Now, Marinette belonged to Adrien, and there would be many more adventures to come.

Not to mention the Queen of Thieves had an adventure of her own to pursue.

When she arrived at the rendezvous point, Bridgette gave a soft, bird-like whistle.

A tiny figure appeared on top of the massive wall, waving a covert hand-signal.

Bridgette pulled off her grappling hook, gave it a spin, and threw it up towards her partner.

She felt the rope jerk and tug, and then it settled.

Then, her partner waved a different signal: _Good to go_.

Bridgette smiled. Normally, she never needed a rope, but in this case, she could make an exception. She grasped the rope with both hands and ascended up the wall, her cape and long hair falling behind her.

The climb was quick and easy, and it wasn't long before the sky and the city opened up before her. For once, Bridgette enjoyed the glittering view.

Then, her partner's voice whispered beside her: "Out in the open? No hood? No mask?"

Bridgette grinned over at Alix.

Unlike the Queen, the speedster had decided to keep the suit Tikki had given her. If anything, the enchanted, wheeled boots made her move faster than ever, and that was a gift any thief in the seven deserts would kill for.

The moonlight glistened off Alix's pink hair as she shook her head. "That's pretty risky, if you ask me," she added as she pulled the rope up.

Bridgette glanced over her shoulder at the glowing palace. From this height, the swarm of guests moving into the grand courtyard were like finely-clothed beetles scurrying about. _The world truly is a bigger place_ , Bridgette thought with a sigh.

Then, she finally addressed her lieutenant. "Even a _wanted_ woman can risk a bit to see her own sister's wedding."

Alix shrugged, but Bridgette could tell was smiling. "Yeah, I suppose that's all right," she admitted as she tossed the end of the rope over the other side of the wall. "I'm really going to miss her, you know? Ladybug was definitely..."

"Stubborn?" Bridgette suggested.

"I was going to say "special" or "unexpected", but yeah – _that_ works too."

Bridgette chuckled. Oh, yes. Marinette was undoubtably all of the above. But the Queen of Thieves wouldn't have her sister any other way.

"We'll see her again some day," Bridgette assured as she grabbed the rope and prepared to descend. "And I highly doubt she's seen the last of _us_."

She heard Alix laugh as she slipped over the edge and lowered herself down towards the abandoned street below.

* * *

The crowd hushed as the musicians took up their instruments and played a long, orchestral note.

Then, the bride and groom made their way to the centre of the circular, marble courtyard.

Everyone spread out and retreated to the edge, clapping for the royal couple as they did so.

Marinette inhaled giddily and squeezed Adrien's hand tighter.

The courtyard was set up beautifully: lanterns and hanging braziers orbited the marble slab; dining tables of food, freshments, and flowers scattered about the lawn; and more fancy, fairy lights bobbed around in the air.

And when Marinette looked to see Adrien staring at her with those gorgeous, princely, emerald eyes, she felt magical and beautiful herself.

Adrien led his bride to the centre before turning and placing his free hand around her waist while holding Marinette's hand with the other. Marinette stepped forward and placed her own free hand on his shoulder. Their bodies pressed together as they waited for their song to play.

Marinette couldn't stop smiling... but then her bluebell eyes became glossy.

Adrien blinked. "What is it, Milady?"

"I just realized something," she whispered so that only he could hear. "Everyone is going to be calling me "Princess" from now on."

He smiled. "And they should, unless you tell them otherwise, of course."

She stared up into those fields of green, and those waves of dark, untarnished gold. Once upon a time, on an ordinary day in the marketplace, the sight of them had set her heart on fire. Now, just being near her prince – knowing that they were together forever at long last – turned Marinette's heart into a shooting star soaring high above the earth.

"But what will _you_ call me now?" Marinette asked. "Princess? Wife? Consort? Beloved?"

Adrien scrunched his lip to the side in thought, and then shook his head. "Those sound a little too formal," he said. Then, he leaned closer so that their foreheads touched. "But I could always call you my _purr_ -incess."

Marinette giggled and glared up at him. "That's worse than "Bugaboo"!" she hissed playfully. "Why do I bother asking you serious questions if you're just going to make fun of me?"

Adrien grinned. "Because you love me so much?" he suggested with fake, babydoll eyes.

Marinette groaned and nudged his chin with her fist.

"But if you _really_ want a serious answer," the prince continued, his voice carrying that natural, angelic tone, "I'll always call you "Milady", because that's how I knew you when I first met you, and that's how I want to know you for the rest of my days."

Marinette's cheeks burned, but a wonderful chill flowed down her spine.

She smiled teasingly at her husband. "Good, because I was worried I was going to have to call you "Hubby" or "Your Royal Felineness" from here on out."

He laughed so loud he had to pull her closer and muffle his mouth with her shoulder. _That_ , of course, caused Marinette to laugh from the sudden, short breaths tickling down her neck.

Somewhere in the crowd, Marinette heard Plagg's annoyed groan of "Oh, please!"

When they looked back into each other's eyes, red-faced and utterly breathless, Marinette brushed some of Adrien's hair from his face.

"How about I just stick with "Kitty"?" she said, implying that there were no other exceptions. "Because no matter where we go or what we do, you'll never stop being Cat Noir in my eyes."

Adrien came so close, their lips brushed together. "I think that sounds _meow_ -nificant," he purred.

She giggled again. _Some things will never change_ , she figured.

At that moment, music filled the air: flutes, strings, cymbals, and drums – all flowing together into a romantic melody.

Marinette felt the eyes of everyone in the kingdom focused directly on her, but she didn't mind. The only eyes she cared about were Adrien's.

He moved to the rhythm as the singers started the first verse of their song, and she moved with him.

Soon, they were both lost in a sea of stars and lanterns and song, spinning and twirling together in perfect synchronization – every step, every breath, every lift, and every kiss.

And when the final chorus came, Marinette and Adrien sang it together as they danced:

" _A whole new world,_

 _A new fantastical point of view_

 _No one to tell us no, or where to go,_

 _Or say we're only dreaming._

 _A whole new world,_

 _With new horizons to pursue_

 _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare,_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you._ "

* * *

The music carried all the way into the night, humming through the air like a lullaby.

Bridgette couldn't help but hum along with it.

 _It must be really nice_ , she thought as she turned the corner of the royal stables, _to have a love as strong and beautiful as Marinette and Adrien's_.

Bridgette wondered if she would ever find someone to share her life with... even if that life was filled with death-defying danger and unexpected surprises. _Well, a girl can dream, can't she?_

"What's with the goofy grin?" Alix asked from beside the queen as they walked. "The music getting to your head?"

Bridgette shrugged. "Something like that."

"Well, reel it in, will ya? You look ridiculous."

Bridgette rolled her eyes.

Then, large shapes emerged from the shadows, cutting off the two thieves.

Bridgette stiffened, until she saw the welcoming faces of Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Rose, Juleka, and Max.

All of them were mounted on horses save for Kim and Juleka, who were both leading a different mare on each hand.

"So, _Your Majesty_ ," Juleka said with a sly grin, "come to say goodbye?"

Bridgette placed her hands on her hips, knowing that her master spy was toying with her. "Nah," she replied. "I've already said my goodbyes."

"Me too," said Alix. Then, her face fell. "Of course, the cat kwami had a cry and... _that_ got me going." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Ivan stared at Bridgette curiously. "You're not going to stay at the palace?" he asked.

The Queen of Thieves accepted a horse from Kim and mounted it in one go. "With the newlyweds? Ugh..." she groaned playfully. "I'd never hear the end of it. I'd just as soon keep my will to live."

The thieves chuckled, and their horses snorted in agreement.

"C'mon, enough of this lovey-dovey stuff," Alix whined from atop her own steed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The others filed in around Bridgette, awaiting orders like loyal, stalwart soldiers.

"So," Ivan piped up, "where to now? What sort of far-off land requires our special services?"

"A cryptic tomb?" Max offered.

"Or a mysterious jungle?" Rose asked.

"Or a crystal cave?" Mylene suggested.

"How about the lair of the Dragon King?" Kim stated. "I hear it's got more traps and riddles than Max can name."

The dark-skinned tactician hummed. "You'd be surprised."

Bridgette shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know where we're going, or what awaits us," she declared. She glanced over her seven trusted companions; her family. "But I'm _more_ than glad to have all of you coming along for the ride."

Alix smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "You're a good person, Bridgette..." Then she frowned and muttered, "... but not _too_ good."

The Queen of Thieves grinned and kicked her horse's side as she laughed.

The beast reared back before speeding down the street. The rest of the thieves raced behind her.

* * *

Once the celebration was over, Marinette took the begonia bouquet back from her mother and waved it above her head to show the crowd.

At once, several eligible, young ladies shoved their way to the front of the crowd, flapping their arms and jumping up and down like a flock of hungry seagulls.

Marinette rolled her eyes and casually tossed the bouquet.

It flew towards the screaming girls... and then stopped in mid-air.

Everyone gasped as a bubble of orange light caught the flowers and carried them off to the side.

Then, the light vanished, and the bouquet landed in the open arms of a certain, redheaded enchantress.

Alya turned away, her pendant simmering with fading light, and she smiled up innocently at Nino.

The captain smoothed his brown hair back and bobbed his eyebrows up and down at her.

Then, without warning, Nino scooped Alya into his arms and kissed her. The flowers got squished between them, but they didn't seem to notice.

Everyone burst out laughing... except for the jipped girls, of course.

Beside their young masters, Trixx and Wayzz winked at each other.

Then, Tikki and Plagg flew up ecstatically to the bride and groom.

"Ready?" the ladybug kwami asked.

Marinette nodded. "Tikki, spots on!"

At the same time, Adrien called, "Plagg, claws out!"

It wasn't long after that when Ladybug and Cat Noir went swinging together out the palace gates and into the open city.

Their friends, loved ones, and all the people of Agreste waved goodbye and cheered the couple on as they flew away.

They swooped and dove past buildings and over streets. Adrien held on to Marinette while she controlled the yo-yo.

They didn't stop until they reached the city limits, bungee-jumping all the way up to the top of the gated wall.

The full moon above was a ring of white majesty, and the expanse of starlight and sand lay sandwiched together before them. The horizon glowed in the distance, just waiting to be explored.

Marinette secured her yo-yo on her hip and stood up, drinking in the beauty of the night.

Adrien cozied up to her, his body and feline grin warm despite the evening chill.

In the distance, eight riders on horses were heading up a large hill towards the glowing horizon, leaving thin trails of dust in their wake.

But then, the head rider stopped at the top of the hill, and turned back to face the city.

Marinette and Adrien smiled and waved.

Bridgette waved back, rearing her horse back for dramatic effect. Her blue cape billowed out behind her, making her look more heroic.

Then, the Queen of Thieves trotted off to keep up with her friends, riding with the wind at her back.

Marinette sighed happily.

Then, she and Adrien turned to face each other, their hands wrapped around each other's middle.

"What are you thinking, Milady?" the prince asked softly, smiling at his beautiful bride and brushing her hair away from her red, polka-dotted mask.

Marinette reached up and tapped the golden bell on his collar. It gave a chimy _DING_!

Still smiling, Marinette replied, "I'm thinking... that I have absolutely _no idea_ where to go first for our honeymoon."

That feline smirk was her only warning.

Then, Adrien lowered Marinette into a low dip, her red, hair ribbons nearly touching the top of the wall and her feet nearly flying _off_ it.

The action was so sudden, Marinette let out a tiny shriek before bursting into giggles.

Then Adrien – her Cat Noir, her prince, her husband – purred loudly before saying, "That's all right with me. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

Marinette grinned and put a finger to his lips. "Shut up and kiss me, Kitty."

"As Milady wishes."

And as he did, Marinette truly _did_ feel her feet leave the ground this time. She slid her fingers around Adrien's neck and pulled herself closer, taking him in deeper.

 _I love you._

And Princess Marinette – Ladybug, the baker's daughter – promised herself then that no matter who she was or what changes life would throw at her, she would never trade a moment like _this_ for any treasure in the world.

And she _never_ broke her promises.

THE END

* * *

 **MB: YAY!!!!! My crossover series is complete!**

 **Thanks to all you readers for your feedback and support. While this wasn't as good as the last 2 Miraculaddins (the first two movies are my favourite), I still had fun writing it.**

 **Once again, I DO NOT own any of the _Aladdin_ movies or _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ or "A Whole New World".**

 **One last thing: As of now, my new username is LadybugXPrincess. (Yeah, I know... but "Ladybug" is actually my summer camp name and it stuck.)**

 **I'll be back with more _Miraculous_ and other crossovers. If any of you have any Disney, _Once Upon a Time_ , or other ideas/suggestions you'd like to see, feel free to leave them in a review or message.**

 **Salaam, worthy friends!**

 **Spots off! ;)**


End file.
